My name is Sophia This is My Story
by Maddaz a Hatter
Summary: My name is Sophia. My best friend is Lily Evans, I'm in love with Remus Lupin and I have a secret. This is my story. Rated T for bad words.
1. Godrics Hollow

Chapter One

Godric's Hollow.

The wind was howling that night. Normal for Halloween, but something was amiss, something crucial. Remus had sent me a Patronus to come to Godric's Hollow immediately. So now I strode up the lanes and streets, trying to get to the house of my friends. I saw Hagrid up ahead, along with Sirius and Remus. They were staring up at the house.

It was a ruin, the door was broken, the glass windows shattered and there was a coldness in the air. I walked forward then I screamed my sorrow, for my best friend was lying on the ground, her red hair fanned out, her skin pale in death, and her green eyes still containing unshed tears. Her husband was still and unsmiling; the first time that he was ever serious was in death.

I dropped to the ground at their sides and wept. How could this have happened?

Strong hands helped me up and I fought with all my strength, but they prevailed and I found myself being crushed into an embrace, half comforting, half needing the comfort. I sobbed my heart out on Remus's chest and asked God why he had taken these innocent people so early.

"Harry." I managed to croak. I drew back. "Where's Harry?"

"I's all righ'. I got him here." Hagrid sniffed. "Poor fing."

"How could this have happened?" I asked, wiping my eyes and kneeling down.

"The only way Voldemort would know how to find them would for him to be told by the secret keeper, but Sirius would never do that." Remus said slowly and hesitantly.

"I would never!" Sirius tore his eyes away from James and Lily, glaring at us.

"Then who told?" I snapped, my eyes glazing over to turn red in my grief. I closed the two lovers' eyes' and then stood up, facing them. "If it wasn't you, then who? You were their secret keeper! It had to be you! Tell me who did it!"

Sirius's already pale face went pale and he cursed. "Peter."

"What?" Remus and I cocked our heads and chorused, confused.

"I thought it would be the perfect bluff, using Peter instead of me. I thought Voldemort would come after me instead of thinking that pathetic little Peter was the one who was protecting Lily and James. I convinced them last week to switch to him." His chest started heaving, his eyes shining with tears. "This is my fault. All my fault."

He broke down and started sobbing. I went over and embraced him, holding him tightly. He seemed surprised but hugged me back.

My head was swimming. Peter had betrayed Lily and James? Had betrayed us all? I found the very idea to be ridiculous but then I thought back to the past few months. Peter had been acting odd, twitchy.

"I'll go after him." Sirius said suddenly, jolting me out of my reverie.

"No!" Remus cried. "You can't! You'll do something stupid, Padfoot. Wait till the Ministry gets here, then we'll organise a search for Peter. If you go alone…"

I nodded, wiping away new tears on my cheeks. I hadn't cried this much in a while. "He's right. Let's…let's take Harry home. We're the only family he has left, Sirius." If anything, this calmed Sirius down a whole lot more. He nodded.

"Can't do tha' I'm afraid." Hagrid cut in. "I'm on Dumbledore's orders ta take him to his aunt an' uncle's."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Remus laid a hand on his arm. "Dumbledore has his reasons. Trust him." There was silence and finally Sirius nodded. He even offered to lend Hagrid his bike. I took Remus and Sirius's hands in mine, and then together we watched as Hagrid sailed away with Harry Potter.

I sank down to the ground and smoothed Lily's hair out and smiled at her bracelet. James's head was lolling to the side, staring unseeingly at Lily. I nearly smiled at the ridiculous déjà vu. He had stared at her for nearly eleven years and even in death, he stared at her.

There were suddenly loud CRACK's from all around as Aurors and members of the Order arrived.

The Minister for Magic was even there. Remus helped me up and held me tightly. I was so glad I had him. The Ministry spent hours interrogating us and we answered honestly. They left us to hunt down Peter, and the three of us went back to my apartment. I pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured three glasses.

"To Lily and James. The best, most loyal and trustworthy friends who have ever lived. May they find happiness in eternal sleep and never worry for the good of the world again. They shall live on in our memories and so, shall never die a true death."

"To Lily and James!" the boys chorused and threw back their drinks. I sighed and sat down. Remus put his arm around me and I grabbed Sirius's hand.

"I hope that Peter rots in hell." Sirius growled. There was silence at his words.

"I wonder," I began, "what we would have thought if we had known that this would happen when we were eleven."

I lost myself in memories, the day that all of this began…


	2. The Day It All Began

Chapter Two

The Day It All Began

Steam billowed out of the Hogwarts Express as I waited for my mother to come back from where she was chatting to another of the mothers. Everywhere I looked I could see trunks and owls, people in long black robes with boxes of animals.

"Now Sophia, be a good girl and write to me often." My mother said to me, hugging me tightly. She pulled away and reverted to Greek. "I've had a word with Dumbledore and he said that as long as no one knows about your… _condition_ you should be allowed to attend."

My…_condition_. What a nice way of putting it. When was my mother going to realize it's not my fault that I'm half vampire? It's not my fault that she had me. It's not my fault that I get bullied and discriminated against because of what I am.

"Yes, mama." I muttered. I turned around and got onto the train, waving at my mother as we sped off down the track and into the countryside. I walked around trying to find a compartment and then I found one with only one person inside. I slid the door open and a huddled figure sat next to the window.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks." I sat down. "I'm Sophia by the way. Sophia Harris."

"Lily Evans." She turned to me and smiled, holding out her hand. I took it and then smiled back. Lily Evans was a very pretty girl. She had short red hair, clear white skin and bright green eyes that were smiling and kind.

"So, you know what house you want to be in?" I asked. She smiled tightly.

"My friend wants me to be in Slytherin, but I'd rather be Gryffindor." She bit her lip. "You?"

"Gryffindor, although, Ravenclaw doesn't seem too bad. Who's your friend?"

"Severus Snape."

"Oh. Okay."

So that's how I met Lily Evans.

We talked for what seemed to be hours, before we pulled the compartment curtains down and changed into our robes. It wasn't long before the train stopped and we hopped off. We were shepherded to small little boats by a giant of a man with a tangle of black hair and beard, but who had kind eyes.

Out on the lake, we rounded a bend, and then we all gasped. Hogwarts was a beautiful castle, set high up on a mountain, and the lake glittered in the moonlight.

I walked up the long winding path with Lily, chattering excitedly the whole way. Hagrid raised a giant fist and pounded on the oak doors. They opened to reveal a severe looking woman with black and green robes on. I got the impression that she was not one to mess with.

"The firs' years, Professor."

"Thank you Hagrid." The woman said, ushering us inside.

"In a moment you and your classmates will walk through these doors, and you will be sorted into your houses. While you are with us, your house will be like your family." She gazed at each one of us. "They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your triumphs shall earn your house points. Any rule breaking or misbehaving will lose you points. The House with the most points at the end of the school year will win the House Cup. Now if you will follow me we will begin the sorting."

She led us off to a HUGE hall with four tables and one up the back on a raised platform. The roof of the Hall looked bewitched to resemble the night sky. It was clear and starry tonight.

Lily gripped my hand in worry and I squeezed back.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and be sorted into your houses." She pulled out a long roll of parchment. "Aberdeen, Adam!"

"Hufflepuff!" the hat cried.

On and on it went until, "Evan, Lily!" she took a deep breath and walked forward, putting the hat on her head. I crossed my fingers. It took a minute but then it cried, "Gryffindor!" I smiled at her and she winked back, walked off to her table, where she sat next to a handsome boy with long black bangs, but she turned her back to watch the sorting.

"Harris, Sophia!" I bit my lip and walked up to the stool, putting the hat on.

"Ahh. A vampire. I haven't had one of those in a long time. Let's see…there's courage and bravery, but also loyalty and cunning. Not a bad mind either, and a longing for acceptance." A voice said in my ear. "But where to put you? I know…Gryffindor!"

I sighed and took the hat off, running over to Lily and embracing her. The rest of the sorting went by in a blur and when "Zabini, Michael." Was sorted into Slytherin we all watched as an old man with a long silver beard stood up and spread his hands.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I find that speeches are a little boring on an empty stomach so, Tuck in!"

"Hear, Hear!" said the black haired boy and his friend. Potter, or something like that. The table in front of me was soon filled with platters of food. I hadn't realized that I was so hungry, so without waiting for invitation I grabbed chicken legs, potatoes, green salad, pasta and dozens of other things.

"Hungry are you?" I jumped out of my skin and dropped my fork, turning to the person next to me. I was met with warm amber eyes, blonde hair in bangs, a kind smile and…he was holding my fork.

"Thanks." I took the utensil from him, turning back to my food.

"No worries." He held out a hand. "I'm Remus Lupin. You are…?"

"Sophia Harris. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand which was warm and firm.

"You too. These are my friends. The one with the brown hair is Peter Pettigrew, the one stuffing his face is Sirius Black and the one next to him with glasses is James Potter."

Said boys smiled at me, then returned to their food.

"Well this is my friend Lily Evans. Lily meet the guys." I said. she waved half-heartedly and then proceeded to eat. I did the same and lifted my goblet to my lips and was surprised to find that there was blood in it. Not just any blood, but A-positive. Yum.

When the meal was finished and my waist was feeling uncomfortably tight, we followed a prefect up stairs that changed and through long corridors, until we stopped outside a portrait of a fat lady in a large poufy pink dress.

"Giant Squid." Said the prefect and the lady swung forwards to reveal a dark entrance. Soon it opened up into a large room with red couches and armchairs, tables littered with books, a roaring fire and two large spiral staircases.

"Boys' dormitories are up the stairs and to the left. Girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. Classes begin on Monday."

We all followed each other up the stairs and I stopped outside the door that had my name on it…and Lily's!

"We're sharing a dorm!" she squealed. I laughed and pushed the door open, two other girls were there too. One with long blonde hair and a plump face and sweet smile. The other had tanned skin, brown hair the was cut in layers, her bright blue eyes were screaming mischief.

"Hi. I'm Mary Macdonald, and this is Marlene Mckinnon." We smiled at both the girls, getting changed into out pyjamas. We stayed up till late, talking and getting to know each other. Before going to bed we all promised to be friends forever.

As I lay awake that night, a big smile on my face, I thought about the year ahead, then the next six. I wasn't worried, but excited, as long as I had these girls with me, I knew I'd be fine.


	3. Four Years Later

Chapter Three

Four Years Later

I couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. It was the start of our fifth year now, and I'd had more fun- and trials- in the past four than I had in my whole life. Lily and I had grown closer, along with Mary and Marlene.

Lily was now the smartest witch of the year, prefect and had caught the eye of lot's of boys around the school. Marlene was known as the fun one. She was daring and bold, not afraid of taking risks. She brought me and Mary out of our shells. Mary was quiet and sweet, but she was very funny and she loved dolling us girls up.

That leaves me. I was the quiet and studious one. I liked spending my time in the library, in the common room or just taking walks around the lake. I've been told that I put up walls around myself, walls that even Lily can't get through. But they don't understand. I have to hide myself away. I have to be distant, otherwise I could hurt them.

They just don't understand.

To a vampire, everything is heightened; sight, smell, touch, taste and hearing. I can hear a heart beating a hundred yards away, I can see the complex lines in a tapestry, I can smell a bead a sweat a mile away and touch, everything is so soft. There are perks though. I have sharp reflexes that no Seeker can match, I can run so fast only a unicorn could beat me. I could probably lift the whole Quidditch pitch with one hand.

The worst thing is the blood.

I fight the urge to rip peoples necks out every day and it nearly kills me to resist. But I do. I have to. Last year I got permission from Dumbledore to go out into the forest and hunt animals. That's helped a lot, but the thirst is still there.

"Soph? You okay? You've been staring at the lake for ten minutes now." Mary's voice called me back to the present. All three of my friends were staring at me in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking." Mary continued to play with my hair. She was in love with my hair, not that I could blame her, I loved my hair too. It ended somewhere between my waist and hips and it was jet black.

"Hey Sophia? Can I braid your hair?"

"Sure." I smiled. I threw my hair over my shoulder and she began to deftly wave the strands down my back. I turned by head backwards and let the sun soak into my skin. I was Greek, so it was dark olive, something that was weird to a lot of the people at Hogwarts. My eyes were sapphire blue at the best of times, but in my vampire state, they glaze over to ruby red.

"There, all done." Mary announced. I smiled my thanks and watched as Lily got up and dusted the back of her skirt.

"I have to go. I have a date." She said. I made purring noises and winked. She laughed and traipsed off, just as the Marauders sat down with us. A date, my ass.

"Hellos girls. How are you today?" Remus asked kindly.

"Good thanks." I replied. Remus then pulled out a book and began to read.

"Where's Lily off to?" James asked, staring off at the direction she'd walked off to. I caught Marlene's eye and winked. She smiled cheekily.

"She has a date." I said casually. James's head snapped to me so quickly his neck cracked.

"What?"

"You know James," Marlene cut in; "she is very pretty, so it really shouldn't be a surprise that she has a guy chasing after her. You know, besides you."

Mary and Marlene laughed, getting up and running off. I shook my head and smiled. It was common knowledge that James Potter was in love with Lily, but it was also common knowledge that she was really ticked off by his arrogance and pride.

"So, who's she going out with?" Sirius said boredly. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. I'm curious."

"Well, that's Lily's business." I said. Truth was, I knew there was no date. She'd just said that to get away from James. Ah, Lily.

"So, in other words, you don't know?" Sirius prodded me with his finger. I gazed at him coolly.

"No. In other words, she just said that to get away from your lovesick friend here." I jerked a thumb at James.

"Hey!" he protested. I shrugged, getting up and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I ruffled his already messy hair.

"Sorry honey-bunch. It's the truth."

"Next time, lie." He grumbled.

"Sorry. Sophia Harris is the name, brutal honesty is the game. See you guys. Make sure you study for the OWL's tomorrow!" I walked away.

I had to hunt. I was starting to feel my strength fading. It was like coming down with a head cold, but without the gooeyness.

I waited until everyone was asleep, then I got up. I dressed in black skinny jeans, converses, a black t-shirt that had and advertisement for the Weird Sisters on it. I threw a cloak with a deep black cowl on and slipped downstairs quietly. I stopped.

"-you sure?" that was James's voice.

"Definitely. Sophia knows. I just can't figure out how…" that was Remus.

"We figure out your furry little problem back in second year, Remus. It's kind of obvious."

So they knew that I knew about Remus being a werewolf.

"Especially when you talk about it in the middle of the night, not really acknowledging that anybody can hear you." I said, stepping into the common room. All four boys jumped and whirled around. I leaned against the banister and smirked.

"Sophia. What are you- how- you were eavesdropping?" I seemed to have rendered Sirius speechless. That's a first.

"Yup."

"Well- you- what?"

"Shut up Padfoot." James sighed.

"How did you know?" Remus asked quietly. I could smell the fear coming off of him.

I walked forward into the light. Might as well tell the truth now that we're confessing. "Please, Remus. I know a werewolf when I smell one."

"Smell one?" Peter squeaked. I bit my lip, then glanced up at the stairs. I saw their expressions and I jerked my head to the portrait hole.

"Follow me and I'll tell you." And they did. I led them out of Gryffindor tower, down the castle and into the forest. They didn't say anything, but they followed me.

I stopped when I was satisfied we were far in enough.

"Okay. How do I know you're werewolf? The signs were everywhere. How you always disappear on the full moon, your nickname Moony, you like to eat meat a lot and you flinch whenever we bring up wolves."

"You said you could smell a werewolf. How the hell do you do that?" Sirius asked.

I took a deep breath and threw the hood back. I let my eyes glaze over and the fangs slide in. I looked at them. They all gasped and backed up.

"You're not the only one with a secret Remus." I let myself go back to normal.

"You're a vampire?" James asked.

"Half." I corrected. "Vampire father, witch mother."

"Wow." I nodded. Wow pretty much summed it up.

"This explains so much." Remus piped in. I frowned.

"It does?"

"Yeah. You're always so distant, and this explains why you've never had a relationship."

I scoffed. "as if I could get involved with anyone." I strode over to a tree and raked my nails through it, slicing the bark off it cleanly. "soft skin." I brought a three inch branch up and snapped it like a pencil. "Fragile bones."

I ran over and got in his face faster than someone could blink. "As if you could outrun me." I was gone, then I was grasping a small sapling, wrenching it out of the ground. "As if you could fight me off." Then I had James pinned to a tree my fangs at his neck. "I could kill you in seven different ways before you even had a chance to scream." I let James go and then sat down.

They were staring at me. In fear, in shock, in horror. "I didn't ask for this. I hate what I am more than anything. My mother hates me as well. She mistreats and abuses me all the time. If I could change what I am, I would. Please believe me. God you must hate me." I couldn't help it. the tears started to fall and soon I was crying.

I was shocked to the core when I felt someone's arm around me. I looked up and saw Remus, smiling weakly.

"I know what it's like to hate yourself so much. I know what it's like to be an outcast. And we don't hate you."

"Nope. You're still Sophia and we still love you." James said, sitting on the ground next to me.

"Yeah." Sirius affirmed, Peter nodding stiffly. I smiled.

"Thanks." I looked around at them. "I won't tell anyone about what you are. Your secret is safe with me."

"And yours with us."


	4. Spilling Secrets

**A.N okay so my other chapters don't have AN's on them so I'll put one here. This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Please leave comments and send me a PM if you want to ask questions or whatever. Also, 93 Diagon Alley, I told you I'd give you a shout out and here it is! You are awesome! Okay so on with the story. **

**Disclaimer- Me. Own. NOTHING! Is that clear enough?**

Chapter Four

Spilling the Secrets.

I looked around at them all. They were such nice guys, I don't know why so many people hated them, but I understood the people who loved them.

"You guys must have questions." I wiped my eyes. James shifted.

"Do you have, like special powers?"

"I can run fast. And I'm strong and my senses are heightened."

"How fast and strong?" Sirius asked. I smiled, standing up.

"Give me your hand." He hesitated for a minute, then took it. I pulled him along. We became a blur of colour and the surrounding forest was rushing past us. Sirius whooped and I laughed, bringing him back to the group.

"Pretty fast." I grinned. Sirius sat down, clutching his stomach.

"I think im going to be sick." He mumbled. We all backed up.

"So, if you're half-vampire, what do you…eat?" Remus asked, biting his lip.

"I drink human blood from blood banks, and I come out here and hunt animals. I don't bite humans. It's…wrong." I shuddered at the thought.

"What kind of animals to you eat?" Peter piped up. I shrugged.

"Bears, wolves, mountain lions and stags. Stags are my favourite." James paled and moved over, away from me.

"What?" I asked, watching as Sirius and Remus cracked up.

"The guys became Animagus' to join me as a wolf. Werewolves aren't a danger to animals, only people. Peter is a rat, Sirius is a dog and James is a…stag." Remus started laughing again. I widened my eyes and grimaced.

"Now I'm not going to be able to stomach a stag again." I muttered. The wind shifted and I caught the scent of some wolves. My mouth watered.

"Guys, I'm kind of on a hunting trip. I'll be back." I didn't give them a chance to answer me because I had already stalked off leaving them behind.

"Sophia! Sophia wait!" they called, running after me. Soon they caught up. I ducked behind a bush and hid. The wolf pack was near and if those blundering idiots didn't pipe down they'd scare them off! I grabbed Remus's arm as he ran past and I covered his mouth when he yelped in surprise.

"You idiots! You're going to scare away my dinner!" I hissed. I rolled my eyes as the others ducked down. "You guys aren't going to leave are you?"

"Nope." Sirius said cheerily. I sighed. "Besides I want to see a little thing like you take down a wolf."

"Fine then just…stay here." I glared at them and pointed at the ground. I stalked forward and crouched down onto all fours. I growled at the wolves when they bared their teeth.

"Did you see that? She growled! That's awesome!" I heard James whispered and I fought the urge to growl at _him._

I lunged at the wolf and jumped on its back. It kicked and bucked like a bull. I managed to lock by arms around its head and I twisted it sharply, snapping it. The rest of the pack scattered. I turned back to the boys.

"You can come out now." And they did. They crept forward and eyed me warily. "You should turn around until im done."

None of them moved. My eyebrows rose up and I was met with determined expressions. "We need to do this." Remus muttered. "We need to know."

I bit my lip, holding out my hand. "Anyone got a knife?"

Sirius walked forward and handed me a pocket knife. I inclined my head and knelt down at the wolves side. I cut away at the thick fur; nothing I hated worse than a hairball.

"Thanks." I chucked the knife back to Sirius. "Are you guys sure you want to watch this?"

"Yes!" They chorused. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you!" I took a deep breath and sunk my fangs into the wolfs neck. Sweet blood trickled into my mouth and I drank greedily. In about a minute I stood up and smiled weakly.

"You…you got a bit of-um…" James pointed at my chin. I touched my hand to it and saw blood there.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed at I wiped my chin clean. Peter pointed at the body.

"What do you do with it?"

"I leave it here. Other animals will come finish it off." I studied them all. "Are you guys okay with all of this? I mean, this has got to be weird."

"I think that after dealing with Moony being a werewolf, we can deal with you being a half vampire." James said, throwing an arm around me. I grinned up at him.

"Thanks, but you guys do know that if you tell anyone about me, I'll have to kill you." They all laughed. "I'm serious."

"No, I am!" Remus hit Sirius on the back of his head.

I looked up at the moon. It was almost four in the morning. I walked back to the castle with them and we sat huddled in the common room. The boys joked and laughed the whole way back, but I was uneasy. I honestly thought that they would hate me, but that wasn't the case at all. They were almost…_accepting._ I felt like laughing, dancing with happiness.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow for the OWL's?" Remus asked. I nodded. I watched the boys climb the tower. And then I heard them.

"-you and Sophia have more in common than you thought."

"Shut up Prongs." I heard Remus mutter.

"Now you can ask her out!" peter squealed. Someone snorted.

"You heard her. The dangers are too high." Remus said. "No, I've made up my mind."

I sighed and walked upstairs to the dorm. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. OWL's and Close Calls

**A.N, I like reviews! So please leave one. It only takes two minutes! Please!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Chapter Five

OWL's and Plans.

Deep breaths, Soph, deep breaths. In, out. In, out.

"Quills down please!" Professor Flitwick squeaked from the front of the hall. "That means you too Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

I watched as rolls of parchment flew into the air and then into Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards. Many students laughed.

I threw my quill into my bag and snatched it up, marching over to Lily, who stood by the door with Mary and Marlene. Marlene was berating Sirius again.

"- such an ass. I mean, you don't say that kind of stuff, much less in front of a bunch of second-years!" she scoffed, as we walked down to the lake. It was a hot day and there was a pier down there that had a beautiful view of the lake. It was well covered by trees too, so there was shade if you burn easily.

"You know, the Marauders aren't such bad guys." I said, peeling my socks off. The girls stared at me.

"You're kidding right?" Lily asked. I shrugged. "Remus I can understand but the others, well…"

"I think she meant _Remus_ isn't such a bad guy." Marlene teased and I blushed, rolling my eyes.

"You're imagining things Marls." I replied, loosening my tie and unbuttoning the first two buttons on my shirt. I shook my hair out and let sway.

"Riiiiight." She said disbelievingly. She then proceeded to tell jokes and we were all laughing in seconds. I sobered at the sound of yelling. I looked across the lake from our place and saw Sirius, Snape and James.

Oh Boy.

"Lily! Look!" I cried, jumping up. She followed where I was pointing too, then with one look at me, we sprinted off to the beech tree.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily cried, pushing through the crowd that had gathered. James and Sirius spun around and James' hand went straight to his hair. I raised an eyebrow at Remus. He just shrugged and watched on.

"Alright Evans?" James said, his voice deeper. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"Leave him alone." Lily repeated. "What's he done to you?"

I could feel the tension in the air, hear Snape's heart beating fast and I could see the blood rushing to his face in anger.

"Well," James taped his wand against his chin, pondering the idea, "it's more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean…"

A lot of the surrounding students laughed, all except Remus, Lily and me. I noticed that Remus was now watching intently. I met his gaze, and he winked. I blushed and looked away.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag Potter. Leave him _alone_." Lily growled coldly. I shuddered; I hated it when she used that voice.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on, go out with me and I won't lay a wand on old Snivelly again." James said quickly. I slapped a hand to my forehead and shook my head.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Lily scoffed. My head snapped up at her tone.

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius chirped, turning back to Snape. "OI!"

But too late; Snape directed his wand straight at James. I didn't think, instead I grabbed lily's hand and jerked her out of the way. Next thing you know, there was a flash and Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny pale legs and a pair of greying underpants. I giggled, then sobered at lily's glare.

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" Lily said, breaking out of my grip. I could have held her, but I thought that she deserved to have a chance to stick up for Snape…even though he didn't deserve it.

"Certainly." James said cheerfully. He jerked his wand upwards and Snape fell down onto the ground in a heap. Sirius pointed his wand at him and cried "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Snape went rigid as a board. "Leave him ALONE!" Lily screamed. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily. I smirked at them. As they should.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James half-groaned. Lily stepped closer.

"Take the curse of him then." Remus had gotten up now and stood next to me, each of us ready to strike. James sighed deeply and turned to Snape, muttering the counter curse.

"There you go." He said to us. He winked at me and I raised an eyebrow, looking at Lily. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her." He spat. All the students gasped. I growled and went to launch myself at him, but Remus's arm snaked around my waist and held me back.

"Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you _Snivellus_." Ouch. That's gotta hurt. I turned to Remus and I realized how close we were, almost nose to nose. I stepped back and blushed bright red. Remus cleared his throat.

"- hexing anyone just because you can. I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. you make me SICK!" Lily screeched. I watched her walk away angrily. I couldn't blame her I was fuming too.

"What is it with her?" James muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." Sirius chuckled. James turned to Snape.

"So who wants to see me take off Snivelly's trousers?" James asked. This time, I drew my wand and pointed it at James' neck, right where his pulse was. Enough was enough.

"Let him down. He's suffered enough." I said quietly. James opened his mouth to argue, but I pressed harder. "If you curse him, I _will_ hex you. I am not Lily, I will not give you a second chance. Put him down."

I was fuming with anger. Most of it because of what Snape said, and then there was James acting like a sweet understanding guy and the next, he was an ass.

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Then James set Snape down. I smiled at James and stowed my wand away. Then I picked Snape up by the front of his robes.

"I could rip you limb from limb for saying those unforgivable words to Lily…but instead I'm going to let you go. But if I _ever _hear you call that again, I will hunt you down and I will make Voldemort look like a freakin' kitten." I shook him. "You got it?"

He nodded vigorously. I let him go, watching him scramble away up to the castle. Turning to the crowd, I held up a hand and said "Shoo." They dispersed before my gaze and I swung back to the Marauders. They were staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Soph, you're hot. Hot but scary sometimes." Sirius said, throwing an arm around me. I blushed. I turned to James.

"How can you be so smart, yet so stupid?" I asked him. he frowned.

"Uhhhh-"

"Is this how you think you're going to win Lily over? Cause if it is, you're not going to succeed."

I turned away and was stopped when someone grabbed my arm. "You're a girl aren't you Sophia?" James asked. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well spotted." I replied. Remus shoved James away.

"Pay no attention to the idiot that is my friend." He said and I giggled.

"How do you do that?" Sirius cried. Remus turned around.

"Do what?" he asked calmly.

"Get the girls so easily?" James said.

"He gets girls so easily because he isn't like the two of you!" I cried.

"Oh, yeah?" Sirius said cockily. "What's he like?"

"He's…" I trail off, feeling myself going red. "He's sweet and kind and considerate. He respects girls and doesn't use them! It's one of the reasons that I-" I clap a hand over my mouth and gasp. The four of them stare at me and I spin around, running at top notch to the castle.


	6. Summer Vacation

**A.N- Chapter Six! Whoo I am on fire! Reviews are love! And I'd like to thank**_** xoxoxoirelandxoxox**_** and **_**FutureRockstarBrisa**_** who added my story to their favourites/alerts. You guys are awesome! There's a bit of a Mamma Mia feel to this chapter, so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. None of it is mine. Please don't sue me!**

Chapter Six

Summer Vacation

The rest of the week was awkward. I avoided the marauders and Lily avoided Snape. It was horrible to see her so upset, and I tried my best to cheer her up, but it didn't work. She remained glum and quiet all the way down to the Hogwarts Express. As we got on-board, my thoughts drifted.

I was thinking about my summer. I had to go to Greece for my cousin Jacob's wedding and I was not looking forward to it, mostly because I was one of the bridesmaids. An idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I know something that will cheer you up Lily." I said. She turned away from the window and raised her eyebrows. "You've always wanted to meet my family in Greece right?"

"Yeah." She said slowly, cautiously.

"Well my cousin Jacob is getting married this summer and I'm one of the bridesmaids. I reckon I can convince my mum to let you come!" I explained and her face lit up brightly. Lily loved my culture for some reason, and she's constantly asking me about it. "Plus, it'll get you away from Snape and your bitch of a sister. It's perfect."

"Would your mum be okay with it?" she asked, slumping back onto the seat, a smile on her face. That was the first smile I'd seen all week.

"Sure. She won't care. I could probably get Marlene and Mary permission to come too." Lily was shaking her head sadly by the end of it. "What?"

"Mary has a summer internship at the Ministry and Marlene is going to Majorca with her Dad." She replied glumly. I bit my lip.

"Well you can come though. That's something at least. Speaking of the girls where are they?" I hadn't seen them since the carriage ride.

"Marlene went to talk to Alice and Mary was going to speak to Peter." Lily said, lying down on the seat, staring up at the ceiling.

"Peter? As in _Peter Pettigrew_?" I spluttered. Lily giggled and nodded.

"I think that they like each other."

"Wanna bet on it?" I challenged. I knew that Lily couldn't resist a bet.

"Three galleons that they're together by the end of sixth year?"

"You're on." We shook hands, sealing the deal. I sat back and picked up my book, delving into the world of fictional characters.

Mum was more than happy to allow Lily to come to Greece with us, in fact she seemed to be a little excited. We were taking a portkey to a small island called Kalokairi and would be staying there for the summer. Lily spent a few days at my house with me and my mum first and we spent those days down at the local pool.

Soon the fateful day had arrived and we were ready to leave. The portkey was an old rusted doorknob. Mum was holding it and we each grasped it, I felt a hook behind my navel and the world spun. Within seconds we were standing on a pier that was standing in glimmering crystal blue waters that beat against white sand.

"Girls, welcome to Kalokairi Island." Mum said grandly. I smiled at Lily's wondrous face and I dragged her off the pier and up to the hostel. Mum checked us in and we moved off to our rooms. Lily and I were sharing one and mum had one to herself, but the rooms were adjoined. The rooms were clean, white and typically Greek. There was a large balcony that overlooked a small garden with green grass and beautiful flowerbed. Beyond that, you could see the beach. The wind carried the salty smell to me and it looked so good that I was tempted to run down there and jump in, clothes and all.

There was a knock at the door and I ran to get it. I opened the door and let out a squeal of delight.

Jacob was one of my favourite cousins and he was cool to boot. He had dark hair and eyes, with a tanned face, but no matter what he always had a smile on his face. He reminded me of the God Apollo, the god of music and medicine. Made sense because he was a healer.

"Sophia!" he yelled in Greek, catching me up in a hug and spinning me around. "It's so good to see you! You've grown since I last saw you." He stepped back to see me and he ruffled my hair. I led him in and he greeted my mother with a kiss. Then he saw Lily. "Hello, you must be Lily." He said, holding out his hand. Lily smiled and looked at me.

"Lily doesn't speak Greek, Jake." I explained.

"Oh, Sorry." He said, reverting to English. "I'm Jacob. It's a thrill to meet you Lily. Sophia has told me so much about you."

Lily smiled and winked at me. "It's nice to meet you too. Soph talks about you a lot too." She said.

"Good things?" he smiled.

"Mostly." She replied cheekily. Jacob turned to me and I gulped.

"Just mostly, huh?" He grabbed me and started tickling me. I gasped for breath through my fit of laughter. Lily was laughing with us and it took us a while to calm down. He left a while later, reminding us to come to the beach at noon for a party.

We set about unpacking after he left. It didn't take long and we were bored soon enough, so Lily and I went down to the beach early. We laughed and chatted the whole way down. Lily had on a modest one piece with a jean skirt over the top, but I'd gone with a bikini top and short shorts.

"So did you bring the clothes for the party?" she asked. We were walking down a lane that led straight to the beach.

"Yup." I patted the bag and we turned the corner to see four all too familiar backs to us. I exchanged a look with Lily and I nodded. We snuck around them successfully and we wre just about to resume walking down the beach when our worst fear was realized.

"Sophia? Lily?" I cursed. We turned around and I groaned. The Marauders had followed us to Greece. Wonderful.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily demanded, crossing her arms. Sirius was lounging against a surfboard and James was standing next to him a board under his arm. Remus was sitting on a beach towel with a book open.

"Funny, we could ask you the same question." Sirius chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're going to stay in Greece, you need to speak the language." I said in Greek, just to confuse them. They all turned to me and their eyes widened. That was when I realized I was half naked.

Crap.

"Good thing one of us does." Remus replied, looking at me. His eyes travelled over me quickly and when our eyes locked, I blushed when I saw the hungry look in his amber eyes.

"You didn't answer our question." I said in English.

"We're here for my sister's wedding." James said. My eyes widened and Lily laughed uncontrollably.

The boys shared glances and then looked at us. Remus got up.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"My cousin is getting married, to your sister." I replied weakly. There was silence then roaring laughter. I glared at them and then growled. They sobered.

"It is not funny. I don't to be related to you!" I pointed at James. He slunk forward and threw an arm around me.

"I'm not so bad, am I Lily?" he said cockily. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you guys hang out with us?" Remus asked, gesturing to the cluster of towels. I bit my lip and looked at Lily. She shrugged and dumped her stuff on the ground. I sat next to her and dug around in my bag, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen.

"Well, as long as you're here," I said, throwing the bottle to Remus, "Can you put some sunscreen on my back?" he smirked and sat down behind me. I moved my hair over my shoulder and started rubbing sunscreen onto my legs. Remus rubbed the lotion into my skin with gentle hands and it felt calming, like a massage. When he was done, he stood up and looked down the beach to where Lily, James and Sirius were having a water fight.

"Now you can return the favour." He said. I smiled and gestured for him to sit down. He pulled his shirt off and I held back a gasp. His chest was perfectly sculpted, like a god's and his abs and biceps were something any girl could appreciate.

He sat down in front of me, face on. I raised an eyebrow. "What? My back and chest need it too you know."

I rolled my eyes and slathered the lotion on his chest. I avoided eye contact with him, focusing on my hands. When I was done, he turned around and I did the same to his back. I noticed a faded scar that was about three inches long and had long since healed.

"Where did you get his?" I asked, tracing it with my finger.

"On a full moon." He replied, and I could hear the pain in his voice. I bit my lip and came around to look at him.

"You and me aren't so different, Remus." I said quietly. He raised his head and met my gaze.

"And how's that?" he asked, genuinely curious. I took a deep breath.

"We both hate what we are. We didn't ask for this and we both have the same fear." I replied.

He leant in closer, "What's my fear, Sophia?"

My breath hitched. "You…are afraid to feel. In case you get hurt." We sat there, looking at each other for a moment, when Remus shook his head.

"You're more than what you seem, aren't you?" he asked, getting up and holding out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I smiled and stepped closer.

"Honey, you have no idea." I grinned, dashing down to the water. He laughed and followed me.

This was going to be a fun summer.


	7. The Wedding

**A.N- Hello people of earth. Yes this is another chapter. I hope that you like it. please leave a review. They help motivate me. And so far, I've only had like three. Pleeeeeeeeease!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and Sophia. They are mine, but everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. And no matter how much I wish I was her, I am not. **

Chapter Seven

The Wedding.

The next two weeks passed in bliss. Lily and I spent a lot of time at the beach and we also hit the small town and bought lots of little things, from jewellery to little Greek good luck charms. We saw the boys from time to time, but most of the time we tried to avoid them for Lily's sake. She still had not gotten over last year, but she was getting there.

I sensed that she was hiding something from me, something major and no matter what I did to get her to spill, she wouldn't. it was so annoying.

"Please Lily!" I begged for the thousandth time. We were in one of the market places and we were at a jewellery stand.

"No!" she laughed. Glad to know that she thought that this was funny. I saw something that made me gasp. It was silver necklace with little diamonds around a blue crystal that had been crafted into a crescent moon. It was beautiful.

"You have to get that." Lily said, pointing at it. I bit my lip and shook my head, sitting it down again.

I walked away, sad. "Why didn't you get it?" she asked.

"It's inscribed in Greek. It says _to the light in my darkness._" I replied glumly. Lily's face feel and we walked back to the hostel in silence.

We went to bed early that night, the wedding was tomorrow and we needed our beauty sleep, also we just really did not want to have to deal with my mother when she got home.

"Sophia, can I tell you something?" Lily whispered.

"Sure," I murmured. I heard her shift her position.

"I think that Remus may like you." I sat up and turned around to face her.

"What?" I asked. Lily nodded.

"I see the way he looks at you. He likes you. You should talk to him about it." I bit my lip. If only she knew. About me, about Remus.

"I don't think so."

"It's not cause he's a werewolf is it?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked. Lily scoffed and sat up.

"I'm not an idiot, Soph. I know that he's a werewolf and I know that you've known for a while."

"It's not because of that." I replied quietly. I could see Lily frowning.

"Then what is it?" she asked. I lay back down and stayed silent for a while.

"Let's just….let's just go to sleep okay?" I said. I fell asleep in minutes, but not before I remembered his eyes, gazing at me hungrily, and his hands, so strong, yet so soft…

The next morning was hell. I had to run around looking for missing earrings, and getting everything ready for the wedding. Jessica Potter, well soon to be Harris, was fretting like a mother hen. I did my best to calm her down and it worked.

We did her hair and makeup, then got her into her dress in record time. Then the two other bridesmaids and I went off to get ready.

Because it was a Greek wedding and we were on the site of Aphrodite's fountain of love, the other girls- Emma and Kathy- were supposed to be goddesses. Jessica was Aphrodite, Emma was Hera, Kathy was Athena and I was Artemis.

Funny idea but the outfits were really cool. I was wearing a white chiffon dress with a plunging back and at the hem of the dress it was stained artfully with blue. My hair was curled in ringlets and piled on top of my head with a golden cage thing that resembled a crown, with a few strands left to frame my face. The neckline was modest, but it was still a bit revealing. I had a gold armband around my bicep of a wolf, Artemis' sacred animal. I feet were in gold sandals and I had dark eye makeup on.

For once I thought that I looked beautiful and I felt it too.

"Hurry girls, we're going to be late!" said Mrs Potter. She was a pretty woman who had red hair and beautiful hazel eyes…sort of like James's.

Huh. What do you know?

We were ushered into a van and we were soon at the church. Lily had gone in with James, Sirius and Remus and also with my mother. We ushered Jessica into a back room to wait. The ceremony didn't start for another half hour.

I sat there, twiddling my thumbs, but before long Mr Potter came in and said that it was time. I was astounded by how much he looked like James. It was actually kind of freaky.

I was to go down the aisle first so I led the way. I gave Jessica a kiss on the cheek and said to her in Greek, "Soon I shall be able to call you cousin."

"I look forward to it." she replied with a smiled. Soft waltzing music started to play and I set my face and grabbed my bouquet of soft white roses. I watched the flower girl and ring boy move up the aisle and then it was my turn. I set my face in a smile and walked down the aisle.

"Oh, my God." I heard Sirius whisper. I smiled wider and met his eye. I winked and then he grinned roguishly. When I got to the front, Kathy then Emma followed, and then Jessica. She looked radiant and so happy. I thought Jacob was going to pass out when he saw her.

The ceremony was all in Greek and I saw Remus translating everything to James, Sirius and Lily from my place at the front. When the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered when Jessica shoved the bouquet she was holding into the priest's face and then threw her arms around Jacob, kissing him passionately.

We all followed the happy couple to the marquee outside. We watched them have their first dance as man and wife and they looked like happy fools. Soon everyone else was joining them. I was watching with a smile on my face when I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down and saw Daniel, the little ring boy. I bent down.

"Can I dance with you?" he asked sweetly. I laughed and hefted him up, placing him on my hip. I then took his hand and swayed us to the music. He smiled and laughed the whole time. A shadow came up behind us and someone tapped my shoulder.

It was Remus.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked Daniel and the little boy nodded, sliding down and running off. I turned around and smiled. I placed my hand in his and the other on his shoulder. His right hand went to my waist and pulled me close. He then waltzed me around the room.

We stopped when we got to the other side of the room, and Sirius, James and a very huffy Lily were standing there. I smiled and hugged Lily. I hadn't seen her since yesterday.

"You look beautiful Soph!" she exclaimed, holding me at arm's length. "Like a goddess."

"That fits seeing as I'm supposed to be one." I replied with smile. "I'm supposed to be Artemis."

"Ahh." She said. I laughed and turned around to the boys, all three of which were staring at me.

"Would you stop doing that?" I asked irritably. They snapped out of their trances.

"What's with the wolf?" James asked, pointing at my armband.

"It's Artemis' sacred animal. She's also the goddess of the moon and eternal maidenhood, if I remember correctly."

"Eternal maidenhood?" Sirius snorted. I frowned at him.

"Just because some of us don't jump into bed with the first slut that we see, doesn't mean that you have to be so cocky." Lily spat. I looked at her. She had a temper I knew that but that was just mean.

She spun around and stalked off though the crowd. I grabbed James' arm and shoved him after her.

"Go after her, and don't screw it up!" I said quickly, giving him another shove. He grinned and disappeared. I shook my head.

Sirius left soon after that to find some poor girl to harass and that left Remus and me alone. a slow song came on and I looked around awkwardly.

"So…do you want to dance?" I asked. Remus stared at me for a few moments before nodding and taking my hand, leading me out onto the dance floor. I put my hands behind his neck and his went to my waist. We just looked at each other as we swayed to the music.

I was fascinated my his eyes. They were a golden amber colour, and they reminded me of a warm fire, of sweet butterbeer and a sunny day.

Remus's lips were getting closer. They were full and pink and I wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. our lips were almost touching when the song ended and a buzz of conversation erupted around us. I stepped back and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks for the dance Remus." I said hurriedly. I swept past him and out to the garden.

"You're very welcome, Sophia." He whispered.

I was flustered and I felt a burning hunger in my throat. I looked around and saw a little white dove sitting high up in a tree. With inhuman speed I snatched it down and greedily drained the little thing of life. When I was done, I set it on the ground behind the tree and headed back inside.

Little did I know that Remus was standing there, and had seen the whole thing.

"Once upon a time I told you that I was a monster with no redeeming qualities. There's your proof." I jerked a thumb at the dove and shoved past him, leaving him staring at me with a frown.


	8. Back To School

**A.N- Can't believe I'm up to chapter 8 already. I have another few chapters planned so please keep reading. I like reviews coz they help improve my writing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my BFF Maggie. She inspired me to write this fanfic and she also gave me an idea for later on. You rock Maggs.**

**Disclaimer- If I was J.K. Rowling, I would be living in a beach house in Hawaii with my top of the line laptop. **

Chapter Eight

Back To School.

After the wedding Lily and I took a private portkey back to London and we stayed at my house alone. my mum said that she wanted to spend some time away from me. That's pretty much how our relationship works. She would be fine one minute, then she'd be cursing my existence the next.

The Hogwarts express was teeming with kids and Lily and I thought it would be easier to get on quickly. We had both changed that summer. Lily was snarkier at James and Sirius and I'd become a bit more open. That and my skin had gotten darker.

We found a compartment in the middle of the train and Mary and Marlene came in later. There was a great amount of squealing and many hugs but we soon were chatting away about our summers. I let Lily tell the story and when we got to the wedding, Lily went ahead and screwed me over.

"Remus asked her to dance. And she said yes, you should have seen her face! She was blushing so red she put my hair to shame!"

I hit laughed and rolled my eyes. "Shut up Lils."

"What? It's true. And the whole time we were there, Remus was staring at her. He really likes her. I reckon that you two will be together by the end of seventh year."

"Enough about me. I want to hear about Mary's summer. What's going on with you and Peter?" I asked. Mary grinned and she said that they went on a few dates, but they were now together. We all squealed and demanded details.

"What can I say?" she asked, shrugging. "We were young and in love…but nothing happened." She had said it all so dramatically and then sounded so disappointed that we all cracked up. I got up, excusing myself to the bathroom. I stopped when I heard voices.

"-then she just ran off!"

"What are you going to do?" I heard James ask. This was the third time I'd eavesdropped on them, it was staring to become a habit.

I heard a sigh. "I don't know. I can't exactly tell her that im in love with her can I?" Sirius asked sarcastically. I gasped loudly and the conversation inside stopped.

Shit.

I continued walking down the carriage when the door opened and I ducked inside the bathroom. Sirius was in love with someone?

Oh.

My.

God.

I rushed back to my compartment and shut the door behind me. The girls looked up and started at my expression. "You guys are never going to believe what I just heard." I gushed. I told them what I had heard and they all smiled.

"This is going to an interesting year." Marlene said with a mischievous grin. We all laughed. Lily shifted in her seat and then leant forward.

"I have something that I want to tell you guys, but you have to promise not to flip out." She said quickly. I looked at Mary and then nodded.

"I…I've secretly been dating Benjy Fenwick since last year." My jaw dropped. Marlene started firing questions and from what I got out of it, Benjy had asked Lily out during the second last week of school and she had said yes. They had been writing to each other all summer and she had kept it a secret because she didn't want James getting all angry about it.

I bit my lip. "I need some air. Would you excuse me for a minute?" I asked and without waiting for a reply I got up. I opened the door and sprinted down into the boys' compartment. I closed the door and looked around at each one of them

"We have a problem." I said, sitting down next to Sirius. They all raised their eyebrows. "You have to promise that you will not tell a soul that I told you this. Lily would kill me."

"We promise. What's going on?" Remus asked. I avoided his gaze.

"Lily has secretly been dating Benjy Fenwick since last year." I said it quickly. I wanted it to be quick and painless, like ripping off a bandage.

"What?" four voices yelled. I covered my ears and winced. They all looked apologetic.

"I guess we do have a problem." Sirius chuckled.

"Can I ask _why _you're telling us this valuable piece of information?" James asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Because I want what you want James. You want Lily to be happy with _you_. I think that if she gives you a chance, you'll do that. Not only that, but you'll take care of her." I smiled sadly. "She needs that."

James' face was stunned. "Oh, well…thanks." I shrugged.

"I'll help you get your girl James, but it's you that has to do the work. Just don't interfere with Benjy."

"Why?" Sirius moaned. I glared.

"It'll tell Lily that you've matured." I slid the door open and left them to their thoughts, no doubt coming up with a plan on how to get Lily to go out with James.

"Sophia?" I stopped and turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Can I talk to you?" Remus asked timidly. Just from his face and his tone I knew what this was about. I took a deep breath.

"No."

With that I turned around and walked into my compartment. I sat down quietly and drifted.

I couldn't face Remus after the wedding. I hated that he had seen me acting like a beast. What I hated most, was that I had strong feelings for him. I couldn't help how I felt but it killed me.

I wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world, but I also wanted to protect him from myself.

Why did love have to be so complicated?


	9. Confrontations

**A.N.- here's chapter nine. Reviews are love, and I like love! I got the idea for the prank from breezieair, but I tweaked it a bit. All credit goes to her!**

**Disclaimer- none of it is mine and yah de yah de yaaaah**

Chapter Nine

Confrontations.

I was avoiding him and he knew it. Whenever I saw him I would go the other way. I could see the frustration on Remus's face whenever I slipped past him, but I had decided that to protect him, I couldn't be around him.

To make matters worse, James and Lily had had another fight in the Great Hall yesterday, so now everything was tense. Marlene had thrown pumpkin juice in Sirius's face when he made some rather dirty remarks and Mary and Peter had been off somewhere in a broom-closet most likely. That had left me and Remus at the table alone, me reading my favourite book again and him revising his Charms work.

I was sitting in the library on the second Saturday back, studying alone. The work load was ridiculous. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, my elbows on the tables. I picked up the Arithmancy chart again and looked at it. then I threw it down again and sighed, pulling my essay towards me.

"You've been avoiding me." I jumped and looked up. Remus was standing there, with his bag over one shoulder and he was frowning.

"So?" I asked, picking up my quill and proceeding to scratch out sentences.

Remus sighed and sat down. "So, I want to know why." The look on his face was enough to tell me that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I threw my quill.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." I mumbled as I stood up and gathered my stuff. I walked off and turned around a bookshelf, only to come face to face with Remus.

"God, stop doing that!"

"What makes you think that you can hurt me?" He asked quietly. I frowned.

"Look at me! You know what I am!" Remus shrugged.

"So?" he sighed. We were getting nowhere! I groaned loudly. "I'm dangerous too, Sophia, but I still want to be friends with you. I'm not going to say this again, so listen. You are not a monster and you are not going to hurt me, or Lily or anyone else. You want to know why?"

I sighed. "Why, Remus?"

He looked me in the eye. "Because you care." He smiled weakly and walked off. I shook my head and

tried to clear my buzzing thoughts. He really didn't care?

I got back to the dormitory and threw myself down on the bed. Lily came out of the bathroom and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" she asked. I took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Just boy trouble." I replied. I looked around the dorm. "Where are Mary and Marlene?"

Lily bit her lip and took my hand. I narrowed my eyes and let myself be dragged off. She opened the door and I saw Marlene hunched over a cauldron and Mary was holding a book, _Moste Potente Potions_. I sat down on the edge of the bath and looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly. Lily and Marlene looked at Mary. Marlene came over to me and put her arm around me. She had her pranking smile on and I knew that was bad news.

"What would you say to pranking the Marauders?" she asked devilishly.

"I'm listening." I replied. I'd been wanting to get the Marauders back for years. Mary smiled.

"Marlene had an idea this morning at breakfast. She was wondering how embarrassing it would be if the boys were impersonated for a day." Lily began.

"So then Lily said that it would be easy to do, all we'd need is a bit of Polyjuice potion." Mary cut in.

My eyebrows went up as I took in what they were saying and then to the cauldron in the sink. A smile etched its way onto my face.

"No way…"

"Yup." Marlene smiled. "We're going to impersonate the Marauders for a full day, say some things that are a bit embarrassing, then let them loose the next day."

"They won't even know what hit them." Lily smirked. "So are you in?"

"Duh!" I squealed. We hugged and then bent over the potion book.

"How the hell are we going to get some of these ingredients?" I asked. Lily waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Slughorn loves me. I'm sure I can get them if I ask." I nodded.

"What about the hairs?" I asked. There was silence.

"We'll figure it out closer to when the potion is finished." Mary said. We all nodded and trooped back onto our dorm. We all got changed for bed. I was wearing thin shorts and a tank top, lily was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of track pants, Mary was wearing a pretty red nighty and Marlene had shorts on and the shortest pair of short I had ever seen, however, mine were pretty close too, so I want one to talk. I pulled out my book and started readin again. Marlene flipped through a magazine and Lily was writing an essay.

"So what's going on with you and Sirius, Marlene?" I asked. she looked up at me with raised eyebrows. "He's been flirting with you almost every day now and you turn him down?"

"Maybe because I don't just want to be another notch in his bedpost." I dropped my book.

"What?" I asked, and I hurried over to her bed. Lily and Mary did the same.

"Yeah. He said that I was hot and all that crap, but then he suggested we go find a comfy broom-closet." She scowled. "Can you believe that?"

"You've had plenty of one nighters before, why not with Sirius?" Mary asked gently. That was true. Marlene was one of those girls that flirted with a guy then shagged them, leaving them the next morning. She called it a 'love 'em and leave 'em' strategy. I studied Marlene's reaction and I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"You like him!" I exclaimed. Marlene frowned.

"No I don't." she huffed.

"Yes, you do! You like him and you want him to be your boyfriend, not just another…how did you put it? 'Notch in the bedpost.'" Marlene threw a pillow in my face and I laughed.

"Don't deny it Marls." Lily smirked. "It's obvious."

"Well, what about Soph?" Marlene asked, "She's been in love with Remus since third year and she won't do anything about it, even though it's obvious that he likes her too."

"Shut up Marlene." I rolled my eyes. "And he doesn't like me." All the girls groaned. We'd had this conversation before.

"Yes he does! You're just too blind to see it!" Mary burst. I shook my head and wrenched the door open and stopped, my eyes growing to the size of galleons. James, Sirius Remus and Peter were standing there, Sirius's hand raised to knock. They were frozen.

"How much of that did you hear?" I whispered.

"All of it." Peter replied. I nodded and closed the door behind me.

"You are not going to repeat anything that you just heard to anyone, or so help me Merlin I will drain you dry." I threatened. I noticed Sirius's eyes were roaming my body and I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Next time I want to be ogled by a hormonal teenage boy, I'll ask!" I hissed. I turned back to the door and opened it. "Oh and Sirius? Just ask her out already!"

With that I closed the door and leant against it. Lily came over with a frown.

"You alright?"


	10. James Screws It All UpAgain

**A.N- Please Review. I like them and they give me inspiration. **

**Disclaimer- I am NOT J.K Rowling. I own nothing.**

Chapter Ten

James Screws It All Up…Again.

After Saturday night, things were very different with the Marauders. Sirius kept staring at Marlene during classes and more times than I can count I saw Remus copying his actions, but he was watching me. It was unnerving, but also kind of flattering.

I liked Remus. I did. He was sweet and kind, but he was a Marauder, so he was cheeky and flirty when he wanted to be. I wanted to be with him, but then there was the whole vampire and werewolf thing. Plus, I didn't know what to say to him most of the time.

"Sophia. Soph. SOPHIA!" someone was snapping their fingers in front of my face and I shook my head, coming back to reality. I was sitting in my seat waiting for Potions to start and Lily was smiling at me in a way that told me she knew who I was thinking about.

"You must really like him." she observed and I blushed. She turned to me. "So, why won't you go out with him?"

"He and I are so different. He's popular, funny and sweet and he's one of the best looking guys in the school. But me? I'm not any of those things, especially the last one."

"Bullshit. You're funny and you're the second smartest witch in the whole school. Pluss you're gorgeous. You could get any guy you want, but if Remus doesn't ask you out soon. I'll kick his ass for you." I smiled and hugged Lily.

"Thanks Lily-bean. You're the best." She smiled and we high fived. Slughorn came in next, a man with a big belly and resembled a walrus.

"Settle down, settle down." He said, waving a hand. "I'm putting you all into partners for the rest of the year. So listen closely." He took out a scroll of parchment.

"Marlene and Sirius." I heard Marlene groan.

"Benjy and Miranda."

"James and Lily." I blanched and looked at Lily. If her jaw hadn't been attached to her head it would have hit the floor. James was beaming.

"Peter and Mary."

"Remus and Sophia." My turn to blanch. The rest of the class was sorted and I moved from next to Remus. He smiled at me as I sat down.

"Looks like we're partners." He said. I nodded.

"Yup." I replied. "I guess it could be worse. I could be stuck with Sirius." We both looked behind us at Marlene and Sirius who were just about ready to kill each other. I grimaced and turned aback to the front.

"I want you all to make the Amortentia potion today. Who can tell me about it?" Slughorn asked. Remus, Lily and I all raised our hands.

"Mr Lupin?"

"Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world. It doesn't actually cause love though, it causes an infatuation with someone. It's supposed to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them."

"Well said indeed. Ten points to Gryffindor. Well, get started now and you will be able to finish before the bell."

Remus and I set up a cauldron and I lit a fire underneath it, while he cut up mandrake roots. "So," Remus began, "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"What party?" I asked, measuring armadillo bile.

"Sirius is turning sixteen tonight, and James and he wasn't to have a party." He looked at me. "Will you come?"

I met his gaze, "Why?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'd like to know that at least one person there tonight won't get so pissed they'll forget their last name." I laughed and stirred the potion. It had now turned a pretty red colour and according to the book, we were doing it right.

"What do you smell?" he whispered in my ear. Intrigued and curious I leant forward and took a whiff.

"I smell… warm chocolate and rain, mouldy old books and something that could be a cologne…" I trailed off. I turned to him. "You?"

"I smell parchment and…strawberries, and the sea, also a flowery perfume that reminds me of lilies." I nodded and blushed under his gaze. That perfume was mine.

After classes that day it was time to get ready for the party. I was wearing faded blue skinny jeans, a white blouse and silver ballet flats. Lily was already downstairs and Marlene was waiting for me. We walked down to the common room to find that the music was blaring and there was a great number of people dancing and each and every person was holding a cup of something. Marlene disappeared in the crowd and I walked over to where Remus was serving as bar tender.

"Hey!" I yelled over the music. He turned around and threw a cloth over his shoulder, smiling.

"Hey! What can I get you?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Can I get a shot?" I asked and his eyebrows went up. He poured me one, then one for himself. I held it up and he tapped it against mine. I then threw it back and swallowed, slamming the glass down in the bar.

"Whoo!" I breathed. I hadn't taken a shot since last summer. Remus was smiling at me like he couldn't believe I did that. "What? Helps with the cravings." I explained and he nodded.

"Gotcha."

"How can you be such a git all the time?" yelled a voice. I turned around and saw Lily and James squaring off.

"It was just a question!" he defended, albeit while smirking. The music stopped and everyone watched them fighting.

"I am dating Benjy! So back off!" with that, Lily stormed off up the girls' stairs in a huff. James watched after her with a frown. Someone switched the music back up and the partying began. I didn't go after Lily because I knew she needed to be alone. I turned back to Remus who was shaking his head at James.

"You gotta love Hogwarts drama right?" I asked and he laughed. Sirius came over to me and threw an around my shoulders.

"Hey Sophia! Enjoying the party?" he asked. I looked at Remus for backup but he was serving someone.

"Yeah."

"Well, we're going to take shots next you want in?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled and shook my head.

"No thanks." Sirius pouted but quickly moved on when he saw Emmeline Vance waving at him. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what goes on in his head sometimes." Remus sighed. I giggled.

"You probably don't want to know." I replied, sipping a butterbeer.

"True." A fast song came on and I tapped my fingers to the beat.

"Hey." Came a voice. I looked around and saw Tommy Harte, a boy with short spikey red hair and pale blue eyes. "You want to dance?" he held out a hand. I grinned and took it, following him onto the dance floor.

Throughout that whole interaction, I missed a pair of amber eyes glaring at our hands from behind the bar.

**A.N-Did you love it? Did you hate it? Review either way!**


	11. The Lead Up

**A.N—Eleven chapters? Already? Wow. Please review. Again, all credit for the prank goes to breezieair.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own anything. Blah blah blah….**

Chapter Eleven

The Lead Up.

"Sophia! Sophie, Sophie, sophie sophieeeeeeeeee!" I turned around, amused by my nickname. Lily, Marlene and Mary were running towards me with grins on their faces. I turned back to Tommy. He and I had started hanging out since the party. Right now though he looked half amused, half terrified by my friends.

"Go," I said, laughing, "Save yourself."

"No need to tell me twice." He replied with a grin. I watched him walk off, and then turned around in time for Lily to bowl right into me.

"Whoa! Easy there! What's going on?" I asked. Lily was beaming and Marlene had her pranking smile on again.

"The Polyjuice potion's ready." Mary said breathlessly. And I couldn't help it.

I grinned too.

I looked at the vial in my hand and sighed. I had been assigned to get Sirius's hair and hopefully his huge ego would help me with my plan. I took a deep breath and walked into the library looking for the four of them. I noticed how they tended to travel in a pack.

Sirius was lounging in a chair, levitating books lazily with his wand. Peter was scratching away at his essay and Remus was being quizzed by James. I sat down and turned to Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, can I have a lock of your hair?" All four of them turned to me as I asked.

"What?" Sirius looked half amused, half shocked.

"Well I don't want it, per se, but this bunch of fourth years really want a lock of it and they've agreed to pay me for it and everything if I get it for them." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't I getting paid? I'm the one who grew it." Sirius asked and James chuckled. I frowned.

"Well, I'm the one who has to meet the girls, then come get the hair then go find them again, so it's really me who's doing all the work." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Please? For the fans?"

I put my best puppy dog eyes on and he melted. "Fine." He shrugged. I smiled and took out a pair of scissors. I snipped a bit off and put it in the vial.

"Thanks Sirius. I owe you one!" I called as I rushed out of the Library. I was smiling the whole way back to the dormitory. I burst into the room and saw all the girls had beaten me back. The Polyjuice potion sat bubbling in the sink and three vials of hair sat on the bench next to it. Lily was scooping the potion into normal drink bottles.

The plan was simple. It was a Friday tomorrow, so we would ambush them tomorrow morning during our free period. We would lure them outside a broom-closet, and then we would tie them up and leave them there. As soon as we shut the door, the clock will start and at six o'clock exactly they would rush right into the Great Hall.

Oh, sweet revenge.

"I can't wait to turn into Sirius." Marlene said. I laughed and chucked a pillow at her. "First thing I'm going to do is stand in front of a mirror and then undress really slowly."

We all stared at her then laughed and laughed and laughed until our stomachs hurt.

"What about you Mary?" Marlene asked. "Who are you going to transform into?"

"Peter, duh. It'd just be weird being another of the Marauders." She actually shuddered at the thought. Lily smirked and sat down on the bed behind me and started to brush my hair for me, like a mother would a child. She would do this for me when she was feeling affectionate towards me. It all started when I had been hospitalized for copping a stinging hex right in the face and I hadn't been able to disentangle my hands from my hair. She had fixed it for me and had even braided it for me.

"I guess that means I'm stuck with Potter." Lily grumbled. I turned around and grinned slyly.

"Come on Lily, Don't tell me you're not even a little bit curious on how he looks underneath all those-" I was cut off when she shoved a pillow into my face and smothered me. I laughed and she was blushing bright red.

"Shut up." She snapped. I could hear the laughter in her voice, though, and didn't retaliate. I lay down on the mattress and fell asleep, ignoring the thirst that burned in my throat.

We woke up early the next morning and got everything ready. We each had our bottles of Polyjuice and the hairs in the vials.

I walked down by the library with Lily. It was all part of the plan. The broom-closet that we had chosen was in the corridor just to the left of the library, where Marlene and Mary were waiting to stun them.

"Ugh. I hate waking up early." Lily groaned. I patted her shoulder sympathetically. I heard boys voices around the corner.

"Laugh loudly. _Now_." I hissed. Lily didn't even question me and we burst out laughing for nothing as we rounded the corner to find our four pathetic victims there. We stopped laughing.

"What are you doing here?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"Us? What are you doing Here?" Sirius and I chorused.

"Stop that!" Lily and Peter demanded.

"You started it!" Remus and Lily said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and put my forefinger and my thumb in my mouth and blew. A loud piercing whistle came out and they all clutched their ears.

"Sorry, had to be done." I said innocently. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You haven't seen Miranda Congreves have you?" Sirius asked impatiently. I jerked my thumb behind me, to the left.

"We were just talking to her. She said she had to collect something from a broom-closet around there for some prank she's pulling on the second years." I replied. The boys hurried past without another glance and as they left, Lily and I high fived.

We counted to ten, and then raced around the corner to find that Marlene and Mary had already tied blindfolds around them and that they were bound successfully. I nodded their good work.

"Great job guys. Let's take the Polyjuice potion here." Lily said, taking out her bottle and adding jet black hair to it. It bubbled and turned scarlet.

I added Remus's and it turned an amber colour. Sirius's was a bright red and Peters was purply pink.

How very masculine, Peter.

"On three. One… Two… Three." I pinched my nose and threw back the potion. Ew. My skin bubbled and the skin stretched. I felt muscles popping through, my hair receding and turning blonde, scars erupted through my skin and I felt the female parts of me disappearing to be replaced my male ones.

It wasn't until I noticed that we were all shirtless, wearing nothing but skirts and very tight girly underwear, standing in the middle of a hallway that we were now the marauders.

"Shit. Why didn't we think about clothes?" Marlene muttered, well Sirius now. The boys had woken up from their stunned trance and were hollering against the door.

"Oi! We need your clothes." Lily said through the door, well James did. I heard things go silent.

"Who's that?" I heard real-James asked.

"Lily."

"Like hell dude. Let us out." Real-James yelled again.

"Nope. But if you want to keep a sense of dignity about you, you'll hand over your wands and your clothes."

"NO WAY!" was the general outcry.

"No way am I getting naked in front of my friends." Peter muttered. I giggled and I heard Remus groan.

"Well, that's your choice isn't it? See, we're wearing only skirts right now and they are way too high for the general public." Marlene said in Sirius's deep voice. "But, if you hand over your clothes, nobody gets embarrassed."

"Yeah, right dude." Came the real Sirius's voice.

"Fine have it your way. I'm actually looking forward to seeing the whole school's reaction to seeing all of you guys." Lily/James said mock sadly.

"Not that I'm complaining. Sirius has a nice body." Marlene said, examining her biceps.

"Thanks!" Came a muffled cry from the back and then a slap. "Oi!"

"Fine!" Came James's voice. "You win!"

There was the unmistakable sound of zippers and fabric moving over skin as the boys undressed.

"And are you going to tell us who has who?" Remus asked.

"Nope." Mary said cheerfully.

"Damn you girls." I raised an eyebrow. Remus hardly ever swears.

"Well, I'm afraid we are quite lacking in the 'girl' department right now." We all laughed, which sounded weird in boys' deep voices.

"Whatever. Here." There was a knock on the door, telling us they were done changing. I pointed my wand at the door as it opened and Mary hurried in, grabbed the stuff and came back out. Lily waved her wand and put a silencing charm on the door again. We changed and gave each other high fives.

"Okay guys." I said, grinning evilly. "Let's go have some fun."

**A.N- I know a bit of a cliffy there, but I promise to update soon. Please review!**

**Maddz**


	12. A Plan In Action

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Is that clear? Good. =D**

**A.N.-Please please please please please please please please REVIEW!**

Chapter Twelve.

The Plan In Action

I never realized how uncomfortable it is to be a boy. I mean, if you sat a particular way, it hurt like the devil. Not to mention, everything was further from the ground now and I was receiving stares from a lot of the younger students, most of them female.

"Soph." I looked across from me to where Marlene/Sirius was sitting. He—she—winked at me and pointed at where James was sitting. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. He pouted.

"Party killer."

"I'll live, somehow." I replied sarcastically. It was the last period of the day and we had caused a lot of mayhem and gotten the boys seven different detentions. And the best part was that we didn't have to show up to it, they did. I had been helping Marlene dodge screaming fans all day and I was beginning to wonder how Sirius did that every day, much less enjoyed it.

The bell rang and the three of us trooped out to the corridor and up the stairs. Peter/Mary was waiting there for us.

"Hey guys." he—she greeted and we all smiled and responded.

Then Sirius—Marlene—gasped and pointed up at the flight above us.

We could see another James and Sirius standing on another moving staircase, fully clothed thankfully.

"The _fuck_?" We looked below us and saw Remus (not Me!) and a Peter standing at the opening of a hallway looking out into the stairwell.

"OI!" They all shouted at once. The girls and I turned and ran as fast as we could, which was pretty fast, let me tell you. I heard Remus whisper to the others.

"Password's _Mischief Managed_."

"Get them!" the real Sirius yelled. I murmured to the girls what the password was, and then looked around to see where Lily had gone off to.

"She split up before! Said she was going to the library." Mary fretted, which sounded really freaky coming from Peter. We all ran towards the library when—

SMASH!

We all collided. I landed on something soft and I realized it was one of the Sirius's butts and someone's foot was in my face. We all groaned as we tried to disentangle ourselves. We all stood in a circle, eyeing one another, trying to figure out who was who, all of us breathing hard.

"Okay, if you're one of the real guys, raise your hand." We all raised our hands and the James who asked the question slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Okay, only the real guys will know this," Real Remus began, glaring daggers at me. "What's the password?"

Shit.

Lily didn't know the password.

"Mischief Managed." We all shouted, except for one of the James's, which was obviously Lily.

"Get her!" both Sirius's yelled and Lily turned and ran as fast as she could. But, James sent a trip jinx at her and she went sprawling.

Double shit.

James pointed his wand at her and there appeared a red spot of paint.

"Okay, we know I'm the real James. So we're going to listen to me. Okay?" we all nodded.

"How did they know the password?" he asked. We all shrugged, as if we didn't have a clue. I felt in my pocket and pulled out a dungbomb. I winked at Lily and she grinned. I dropped it and a big puff of smoke went up.

"Run girl, run!" I yelled. Lily was gone when the cloud faded away and I fought a grin. One of the Sirius's dropped another three and without thinking, I ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower, with Mary and Marlene following me.

We had started to change back on the way to our dorm and when Mary finally bolted the door closed, we were our normal selves. We all looked ridiculous in robes that were three sizes too big.

"Well, that was some fun shit, wasn't it?" Marlene asked. I snorted and that acted as a trigger and soon we were all laughing.

I took a shower and got into my pyjamas, the girls following my lead. I settled down in a couch that we had transfigured at the start of the year, that sat by the heater with my very battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. There was a knock on the door and Lily opened it.

"Hullo, little red. You mind if we come in?" I heard Sirius ask. I held my breath and kept reading. Why do they have to stalk us?

I heard them come, but I didn't look up from where I was reading. You must be wondering about the muggle books. Well, when I met Lily, I became obsessed with muggle things, books especially. Sort of like how Lily became obsessed with my Greek background. And the book? It was in Greek too, something that I found amusing when people tried to read it.

"'What are men compared to rocks and mountains?'" I smiled as recognized the voice. I turned around and saw Remus smiling down at me.

"It's a good question really," I said. "Who needs a man when you can climb a mountain?"

"Amen to that, sister!" Marlene screamed from the bathroom. I grinned and shook my head. James cleared his throat.

"So…girls. Where were you all of today?" he asked suspiciously.

"We ditched today. We were down in Hogsmeade in the three broomsticks." Mary answered nonchalantly, flipping through her magazine. Remus's eyes widened.

"They made me do it!" I said, pointing to Lily. She just laughed and kept reading through her essay.

"Well, then you won't know that we were pranked today." Sirius said, lifting my legs up off the couch, sitting down and then placing them in his lap.

I cracked up. "You guys? Pranked? Oh my god. I want to find this person and shake their hand."

"Who did it?" Lily asked frowning. James was lapping it up.

"We have no idea." James admitted. I snickered.

"That's why we're here. We were hoping that you guys can dig around and help us find out who did." Peter said, twirling a piece of Mary's hair in-between his fingers. I raised my eyebrows at Remus and he just shrugged. I withdrew my legs from Sirius's lap and crossed them instead, readin my book.

"Why should we help you?" Lily asked curiously, as if she really wanted an answer. And knowing Lily, she probably did.

"Because you love us so much." Sirius pouted. I could practically hear Lily rolling her eyes.

I set my book down and turned around to face Remus, who was half sitting on the couch arm.

"What I want to know is how you guys got up here." I said.

"Ask us no questions and we shall tell you no lies." James said from the corner. He walked over to the door and opened it, ushering his friends out. Peter pressed a swift kiss to Mary's cheek before leaving and I watched her blush with some amusement. After the boys had left and I made sure that they were not near us rushed over to Mary's bed and bit my lip.

"So, who are we going to frame?" Marlene asked worriedly, "The Marauders will be out for blood when they find out. I nodded at the irony of her statement. Only one of us is out for blood.

Lily frowned, looking out the window at the half moon that was glimmering in the sky.


	13. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**A.N—Thanks to the people who added my story to their favourite/alerts. You are all awesome. Please review, I value your opinions, good or bad.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plotline. **

Chapter Thirteen.

Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season and I was shaking with nerves. I played Seeker while James was a chaser and Sirius played beater. The girls were supportive but that did nothing for my appetite. My stomach was in knots and I could hardly swallow a bite.

"Have a bit of toast, Soph. Go on." Lily urged.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Some sausage, or some bacon?"

"Lily."

"Eggs?"

"Lily."

"Maybe just some porridge-"

"LILY!" I yelled. "If you ask me to eat again, I'm going to take this spoon and stick it where the sun don't shine." Lily held up her hands in mock defeat, but she was smiling. I was always like this before a game.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw James and Sirius standing there. "Let's go!" they chorused and I rose, shouldering my nimbus 1500. I followed them out of the hall with the other two chasers, Benjy Fenwick and Will Wood. Emmeline Vance the keeper and Robert Swann the other beater met us halfway down the pitch and we were all laughing away when we got to the locker room.

"Okay, ladies and gents." James began, "First match of the season and we're going to win it. I can feel it."

"I'm pretty sure that's just the hormones talking mate." Sirius muttered and Emmeline hit him upside the head. We all got up and retrieved our brooms, making our way to the pitch.

"Sophia! Wait up!" I heard. I tuned around and smiled. It was Tommy.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. So I was wondering if you have a lucky charm for the game?" he asked, smiling down at me. I shook my head.

"Nope." I replied sadly. He pressed something into my hand and winked, running back towards the stands. I looked down and saw that an ornate band of woven leather sat in my pal, with a single blue bead glittering. I grinned despite myself and slipped it onto my wrist. I then hurried out onto the pitch, where my team was waiting. We huddled and went over our strategy.

"Make sure we're fifty points up before getting the snitch, Sophia." James reminded me and I poked my tongue out. "Boys, keep the bludgers away from the chasers. Don't worry about our little seeker here." He said to Sirius and Benjy.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He grinned and we broke the circle. I mounted my broom and waited for the game to begin.

"Madam Hooch is stepping out onto the field to begin the game." I heard Remus commentating. Just as he said the words, the bludgers and snitch were released and I watched the glimmering gold ball fly out of sight.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch said. James and Amos Diggory shook hands then mounted their brooms.

"And the Quaffle is up, and the game begins! Quaffle immediately taken by Will Wood, passes to Potter, passes to Fenwick, back to Potter—Wood ducks a bludger—Gryffindor scores!" Remus yelled. I grinned and kept scanning the field with my heightened vision.

"Quaffle taken by Diggory, passes to Heartly who pa—Oooh! Chaser Heartly hit by a well-aimed bludger—she drops the Quaffle which is taken by Fenwick—passes to Potter—passes to Wood—Back to Potter—he throws, Eve Silver dives, misses—Gryffindor scores again! 20—0 to Gryffindor!"

I watched the game now as Gryffindor score another four—five times and we were soon up fifty points. Ravenclaw were being slaughtered. I floated around the arena when I saw a glimmer of gold by Emmeline's ear. I urged my broom towards it and I flowed it as it tried to eveade me.

"Oh! It seems that Seeker Harris has seen the snitch! Look at her go!" I heard Remus yell. In fact, the whole arena had stopped to watch me tail the snitch.

It suddenly plummeted down to the ground and I dove, arm outstretched. I pulled up just a few feet from the ground and followed it at it flew close to the ground. I took a leap of faith and jumped off the broom, closed my fist around the struggling snitch and army rolled to the ground, promptly standing up. I held up my fist for the world to see. A whistle sounded and the game was over.

"Gryffindor wins! 220-30! Gryffindor wins." Remus was announcing, ignoring the boos from the Slytherin part of the stadium. I was soon engulfed in hugs and laughing faces. From out of no where I was hefted up onto someone's shoulders. I look down and see James and Sirius cheering, their arms wrapped around my legs.

They carried my all the way up to the castle, where i placed my hands on their shoulders, lifted my legs out and somersaulted off their shoulders.

"Last one to the common room has to buy the beer!" I shouted to the crowd. They cheered and followed me to the party.

The music was blaring, the dance floor was crowded and nearly everyone had had way too many drinks.

So that basically translated that I was one of the few people that had not stripped an item of clothing, taken one shot too many or had gotten up onstage to crowd surf.

All in all, a fantastic party.

I saw Tommy making his way over to where I was standing. He had a big grin on his face.

"Great job out there!" he said. I grinned and accepted his hand for a dance. He led me to the front of the stage and we danced for almost three songs. At the end of one, he jumped up onstage and helped me up too. The whole common room was watching as he leant in and kissed me smack on the mouth. So I did the only rational thing a person could do.

I kissed him back.

The whole crowd whooped and cheered. I think that Sirius even wolf whistled. I pulled back and grinned at him. He and I hopped off stage and made our way through the crowd.

I saw Lily standing next to James, both of which looked like they couldn't believe what they had just seen, and Remus was standing there, breathing heavily and holding a shattered glass in his hand.

"What?" I asked, lifting my shoulders in a shrug.

Lily just shook her head at me and grinned. James bit his lip and took Remus by the shoulder, leading him away.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Lily looked at me in disbelief. "Don't look at me like that."

"Sophia, I love you, but you're an idiot when it comes to boys." She smiled sadly. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bit rich coming from you." I snorted. Lily frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. I sighed.

"Give him a chance," I said, jerking my head to where James was standing, "And you'll see."

I swept past Lily, leaving her looking stunned.

Well, _someone_ needed to give her a wakeup call.


	14. Christmas Letters

A.N- I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Please review. I don't think it takes much effort. Pleeeease?

Disclaimer—blah blah blah—none of it is mine—blah blah blah

Chapter Fourteen

Christmas Letters.

After the Quidditch match Tommy and I started dating. It was actually nice to be in a relationship for once. Sure we earned a few stares when we walked down a corridor together, but I think that it was worth it.

On the downside, the Marauders were avoiding all contact with me and I caught Remus glaring at Tommy more than once. I knew what his problem was, but then I thought that it was ridiculous that he should be….you know…_jealous_.

"Soph?" Tommy snapped a finger in front of my face.

"Hmm? Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked. today was the last day of lessons before a four week break for Christmas and New Year, so forgive me if my mind wanders a little.

"I asked you if you were staying for Christmas." Tommy repeated, looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah I am. Are you?" I asked, playing with my bracelet.

"No. Mum wants me home. Stupid Death Eaters." He cursed. I raised an eyebrow. I knew what that meant. The Death Eater attacks were becoming more and more common and every day, someone dies. Everyone is worried sick.

"Sorry." I said, kissing his cheek. "I'll write to you. Promise." He grinned and kissed me swiftly, getting up to go outside for Care Of Magical Creatures. I gathered my own things and walked alongside Lily to Potions. She jabbered the whole way about what to get for Benjy for Christmas.

"How about a nice book?" I suggested lightly. She smacked me on the arm and I laughed, walking to my seat. Remus promptly ignored me and continued his reading. I sighed.

"What is it going to take for you to stop being mad at me?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer. I decided to give up. I'd been trying to talk to him for weeks, so no one can say that I hadn't tried. He was just being stupid.

He _was_ a boy after all.

"Bye." I said, tugging the edges of Tommy's coat closer together and looking at his chest. I was going to miss him a lot.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll be back before you know it." he murmured against my hair. I smiled and pulled back. I kissed his sweetly and then stepped away as the train billowed a warning whistle. I waved as the train pulled away and back to London.

I walked back to the castle and sat in front of the fire I the common room with a book. My head was in Lily's lap and she was reading a text book for the billionth time. Mary was lounging around on the carpet and Marlene was roasting marshmallows in the fire.

A hoot came from the window and Mary opened it up. A handsome brown owl came in and fluttered around. Mary took the letter and handed it to me.

"It's for you." She said. I sat up and opened the letter, pacing the room. I stopped dead in my tracks. I took deep breaths and tried to control my breathing. Lily stood up and read over my shoulder.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

"What?" Mary and Marlene said, jumping up. The portrait door swung open and the marauders came in. They took in our expressions and their smiles died.

"What's going on?" Remus asked worriedly. I held out the letter for him. He took it gingerly, not taking his eyes off my face. I was holding back tears.

"Dear Miss Harris." He read. "I am very sorry to inform you that your mother, Diana Harris was found dead in her home this morning." He stopped and I turned away, my face in the shadows. I was taking deep breaths.

"Keep going Remus." I choked. There was a pause and then he continued, his voice strained.

"We examined her and it was found that she was killed by dark magic. The Dark Mark was hanging above her house and crude messages were written on the walls. We are very sorry for your loss. Yours—" there was a list of names and then silence. I turned around and saw them all looking at me, their expressions stony.

"Well. That was unexpected." I mumbled. Remus raised his eyebrows. A small hand touched my shoulder.

"You don't need to be strong, Soph," Lily said quietly, "You're allowed to grieve." I shrugged her hand off but she grabbed my arm. "Don't block me out, Soph! Let me help you." She pleaded. I shook my head and sat down, my head in my hands. I sensed someone try to put an arm around me but I jumped up and walked over to the window. It was snowing outside now.

"Sophia. Don't bottle it up." Lily said from across the room. "You always do this! You refuse to let other people help you!"

"Oh, just SHUT UP LILY!" I yelled, turning around. "Did you ever stop to think that this was the way I handle things? That I deal with them on my own because it's less painful that way?"

They all stood there, shocked, but I was on a roll. "Well guess what? I hated my mother and she hated me! The only reason I'm fighting back tears is because I regret that I didn't make up with her sooner for all the horrible things I said to her, and her to me, but now it's too late! I will never have a normal mother-daughter relationship with her because of my twisted up father and those fucking Death Eaters!" I was breathing heavily by the end of my little tirade and the others were looking shocked. Then something happened that I didn't expect.

They started clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Sirius and James were yelling. I gave them a look that could have killed.

"What the hell?" I asked walking forward.

"It's about time you yelled about your problems." Marlene said. "But what astounds me more is that you swore. You go girl!"

I shook my head, confused.

"Now that you've yelled a bit, do you feel better?" Mary asked tentatively. I blinked and nodded. She clapped her hands.

"Good. Now, what did you mean your twisted up father?" James asked, sitting down on the couch.

Shit.

"Nothing. Forget it." I said quickly. I picked the letter up and scrunched it into a ball, throwing it into the fire. Sirius started prodding me with his finger.

"Come on. Tell us!" he prompted. Not in the mood, I grabbed his finger and twisted it upwards sharply. "OW!" he yelled. I smirked and plopped down on an armchair.

"Well?" they all asked me.

"Short version, my dad raped my mum, I was the result, hence the hatred towards me." I said, staring into the fire. I noticed that the boys shared a glance. They new that my father was a vampire, so that made the rape a whole other thing. The girls looked equally horrified, but before they could say anything, I cut them off, "Why don't we all go to bed now? It's late and I'm exhausted. Plus, we know that the boys will be waking us up early to open presents." I added to the girls. They all scrambled to the staircase and I lagged behind.

"Sorry about before. I had no right to yell at you all like that." I apologized. Sirius shrugged it off.

"No problem."

"Why didn't you tell us about your mum and dad?" James asked gently. I lowered my eyes.

"I didn't want the pity." With that I turned away and up the staircase, thinking that this had been an emotional Christmas already.

It wasn't even dawn yet when the boys barged into our room with their presents.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauties, we've got presents to open." Sirius chirped and I groaned, throwing my covers over my head. Someone was jumping on my bed.

"Get up, get up, get up, GET UP!" James was yelling. I laughed despite myself and threw back the covers, getting out of bed. I stretched and sat down, grabbing my pile of presents from the end of my bed.

We all sat in a circle, opening presents. I had gotten Lily a new journal with red leather binding, Marlene had gotten a pretty charm bracelet and Mary had gotten an assortment of her favourite sweets from Honeydukes. For the boys though I had gotten James and Sirius a new supply of Zonko's products, Peter had gotten the newest book in the Mad Muggle series and I had gotten Remus his own version of Jane Austen's works and a block of Honeydukes best chocolate. He grinned and winked, biting into the chocolate. I guess that means I forgiven.

I had gotten three new books, two blocks of chocolate a pair of sapphire earrings from Marlene and photo album from Mary that was filled with photos, from our first year up until last Friday. I opened the present from my mother and gasped. It was her family locket. She always wore it. It was silver and hung on a long chain that settled around my belly button, it was the size of a large chicken egg and on the silver was a girl holding a bow the shape of a crescent moon. But what shocked me more than the fact that she had passed it onto me, was that she had transfigured it so that the girl looked like me.

"What?" Lily asked. I showed her the locket and she just smiled sadly at me. I slipped it around my neck and kissed it before I let it drop behind my shirt.

"That from Tommy?" Peter asked, pointing at the chain.

"My mum." I answered. I opened the last present and I smiled. It was from Lily. It was a framed photo of the two of us in Greece that summer. We had our arms around each other's waists, and we were chest to chest, our cheeks touching at we held each other and laughed at each other before smiling at the camera.

I sniffed and hugged Lily tightly. "Thanks Lily-bean" I said to her in Greek. I had taught her a few things in my native language over the summer.

"You're welcome." She said. I opened the locket and searched the booklet until I found a good one of the eight of us, all smiling and laughing as we had our arms around each other. I copied it and shrunk one to the right sized, popping it into one of the windows of the locket.

I looked up and saw Remus's eyes twinkling as I met his gaze.


	15. Conflictions With Thyself

**A.N—I have decided that until I get at least 10 reviews on this story, I will not post another chapter. So please leave a review! Let me know what you think! I'm not trying to be mean, I'm trying to get feedback! Don't. Judge. Me. =D**

**Disclaimer—(Sigh) None of this is mine, sadly. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Fifteen

Conflictions with Thyself

After Christmas, everything settled into a routine. It was weird, but I guess that's what I have to put up with. I went over to Greece for my mother's funeral a week ago and I didn't shed a tear the entire way through. I had meant what I said. I hated my mother, but I was only grieved for the relationship we could have had, instead of the one we did have.

All I hoped for was that she was happy and safe somewhere.

Tommy came back to school and was a very supportive boyfriend about my mother's death and wouldn't believe me when I told him I was fine.

Remus was speaking to me again, but he would distance himself from me whenever Tommy was around. It was getting a bit annoying, but seeing as how we had only just made up two weeks ago, I decided not to push it.

Lily and James had gone back to their daily routine of nearly killing each other and it was still as entertaining as usual, but I felt for James. He was totally in love with this girl, and she wouldn't look at him for the man he was becoming, but instead all she saw was the stupid, pigheaded arrogant git that he had been when he was fourteen.

Don't get me wrong I was glad that she was with Benjy. He was one of the nicest guys you could find, but I honestly felt that there was something in the relationship between James and Lily that was more…powerful?

I know it sounds cliché, but I think that they're meant to be together. God knows that they're both stubborn enough to get along well. If only Lily would give him a chance….

Mary and Peter were totally loved it and sometimes it made me feel queasy to look at them. But I guess I can't talk, I really like Tommy and I'm probably just as gooey to look at.

It was going to be a full moon on Saturday night and I was worried. I had to hunt otherwise I would start to fade. And trust me, you do not want to fade and mummify. It hurts like a bitch. In the end I convinced myself to go. Remus would be in the Shrieking Shack all night and I can defend myself well enough against a werewolf. Good luck trying to catch me Moony.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and it was chilly even though the sun was out. I was in the dorm and I was scratching out sentences in my Potions essay. Lily was on patrols with Remus and Marlene was in the Library with Mary studying. I had no idea where the other boys were and I honestly didn't care. I had too much on my mind and I had too much homework to do to think about the Marauders.

Great, now I was distracted. I threw my quill down on the desk and leant back in the chair, looking out the window.

My mind drifted to Remus. His amber eyes staring at me as we waltzed around the room, the feel of his hand on the small of my back and the warmth of his smile sent shivers down my spi—

Wait.

Why the HELL was I thinking about Remus? I was with Tommy now; I shouldn't feel this way about Remus.

_Should I_?

No.

_But you liked Remus first._ Argued a small voice at the back of my head.

I'm with Tommy now.

_Then why are you thinking about Remus?_

Shut up! I told myself.

You know you're going insane when you argue with yourself, but you lose the argument.


	16. A Full Moon Rising

**A.N—Okay okay, I gave in. I'm updating due to requests in PM's. Nothing much else to say really except thanks to those who review and to those who don't…. :-(**

**The last chapter was pretty short, but I hope you like this one, I'll try to make it long.**

**Disclaimer—None of this is mine. But I wish it was…. (In my dreams) *Sniff***

Chapter Sixteen

A Full Moon Rising

Finally. Saturday night arrived and I could hunt. Remus had been in the hospital wing all day and I had been jumpy with excitement all day. Just the thought of fresh blood made me salivate. Look at me, I was practically drooling _now_.

It was easy to sneak out at night, too easy I think. I might need to have a chat to Dumbledore about that.

But right now, I was focusing on the hunt. I ran full pelt to the edge of the forest and then I was home free. I opened my senses and knelt down to examine tracks. There were deer tracks but then I thought about James's Animagus and shuddered. Instead I followed the scent of a lone mountain lion. It was a big one too.

Yum.

I sped after it, my ankle converses not making a sound as I ran like the wind. I was in black jeans and a midnight blue blouse with a leather jacket over the top. I wanted to be comfy.

I stopped when I came to a glaze. The lion was lying on the grass, licking its paws clean and I crouched, ready to lunge. Then its head snapped up. It looked over to where I sat, in the shadows and then to the left. It then leapt to its feet and raced off further into the woods. I groaned and chased after it. After five minutes it stopped again, panting for breath. I looked back and frowned. This was a big lion. What the hell was out here that had scared it off so easily?

Besides me, I mean.

It settled down on the grass again and continued grooming itself. I crouched down again and this time I lunged without hesitation. I landing on its back and using my legs, I straddled it as it bucked and tried throwing me off, and with my hands I got a grip on its head and twisted sharply to the left. There was a sickening crunch and then the lion went still, flopping onto the ground. I huffed out a breath and knelt down beside the lion. I raked my nails across its fur and it came away as easily as if I had used a razor. I lowered my mouth down to the lion's neck and drank greedily.

I looked up when I heard a howl.

That was close.

Too close.

I lowered my head and drained the rest of the blood, then I wiped my mouth and stood up, turning around to get the hell out of the forest, but then I stopped still.

A werewolf stood not fifteen metres in front of me. It had grey fur and looked like a wolf, except it loped on its hind legs and stopped over like it had a hunched back. It had amber eyes that lacked the glint of mischief in them that I usually saw.

Next to the werewolf was a huge black dog that looked like the grim and a beautiful stag that stood stall and proud, with a tiny rat riding on its back.

It all clicked.

The IDIOTS!

I backed away and Remus growled. I narrowed my eyes and growled back. It crawled forward menacingly, as if I was a danger to his friends. Either that, or he thought I looked tasty. I was hoping for the first thought.

I bent forward and rushed at him. He looked surprised when I turned and flipped sideways over him, running away into the woods. It howled and chased after me, Sirius and James running after him.

I gave Remus some credit, he could run fast, but I was faster. When he least expected it I stopped and using the motion I swung my arm back and knocked him backwards. He used his paws to slide to a stop.

He roared at me.

Great, now I had pissed him off. He lunged at me and swiped at me with his paw at the same time. I was prepared for a pounce, but not a blow. I screamed in pain as his paw left four deep, long wounds around my upper left arm that ran all the way around, like some kind of twisted tattoo.

I kicked him off me and jumped to my feet. I grabbed his paw and swung him towards a tree where he hit it and fell down in a heap. I heart his heart beat slow down as he fell unconscious. I turned to the three animals.

"You can change back, he's unconscious." I said, and with faint popping noises, they turned back. I immediately started yelling.

"HOW _COULD_ YOU BE SO _STUPID_? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET A WEREWOLF RUN AROUND UNCHECKED! SOMEONE COULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT OR, EVEN WORSE, _BITTEN_! THINK OF HOW _REMUS_ WOULD FEEL IF HE DISCOVERED THAT HE HAD GIVEN HIS CONDITION TO SOMEONE ELSE! YOU WERE LUCKY THAT I'M ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF OTHERWISE I WOULD NOW BE PUPPY CHOW! I COULD _KILL_ YOU FOR BEING SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" I screamed. They were all taller than me by a considerable amount, but they all cowered when I was yelling at them. I drew a deep breath and tried to get my anger under control. Instead I punched an oak tree so hard it snapped cleanly in two.

"Soph, calm down!" James cried. "We had it under control. We're more than able to keep him in check and if he does get a bit angry, _we_ take the wounds, no one else."

He said this all so calmly that I felt my fury draining out of me. I let my eyes and fangs fade away and I turned around to kneel beside Remus's wolf form. He had a nasty cut on his head from where I had thrown him against the tree, and it was bleeding. If that didn't stop soon it would be a serious issue tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked cautiously, as I rolled up the sleeve of my now ruined jacket. I sank my fangs into my own arm, drawing blood. I let a few drops splash into Remus's open muzzle and stepped back.

"Vampire blood heals most wounds, and my skin heals almost instantly," I explained, showing them the fang marks that had already faded. "I just gave him a few drops so that he won't have severe brain damage tomorrow." We watched as his wounds crusted up and then grew new flesh, not even leaving a scar.

"So, why hasn't your scratches healed yet?" Peter asked, pointing at my arm. I looked at it and was surprised to see that it was still open and fresh.

"Werewolf wounds heal slowly." I muttered. I would have to pay Poppy a visit tonight. I jerked my head towards Remus. "Grab him and come on."

Sirius and James grabbed Remus and carried him as I led the way out of the forest. I led them to the Whomping Willow. Peter transformed and touched one of the roots and the willow froze. James and Sirius helped drag Remus into the tunnel and I followed Peter through the tunnel. We came up in the Shrieking Shack and we laid Remus on a couch. The moon would wane in a few hours and he should be out of it for at least another hour, maybe two.

"I hope you know that I'm not done talking with you guys." I droned as they lounged about on the ruined furniture.

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled, "I figured you'd say that." I gave him a glare so fierce that Lily would have given me a medal.

"You think this is funny?" I said, dangerously quiet. Sirius's smiled faded and he gulped.

"No, ma'am." He stammered. I pointed at Remus.

"When he wakes up, you will tell him how your foolish outings could have gotten me killed. You will tell him everything exactly the way it happened and if I so much as hear you tweaked the story just a little bit, you will be very, very sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Jeez, it was just a bit of fun." James muttered. So I said the only thing that would get him to listen.

"What if it was Lily that was out there tonight, doing something for Arithmancy and she came across Remus?" I asked. "What then?"

I took a breath.

"The thing about you boys is that you make grown up decisions for schoolboy reasons. I suggest you all grow up a bit and try to see the consequences of your actions, preferably before yo get someone killed."

I spun around and walked away, and then I turned back to James.

"I can't believe I told Lily that you deserved a chance, that you had grown up. Huh." I said. "Guess I was wrong."

Leaving them all staring at me, I ran down the stairs and up to the castle.

The funny thing about what I said, is that they can't argue with any of it, because it's all true.

But if they thought I was bad, I couldn't wait until Remus got a hold of them when he found out what had happened.

**A.N-I'd like to thank Withabitoflove23468 and asdfman for giving me my first 2 reviews. You two are ah-mazing! **

**Xoxo Maddaz **


	17. Stupid Boys

**A.N—Hello people of earth! I hope you all liked the last chapter. I had fun writing it. Please review. Pretty pretty please!**

**Disclaimer—I wish I was J.K. Rowling and that the Marauders were mine…..but they're not. *Sigh***

Chapter Seventeen

Stupid Boys.

"Ow. Ow…OW!" I cried as Madam Pomfrey applied a thick blue paste to my scratches. I couldn't tell her the truth about where I got them, so I just told her the mountain lion fought back. The paste made the wounds sting and thick, curling ropes of smoke emitted from the wound, as if it was burning the bacteria alive.

Poppy just shook her head and bound the wounds with clean white bandages. When she was done she stepped back.

"Keep those on for three to four days and your wound should be healed. Normally it would take a few weeks for something that extensive to heal but with your….abilities, it should take a fraction of that."

I smiled at her and slipped my blouse back on. "Thanks Poppy." She smiled and gave me a chocolate frog, patting my shoulder. Poppy and I had become friends back in first year when I had practically lived in here to get my normal blood supply, but now she was healing injuries instead of feeding me.

I left soon after, going back to my dorm to sleep.

It had been a long night.

After a few hours of sleep I made it back to the Hospital wing, only to hear yelling inside.

"—could we be so stupid!" I heard Remus yell. I winced; he hardly ever raised his voice. I made my way inside the hospital wing and clutched at the bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. I could see four figures inside. One was lying down on the bed, the other was sitting on the end, and the two others were standing.

I pulled the curtain back a bit. "Knock, knock. Can I come in?" I asked. All four heads snapped to me in surprise. I came in anyway and shut the curtain. I held out the chocolate to Remus. "I come in peace?" it came out as more of a question.

He looked at me, then at the chocolate. "It that….Honeydukes?" he asked. I blinked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Gimme!" he cried, snatching the bar from my hand and tearing it open. I raised my eyebrows and sat down on the bed, opposite James. I watched him eat the chocolate for a minute.

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly. Remus swallowed.

"Not bad." He said slowly. "It would have been worse if you hadn't healed me, so….thanks."

I blushed a little and nodded.

"You're welcome." I mumbled. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"We… we told him everything that happened." Sirius said. He looked really uncomfortable, like he expected me to yell at him again. I nodded.

"Sophia, I am so sorry." Remus said quietly. I looked at him, frowning.

"Why?" I asked. I was genuinely confused. It was the others that should be apologizing, not him.

"I hurt you." He mumbled. I looked at the bandage that was clearly visible. I chose a bad day to wear a t-shirt.

"It's only a scratch. It'll heal." I shrugged, wincing as the movement cause a spasm of pain to jolt up my arm. "And if anyone should be apologizing, it's them." I pointed at the other three, who looked guiltily at the ground.

"Sophia, don't—" Remus began.

"No. I don't care if they join you in the Shack every full moon. That's their choice, and I'm not an authoritive figure that can stop that. But I _can_ stop you from coming out into the woods. It's not only a danger to you, Remus, but to the other students. Did you know that Hagrid was serving a detention last night with the first years? What if you had found them instead of me? Hmm?" He fingered the blanket on top of him.

"Just be careful, Remus. I don't have much control when I'm a vampire. Next time I might not be able to stop myself from killing you, and I do not handle murder easily." I said, getting up. I turned to James.

"What I said last night about Lily was way out of line and I'm sorry. But I hope you realize that she'll find out about your Animagus forms eventually, just like she found out about Remus."

"What?" four voices yelled and I clapped my hands over my ears.

"Lily knows about me?" Remus whispered, his eyes wide. I nodded.

"And she doesn't care. I suggest you talk to her about it first chance you get." I felt guilty for what I had said and the pain I had inflicted, so impulsively I leant down and pecked Remus's cheek.

"I hope you get better soon, Moony." I grinned. "Think about what I said."

I turned and swept from the room. I raced along the corridors and into the Great Hall where Lily, Marlene and Mary were sitting, laughing about something. I sat down with them.

"Hey." I said, grabbing some toast and filling it with bacon and eggs.

"Horses eat that." Marlene said absentmindedly, shovelling scrambled eggs into her mouth. I shook my head at her and bit into my breakfast sandwich.

"What happened to your arm?" Lily asked worriedly. I swallowed.

"Last night I went down to the common room and some idiot had left their scissors lying about, so when I fell my arm scraped against it. Hurt like a bitch, let me tell you." Lily looked a little suspicious but accepted the excuse.

Someone clapped their hands over my eyes and I gasped. "Guess who?" he whispered. I smiled and considered.

"Um….is it Santa? No, no, it's the Easter bunny! Or is it—"

He removed his hands and leant down and pressed a kiss to my lips. "It's me you dope." Tommy chuckled.

"Hi." I said, smiling at him.

"Hey." He greeted, pulling a plate towards him.

"Horses eat that." Marlene said again and I kicked her shin. "Oi!"

I smiled and turned to Mary. She was frowning and was looking down the table. "Have any of you girls seen the Marauders?" she asked.

I looked up. "You haven't heard?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"What haven't we heard?" Marlene asked, leaning forward.

"Remus was attacked last night when doing patrols. He's in the hospital wing." I explained. "I was just there, he doesn't look too good." I met Lily's gaze and winked.

"Oh, God." Lily whispered, her hands over her mouth. "We should go see him."

"Yeah, we should." Marlene agreed, standing up. Mary followed suit. I looked at Tommy and he was frowning. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and promised to meet him later for our study date.

Lily and I hung back a little as Marlene and Mary raced off to the Hospital Wing.

"What was it really?" she whispered. I glanced around.

"A full moon." I replied out of the corner of my mouth. She nodded, her suspicions affirmed. When we got to the hospital wing, we saw Remus being fussed over, but he was smiling none the less.

"Hey." Lily greeted, sitting down next to him. "Don't say it." she added hastily to Marlene who had just opened her mouth to comment. I giggled and rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall next to James. He was staring at Lily.

"Whipped." I muttered. He grinned.

"Yup." Then he sighed. My expression softened.

"Give it time, James." I advised. He looked out the window and didn't reply. I turned back to Lily who was fussing over Remus's pillow size.

"Just give him some chocolate and he'll be fine." I said, smiling. Everyone laughed. Only I noticed the pain that crossed Remus's face when he looked around at all of us.


	18. Oh, Crap

**A.N—Not much to say except, on with the Show! Oh and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I own everything! Muahahahahahahhaha! NOT!**

Chapter Eighteen

Oh, Crap.

I was early to meet Tommy in the library. I had picked a good spot by the window so we could see the snow. I took out my Arithmancy homework and started on that. It was boring and pointless, but it was better than Divination so…

When I was done I looked at my watch. Tommy was and hour late. That was odd. He was always on time for everything.

I shrugged and grabbed my potions assignment, going off between the shelves. I pulled out three different books and flipped through them.

An hour and a half—

_A bezoar will save a person from…_

Two hours—

…_.most poisons. It is found_

Two and a half—

_In the stomach of the goat. It has a _

Three.

I threw down my quill in frustration. Tommy was obviously not coming and I was not going to hang around in the library waiting for him. I packed my stuff and left, waving and Madam Pince as I left. I couldn't believe that he had stood me up.

I was so angry I bowled right into someone, landing on my butt.

"Whoa! I know that the ladies fall for me, but I never thought that the great Sophia Harris would!" I looked up and saw Sirius smirking down at me. I got up and dusted myself off.

"_Not_ in the mood, Sirius." I tried to shove past him, but James held me back.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. I sighed.

"Tommy stood me up." I explained. James narrowed his eyes.

"How long?"

"Three hours." I mumbled. I was embarrassed and angry. I didn't need their pity.

"You want us to go smash his face in?" Sirius asked gently. I blinked, stunned.

"No thanks, if anyone is smashing his face in, it's me." they both grinned and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't forget! Quidditch practise tomorrow night!" James called as I rounded the corner and out of sight.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate Monday mornings?" Marlene grumbled. Lily and I shared a glanced and both rolled our eyes.

"Nope. Not at all." She answered sarcastically.

"Wait a minute. I seem to recall her saying that once—"

"Or twice—" Lily cut in.

"A minute—"

"Every Monday—"

"For the past six years!" we cried together. Mary was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, shut up." Marlene growled. I grinned as we led our way into the Great Hall. Everyone was chattering as usual.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" Mary asked as we sat down. "I'm wondering how long it will take for the marauders to figure out who it was that pranked them." I laughed.

"Come on Mary, as if they'd ever suspect it was us that pranked them." Marlene snorted.

"You did what?" four voices yelled. I turned around and saw four very angry looking sixteen year old boys. I turned back to Marlene.

"Way to go Marls." I accused. She bit her lip.

"I guess now is a good time to run?" Lily whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah." We all scampered. The boys were hot on our trail. I was faster than them and they knew it, but they still didn't give in. I fired a sink-hole hex over my shoulder and was glad to hear cursing.

I made it to Charms and was praising Merlin that Professor Flitwick was there. The boys came in a moment later, their chests heaving.

They sauntered over.

"Well girls, we'd just like to congratulate you on a prank well done." Sirius was smiling in a way I didn't like.

"Yup. Very imaginative." James agreed,

"Just know that you will feel the wrath of our greatest prank yet." Remus warned, flashing me a glare. I shrugged. Lily walked over to them, getting in James's face.

"Bring. It. _On_." She challenged, sitting back down.

"Oh, we will. And when we're done, you'll wish you had never messed with us." Sirius promised. I gulped because I knew he would follow through on his promise. They walked out of the room without another word. We all looked at each other.

"Well, shit." Marlene mumbled.

"Amen." Lily, Mary and I chorused.

_Not_ the best Monday ever.


	19. Major Drama Alert

**A.N—I felt weird writing this. I don't know why. I'm in a strange mood. Please review.**

**Disclaimer—I own none of it!**

Chapter Nineteen

Major Drama Alert.

Over the next few days we were all tense, waiting for the Marauders to strike. But nothing happened and the suspense was killing us. We caught them staring and whispering a lot, and that just added to our fears.

To make matters worse, I was avoiding Tommy. He kept coming over to me to talk, but I would evade him like all the times I had evaded Remus.

And it was hurting me.

"I wish they would just get it over with." Lily hissed. I nodded. It was torture. I looked around.

"Any idea where Marlene is?" I asked and Lily frowned looking around.

"No." She replied. "That's weird." She added as an afterthought.

"Shhh. Do you hear that?" I asked. We stopped and strained our ears. I heard raised voices.

We raced along and we both stopped. Sirius and Marlene were squaring off in the middle of a corridor. A crowd had gathered and I saw Mary with tears running down her cheeks. I saw peter with his arm around her and was watching the argument. James was glaring at Marlene and Sirius whereas Remus just looked stunned.

"IF I WANTED TO GO WITH A FUCKING SLUT, I'D HAVE ASKD YOU!" Sirius yelled.

"YOU WOULD KNOW ABOUT THAT WOULDN'T YOU?" Marlene cried, tears running down her cheeks. "I KNEW THAT TRUSTING YOU WAS A MISTAKE!"

Sirius looked as if someone had slapped him in the face. "FINE, THEN! I WON'T BOTHER IN FUTURE!" he yelled and with a last loathing glare at Marlene, he swept off down the corridor. Marlene stood there, her chest heaving and choking back tears. I walked forward but she turned and raced off down the corridor in the opposite direction. Lily and I walked over to the others with bewildered expressions.

"Any idea what just happened here?" Lily asked. James shook his head.

"Nope."

"No idea." Remus blinked. Mary sobbed and Peter hugged her, rubbing her back tenderly. Mary was very sensitive when it came to fights. I sighed.

"Not a good week for fights, huh?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. I waved a hand dismissively.

"Tommy and I are fighting."

"Why?" Remus asked, frowning.

"He stood me up on a date." I shrugged. I tried to make it sound like it was no big deal, but really I was hurting inside.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. I nodded. I'm such a liar.

Lily coughed and it sounded suspiciously like "Bullshit!" I rolled my eyes. I glanced at my watch.

"Listen, you'd better go." I told Lily. "Ancient Runes starts in five minutes." She nodded and with a worried look at Mary, she sped off with James, Peter and Mary, who were going to Muggle studies.

"What have you got now?" Remus asked.

"Free period. You?" I replied.

"The same. I was just thinking of going down to the lake, you want to come?" he asked.

"It's freezing outside." I protested. He grinned.

"You're such a wimp." He punched me playfully on the arm and I yelped. "Oh, sorry."

I rubbed my arm. "It's okay, it's just a little tender." His grin died.

"I really am sorry about that." He looked down at the floor. "I have no control when I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster Remus." I said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. He looked up at me. "You're a prisoner, a slave to the full moon. That is not your fault."

He sighed and there was silence. I took my hand off his arm and shifted my bag. Awkward.

"Sophia!" someone called. I looked and saw Tommy making his way over. Remus went rigid.

"Can we talk?" he asked, looking between Remus and me.

"Can I take a raincheck on that walk?" I asked and Remus grinned.

"Sure. I'll see you later." He swept past Tommy and he glared at Remus's turned back. I smacked him lightly.

"Stop that." I said. Tommy turned to me.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop glaring at Remus. We're friends, that's it." I answered clearly. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Please, Sophia. No guy would look at you the way he just was if he didn't fancy you." He scoffed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Right, well, when you get over your little jealousy act, we'll talk okay?" I said. I walked off and Tommy called after me. He caught up and jumped in front of me.

"I'm not jealous." He said. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a look that said _Really? You want to try that again?_

"Okay, so I'm a little jealous, but can you blame me? You're every guys dream and someone would have to be an idiot not to see that." I blushed at his compliment. "I came to talk to you about the other night." He changed the subject.

"Yeah, why exactly did you stand me up?" I asked. Tommy blinked.

"What? Oh! The study date. Didn't you get my owl? I had remembered that I had a detention with McGonagall. I sent you a note, but I don't think that the owl was very reliable." I shifted my bag on my shoulder again.

"Oh." I said. I heard Tommy chuckle.

"Sorry if I made you upset, but I didn't mean to." He said softly, tilting my chin up. I shrugged.

"It's okay." I said and Tommy kissed me swiftly. We stepped back and made our way up to Gryffindor tower, holding hands while he had his arm around me.

"So what's going on with Marlene and Sirius?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Hell if I know." I replied and he laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked and I nodded.

"What would you do if you had a Dementor as a boggart, and you had to make it seem funny?"

"Okay that was a random question." I conceded.

"Well, my mate Adrian has to retake his defence test against a boggart and he doesn't know how to make it funny." I thought about it for a minute.

"Okay I got it. Tell him to imagine it dressed in a grass skirt and make it do the hula." Tommy looked at me for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Priceless!" he gasped. I laughed along with him. We sobered when we got to the fat lady and we sat in the common room, my head in his lap as we sat on the couch. He was playing with my hair and I was reading my charms book.

"So are you going to James's party on Friday night?" Tommy asked.

"Yup. Marlene is dragging us." And by us I meant me and Lily. He laughed.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you there." He said, pulling my book out of my hand.

"Hey!" I cried. I sat up and turned around. "Give that back!"

He waved it in front of me then moved it out of reach. "Come and get It." he teased. I reached for it, but tommy snaked his arm around my waist and spun me around, pulling me down so that I sat in his lap, my back to the armrest. He leant down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my hand in his hair. He had one arm around my waist and the other was half in my hair, half cupping my face. I kissed him back and the kiss became more passionate.

"OI!" someone yelled and we separated. I turned and glared at my friends. The five of them were smirking, one was frowning.

"Do you mind?" I asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Not at all. Carry on." He sat down in a chair and put his chin in his hand, watching me. Lily smacked him on the back of the head.

"Pervert." She threw at him. He just grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I gotta go and meet Adrian." Tommy said, lifting me up and then standing. He kissed me and then pulled back quickly because all the guys were making gagging noises. I smiled sweetly at him as he left then glared at them.

"You always spoil everything, Sirius." I said, slumping back into the couch.

"Tell me about it." Marlene said as she swept past and up the girls staircase. Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it when Lily glared.

"I'm going up to study. Try not to kill each other." I said to Lily. She winked.

"I make no promises." She replied. Remus chuckled.

"Of course not." I muttered, turning around.

My friends are weird.

No discussion.


	20. Don't You Knock?

**A.N—I was a bit uncomfortable about his chapter, but I think that it's necessary for the story, so I'm going to suck it up and post it. I'd really like reviews people! Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer—I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing and blah blah blah…**

Chapter Twenty

Don't You Knock?

Pretty soon it was Friday and James's sixteenth birthday was here. Sirius had gotten drinks, music and food. So basically it was going to be a roaring party. We had even put a silencing charm on the portrait door so that the teachers wouldn't complain.

Marlene had somehow dragged Mary to wear a short black dress with lacy trim, but Lily and I had stuck with comfy clothes.

She was wearing a blue blouse with a short skirt and leggings along with black canvas shoes. She looked so good that I think James nearly had a heart attack when he saw her. I was wearing a wrap-around green blouse, a pair of black jeans and black leather ankle boots with inch high heels. I had my locket on and tucked under my shirt. I never took it off now.

Marlene was on the dance floor with some random seventh year and Mary was sitting with Peter on the couch, talking and holding hands. Lily had gone off somewhere with Benjy and that left me dancing with Tommy. When the song ended he took me over to the makeshift bar that Remus was tending.

"How do you always get stuck with bartending duty?" I asked him. He smiled and shrugged.

"Unlucky. What do you want? Straight or mixer?" he asked. Tommy and I both got straights, but he got a glass whereas I got a shot. He looked at the glass in my hand.

"No way are you a shot girl." He said. I raised my eyebrows at him and threw the Firewhiskey back in one and put the drink in the bar.

"You were saying?" I asked. He was staring at me.

"That was…" he trailed off.

"Hot?" Remus suggested, also staring at me. He then got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hey everyone! Sophia has just challenged the reigning champion to a shot-off!" The whole common room went silent and Sirius shoved his way to the front.

"What?" I yelped. "No I didn't." Sirius pouted.

"Scared you'll lose?" he goaded. I looked to Tommy for support and he grinned. I turned back to Sirius.

"Bring it." I said. There was cheering and then two shots were placed on the bar.

"Okay, rules are first one to forget their last name loses. Winner takes the belt." Remus said. I nodded and gripped my drink. Sirius tapped his against mine and then we both threw it back, slamming it down on the bar simultaneously.

And so it went.

We took shot after shot and what no one knew except Remus was that I could drink as much as I wanted and not get drunk. I love being half vampire sometimes.

After our twenty-fourth shot, Sirius fell over in defeat. Tommy took my hand and raised it above our heads in victory. I took a couple of bows to the crowd and they cheered. Tommy slipped away then to talk to Adrian and I turned back to Remus.

"Good job." He praised. I grinned.

"And you want to know something?" I asked. "I'm not even drunk."

"Really?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "What is the function of a bezoar?"

"It's a stone that is found in the stomach of a goat and it can cure most poisons." I answered immediately. He looked impressed. And then Sirius clambered up the bar and looked at me, his words slurred a bit.

"You winner—you beat…the ultimate champion…. and I—" but he was cut off when he fell to the ground again. I laughed along with Remus.

Tommy came back and took my hand. "Let's get out of here." He said over the music. I nodded and followed him, waving back at Remus. He raised a hand half-heartedly and he looked sad for a moment.

Tommy was leading me down the corridor. "Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't answer immediately, but when we came to a broom closet he opened it and we stepped inside.

"Somewhere where we won't be interrupted." He answered. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and put my hands on his chest. He deepened the kiss and I felt a thud as I hit the wall. His tongue goaded my lips open and one his hands fell to my hip, with the other tangled in my hair. I ran my hands through his short red hair and moaned.

There was no space between us.

The hand that was on my hip travelled up my back and undid the ties that held my top closed and they fell open to reveal my black lacy bra. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my neck and collarbone. I could hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest and I licked my lips.

I drew his lips back to mine and kissed him with more heat. A hand was on my bare skin, resting on my ribcage. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands down the muscles that were there. He shuddered with delight and pressed me against the wall—

BANG!

We jumped apart and looked to the door that had been flung open. Remus was standing there, his wand in his hand. He took in the situation and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy demanded. I realized my bra was clearly showing, so I quickly tied my shirt back up, blushing the whole time, but from embarrassment or anger I wasn't sure.

"I'm a prefect, and if I catch students _outside_ their common room after curfew, I tend to take points." Remus replied calmly. I blinked. Then why did he look so angry? "So I think ten points from Gryffindor will suffice. Get back to the party." he jerked his wand to the door and Tommy filed past, catching my hand and pulling me along.

"Wait. I want to talk to Sophia." Remus said to Tommy. Tommy started to argue, but I gave him a reassuring look and he nodded, glaring at Remus. I turned to him, angry myself.

"What the hell Remus?" I asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I honestly have no idea." He muttered, but I think he was talking to himself more than to me. I crossed my arms.

"Are you jealous, Remus? Is that it? Are you jealous of Tommy?" I demanded, his head snapped up.

"What?"

"Are you jealous?" I pronounced every syllable clearly. Remus stepped closer.

"No."

"Then why are you acting this way?" I cried. "Why can't you get along with Tommy? Why can't you just—mph!"

I didn't finish because Remus had taken my face in his hands and kissed me full on the mouth. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I slid my eyes closed, kissing him back. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I didn't try to stop him. It was indescribable, kissing Remus. There was a passion that hadn't been there when Tommy—

Tommy's name acted like ice being poured into my veins. I stepped back and put my hands over my mouth. We were still close, our chests heaving.

"You…you can't do that." I mumbled. I stepped back again so there was a suitable distance between us.

"Sophia…" Remus began, stepping forward, but I danced backwards.

"This _never_ happened." I snapped angrily. Without another word I turned and fled. I raced all the way back to my dorm and slammed the door, leaning against it. I raised a hand to my lips and touched them.

After Tommy had snogged me I had felt only calm, but after Remus had kissed me for a minute, a _minute,_ my lips were tingling.

"Sophia?" Lily asked, coming out from the bathroom. She took one look at me and came over. "What's happened?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea."


	21. Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?

**A.N—Okay, so I hope you all liked the last chapter. I had a bit of difficulty writing it, but it was fun as well. Please review. They inspire me to write these chapters. **

**Disclaimer—Yeah, yeah, you know the drill. None of it is mine. Etc., etc.**

Chapter Twenty One

Whaaaaaaaaat?

Months passed and I didn't speak to Remus. I avoided him (Wow I do that a lot) and only spoke in classes when I had to work with him.

I had told Lily what had happened and she had been as stunned as I was.

_Flashback_

"_Sophia?" Lily asked, coming out form the bathroom. She took one look at me and came over. "What's happened?" she asked. I shook my head._

"_I have no idea." I whispered, walking over to my bed. She followed me. _

"_Soph, talk to me. What's happened?" she asked gently, sitting on the bed with me. I took a deep breath. I couldn't keep secrets from her._

"_I was in the broom-closet just around the corner from here with Tommy and—" I began but I was cut off when she gasped._

"_You? In a broom-closet? Oh, my God." _

"_Ha, ha. Very funny. Anyway, so I was in there with Tommy and we were snogging, when Remus comes in saying he's a prefect and how he can take points off us because we're outside the common room after curfew. So then he does and Tommy goes away so that Remus can talk to me." _

"_And?" she prompted. _

"_I asked him if he was jealous." I mumbled, but Lily understood. "And he said no, but then I asked him why he was always acting weird around me when Tommy was there and I asked him why he couldn't just be normal when…" I trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud._

"_WHEN?" Lily asked and I grimaced._

"_He kissed me." I said. Lily's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. _

"_What?" she asked. I nodded._

"_And the weird thing is, I….I felt fireworks." I said hurriedly. "And my lips are tingling and I'm so confused." I ran a hand through my hair._

"_Do you want me to clear it up for you?" she asked kindly, taking my hand. I nodded and looked at my lap._

"_You like him. You like him a lot but you can't be with him because you're with Tommy. So you're confused because while you're kissing your boyfriend, you're thinking about someone else. If you want my advice, break up with Tommy."_

"_Why?" I asked. "He hasn't done anything!" Lily smiled sadly._

"_No, he hasn't. You have. You've liked Remus for years, but you never did anything about it. Now you know how he feels. So, go get him."_

"_That's just the thing. I don't know how Remus feels. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment or something… and since I've been with Tommy, I've been forgetting about Remus, but now he's gone and kissed me and….and….Ugh!" I grabbed the pillows and buried my face in it._

"_I can't tell you what to do, but I'll tell you this. I have a feeling that Remus is the one for you."_

_End Flashback_

It's been horrible, trying to be with Tommy. I kiss him and I think of Remus. I hold Tommy's hand, I think of Remus. I eat a slice of toast, I think of Remus. Because of this, Tommy and I have been fighting a lot and I think that he's going to break up with me soon. Not that I really care that much. The guy is a total jerk.

To make matters worse, Marlene had been quiet for days now and we were all worried. That fight she had with Sirius had was hitting her hard.

A rift had formed between the Marauders and us girls. The only two people who could be in the same room as each other and not sit there in silence- or start yelling at each other- was Mary and Peter and they were as confused as we all were about the Marlene/Sirius situation.

The only good thing that had happened was that my scratches had healed up nicely and had now left thick pearly white scars around my arm. How attractive.

I sighed and shifted my bag on my shoulder. I rounded the corner and saw a familiar head of red hair.

"Lils?" I asked. Her head came up and I saw she had tear tracks down her cheeks. I rushed to her side and put my arm around her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Benjy dumped me." she broke down into fresh sobs and I drew her in and hugged her. I held her as she let it all out. When she had calmed down, I leant back.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked. She nodded and I looked around. "Let's go to the common room okay?" I took her hand and helped her up. I put my arm around her waist and she did the same. I led her up the staircases and when we had one more landing to go, we just had to run into the Marauders.

"Hey, Lily! You been off breaking hearts?" Sirius asked and Lily burst out crying again. All the boys looked alarmed. I glowered.

"You boys are absolutely devoid of any tact!" I hissed, rubbing her back. My expression softened at their concerned faces and over her shoulder I mouthed _Benjy dumped her._ James looked ready to kill. "Come on, Lils, let's go."

"Wait, Sophia, we need to talk." Remus said, catching my arm. I jerked it out of his grip.

"No, we don't, Remus." I said sadly. I watched his face harden and he whipped around, walking away. I bit my lip, holding back tears myself.

I took Lily to the common room and I decided it was too crowded so we went up to the dorms. I dug around in my trunk and pulled out a block of Honeydukes chocolate. I broke it into large pieces and I pulled the hair out of her face.

"Now, tell me what's happened." I said as nicely and gently as I could. She took a deep breath.

"I was supposed to meet Benjy for a date tonight and when I got there he said that he needed to say something first. He said that the last few months had been amazing and all that jazz, but he wasn't feeling anything towards me but friendship and that we shouldn't go out anymore."

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked. Lily let out a watery chuckle.

"Eventually." She said, eating another chocolate.

I nodded. Confession time. "I think I'm going to break up with Tommy." Lily's head snapped up.

"So you can be with Remus?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips. It was good to see her smile, so it hurt when it faded as I shook my head.

"No. It has nothing to do with Remus. I'm just miserable being with Tommy. You know he yelled at a first year the other day for absolutely nothing and when I told him to calm down he went off at me."

"When?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'll do it when the time is right." Lily nodded and we both bit into our chocolate.

"Boys suck." She said.

"Amen to that, sister." I replied, looking out the window.

I woke up the next day and found that Lily was still asleep. Usually she was the one getting us up, not the other way around.

"Lily!" I called and I chucked a pillow at her. "Wake up!"

"No more gravy!" she shouted as she sat bolt upright, wide awake. She scowled when she saw me rolling about with laughter. We both dressed and went down for breakfast. I sat down and poured myself a cup of tea. I saw Benjy come in and sit down. Lily immediately sprang up and left the Great Hall without another word.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked, sitting down in Lily's previously vacated seat. I played with my food as I answered.

"She's hurting. Give her time." I mumbled.

"Can you pass me the juice please, Sophia?" Remus asked. I grasped the jug and then an idea struck me and I grinned evilly.

"Uh oh. She's got that grin!" James warned. "Everybody take cover!"

I got up, still holding the jug and made my way over to where Benjy was sitting. Without hesitating, I threw the juice in his face, drenching him. I heard the Marauders crack up and I grinned at Benjy sweetly.

"That's for hurting Lily." I said, slamming the empty jug down and stealing theirs. I made my way back up to the boys and handed Remus the jug.

"Here you go." I said. James shook his head at me.

"You're good." I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oi!" Sirius cried. He was rubbing his hand, having just been smacked pretty hard by Remus.

"Bad dog!" Remus scolded. "You don't steal food from others."

I couldn't help it, I laughed for the first time in weeks.


	22. Why Must You Fight?

**A.N—Here it is, chapter 22! Enjoy and please review! Thanks to those who do! I value your opinions! I'd like to give a shout out to some friends of mine who are reading this story. Love you all and don't think that just because you're my friends, doesn't mean you can't review. You have to.**

**Disclaimer—I own nothing. WHAT PART DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? =D**

Chapter Twenty Two

Why Must You Fight?

"So, are you going to tell us why you and Sirius are fighting?" Lily asked. I nodded and Mary crossed her arms.

We were in our dorm room and we had decided to have a slumber party for our last night as sixth years. We were all under the strict no lying code and the three of us—Lily, Mary and I—had decided to find out what's been going on with Marlene and Sirius.

"I want to tell you, but you'll judge." She said, eating a bean.

"Of course we will. We're your friends; we don't sugar-coat the bullshit. Just tell us!" I urged. Marlene sighed.

"Sirius and I started dating back in November, but we decided to keep it a secret. I was constantly worried that he would cheat on me when my back was turned and in the end he did. He got together with Miranda Cosgrove after Lily's birthday. I was so upset I went and hooked up with that Conner guy in seventh year. Sirius found out so then I told him that I knew about Miranda and he told me they were only working on a charms project. So he never cheated on me. I was the one who cheated." Marlene looked down.

I slumped against the pillows, shocked. Whoa. This was huge. Sirius was actually faithful? Huh. Who knew?

"What I don't understand," Mary began quietly. "Is why you didn't tell us? We're you sister's, we're supposed to tell each other everything." Lily and I nodded in agreement.

"I was just too embarrassed and I didn't just want you to think or anyone else to call me—"

"—another notch on the bedpost of Sirius Black." I finished, remembering her saying so months ago.

There was silence for a while then,

"Are you mad?" she asked finally. I put my arm around her.

"No, we're not mad. But from now on we tell each other everything. Agreed?" Lily said and we all smiled. Guilt squirmed in my chest.

"Agreed."

"So what's going on with you and Peter?" I asked Mary and was amused when she blushed beet red.

"We're going pretty good. He's really sweet and kind. I like him a lot." That's when she babbled on and on and on about how nice and sweet he was.

I feel guilty, but I tuned out. My mind was elsewhere.

I had decided to break up with Tommy tomorrow morning. I couldn't stand him anymore. He was no longer the sweet and kind guy he normally was and had become arrogant, rude and vindictive. In short, he was a faker.

"Sophia…you still with us?" I blinked and nodded at my friends.

"What are you going to do this summer?" Mary asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll probably get a job to keep me occupied." I sighed. "First I'll go back home and pack everything up. I'll probably send it all to Jacob and Jessica. They've been furniture shopping and can't find anything. Then I'll sell the house and find an apartment. I'll be seventeen this summer, so they can't stop me."

"I was thinking of moving out this summer too. Petunia is getting married and I have no desire to be anywhere near her on the day."

"Maybe we can move in together?" I suggested and Lily smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." she replied, getting up and going to bed. I followed her tolead and got into my own four poster, anxious about tomorrow

"So you're breaking up with me?" Tommy asked angrily. I bit my lip and looked at my shoes.

"I'm sorry, but you and I have both changed these past few months, and I don't think this will work out. You and I are just….too different. I'm sorry." I repeated. I handed him the bracelet that he had given me before the first Quidditch match. He nodded and clenched it in his fist.

"This is about Lupin, isn't it?" he demanded. I frowned.

"No. It has nothing to do with him. This is about you and me and unfortunately, we're no longer together. I'll see you around Tommy. Have a nice summer." I didn't wait for him to respond before I spun around and walked onto the train.

I moved along the carriages and stopped outside the one with Lily, Mary and Marlene inside. I pulled the door closed behind me and slumped down on the seat.

"All done." I said. Lily patted my knee.

"It's for the best."

"I just don't understand how he could be such a nice guy one minute, then a total ass the next." I grumbled. Marlene shrugged.

"The ways of men shall never be truly understood." She attempted to say in what she thought sounded like a reasonable voice, but it just sounded goofy.

We lounged about and cracked jokes for a few hours, but all too soon it was time for us to go home.

Home.

I didn't know what that word meant anymore.


	23. Job Interviews

**A.N—Hullo! Maddaz here, Just want to thank everyone who has added me to their alerts/favourite and a BIG thank you to those who review. Makes me feel good. I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I'll post it anyway.**

**Disclaimer—I still don't own it. IT'S CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON PEOPLE! ;-)**

Chapter Twenty Three

Job Interveiws.

Lily was a saint.

That's the simple truth. She came over the second day of summer to help me pack all of the stuff in my house. When we had finished my house and sold off the property, I found a nice apartment in London near Diagon Alley, and soon we were living together.

It was awesome. We would watch movies on the TV every night and she'd make this crunchy snack called popcorn. We were job hunting at the moment and so far we'd been to a few interviews, but no luck.

"Here's one. It's a restaurant and it needs new waitresses. It's called _The Hartford. _There are a few open slots." Lily said, scanning the paper. "It looks pretty good. The pay is great and the hours are from four till two in the morning. And it's around the block from here."

I bit my lip. That was a good offer. The best one we'd seen all summer. There had been one where we worked all night and only got paid fifteen pounds.

"Should we go?" I asked. Lily smiled and we both got up, grabbing our jackets and shoes. I locked the door behind me and followed her. We walked there and pushed the door open. The interior was dark, with a stage at the far end of the room, and tables and chairs clustered unevenly. A long bar stood along the wall to the left and a door led to the kitchen that was swinging on its hinges. A second floor had balconies looking over to the stage. It smelled like sweat, cooking oil and beer.

"May I help you?" a voice asked. We turned and saw a relatively young woman with blonde hair, brown eyes and she was wearing the shortest dress I had ever seen. Her eyes were coated with thick makeup and she was tottering in stiletto heels. Not the best look.

"Yes," Lily replied politely. "We're here to respond to your advertisement for employees. My friend and I would like to apply." I looked at her, impressed.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen, but we'll be seventeen soon." I promised. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Have you got any experience with waitressing?" the woman asked, pulling out a chair at a table and sinking down into it. Lily and I copied her movement.

"I worked in a diner for a few months last year." I supplied.

"Not really." Lily said. The woman shook her head.

"Not to worry dearies. You can learn. Now, is it just for the summer, or full year?" she asked.

"Just for the summer." Lily replied. The woman nodded.

"Well, you both seem like nice young ladies, so if you would follow me, you can fill out a few forms and you can start tomorrow, if that's alright."

"You mean, we've got the job?" I asked, a smile breaking through. The woman nodded and smiled back.

"I should probably introduce myself. My name's Georgie." She shook our hands.

"Lily, and this is Sophia."

"Such pretty names. Now if you'll follow me…"

We spent the next hour filling out forms and getting the rules laid out for us. When we were done, Georgie ushered us to the door.

"Be here tomorrow at four to help set up and to get your uniforms. I look forward to working with you." She said. we smiled and thanked her again.

Lily and I hugged quickly, unable to believe our good luck. Lily threw her arm around me.

"This is going to be so much fun. Just you and me, working and living together for a whole summer. And the best part is, no Marauders. Ah bliss."

I smiled, unaware how short that bliss would last.

After about a week of working at _The Hartford_, Lily and I had been accepted into a kind of family with the other workers. Everyone was so nice and the hours were fine. Plus, the pay more than took care of the rent and bills.

The only bad thing was the uniform.

It was so short if you bent over too far, you could see your underwear. They were all different. Mine was a black halter-neck dress with a low back. We were required to wear makeup and to wear heels, but I got away with designer flats. Lily had it worse though. She had a green dress that had a deep V-neck that left little to the imagination. She had to wear heels as well, but she had discovered that her dress looked good with black tights, so that added some security.

The restaurant had live performers that sang and danced, but also did comedy and drama acts. The dancing ones were the most popular by far.

"So what are we doing about you're seventeenth?" Lily asked me as we waited at the bar for the tender to get the drinks.

"Nothing. I don't want a big fuss. Maybe Mary and Marlene can come over and we can all do a girly night." I suggested. Lily frowned.

"No. We need to celebrate. It's your coming of age." She said. Hank the barman set the drinks on our trays and winked. Hank was the biggest flirt there was, but he was harmless.

Lily grabbed the trays and when I was beginning to protest, she said "There's new customers, I'll handle this. You go get their orders." I nodded and smiled, grabbing my notepad. I made my way over to the table and groaned.

Sometimes I really hated Lily.

"What can I get you boys?" I asked the Marauders. They looked up and their jaws dropped. They do that a lot.

"Is that you Sophia?" Sirius asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What can I get you?" I persisted.

"You work here?" James asked. I sighed. They were persistent.

"Yes I work here. Lily does too." I pointed her out, just in time for them to see her smiling at a customer. "Now, what can I get you?"

"What would you recommend?" Remus asked, leaning forward on his elbows. I grinned.

"I get the food, not eat it." I replied. They ordered their food and I turned around and walked away, smirking. Lily and I met at the bar again.

"You tricked me! You knew they were there!" I hissed. She grinned sheepishly.

"I just don't want to deal with Potter." She mumbled. She walked away again and I stood at the bar. I grinned evilly as a though popped in my head. I tuned into their conversation.

"—never knew she could pull that off." James was saying. I fought a smile.

"She does look very nice. If you're not going to put a move on her Moony, I will." Sirius said, and I could feel his eyes burning into my head.

"Back off Padfoot." Remus growled protectively. I turned around so I was looking at them. They met my gaze and with a grin, I tapped my ear, and pointed at them. They all paled.

"You can hear us?" James guessed. I nodded, still grinning.

"All of that?" Sirius asked, mortified. I laughed and nodded. I grabbed the drinks and as I walked back over to them I stopped. I laid the tray on the table and took care to bend over as little as possible.

"Just so you know, Sirius, you're not my type." I winked.

"What is your type?" James inquired. I fumbled.

"Huh?" I asked. No one had asked me that before.

"What kind of guy would you go for, out of the four of us?" Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair roguishly. I pretended to think about it, as I picked up the tray.

"Probably Remus." I replied. I walked away, a grin spreading as I heard Remus's heartbeat speed up.


	24. Admitting the Truth

**A.N—Hello, people of earth. Okay, I would just like to say thanks to everyone who reviews. It's awesome that you do. But I'd like to point out that a few of you are giving me rather rude comments on how much detail there is in my chapters and I'm working on making them longer, trust me. But I just want to say that if you have nothing nice to say to me, don't say it, coz it gets me down when people say they hate my story and they don't want to read it anymore, just because they don't like something. I understand if you don't like it, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me you hate it. Also, I am writing my story the way I want to, so if you don't like it….that's your problem. I'm not saying this to be mean, I just want you all to know it makes me sad. **

**Again, please review. I like constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Admitting the Truth.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" I groaned as we walked through the gardens of a church.

It was Petunia's wedding today and Lily had dragged me along for 'moral support.' She claimed that I owed her one for coming to my cousin Jacob's wedding and putting up with the Marauders for a month.

I hate the girl code sometimes.

I had to admit that it was a nice day for a wedding. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the sky was a pure, robins-egg blue. Lily and I had been working our asses off all summer at _The Hartford_, and this would be one of the first days we've had off. So with my shitty luck I had to spend it at Lily's-pain-in-the-ass sister's wedding.

"Come on. It won't be so bad. There may be boys here." She smiled as we sat down in one of the church pews. There was a group of boys who were staring at us with interested eyes, but I ignored them.

"Lily, there's only one guy that I want and he's not going to be here." I mumbled lowly so she wouldn't hear me. But she did.

"Remus?" she questioned. I shrugged, playing with my bracelet.

"I honestly have no idea why this is so complicated. You like him, he likes you, what's the problem?" she asked. She looked around and lowered her voice. "It's not because he's a werewolf, is it?"

She looked a little angry as she said this.

"What? No, I honestly don't care. It's… it's me." I replied and her face softened. "I'm the problem."

"Sophia. Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked. I bit my lip.

I wanted to tell Lily with all my heart, but now was not the time. And I was a coward.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered.

"You promise?" she persisted, her eyes serious. I nodded and allowed a small smile.

"I promise."

The music started and three bridesmaids walked down the aisle in ridiculous lilac dresses that had huge bows and lace everywhere. It took all my self-control not to laugh. Lily was biting her lip and I could sense the blood welling from the mark.

Finally the bride came up the aisle and she looked ten times as ridiculous as the bridesmaids. It was long and white, but the normality stopped there. There was lace everywhere and the veil was so thick, that her face was hardly visible. Lily's shoulders were shaking and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Anyone would think she was crying because of the ceremony, but I knew she was crying because she was holding back laughter at her sister's expense.

When the priest pronounced them husband and wife, they kissed quickly and then scurried out of the church amid clapping and cheering. I looked at lily and we burst out laughing. I shook my head and, still giggling, I linked my arms through hers, leading her to the reception.

It was a nice reception. Lily and I avoided the rest of the guests and just danced with each other. It was nice and peaceful, just her and me.

It was these times that I reflected on my friendship with Lily and the lies that I feed her. I feel as if a hippogriff is standing on my chest with the guilt of all the lies.

"Sophia?" Lily asked. I snapped my attention to her. "You promised to tell me. Put with it."

I took a deep breath and I took her hand in mine. I led her to a quiet spot in the corner. She was gazing at me, her bright green eyes full of worry.

"Tell me everything." She whispered. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm just worried you'll hate me." I whispered.

"I could never hate you." She replied softly, wiping away a traitorous tear that slid down my cheek. I took a deep breath and told Lily everything. I told her about how I was created, why my mother hated me, why I am so withdrawn and shy around everyone, why I disappear sometimes.

When I was done I looked down and waited for her to scream and run away, yelling at me that was were never friends. But instead, she leaned in and embraced me tightly, murmuring words of nonsense.

"I can't believe you would think that I would hate you." She said, wiping away her own tears.

"You mean…you don't?" I asked, astounded.

"No." she laughed, sniffling. "No, I could never hate you. If anything, it just proves to me that you're way stronger than you look."

"You realize you can't tell anyone. Not even Mary and Marlene." I said. Lily frowned but she nodded.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"The Marauders. They figured it out back in fifth year." Lily looked angry.

"How come you told them, but you didn't tell me?" she demanded furiously.

"Because I was a coward. I couldn't bear the thought of our friendship being destroyed."

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples.

I shivered as I felt a cold run through the tent. The scent of snake wafted into my nose and I knew that it meant trouble.

Big trouble.

"Lily, contact the ministry." I said slowly, standing up and going outside. She was right behind me and knocked into my back when I stopped dead.

"Because the Death Eaters are here." I murmured unnecessarily. About a dozen death eaters dressed in black were standing in a group, their wands pointed at us.

"Lily." I warned.

"I'm not about to leave you here alone." she said. I let my fangs slide in as I turned to face her.

"I'm not totally helpless." I said as I drew my wand. Her eyes widened and she sped back inside the building.

"Well, well, well." Scoffed a male voice. He stored forward in a cocky manner. "This little girl has volunteered to die first."

"I have no intention of dying." I replied calmly. I was stalling for time. Lily had gone to contact the ministry and they would be here soon. I just had to keep the bastards from escaping or hurting anyone. "But I do intend to fight."

"You're hopelessly outnumbered. What do you plan to do? Glare at us?" cooed a female's voice. It was oddly familiar…

"Bellatrix Black?" I asked. The woman reached up and removed her hood. It was her. Her dark hair fell in a mess around her shoulders and her eyelids were painted black and heavy.

"Little Sophie-wofy. All grown up." She cooed. I felt sick.

Come on Lily.

"I should teach you some manners." She said, pointing her wand at me. "Crucio!"

She was fast, but I was faster. I darted to the side and she missed. I spun around and caught a death eaters head in my arms, so that if I twisted, I could snap his neck. He squirmed but I held fast.

"Back off, Bella-bitch." I snarled, my vampire side becoming more prominent. They backed away when I barked at them like a rabid dog. Bellatrix wasn't backing down though.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried. I was thrown backwards, away from my hostage. I landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of me. Before I could get my bearings, I felt this incredible pain. My bones turned to fire, my blood ran through with ice and thousands of hammers beat against my skull. I wanted to die, the pain was too much.

And then it was gone.

I gasped. I had huddled myself into a ball, my hands were buried in my hair, clutching at my head.

"Oooh. You didn't like that. Did you?" she asked mockingly and the other Death Eaters laughed. One fired off a bag from his wand and a section of the building sprung into flames. Screams of terror came from the inside and sirens went off.

"How would you like another taste?" Bellatrix laughed. I was struggling to get up. I hadn't had nearly as much blood in my system as I needed and her torturing me wasn't helping.

"Crucio!" she screeched and I screamed in pain. It was worse this time. I writhed on the ground and screamed until my lungs burned with pain. She kept it up for longer this time.

There was the loud "CRACK" of someone apparating and the pain was gone. She was then standing over me with her wand pointed at me. Before I could stop her, she stunned me and disapparated. I was on the ground, limp, with my eyes open and staring.

I could see the Death Eaters fighting members of the Order and the Ministry, but others were leaving. I saw Lily's bright red hair and her long blue dress swishing around as she turned in every direction. I could see the Marauders as well, all of them wearing identical expressions of worry. Lily spotted me on the ground.

"Sophia!" she yelled and began running towards me. She dropped to the ground next to me.

"Is she okay?" Sirius asked, dropping to the ground next to me.

"Sophia!" she shrieked, scared.

Remus was the only calm one. He pointed his wand at me and very clearly said, "Rennervate."

I drew a deep breath. It was a minute before I sat up and muttered, "Ouch."

"Ouch? That's all you have to say?" Remus demanded. I thought about it.

"Yup." I replied. James laughed, but sobered when Remus glared.

"This isn't funny, you could have died." He said.

"But I didn't. So what's the problem?" I asked, leaning on Lily to stand up. My vision was blurring and I felt lightheaded. And it had nothing to do with the way Remus was looking at me. Remus swallowed and looked at the grass.

"I was worried about you." He murmured, looking at the ground. I turned to the boys, who were grinning like fools.

"What?" I asked. The three of them all shrugged.

"Oh, nothing." They said together. Remus glared at them while Lily and I exchanged a look. She rubbed my shoulder.

"Come on. I'll take you home." I smiled at her and we walked a few steps before I felt really woozy. She stepped away to look at me clearly. "You okay?"

I shook my head. "N-no." the ground rushed up to meet me and the last thing I remembered before I blacked out was a pair of strong arms catching me and something golden glinting in the dark.


	25. Recovering and a Party

**A.N—Hi. Okay, I have news. I have rewritten Chapter 1 so please take a look. I'd like to give a shout out to Maggie. Your support with this story has gotten it this far. Love you girl! And Sarina, I know that this is how you would wake me up. LOL!**

**Disclaimer—If this was mine, Fred and George would never have died.**

Chapter Twenty Five

Recovering and a Party.

I eyes fluttered opened and I realized I was home in bed, with someone sponging my forehead. I stirred and tried to sit up, but someone pushed me back against the pillows. My head swam as I took in the room.

"Not so fast, you need to take it slow." I looked to the voice and saw Lily. I smiled weakly.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm pretty good. You on the other hand are not. You were tortured and then stunned in a matter of minutes. You've been unconscious for nearly three days."

"Three days?" I gasped and Lily nodded.

"We've all been so worried. Remus especially." She winked cheekily and I smacked her lightly on the arm. She laughed. "Anyway, happy birthday!" she handed me a small parcel and I laughed along with her.

I opened the box and pulled away the tissue paper. It was a dress. It was really pretty too. It was a deep blue and I predicted it would fall to just above my knees. The skirt was made of netting with a silky over-layer that shimmered when it moved and the bodice with the same silky material. Studded silver beads were sewn in a pattern around the edges. It was simple, but it was amazing.

"Thanks Lily. But where am I going to wear this?" I asked sadly. There was a wicked glint in her eyes and I didn't trust it at all. She stood up and still smiling, told me to get some rest and that she would be back later to wake me up.

"I'm not going to let my best friend let her seventeenth birthday go by without any kind of celebration. That's for tonight. You and I are going out." she replied, pointing at the dress.

I sighed. "There's not any point in me arguing, is there?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, okay." I grumbled, rolling over and getting comfortable. I heard her laugh and the door open.

"Lily?" I asked. She turned back. "How did I get home?"

She pursed her lips. "When you fainted, Remus caught you and apparated you back. He insisted on making sure you were okay. He really likes you Sophia." She paused. "He may even be a little in love with you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Right."

"You're so stupid." She muttered as she closed the door.

"I heard that!" I yelled, snuggling down into the duna. She laughed through the door.

"Sophia. Sophia. Sophia! SOPHIA, WAKE UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!"

I sat up in bed and looked around wildly. Lily was standing over me and she was smirking. I glared at her and threw the covers off me. she left so I could take a shower and get dressed. I emerged from the bathroom in a robe, with my hair sopping wet. It hung long and straight down my back and I frowned.

"Lily!" I called and she came in.

"What's up?" she asked. I pointed to my hair.

"I want to do something different." She bit her lip and took the scissors from the drawer. She began to snip away at the strands. I stood still and waited for her to finish. And even if I didn't like it, I could use magic to regrow my hair.

"Okay, all done." She said, standing back. My hair was now cut in layers, and the longest strands were in between my waist and hips and the shortest was two inches above my elbows. Lily had done a good job.

"I love it." I said and Lily smiled.

We spent the next hour getting ready for wherever we were going. No matter how many times I begged, she wouldn't tell me. We stood together in front of the full length mirror. She had was wearing a black skirt, a red top and had piled her hair in a messy bun. I was wearing my dress with my hair curled in long ringlets and I was wearing the sapphire earrings Marlene had given me.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I sighed and took her hand. We disapparated and I recognised that we were in Hogsmeade. She tugged on my hand and led me down the street. It was warm tonight and the sky was clear.

"Okay." She said and we stopped outside the Three Broomsticks. She turned me around so I was facing the door and she put her hands over my eyes. I blinked and she giggled. "Your eyelashes tickle. And no peaking!" she added firmly.

"I know, I know." I sighed. She opened the door and led me through. I groped around blindly, trying not to fall over.

"Okay, stop." She removed her hands, but I kept my eyes shut. "Open."

I opened my eyes and the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"

I nearly jumped through the roof with surprise. The lights came on and my family, my friends and even some of my teachers were all smiling at me.

I started laughing and swatted Lily on the arm. "You know I hate surprises!" I said, before giving her a hug. She laughed with me and hugged me back.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or are we going to get this party started?" Sirius called and the crowd yelled in agreement. Loud rock music blasted around the room and people started yelling.

"Did you do all this for me?" I asked Lily. She smiled kindly.

"It wasn't just my idea. Marlene, Mary and I have been planning this for weeks." As she said this, the girls in question came up, and squealing loudly, gave me bug hugs and wished me a happy birthday. They left soon after so I could mingle. I made my way around the room and I saw Jacob standing with Jessica, who had her back to me. He caught my eyes and smiled widely.

"Sophia!" he caught me up in a hug and spun me around. "So good to see you. How have you been?"

"Good," I replied, turning to Jessica. "How about you Jessica?" she turned to face me and she was smiling happily, cradling a baby wrapped in blue blankets in her arms.

"You had a baby?" I asked, moving forward to see him. he had a tuft of brown hair and he had large brown eyes that were staring up at me. his hands were moving around as he shifted in his mothers arms. "What's his name?"

"Danny." Jessica replied. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh...no. I-I've never held a baby before." I admitted, blushing bright red. Jessica smiled kindly.

"It's okay, I'll show you." And she did. She showed me how to support his head and to keep my elbow level.

"Can you watch him for a while? Jessica wants to dance." Jacob asked me, but before I could answer, he had taken her hand and led her through the crowd. My protest died on my lips and I looked down at Danny.

"Your parents are evil creatures." I murmured to him. He smiled toothlessly at me and I couldn't help smiling back. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around and saw three of the Marauders standing there in all their bad-boy glory.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Sophia?" Sirius asked, gesturing to Danny. I rolled my eyes and shifted him in my arms.

"Actually, it's James's nephew, Danny. And anyway, he couldn't be mine." I added, looking down and rubbing Danny's back.

"What do you mean?" James asked, taking a large swig from his bottle. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't have kids." I said, blushing again. Sirius shuddered.

"Too much information." He winked, walking off to bug one of my cousins. James looked after him, then, spotting Lily through the crowd, disappeared. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ignore Sirius. I do." I smiled and nodded.

"And…does it work?" I asked. He returned the grin.

"Sometimes."

We stood there in silence for a minute, I couldn't help noticing how good he looked tonight in black pants, a white dress shirt with the first two buttons open, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black tie hanging loosely around his neck. I would have started drooling if Danny hadn't started squirming. I tried the rock and bounce theory and it worked, much to my amazement. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed.

"So, you really can't have kids?" Remus asked, sounding curious. He grabbed a glass of butterbeer from one of the waiters.

"I can, it would just take a miracle. I just told Sirius that so he would leave. Besides, I don't really want kids. I'm not the maternal type." I explained and Remus nodded, a smile twitching on the edge of his lips. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me the other day at the wedding. It was really nice of you to do that."

Remus took his time swallowing and I heard his heartbeat pick up a little. "You're welcome." He finally said. The music stopped and Jessica came back, reaching forward to take her son, but when she did, he started crying weakly, protesting. I touched his hand lightly and he stopped.

"Danny really likes you." She observed, looking amused. I shrugged and I felt Remus put his arm around me.

"What's not to like?" he asked cheerfully. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Are you two dating?" Jacob asked, eyeing Remus. My eyes widened.

"What? No, no! We're just friends." As I said the words, Remus's heart picked up again and the blood rushed to his face as his arm slipped off my shoulders. He excused himself to get another drink. Jessica was watching me with her lips curled in a smirk, her eyebrow raised.

I lifted my shoulders innocently. "What?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Sophia, you don't let a boy like that slip away from you, especially when he's been staring at you all night." I blinked at her, and then watched as she and Jacob disappeared into the crowd. I turned around and nearly knocked right into Lily. She had a dazed look on her face and she was blinking rapidly, like someone had taken a picture right in her face and they had had the flash on.

"You okay?" I asked. She frowned.

"I just had a conversation with Potter, and I didn't end up hexing him." she sounded so surprised I couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you Lily. He's grown up. Sure he's still a bit cocky, but he hasn't been pestering you as much and he's stopped hexing people just for the fun of it." I smiled and added, "He took your words to heart…literally."

I walked around her and went to talk to Marlene. She smiled happily at me and took my hands in hers, leading me out onto the dance-floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me confused.

"Huh?"

"With Sirius here?" I elaborated and was shocked when she shrugged.

"I've put it behind me, and so has he." My eyebrows shot up my head but I shrugged.

"Okay then." She laughed and spun me in a circle.

For the rest of the night, I walked around the room and talked to everyone at least once. There was a drinking game at the bar, which I won. Peter and Mary had retreated to a corner where they had proceeded in making out. I hadn't had the heart to break them up so I left them be. I had danced with nearly every male in the room and Sirius was all too eager to dance with the Birthday Girl. Jessica had told me that they were going to move to London soon and that I was welcome to visit anytime.

Remus had left early, telling me it was a full moon tomorrow night and that he needed to get home. I watched him go with a feeling of sadness settling in my chest. The room suddenly felt cold and empty.

When I got home with Lily at three in the morning, I lay in bed and thought about Remus. It wasn't the first time I had dreamed of him either, which is what made me smile even wider.


	26. For the Last Time

**A.N—Sorry about my last Author Note, but I felt it was necessary. I meant what I said. If you hate the story, that's fine, I just would rather you kept it to yourselves. Please review, I DO value your opinions and constructive criticism is great. **

**Disclaimer—None of it is mine.**

Chapter Twenty Six

For the Last Time.

A week before we were due to go back to Hogwarts, Lily and I received letters from Dumbledore. They had the school logo on them, so it had something to do with Hogwarts, but I couldn't think of what it was.

I tore open the thick parchment and a shiny badge fell out with the Gryffindor lion and a P engraved on it. I had been made a prefect. But it didn't make any sense, Lily was the Gryffindor Prefect, why would they switch her job to me…unless—

"Lily, are you Head Girl?" I asked, turning around. She was reading her letter with wide eyes, her hand clenched around something. "Lily?"

Her head snapped up and she nodded. I grinned and rushed forward to hug her. She laughed at my reaction and looked at my prefect badge.

"I wonder who's going to be Head Boy?" I asked, Lily shrugged,

"Probably Remus." She replied. I cocked my head to the side, considering. Yes, Remus would be the obvious choice, but something was telling me it would be somebody else…somebody that would surprise even me.

And I really hate surprises.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express was gleaming in the early morning sun and families were crowding around, waving to children. Mothers wept, fathers waved and siblings laughed and giggled.

Lily and I were arm in arm, smiling at passing parents. We were both a little sad that this would be our last year at Hogwarts. One of the last times on the train.

"Cheer up." I told Lily, who was gazing at the younger children. "We just have to make this year count. Now let's go find a compartment before they all fill up." She smiled half-heartedly and allowed me to tow her onto the train. We walked down the carriages and on the third one we found an empty one. I opened the door and we helped each other heave our trunks onto the racks. We slumped down in the seats. I took out my prefect badges form my pocket and twirled it around in my hands.

"You know what we should do this year?" Lily asked and I looked up.

"Try not to kill James?" I asked innocently, and she threw her book at me, which I caught.

"No." she replied. "We should have a ball. A Halloween ball."

I nodded and allowed a small smile to creep onto my face. "That would be fun." I said. "You'd have to discuss it with the Head Boy though. Speaking of which, don't you have a meeting with him now?"

Lily shot out of her seat and wrenched the door open, nearly knocking Marlene over, if Sirius hadn't steadied her. Lily waved before she left and the others filed in, taking their seats. Marlene, ever the schemer, had made it so I sat next to Remus.

"Where's James?" I asked and Sirius groaned. I frowned, turning to Remus. "What did I say?"

To my surprise, Remus chuckled. "Sirius is having trouble accepting the fact the James is Head Boy."

"What?" I asked. everyone else laughed.

"That's what we all said when we found out. Who would have thought?" she asked, diving into a copy of _Witch Weekly._ I chuckled and took my badge out again, tossing it between my hands.

"You're the new Gryffindor Prefect?" Mary asked. I nodded, smiling slightly. I shoved it back into my jacket. I looked out the window for a while, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"So, I guess that this would be a good time to make a pact?" Remus asked. we all whipped our heads to look at him.

"What?" Peter asked, voicing my thoughts.

"We all know that Lily and James are meant to be together—don't say anything Padfoot—and they're not making any progress at all. I think we should make a pact saying that we will all do our best to get them together by the end of the school year." Remus explained.

"Aaaah." We all chorused. Sirius put his hand in the middle and Marlene followed, along with Remus, Peter and then Mary. I hesitated.

"Are you with us?" Remus asked, his amber eyes burning into mine. I took a deep breath.

"What the hell?" I muttered, putting my hand on top of the pile. We broke and with the pact made, we went back to our own entertainment. I glanced at my watch, standing up and pulling Remus up with me.

"Time to go." I said. He chuckled and mock saluted, following me down the carriages. It was a narrow walkway, so he walked behind me as I led the way.

"Sophia, you remember your birthday?" he asked and I smiled.

"You'll have to be more specific, I've had seventeen." I heard him laughed breathlessly and my heart jumped around. Stupid emotions.

"You're seventeenth birthday. Do you remember it?"

"Yes."

"Well," he cleared his throat. I had never seen him this nervous. "You remember when Jacob and Jessica were talking with us about us being just friends?"

"Yeeeeeees." I drew the word out, uncertain.

"Well…uh, I was wondering if—"

Remus never got to finish what he was saying because we had arrived at the Prefect compartment and what we saw astounded us. Lily and James were sitting next to each other, having a civil conversation.

I exchanged a glance with Remus and he shrugged. We were the last to arrive and we hurried to sit down. The meeting was long and boring and the only good thing about it was that James kept cracking jokes, which made Lily hit him over the head with her parchment. He then began to flirt; he would catch my eye and then simmer down.

"That was…interesting." I commented as we walked back to the compartment. Remus laughed and opened the door for me. I flashed him a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. I got that new defence book. Did you want to see it?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. He reached up and pulled it out from his trunk. He sat down and I wriggled closer, looking over his shoulder at the pages. We continued reading for a while after that, ignoring the racket the others were making and not even glancing up when Lily stormed into the compartment with James trailing behind her.

"Still say they're meant for each other?" I muttered. Remus chuckled.

"We'll have to wait and see if they can keep from killing each other first." He muttered back. I clapped a hand to my mouth to cover my laughter. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"What?" I asked quietly. No one could hear our conversation, but I still spoke quietly.

"Cover your laughter like that. You have such a nice laugh." He looked at me as he said this and he held my gaze for a minute, before looking away awkwardly and clearing his throat. I bit my lip and blushed, looking out the window as we all pulled into Hogsmeade. I rubbed my arm and my fingers traced the scars that ran around it. they were still visible, but I didn't notice them as much anymore.

"Do they hurt?" Remus asked. I glanced quizzically at him. He jerked his head to my scars. "Those?"

I shook my head. He frowned but said nothing. He helped me up into the carriage and we rode up to the castle in silence. I played with my mother's locket as I gazed at the moon.

"What do you mean you won't be living with us?" Marlene demanded and Lily flinched. She had just delivered the news that she and James got their own Common Rooms and that they would be living apart from us.

The thought made me feel cold. I loved the girls, I did, but I felt the closest to Lily, especially after living with her for the whole of summer and now we were going to be separated. I felt angry at myself for being so selfish. Lily couldn't help it that she was Head Girl….but maybe if she wasn't so brilliant….

"You can come visit really soon. I promise. But right now I've got to go." She said, with an apologetic smile. I waved at her as the door closed behind her. I turned back to the dorm that felt suddenly empty and began to unpack. I was done all too soon and we sat around the small fire that was burning. Marlene was painting her nails, Mary was readin over some letters form Peter for the millionth time and I was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ again.

"Lily is going to kill James by the end of the year." Marlene said abruptly. I looked up.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I thought it was going to be bad with them being Heads, but now they have to live together? What if he walks in on her in the bathroom or something?" she asked. I bit my lip.

"True." I said, "But it doesn't mean she'll kill him."

"I think that Lily secretly likes James, but she won't tell anybody." Mary said, stowing her letters away.

"No, she would have told us, we're her friends." I insisted. Mary pointed a finger at me.

"But, not if she hasn't admitted it to herself. Think about it, how can she tell us she likes James, if she doesn't know it herself?"

I stared at Mary. "When did you turn into an owl?" Marlene asked. Mary cocked her head, confused.

"Huh?"

"I mean, when did you get so wise?" she said.

"Ohhhh."

"And anyway, we all know that it's going to happen, it's just a matter of time. I just reckon they'll kill each other before it happens."

I got up off the couch, silently agreeing with Marlene. Hopefully, if we banded together with the Marauders we would be able to prevent the murder of one James Potter.


	27. Talking on Rounds

**A.N—Hullo. Yes, it's me again, coming to nag you about reviewing. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?**

**This chapter's kind of short, so, sorry about that. I'd like to thank Maggie for checking this through for me. You're awesome. Love you girl!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own it. **

Chapter Twenty Seven

Talking on Rounds.

Weeks passed in a blur of movement. Lily was hardly ever around anymore because she was so busy organising the Halloween Ball, Marlene was constantly MIA and Mary was off with Peter on one date or another.

That left me alone, in the library, on a Wednesday night, waiting to meet Remus for our rounds. Each house would take rounds a night and they would do it for three hours. Remus and I did ours together instead of splitting up because of the constant attacks on students at night within the halls.

I was dreading this weekend. Lily was dragging me down to Hogsmeade to go shopping for a Halloween costume. I had no idea what I wanted to go as yet. And quite frankly, I hated shopping.

The worst thing about this Ball was that we had to have dates and four different boys had approached me about it, but I had told them I was going with someone else, when really I wasn't interested in any of them.

"Ready to go?"

I looked up and saw Remus there in all his five foot eleven glory. I smiled and got up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. We walked out of the Library and down the corridors. It was late, the moonlight shining through the windows.

"How long until the full moon?" I asked. Remus looked from me, to the window, back to me, and then straight ahead.

"Sunday night." He replied and I nodded. I bit my lip at the dread in his voice. It's painful to become a werewolf.

"Do you know what's going on with Sirius? He's been acting strangely." He asked, jumping over a trick tile. I shifted my bag.

"No. but Marlene has been acting weird since we got back." An idea hit me. "You don't think they could be seeing each other secretly do you?" I asked as we rounded a corner. We stopped still.

"Yes." Remus answered lamely.

Sirius and Marlene were pushed up against a wall; their arms wound so tightly around each other it was hard to tell whose hands were whose and they were kissing with such passion I had the urge to gag. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly to get their attention. They jumped apart and looked guiltily at us. We both crossed our arms simultaneously and I raised an eyebrow.

"is there something you need to tell me…Marlene?" I asked. She shifted her feet and opened her mouth to say something but Remus held up a hand.

"No, you can deal with this later. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Get back up to the tower before I take more." He said calmly. Marlene rushed past us without another glance. As Sirius strutted past us, Remus caught his arm, stopping him.

"You and I will be having a very long discussion later." He said lowly and Sirius actually looked abashed. We watched him turn the corner, and then we looked at each other. I blew out a breath that sounded like a horse neighing.

"That was awkward." I said. Remus put his hands on his hips.

"Tell me about it." he replied, looking after Sirius. I shifted my bag again on my shoulder. It was really heavy and was starting to bug me. I wasn't as strong as I normally was because of the lack of blood I had in my system. I hadn't hunted in a while and I needed fresh blood.

Remus seemed to notice my constant shifting because he grabbed the strap and, pulling it off my shoulder, he took it and put it on his own.

"I insist." He said as I started to protest. I knew arguing with Remus would be fruitless. He was just too goddamn smart.

"So are you going to the Halloween Ball?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Yeah. Are you?" he returned.

"Yes. Do you have a date?" I asked, not really wanting an answer in case I didn't like it.

"No." he replied with a chuckle. "Why so curious?"

"I was just wondering." I defended, stuttering slightly. "Can't a girl ask a question?"

"Not if she's asking it for personal gain." Remus replied coolly.

"I think you've been hanging around Sirius too long, Remus. You're starting to sound a bit cocky." I said, flirting a little.

"What's wrong with asking a question?" he fired back. I couldn't help but smile at that. He stopped suddenly, his expression becoming serious. I stopped too and turned back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried I'd said something bad.

"I need to talk to you about something and I want to do it before I lose my courage." He said, coming closer. We were standing too close now. The last time we had been this close had been over a year ago, kissing in a broom-closet.

I avoided eye contact and looked over his shoulder, which was an accomplishment, seeing at he was way taller than me.

"What is it?" I asked, sounding weary. I was afraid he would tell me he liked me, and more importantly, that I wouldn't be able to push him away.

He took a deep breath and using a slender finger, tilted my head to face him. "I like you."

"I like you too." I said slowly, making it sound like I was confused.

"No I mean—Damn." He cursed, looking down, then back up at me. "I like you as more than a friend. I…I want to be with you."

There it was. The words I had been waiting to hear, and the words that made my chest swell….and my heart break.

I took my bag off his shoulder, backed up a few paces and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I can't Remus." I mumbled.

"Can't?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed. "Can't what?"

"Do…this." I gestured between the two of us. Remus just kept staring at me, his usually calm amber eyes blazing. "It won't work. I'm sorry."

I didn't give him a chance to say anything else because I turned around and walked back the way we had come. I was breathing heavily. Tears sprung into my eyes and I ducked behind a suit of armour. I led my bag drop to the ground and I slid down the wall, hitting the floor with a thud. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I let the tears fall freely.

Why could nobody understand that if I let Remus in, if I allowed myself to be with him, it would only end in tears? He was a werewolf, I was a half vampire. We both had damaged souls, we both needed to find someone, but someone normal.

Remus deserves someone that was not a monster.


	28. The Halloween Ball

**A.N.—Please review. Again, thanks to everyone who does, and those who don't….Grrr. this is going to be a long chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer—Yeah yeah yeah, None of this is mine. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

Chapter Twenty Eight.

The Halloween Ball.

I hate girl time.

I mean, it's positively chaos. Girls running left right and centre trying to find a missing earring or wondering where she put her lip gloss. The worst this was the bathroom situation. The bathrooms in the dorms are pretty big, but not big enough for three girls fighting for the mirror. So then Mary had the ingenious idea of going to use the bathroom in Lily's room in the Heads Tower.

Trouble was, none of us had any idea what the password was.

"Shit." Marlene muttered, and I nodded in agreement. We must look stupid, standing outside the portrait of a lion in Africa's savannah, holding big bags filled with our costumes and stuff we need for when we slept in Lily's dorm tonight.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three damsels in need of rescuing?" we all stiffened at the voice.

"Is that—?" Marlene asked.

"It's can't be—" Mary gasped.

"Oh shit." I cursed, turning around. It was indeed Sirius, James, Peter and Remus, standing there, all of them smirking.

The prats.

"We do not need rescuing, Black, we need the stupid password. Lily forgot to give it to us." Marlene replied. I raised an eyebrow. They were still pretending to hate each other's guts?

"Lily forgot something?" James asked, faking surprise. "What is the world coming to?" Sirius and Peter laughed loudly. Remus just rolled his eyes, his lips twitching traitorously.

"Help us? Please?" Mary asked sweetly, looking pointedly at Peter, who melted before my eyes. I let out a cough and said "Whipped!"

"That's some cough you got there." Marlene said, faking concern. "You might not be well enough to go tonight."

"She's going. I'm not missing a chance to doll her up again." I rolled my eyes. Mary turned to the boys, addressing them now. "She's going to look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"She looks beautiful all the time." Remus pointed out simply and I blushed beet red. Only I knew that he meant it in a different way.

"Yes, well, tonight, everyone will be drooling more than usual." Marlene said cheekily. "Even you Remus."

"Oh-kay then." I hurried on trying to wriggle out of the awkwardness. "Can you give us the password?"

"Treacle tart." James said to the lion and the portrait swung open. I grinned at him quickly and climbed through. I helped Mary in as well and was about to shut the door when the boys came in after us and without saying another word, walked off to James's room.

"Boys." Marlene and I sighed, both of us getting towed up to Lily's room. She was hanging up our dresses for the Ball.

We had decided to go as murder victims, massacred at a ball don't ask me why, because I still thought that the idea was stupid. Mary's mind worked in strange ways, but it was either this or vampires.

The dresses were pretty though. They were all designed the same way, with full skirts, tight bodices and off the shoulder sleeves that had slits in them so you could move your arms. They were all different colours; Lily's was a light apple green, Marlene's was a creamy colour, Mary's was a violet colour that suited her complexion and mine was midnight blue. We all had white sashes that went over the top. The bodice's had light pearl beading on the hem and chest line. We all had strange crowns that shimmered with fake diamonds. We had smeared fake blood on the chests and a bit on the

"Ready?" Lily asked, coming out of the bathroom. We all nodded and got to work. We all took showers and padded around in bathrobes. Mary set about drying my hair and curling it into dark ringlets while I painted Lily's nails. Marlene was organising our accessories and shoes and kept making annoyed little tutting noises. When Mary was done with my hair, I moved so she could do Lily's and I grasped my wand, pointing it at Marlene's beautiful brown locks. At my command, it pinned half of the hair up into a messy bun and left the rest to cascade around her shoulders. Mary had pulled her hair back into a French roll, and Lily's was up in a messy bun. Mine had been pulled into a ponytail, but Mary had made it appear that it was tied in a knot before falling down my back.

We helped each other into our dresses and applied dark makeup to our eyes to make them look dead, and then we painted our lips bright red.

"Okay, I think that we're ready." Lily said as I put my other earring in. I stood up from the desk and nodded.

"Wait! I need to take a picture first." Mary protested, rushing for her camera. I groaned.

"We'll be late!" Marlene said.

We all laughed at her and posed for pictures. About five minutes later we were fixing each other's dresses. Marlene went down first, then Mary, Lily and then me last. We walked down to the Great Hall which was pitch black with flashing lights and floating pumpkins, the thunder rumbling from outside and the lightning crackling.

We lined up and together, then walked in. We earned quite a few stares as we walked over to where the boys were standing. We were a bit away from them but I still heard one of the boys whistle.

"Damn, you girls look good." Sirius said, throwing an arm around Marlene's shoulders. I laughed and they all swung to look at me, their jaws hit the floor. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You weren't kidding were you? When you said she would look amazing?" Peter asked Mary, hugging her into his side. She giggled and kissed his cheek. I blushed beet red and smiled.

The boys hadn't even dressed up. They just stood there looking like freaking Greek gods in their black tuxes.

"Nice costumes." Lily complimented dryly. I smiled. We were making progress.

"I like yours too. The undead beauties." James replied with his signature grin. I nodded.

"I like it." Remus laughed. A song called Thriller came on and Sirius dragged Marlene onto the dance-floor. James bowed gallantly to Lily and she just shook her head and took his hand. He looked like he was going to burst with happiness. Peter and Mary wandered off somewhere. That left me and Remus standing there, alone.

Awkward.

I looked at him, saw he was going to say something, and then walked off. I knew it was rude, but that didn't stop me. I just didn't want him to talk about it.

What I didn't count on was that he followed me. I frowned and walked out of the hall, walking down the corridor until I got the small courtyard that had a cute little water fountain standing in the middle of it. It was a secluded spot, and not many people came here, or even knew about this place.

"Sophia." I whipped around. Remus was standing there. He had abandoned his jacket and had loosened his tie.

"We need to talk." He sounded so calm, it was kind of scary.

"What about?" I asked, turning back to the fountain.

"Okay, how about I talk, and you listen?" he proposed. I smiled crookedly and nodded.

"The truth is…I like you Sophia, and I am _tired_ of having to repeat myself. I want to be with you, and before you start protesting saying that it will never work, I'm wondering how you could possibly know that, because we haven't even given us a shot yet. The problem is, Sophia, you're not afraid of being with me, you're not afraid that you'll hurt me, you're afraid that I'll hurt _you_, and you have known so much hurt in your life that you block everything and everyone out." I heard him take a deep breath. "I have been obsessed with you since third year, wondering how you could bewitch me like this, how you could make me feel this way. I _know_ you feel the same way about me, and I am done denying my feelings. I only want to be with you, Sophia."

He had been walking slowly towards my turned back and I felt his breath on the back of my neck, but I didn't turn around.

"I promise you that I will never hurt you and that I'll do anything you ask, just end my suffering, because that is what's happening, Sophia. I'm hurting inside without you." He paused and reaching out a hand, spun me around to face him. I think he was shocked to see the tears in my eyes. "So now I have to ask if you'll give us a chance. Please?"

I didn't say anything. I just stared into his beautiful eyes, torn between all the emotions fluttering around in my chest. I should have said no, I should have walked away, I should have told him that it would never work, but I didn't do any of those things, because I was selfish in that very instant where I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

We stood there, his hands on my upper arms and mine on his chest, our lips just touching, standing in a courtyard on Halloween.

It was…perfect.

I pulled away and smiled up at him, but soon it faded. He looked dazed, almost as though he couldn't quite figure out what happened.

"You shouldn't have to chase after a girl Remus. You deserve someone who's perfect, not a monster like me." I mumbled.

"You are perfect. And the reason I chase after you is because you run from me. So stop running." He said quietly, winding his arms around me tightly and pulling me close. "And I'm just as much of a monster as you are." He reminded me. "I don't care about what you are, and you told me a long time ago that you don't even care, because you would be a hypocrite if you did. I forget what I am when I talk to you Sophia." I agreed with him there because that is how he made me fell whenever we talked, whenever he looked at me with those eyes of his. He pulled back, holding me at arm's length.

"So, what does this mean?" he asked, his face etched with confusion, a tiny frown forming on his brow.

"You want to be with me, I want to be with you. I guess we're together now." I answered, twirling a curly strand of my hair in my fingers.

"Sophia Harris?" I looked up. "Will you go out with me?" I smiled widely and didn't hesitate as I nodded. Remus hugged me and scooping me up, spun me around, the both of us laughing. He set me down and cupping my face in his hands, he kissed me again.

Fireworks flashed and butterflies fluttered in my stomach as my eyes slid closed. I wound my arms around his neck and he responded eagerly. I could feel the smile on his lips as his arms crushed me to his chest, lifting me off the ground because he was so bloody tall.

"Finally!" I heard people yell. Remus and I broke apart, our noses still touching and, still in our position, looked to the left, where our friends were standing, all of them smiling.

Before we could say anything Lily cut in, "If you two are not boyfriend and girlfriend, I will kiss James."

"Please just be a hook up!" James pleaded and I felt the chuckle that vibrated through Remus's chest. I giggled and he set me down, grasping my hand.

"James, you're not getting lucky tonight. Sorry." I said and the girls squealed, running towards me and nearly bowling me over. Remus smiled at his mates and they all clapped him on the back. He wound his arm around me and I smiled up at him.

"I honestly never thought it would happen." Marlene admitted. I looked at her in surprise. She hurried on, "I mean the amount of times we had the discussion that Remus liked her, and that she should make a move, oh my God I wanted to strangle her!" we all laughed at her and walked back into the Great Hall.

Remus and I danced the night away and I swear I had never had a better time in my life. He seemed to become this whole other person, someone who laughed and smiled and let loose. I saw a lot of the girls take double takes when they saw him laughing at something funny I'd said, probably wondering what had happened to him to make him so not…uptight.

If only they knew.


	29. The First Date

**A.N—Hullo. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter, and it was my longest one yet! Whoo! This one isn't going to be as long, but I hope to make the next few more detailed. Sorry about the late update, but I had end-of-year exams and they were a total pain in the ass. Anyway, enjoy and please please please review!**

**Disclaimer—I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. (Sadly)**

Chapter Twenty Nine

The First Date

A week after the ball and I had never been happier. Remus was—in a word—amazing, in every way. He was a perfect gentleman, but he was cheeky when he thought I wasn't looking. As a result, Lily and James were forced to spend more time together, without killing each other, I might add. Sirius and Marlene were still seeing each other in secret, and Remus and I had agreed not to tell anyone until they said we could. Peter and Mary were so loved up, it was a bit embarrassing to look at them. It was cute, but it was a bit disturbing.

I stood outside my DADA class, waiting with Lily while rummaging in my bag for a spare quill that she needed. A moving red object caught my eye and I looked up. Remus was standing there with a single red rose in his hand, smiling down at me. I plucked the rose from his grip delicately, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"What's this for?" I asked, taking the flower's aroma in. He shrugged.

"Can't a guy get his beautiful girlfriend a flower from time to time?" he replied with his signature cheeky smile. I smiled up at him and kissed him again, this time on the lips and he responded. I sank into the kiss when—

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." We broke apart and I turned to glare at one Severus Snape and his stupid Slytherin cronies.

"Sod off, Snivellus." I grumbled, blushing. Remus slung his arm around my shoulders and surveyed Snape and his minions with a sour look.

"Lily," Snape began, addressing her in a gentle voice. I raised my eyebrows. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Every day, you ask me the same question—" Lily began with an exasperated air and Snape cut her off.

"But—" he protested, but Lily continued.

"And every day I give you the same answer—" she said, glaring at him.

"Lily—"

"Never." She spat, turning her back to him, just as the door to the classroom opened. We hurried in and sat down. Snape had a defeated look on his face, but determination shot like lightning from his eyes.

"Mary!" I cried, standing up from the chair. "I am going for pretty and simple, not Malibu Barbie."

Mary had been trying to dress me up from my date with Remus for the past hour and she had not gotten anywhere. She had tried to get me into a short black dress, but then I pointed out that it was November and freezing outside. I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing soon.

Instead I was dressed in simple black boots, blue jeans and a green shirt I had borrowed from Marlene. It looked good, and it was comfy.

"I gotta go!" I said, glancing at my watch. I raked my hand through my hair once more and I winked at the girls and waved.

"Have fun!" Mary called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Marlene called out and I heard a muffled thump then "OI!"

I laughed as I bounded down the stairs. The common room was crowded with people so it took me a while to find Remus.

"Hey!" I greeted, walking over to him. he smiled as he turned to me, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"How are you?" he asked. I lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug.

"Alright, I suppose. I just wish you would tell me where you're taking me."

I had been begging all week for him to tell me, but he refused to disclose any information. I had even went and begged James and Sirius, but they had remained tight-lipped on the subject, yet that didn't stop them from laughing at my expression.

"All shall be revealed in time." Remus promised. I sighed and followed him as he took my hand. He led me out of the common room and up two floors until we came to an old classroom. He pushed the door open and I gasped.

A red picnic rug lay on the hearth in front of the roaring fire, along with vanilla scented candles, a picnic basket and a big bag of marshmallows.

I shook my head in wonder at Remus, who only smiled delightedly and led me over.

"We're having a picnic?" I questioned.

"I figured it was a good idea, but then I thought that it was too cold, so I moved it in here. No one even knows this classroom exists. Most people think it's just a broom closet." He reached into the basket and drew out two butterbeers. He handed one to me and I popped the lid open and took a drink. It was warm and heat swept all the way to my frozen toes.

"Okay, I am just going to say this as easily as I can, because apparently I can confuse people when I babble." Remus began. I crossed my legs and put my chin in my hand, resting my elbow on my knee and gazing at him curiously.

He took a deep breath, then a swig from his bottle. He then looked into the fires golden depths.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us. You are probably the only human being on this earth who understands what it's like to be an outsider. I trust you, Sophia and I want you to trust me, so if I ask you if you have any secrets to tell me, tell me."

"Remus, I don't have secrets. Not anymore." I added on as an afterthought. He smiled at me and that smile melted all the cold in my veins.

"Good." He said. He then changed his position to face me. "So, what's your favourite food?"

"Are we going to play 20 questions?" I wondered. He laughed.

"If you want to."

"Okay, well, I'd have to say mushroom ravioli." I answered, and then became defensive at his amused grin. "What? I like Italian food!"

"I'm grinning because I'm in love with pizza." He replied, reaching into the basket. "I also know that you have a weakness for chocolate strawberries, so…" he had pulled out a gigantic bowl filled with them and I looked up at the roof, unable to stop grinning.

"You are amazing, you know that?" I praised and even though the dim lighting obscured half his face, I could still feel the blush that crept its way up into his cheeks.

"Thanks. Your turn to ask a question." He reminded me. I lay down on my stomach, resting on my forearms. I bit into a strawberry as I considered.

"Okay, what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" I asked. Remus's grin faded and he frowned thoughtfully.

"I want to get a job. Any job will do. It's a bit hard to earn an income when you turn into a full-fledged monster once a month." He replied bitterly. I reached over and took his hand. He looked down at me.

"You're not a monster, you just have a…problematic doggy issue." I said awkwardly. Remus laughed and I raised an eyebrow at him. He glanced at me and worked on sobering his laughter.

"James always calls my lycanthropy my 'furry little problem.'" Remus explained and I chuckled.

"That's better than mine any day." We fell silent for a minute or so. I realized I was still holding Remus's hand and when I went to pull it away, he gripped even tighter.

"So what about you? What do you want to do?" he asked. I thought about it.

"I want to be a healer. I want to help people who need it." I bit into another strawberry as I rolled onto my side so I faced him.

"That's admirable." He said facing the fire again.

"Your turn." I said.

So that's how we went, asking each other questions and making jokes.

"Do you want the last strawberry?" Remus asked and I groaned. I was full to burst. "Come on, this may be the best tasting strawberry in the world, but you wouldn't know, because you're not going to eat it."

I mock glared at him but then reached for the strawberry. He beat me and then shoved it in my mouth. I grinned and chewed it, relishing in the sweetness.

"Best in the world?" he asked, a look of superiority on his face. I nodded solemnly, playing along. We laughed and I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the roof.

Remus leaned forward and kissed the side of my mouth and I smiled. "What was that for?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at him.

"You had chocolate on your mouth." He explained and I nodded.

"Riiiiight." I replied, chuckling at him. "So it's my turn."

"Okay, fire away." Remus said, swigging from a bottle of butterbeer.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone." I said.

I knew it was a bit personal and it was a hard question, but we had agreed; No more secrets.

Remus took his time swallowing and he then rolled the cap between his hands.

"I used to draw. I was a bit of an artist, but I haven't done any in a while. I practise during the summer, but apart from that, I just…don't. I'd like to take it up again, but the guys would laugh at me and call me stupid." He said finally.

"You were an artist?"

He chuckled ruefully. "Yeah. And I loved it."

"Well, if you love it, you should follow your heart and not worry about what other people say." I said, turning to look at him. He didn't know it, but he had given me an idea for his Christmas present.

"Maybe." He said eventually, " We'll see.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me again. I kissed him back and when he started letting his hormones control him, I broke the kiss. He looked down at me with a puppy dog face and I took pity on him and pressed my lips to his again. It lasted longer this time, him leaning over me, cupping my face in one hand, his other one resting on the ground and keeping _some_ distance between us and me, lying on a picnic rug, my hands tangling into his blonde locks and smiling slightly.

He drew back this time, leaving us both gasping for breath. It wasn't until I was the smooth skin on his neck I felt the burning in my throat, and the urge to tear into the soft flesh when I knew I had to get up.

Using inhuman speed I leapt off the ground, and stood with my back to him, staring into the fire and taking deep, calming breaths. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched.

"Sorry, it's just…" I trailed of and I felt Remus's arms slide around my waist, and his chin dropped into the hollow of my throat.

"I know." he said. He held me like that while I fought for control. I had promised him –and myself—that I wouldn't hurt him in any way and I was determined to keep that promise.

I turned around and I smiled ruefully at him. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and led me over to the rug where we proceeded to pack everything up and with a wave of his wand, Remus made the basket vanish.

We left the classroom holding hands and he threw and arm around me, pulling me close with our hands still linked. We rounded the corner and saw that Lily and James were standing on the staircase, and Lily had sunken into a trick step. Remus made to keep going, but I grabbed him by the shirt and jerked him back.

"Wait. Let's see what happens." I whispered, tuning into their conversation. Remus raised his eyebrows but was betrayed when he grinned.

"—please help?" Lily asked. James sighed heavily.

"I charge for my help." He said, climbing up another step. Lily crossed her arms.

"You charge for help? And I thought Hitler was a dick." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's Hitler?"

"A homicidal Jew killer." Lily answered, trying to hoist herself out with the help of the banister.

"Why did he kill Jews?" James asked, looking curious as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Good question." Lily grunted, chest heaving with the effort. She turned to James and he was smirking up at her, but he seemed to take pity on her as he climbed up the next few steps.

"Okay, just because I like you, I'll give you a freebie." He said and I heard Lily chuckle.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically, putting her hands on his shoulders. He put hers around her waist and lifted her up as easily as if taking a knife out of butter. I heard Lily's heart speed up and a blush rose up to her cheeks. As he slid her down I noticed he slid her down the length of his body, so her shirt rode up a little.

I exchanged a look with Remus and we both rolled our eyes, and then continued watching.

"Thanks for that, Potter." Lily said, stepping away from him and smoothing out her shirt while picking up her bag from where it had fallen.

"You're very welcome, Evans. But don't think I won't collect on payment." He winked at her and her heart flopped around in her chest and I smiled knowingly. James walked away down the corridor and out of sight. Lily stood there, leaning against the banister, looking after him with a puzzled look on her face. She groaned and then walked away, careful to avoid the trick step.

When she was gone Remus and I stepped out from behind the corner.

"Well, judging by Lily's heartbeat, I'd say that within a few months, James and she will be an item."

"You could hear that? From all the way over here?" Remus asked dumbfounded. I laughed at his expression and kissed his cheek.

"You look adorable when you get shocked." I said fondly. He grinned shyly and together we made our way back to the Common Room, where James and Lily kept sneaking glances at each other.

I nudged her in the side and smiled knowingly at her, while jerking my head at James.

"Oh, shut up." She grumbled. "I do not."

"Sure, sure." I replied, picking up my book again.

"I do not!" she repeated with more fervour.

"Sure, sure." I said again, turning a page. She flipped me off and then stormed off and left the common room.

Sirius, James and Remus came over to me. "What happened to her?" Sirius asked, staring after her with a bemused expression on his face.

I shrugged and turned the page again. "She's fighting a losing battle." I replied.

"What battle?" James asked confused. I looked up at him and smirked.

"The one for her heart, idiot."

James blinked a few times and then sat down, staring into the fire with a goofy grin on his face.


	30. Christmas

**A.N—Sorry, sorry! I know there's no excuse for a VERY late update, but I had a bad case of writers block so hopefully this makes up for it: I'll update another two chapters after this one, ON THE SAME DAY! Am I forgiven? If so, please review. If not, still review!**

**A shout out to anime-4-ever001 and asdfman, my most loyal followers. I love you both! You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own it. I'm surprised that it hasn't sunken in yet.**

Chapter Thirty

Christmas.

"I hate my mother!" Marlene announced, plonking her books down on the table, making juice fly everywhere. Remus's hand withdrew from where it had been inching up my thigh. I smirked at him and he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Marlene, what's the matter?" I asked, gesturing for her to sit down.

"My mother won't let me stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. She said I have to come home. I argue with her for so long, but she won't give in." Marlene slumped forward and banged her head on the table. Sirius look a little alarmed as he sat down with James.

"Marlene, you'll kill brain cells that way, and unfortunately for you, you don't have that many." He said. Lily threw her book at him which he ducked past and continued to pile his plate with food.

"You're one to talk, Padfoot." Remus said, biting into his toast.

"Shut up, Moony." He grumbled through his food but it actually came out sounding like 'Ut upp Oonee."

I nearly gagged at his manners. I slapped Remus's hand that had slowly been creeping up my leg again and everyone looked at him when he yelped and rubbed his hand.

"Bad dog." I said sternly. He chuckled and kissed my cheek sloppily. I nudged him and he began eating again. Lily shook her head at me and continued eating.

"What?" I asked.

Lily laughed. "You! Both of you! You're so loved up it's disgusting, yet very sweet." She explained. I blushed and bumped my hip against hers. She kept speaking in a lowered tone that no one but me could have heard. "I've never seen Remus like this. He seems so…carefree."

And indeed he was. He had really opened up since we had been dating and I liked it that way. He was still serious when he wanted to be, but now he laughed a lot more.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked lightly.

"Nothing, I'm just making an observation." She looked over at him and then back to me. "Speaking of which, he looks a bit pale. It's a full moon in a week. Just after Christmas."

I nodded. I knew as much, but it didn't bother me, and James, Sirius and Peter were going to go with him and keep him in check. I had made it clear to the three of them what would happen to them if they took him out on the grounds. And they had never looked so scared of a girl that was a whole foot shorter than them.

"I know. He's been doing this for while Lily. So have I. I've had to make sure it was safe for me to go out."

I had gone hunting last night, just so I would be alright for Christmas. I had been drinking a lot more than usual lately, but I had to in order to keep Remus safe.

SHRLJPLEMMSBMMPP

Lily had let me move into her dorm for the holidays. She didn't want me living in a dorm all by myself so we would talk to all hours of the night, waiting for Christmas to come. The boys were doing the same in James's room.

"So, I saw you and James the other day on the staircase." I admitted, popping a sweet into my mouth. Lily looked at me sharply.

"What?" she asked. I grinned guiltily, but I had to admit to it if I wanted to get any information from her.

"Yup. So, do you want to explain why I heard your heart flying around in your chest when he touched you?" I asked. Lily smashed a pillow into the side of my head and sent me sprawling onto the floor, laughing at her reaction.

"Come on Lily-bean, you can't lie to me. You've fallen for him." Lily opened her mouth to argue but I raised my eyebrows at her and she scowled, knowing that she couldn't win.

"Okay, so maybe a little." She admitted, while I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"So why won't you go out with him?" I asked. Lily played with the quilt as I climbed back up onto the bed.

"Because he hasn't asked me out all year and I don't think that he will. I think he's moved on." She mumbled. "It's perfect isn't it? I fall for him the minute he moves on."

"Lily, he hasn't moved on. He likes you, but he's trying to back off a bit. That's all. He's yours, don't you worry." A thought struck me. "What would you do if he asked you out again, in the middle of the great hall, in front of all those people?"

Lily bit her lip and frowned. "I would get up, look him in the eye, and then I'd kiss him."

My eyes widened. "Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that." She replied with a grin. I pointed my finger in her face.

"I'll hold you to that." I promised and she laughed again, shoving me off to my bed.

"Sophia?" she asked and I turned back.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas." She said, rolling over and turning the light off, leaving me to my very interesting thoughts as I lay away that night.

SHRLJPLEMMSBMMPP

"Get up, get up, get up, GET UP!" Someone was screaming. I sat upright in bed, my tank top sleeve falling off my shoulder and my messy braid falling over my shoulder. I glared up at Sirius, who was smirking down at me, clad only in grey sweat pants, leaving his very well-muscled chest exposed. I threw back the covers and got up.

"I'm up." I said, and then I got back into bed. "Now I'm down."

I heard Remus chuckle. "Get up, or no presents for you." He threatened lightly.

"You'll give me my present no matter what." I mumbled.

"What makes you so sure?" Remus said. I threw back the covers and brushed my hair back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he mirrored the action. I sighed, getting up and stretching. Yawning, I tore out of the room before they could blink and soon, I was sitting next to the fire with Lily, James and Peter. Sirius and Remus came down a moment later and sat with us in our small group.

We opened up our present while chattering away and I smiled at all the things I had gotten this year. James had gotten me a big box of chocolate strawberry lollies; Sirius had given me a new muggle book called _Dracula_.

Lily had gotten me a friendship bracelet made out of silver links with seven little charms hanging of it, one for each year we had been friends. Peter had gotten me a new set of eagle-feather quills and Marlene had given me a new black top with matching jeans while Mary had given me a make-up kit.

I looked around for Remus's and couldn't find it. He had just opened my gift and he smiled down at it. It was a smooth black case filled with oils, paints and charcoal sticks, along with a sketchpad and paintbrushes.

He leaned closer and kissed my cheek, then whispering in my ear, "I love it."

I smiled and blushed. He then held out a small black box tied with a silver ribbon to me. I glanced at him and I opened it at delicately as I could and then gasped quietly.

It was the necklace I had seen in Greece, two years ago. It was silver with little diamonds around a blue crystal that had been crafted into a crescent moon. It still took my breath away.

"You do know what this means, don't you?" I asked him, accidently slipping into Greek. He nodded.

"I liked you back then, I like you know, more than ever." I took it out of the box and handed it to him, lifting my hair to the side so he could clasp it around my neck. He did it with ease and when it was done, kissed the side of my neck, then my cheek then my lips.

I kissed him back, but, aware of people watching, I ended it quickly.

While Lily was in the shower, I snuck across the hall to James's room. Sirius was only in a white towel, his hair sopping wet and James was in jeans and had been in the midst of pulling on a blue shirt. Remus was dressed and was drying his hair with a towel.

"Ah!" I cried when I saw Sirius. I covered my eyes. "They burn!"

"Ha ha ha. You know I'm hot." He said. I snorted and checked to see if it was safe to remove my hands and saw he was now wearing jeans and was trying to decide what shirt to wear.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" James asked roughly. I frowned.

"Providing you with valuable information on Lily, but if you don't want it, I can lea—"

"NO!" James cried and Sirius snickered. "What is it?" James asked. Remus came over with his towel and smiled down at me when he saw the necklace around my neck, along with my mother's locket.

"Wait until the end of Christmas holidays and then ask Lily out. I guarantee she'll say yes."

"How can you possibly know that?" Remus asked while rubbing at the wet strands of blonde hair that were sticking to his forehead (in a _very_ attractive way).

"I had a talk with Lily last night and she spilled her guts out to me. Just remember, you got none of this from me." I replied as I opened the door. I paused and looked back at Remus who was still mussing up his hair to get it to dry.

"I like your hair like that." I said, "Makes you look sexy."

I closed the door behind me and chuckled when his heartbeat picked up and Sirius laughed.

"Your face is priceless, mate."

"Shut up Padfoot." James said, defending his friend. "He's in love, cut him some slack."

My jaw dropped but then, unbidden, my lips stretched into a smile.


	31. It's Going To Be A Hoot

**A.N—Here is another of the chapter I promised. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thanks again to Maggie and Sarina who, without their support, I wouldn't have the inspiration to keep up with this story. Sorry, but this chapter is a short one, but the next one will be longer, promise! **

**Again, reviews are love and love is better than a prank from the marauders!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own it. **

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty One

It's Gonna be a Hoot.

Mary and Marlene came back soon after Christmas and I was so glad to see them again. New Year's would have been boring without them, but it wasn't thank God. No one else came back that early, so Hogwarts was still a bit quiet, yet not with Marlene back. We had had another party in the common room and Sirius had gotten so drunk, he had kissed Lily smack on the mouth, which only amused her, yet ticked James off.

I had caught Remus doodling away in his sketch pad, but he wouldn't let me see what he was working on.

"Not until it's finished." He proclaimed and I had pouted, but he remained firm in his decision. I begged him for the rest of the week, but pretty soon I got the gist that he wouldn't show me.

Marlene had come up with another prank for the boys and it was going to be hilarious. It was simple, yet effective.

We would pour a modified babbling potion into their drinks and whenever they thought about a particular thing, they would hoot like an owl.

For James, it was whenever he would think about Lily. The more intimate the fantasy, the louder the hoot. For Sirius, he would hoot whenever he thought…_particular_ thoughts about a girl. Peter was whenever he thought about Mary's eyes. And Remus was whenever he thought about me.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" I whispered to Marlene as we sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Of course it will work." She hissed. I bit my lip and picked at my food. The boys were sitting down the table from us and were laughing away. Lily took a deep breath and then, waving her wand, sent the bottle flying over to the boys. It hovered there, above their heads. Mary discreetly threw a dungbomb, where it landed near the boys, and they jumped up from their seats, looking around and swearing. Lily took the opportunity to let the vial slip over their juice cup and then sent the vial spinning away and into her hand, where she winked, stowing it away into her robes.

We turned to the boys expectantly and Sirius let out a loud hoot as a fifth year girl walked past. The hall laughed at him and he reddened with embarrassment. James saw Lily laughing, I guess, because he hooted so loudly the hall looked around for mail. Remus frowned as he took in his hooting best friends while Peter sniggered.

I hid a laugh and got up from the table, making my way outside with the girls. Mary scooped down next to me and motioning me to be quiet, she rolled some snow into a ball, throwing it at Marlene. It collided with her head, showering her in snow. She bunched her shoulders up and turned to where Mary was standing, her fist placed against her hip, her head cocked to the side and a smirk plastered to her face.

"You…are…so…DEAD!" Marlene cried, snatching some snow from the ground and throwing it at Mary, but she ducked and it landing in my face. I scrunched my face up at cold, wet snow slid down my neck.

After that we were having a full out snowball fight. I teamed up with Mary and in the end we won, leaving Lily and Marlene gasping for breath and soaked through.

After a steaming hot shower, I made my way down to the common room, which was empty except for the marauders. Remus was hooting nonstop as he sketched away at his drawing. I didn't even bother asking to see it, I just pecked his cheek, smiled and flopped down next to the window, looking down at the grounds. Remus hooted again. I smiled widely.

"Don't move." He ordered. I froze, expecting a large hairy spider to float down from the ceiling and bite me, but all that happened was Remus's charcoal stick scratched against the page. Sirius came up behind him a whistled.

"Damn, Moony, you can draw. She looks amazing." He said, then hooted and grimaced. I didn't move because I didn't want to stuff his drawing up. James, Lily and Peter came up to glance over his shoulder. They looked equally impressed and I wanted nothing more to see it. It was another fifteen minutes when Remus looked up and I came over, rolling my stiff shoulders. He hesitated before handing it to me. My eyebrows rose.

On the page was a black and white drawing of a girl with long flowing black hair, a pretty face and a beautiful figure. She was gazing down at her book along a perfectly straight nose and her eyes were framed with long black lashes. Her lips were poised in a slight smile as she read, her legs stretched out along the window seat, with a window behind her that had been drawn to look like a storm. It bothered me that I couldn't recognize her.

I looked up at Remus who was biting his lip and looking sheepish. "Who is it?" I asked, handing it back to him.

"It's you, dumbass!" Lily cried. i shook my head.

"That's not me." I retorted, "I look nothing like that. She looks…flawless."

"I draw what I see, Sophia." Remus said gently, reverting to Greek so the others wouldn't understand, but they must have guessed it was a compliment by my blush.

I kissed his cheek. He smiled and hooted again. Lily and I sniggered when he cursed, "Dammit."


	32. Sirius Is In The Shit

**A.N—Here's another chapter! Whoo, i am tired. This is going to be a long chapter, so please review and tell me what you think. Now I know that this is supposed to happen in their 6****TH**** year, but as I forgot about it, it's going to happen here. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer—You know the drill.**

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty Two

Sirius Is In The Shit.

A week had passed since Remus had sketched a supposed portrait of me. He insisted I really was that pretty, but I didn't believe him. He was just being sweet, as per usual.

It was a full moon tonight and Remus was going out, but the boys had decided to leave him be tonight. They were still recovering from the last one and they had told a very disappointed Remus they would sit this one out.

Lily and I were studying in the common room of the Heads tower because Mary and Peter had a date tonight and Sirius was AWOL. James was here too, writing an essay for potions. The full moon had risen and with my enhanced hearing, I could hear faint howls coming from the west. I winced as a particularly loud one echoed across the air towards me. I hated it when he was alone like this.

The fire was roaring and it was peaceful, at least, until Sirius barged in with a satisfied smirk on his face. I looked up from my DADA book and watched as he slumped down on the couch, still smirking. I set my book aside, worry coursing through my veins. Sirius never got that look on his face unless he was especially proud of something, or he had just come back from shagging some poor girl in a broom-closet.

"Hey Lily-flower, has Snivellus been bothering you still?" Sirius began. Lily looked up and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"A little." She replied. "Why?"

"Because, I have solved our little problem forever." He crowed. James looked up at his friend, weary. I was glaring. His heartbeat was fast and excited. That never meant good.

"How did you do that?" James asked, standing up and coming over to Sirius.

"I told him if he wanted to snoop around and find out our little secrets, go out to the Whomping Willow and touch the big twisted root at the bottom to freeze it."

My blood ran cold. Lily dropped her book with a dull _thunk_ and James paled. He looked livid and worried at the same time.

"You didn't. Surely you're not that stupid?" he hissed. Sirius stood up and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Sure did, mate. And I'm not stupid." He added, sitting down again. I glared at him and then glanced at Lily. She had her hands over her mouth and was staring, wide eyed, at her feet.

"I have to go get him before Remus—" James said, breaking himself off at the last minute. I stood up as well. There was no way I would let James go alone, and besides, I could help him get down there quicker than anyone.

"James, take my hand." I said, sounding calm even when blood was pounding in my ears. How Sirius could be so idiotic was beyond me.

"But—"

"Trust me." I replied, a little angrily. He hesitated but then took it. Within seven seconds, we were at the hill where the Whomping Willow stood. I let go of James's hand and watched him rub his shoulder.

"I think you ripped it out of its socket!" he mumbled angrily.

"Sorry." I said. He shrugged and looked down at the tunnel.

"You go down first and hold Remus off if you can, while I get Snape out of there. The tunnel is too narrow for me to transform." He said, sounding like a captain ordering a soldier for battle. I nodded and watched as he hit the Willow with a curse, freezing it still. We darted forward and slid down the tunnel. I could smell Snape's scent and I knew we were close behind, not even five minutes.

"He was here, not too long ago." I whispered. "Let's go." I said. James nodded and we took off down the tunnel at a run. Well, for James it was a run, but for me it was more like walking. We came to a turn and I saw Snape. He hadn't reached Remus yet, so that was something to be thankful for. I darted forward and grabbed his arm, he jerked back, just as a howl split the silence.

"What do you think you're doing, you prat!" I demanded, shoving him into James, who grabbed Snape by the collar and dragged him back down the tunnel. Snape kept protesting but James ignored him and forced him out of the tunnel, just as Remus stopped howling, and all I heard were yelps of pain and whimpers.

He was still far from me, but I waited a minute before turning around and darting back out of the tunnel, unfreezing the Willow as I went. Snape and James were standing away from us, both of them bent over and wheezing.

I was so angry, I didn't care if I hurt anyone. My eyes had glazed over so they were a brilliant red and my fangs were longer than ever and so sharp I had to be careful not to cut my lip. I stepped forward as Snape straightened and without blinking, I slapped him with such a force the sound of the SMACK echoed around us. His head turned to the side and a red mark was there from where I hit him.

"Grab him and let's take him to Dumbledore. He'll want to talk to the idiot before the moon sets." I hissed to James, who was staring at me, wide eyed. He did as I asked though, and Snape was still so shocked after my slap, he didn't even struggle as James grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up to the Headmasters office. James came back down after a good five minutes and together we headed back to the Heads Tower. Lily was sitting on the couch and was twirling her bracelet around in her fingers. Sirius was lounging on the couch, not even bothered by the fact that he had almost caused the death of a boy.

They both walked over though, when we got in. Sirius started to say something, but James held up a hand, stopping him and a black cloud passed over his face, turning his handsome features into an ugly scowl, full of hate.

"I don't want to hear whatever excuse or stupid reason you've come up with Padfoot. Do you realize that if it wasn't for me and Sophia, Snape could have been killed? And Remus would be the one responsible. Remus would have blood on his hands and it would have been _your_ fault, Sirius. You didn't even stop to look at the risks that you were taking. You acted without thinking, just like you always do, and it's always _me_ cleaning up _your_ mess, but I'm fed up with it, Sirius. As a final favour, I want you to avoid me. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't even want to breathe the same air as you, so long as Remus is mad at you."

"Did you even stop to think about how he would feel? He hates what he is already. He has only just come out of his shell because he's in love with Sophia, and he loves who he is when he's around her, but what do you think would happen if he were to discover that even when he's with her, he's still a 'monster'? It would crush him and _you_ would be the one responsible. It's like what Sophia said, 'you make grown up decisions for schoolboy reasons,' and until you can see the impact those decisions have on everyone else but you, you'll always be a child. I've grown up, Sirius, I think it's time you did as well. Now get out. The sight of you sickens me."

James's speech was met with silence and after a minute of staring at his friend, Sirius turned and stiffly walked from the room. Lily was staring at James in awe and so was I. He slumped down into an armchair and put his head in his hands. I motioned to Lily and then to James and she must have got the message, because she went over to him and knelt in front of him. She took his hands in hers, looking up into his face that was lined with anger, worry and guilt.

"What you just did was so incredible."

"Saving Snape?" James snorted. "That's hardly incredible. It was just what needed to be done."

Lily shook her head. "No, I meant about what you told Sirius, about growing up and seeing the consequences of his actions. _That_ was incredible… and I am so proud of you."

James's heart fluttered at her words and I chuckled quietly. James looked over to where I was standing and I smiled weakly.

"Thanks for coming with me, Soph. I'm sorry you didn't have the chance to yell at Sirius."

I shrugged. "You pretty much covered all home bases. It was quite a speech. I couldn't have said it better myself."

James smiled and stood up, bringing Lily up with him. He sighed and said he was going to bed. We both watched him climb the stairs to his room and listened as the door closed with a snap. I walked over to the window, playing with my necklace.

"I'm worried about James. I've never seen the Marauders fight before, especially James and Sirius." Lily said, joining me over at the window and pulling a brown blanket around her.

"I'm more worried about how Remus will react when we tell him about what happened." I replied quietly. She looked at my face and, seeing my distress, wrapped her arms around me, blanket and all.

I was glad I had Lily to come through all this. I don't know how I would have survived the night without her.

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Lily and I walked down to the Hospital wing early the next morning. I had two large slabs of chocolate in my hands and a bottle of butterbeer in the other. Lily had come as moral support and James was meeting us there.

We turned into the Hospital wing and saw that one of the beds, down the very end, was curtained off. We approached, me gripping Lily's hand in a vice-like grip, but she didn't complain. We drew the curtains apart slightly and, seeing that Remus was asleep, we crept in and sat down.

I eased myself down next to him and started smoothing his hair down across his forehead and murmuring sweet nothings in Greek. I grasped his hand slightly and saw a mottled bruise on it. He had cuts and other wounds apart from that. He had suffered last night, much worse than usual. I had an idea and I looked to James for permission.

"I can speed up his recovery." I whispered. James frowned and then looked down at where I had bitten my arm the night in the woods, so long ago. He nodded slightly.

"Do it." he croaked. Lily frowned and was about to ask what was going on, when I sang my fangs into my own arm, drawing blood. I pressed it against Remus's slightly parted lips and twisted so that tiny drops of my blood fell into his mouth. I drew my arm back and shook it, watching the marks heal. His wound became non-existent, and his breathing became deeper, less painful.

A few minutes later, he woke up, blinking up at me and smiling weakly. I smiled back kindly and continued smoothing his hair out.

"How are you?"

"Better, now that you're here." He replied groggily. James pretended to vomit and Lily gagged.

"Oh, shut up, you two." I growled and they stopped, grinning sheepishly. I turned back to Remus, who was trying to sit up. I helped him and readjusted his pillows so he was more comfortable. He cupped my face in his palm and I held it there with my own.

"What's wrong?" he asked me in Greek. I shook my head.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I replied in the same language. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Sophia, I can tell when something is bothering you. Tell me." He insisted. I bit my lip and turned to James.

"You tell him," I said in English. "I can't do it." James took one look at Lily, then at me, and nodded. James told the story well, and Lily and I listened quietly. I held Remus's hand all the way through, and when James was done, Remus looked positively livid.

"How could he be so stupid?" he said calmly, despite the expression on his face. I bit my lip and remained quiet.

"Lily, could you give Remus, Sophia and me a minute?" James asked kindly. Lily looked at me and I nodded reassuringly. She left the room and I waited until I heard the door close that I knew she was gone and I turned back to Remus.

He looked so shocked, and so angry, I had the urge to hold him in my arms and never let him go. Remus asked James and I questions and we told him nothing but the truth. After while though, he fell silent.

I looked at his face and then out the window at the clear blue sky and the stark white of the snow that was starting to melt into spring.

"I need to talk to Sirius. Face to face." Remus murmured.

"Do you think that it's a good idea? I mean… I don't want you to say something you'll regret." I hurried on, seeing the look on his face.

"I need to do it. I need to tell him what he's done."

"I think James did a good enough job last night." I insisted weakly, but in the end Remus became so persistent, it turned the room colder than it already was. James had agreed not to forgive Sirius until Remus did and with the anger that Sirius had caused, I don't think they will get over this in a hurry.

I left him and James to talk with a promise to come back in a few hours. I was walking down the corridor when I ran into Snape. I tried to step past him but he blocked my way. We went this way and that when finally, I snarled at him like a feral cat.

"Move!" I commanded but he didn't even flinch.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me last night. It was very brave—and stupid—of you to do, but I'm grateful." He said, looking like he had swallowed something sour. I blinked.

"I didn't do it for you." I snapped, and then with inhuman speed, I darted around him and up to my dorm. I slumped back against the door and let the tears I had been letting build up fall to the ground, not even caring that Mary and Marlene were standing there, looking worried.


	33. Aftermath

**A.N—I know, I know, I am a horrible, despicable person and I do not deserve any of my wonderful readers. I know it has been a while and I can only blame the delay on a very late chapter because of my end-of-year exams and I had slight writers block. This was a bit hard to write, but I think I did an okay job.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews! They are so inspiring, you have no idea. I'd (again) like to thank Maggie and Sarina for re-reading these chapters for me; you're both awesome! Love you loads!**

**Disclaimer—None of it is mine *yawn***

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty Three

Aftermath

I went back down to the Hospital wing after a while so that Remus could talk to the boys on his own. I was surprised to see him so emotional. Usually he is so in control and calm… but now all I saw was anger.

Remus was dressed and was shoving things into his bag when I got back to the Hospital wing. James was standing nearby, wearing an expression that I had yet to see on his face; general and deep concern. I knew James had changed, but now I knew how much.

"Hi." I greeted quietly. I wrapped my arms around Remus from behind and kissed the side of his neck. Remus chuckled.

"I am not some invalid. You don't need to worry. Madam Pomfrey has given me a clean bill of health." He said turning around. He wrapped his around my waist where his hands rested against the small of my back.

"You seem a lot calmer." I observed. I knew this was either very good or very, _very_ bad. Remus

"No, I am just deciding what I should do to Sirius." He said, narrowing his eyes over to where James was. James shifted uncomfortably. That's when it hit me. James felt guilty.

Why the fuck should he feel guilty?

"Why are you looking at him like that?" I asked, slipping into Greek in my anxiousness.

"Because the fool seems to think that it's his fault that Sirius led Snape to his ultimate demise." He replied, tutting at James who was looking at us in confusion.

"Are you talking about me?" he asked a little angrily.

"No." we answered. James rolled his eyes in a very Lily-like manner that I giggled. Remus kissed the tip of my nose, picking up his bag. I looped my arms through James's and Remus's, walking with them to the Great Hall.

We found the others sitting down the table in a small group, all of them looking glum. Marlene kept shooting glances at Sirius who was sitting down the table, pushing food around on his plate. I sat down with the group and waited for Remus, but he had set off down the hall.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Remus yelled. Sirius was standing up as well, but instead of defiance on his face, I saw remorse.

"I wasn't thinking." Sirius said quietly. They had attracted the entire attention of the Hall. Even the teachers were looking on in rapt attention.

"NO YOU BLOODY WELL WEREN'T! HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU PRAT!" Remus gestured down at the table to where James and I were sitting, bit if us sliding down in our seats. "IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR JAMES AND SOPHIA, HE WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW, AND WHO WOULD BE RESPONSIBLE? YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THIS!"

This was going too far and we all knew it. I got up from the bench and walked down to where they were standing. I pushed myself between them, my palms flat on each of their chests, keeping them apart. If they were going to fight, they were not going to do it in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Sophia." Remus snarled at me, not taking his eyes off Sirius. "Move."

I flinched at his tone, severely reminded of the snarls he had launched at me that night in the woods all those years ago. My left arm twinged in reminder of the wound.

"No." I took a deep breath, trying to keep my own temper under check. "You're taking this too far, Remus. If you want to fight, you act like men and take it outside."

Remus started to shove me aside, my I held form, my eyes flashing. He glared at me, but hen turned and stalked out of the hall, all eyes on him. Sirius stood there, staring after him for a while before he followed. I watched them both go then turned back to the others in the Hall.

"Don't you all have something better to do?" I snapped. They all looked away sheepishly and the talk began again. I walked back up the hall to where James and Peter were. They got up with the girls and followed me around the castle. We ended up in the courtyard where Remus and I had kissed for the first time as a couple.

Remus was standing rigid and tall, glaring at Sirius with hate. I shuddered at his gaze. We all watched at Remus walked forward…and punched Sirius on the jaw, a sickening CRACK echoing through the yard. Marlene and Mary both let out a little screams while Lily winced and accidently edged backwards into James's chest. Peter grimaced.

Sirius clutched at his jaw, moaning. I bit my lip. James strode forward and caught Remus's hand before he punched Sirius again.

"Enough. I think that he gets the message now, Moony." James rumbled in a deep voice that sent visible shivers down Lily's arms. I smiled thinly, making a mental note to tease her about it later. Remus glared down at Sirius for a while more before turning around and stalking away. Mary and Marlene raced after him with Peter. Lily stood next to me while James helped Sirius up. I went over to him and took his face in my hands, trying to be as gentle as possible. Prodding gently and touching the already bruised jaw, I suspected it was broken.

I pulled out my wand and mended it for him. there was a small 'pop' and bones realigned. He smiled gratefully.

"You know that you're an idiot right?" I said. Sirius chuckled.

"Someone mentioned it a few times."

"He'll forgive you eventually Padfoot." I reassured. "Eventually."

He looked a little hopeful as we left. I sure as hell wasn't about to forgive him that easily, but I suppose that he deserved to at least have hope. I would speak to Remus later. He needed to calm down a bit before he talked, let alone saw me.

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

It was the worst week in history. After the scene in the Great Hall, everyone was buzzing with the gossip about the Marauders fight, how James, Pater and Remus were angry at Sirius. It was even spreading around that Remus had hit Sirius. I hadn't quite been able to remove all the bruising from his face.

To make matters worse, the girls and I were stuck in the middle of it all. I was dating Remus, James likes Lily and Peter was dating Mary.

To sum it all up, we were lost. None of this would be resolved until Remus forgave Sirius and I knew better than anyone what Remus was like and I knew that it could be a hundred years before Sirius was forgiven.

"Remus?" I asked. He was sitting alone by the fountain in the courtyard. He had his sketchpad out and a charcoal stick in his hand, his wand was tucked behind his ear, it's ends protruding from his shaggy blonde hair.

He looked up when I said his name and he grinned ruefully. "I've been improving it." he said, handing the book towards me. It was still the same picture of the girl, but it moved now. Her hair flowed around her as she looked towards me, a grin lighting up her face as lightning flashed behind her. Remus had added one spot of colour to the drawing. Her eyes had been coloured in with the strangest and brightest shade of blue I had ever seen.

"It's…incredible. Remus yo have a gift." I handed it back to him. He pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks, beautiful." I blushed and grabbed his book again, flipping through the other drawing before he could stop me.

They were all of the same girl, with the long hair and the vivid blue eyes. They were all different, one was of her sleeping on the couch, her hair spilling out around her in a halo of black, another of her sitting down and writing, another was of her looking over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised and smirking.

The one that caught my eye though was of one Remus had drawn of a boy and a girl together, their foreheads touching, their eyes had been coloured in, his amber, hers the sapphire blue. Their hands were clasped together at shoulder height.

It was so beautiful and so realistic it took my breath away. Remus was looking a bit sheepish, but it soon faded when I kissed his thoroughly. When I pulled away from him a few minutes later, I grinned.

"I want a copy of that drawing." I said. Remus brushed the hair away from my face as his eyes roamed my face, pausing on my lips for a few seconds before snapping back up to my face.

"Of course." He replied with such sincerity I was shocked. He smirked at my expression and kissed me again, pulling me closer. His hand crept up into my hair which soon became tangled knots while I ran mine through his golden blonde locks. His tongue battled against mine for dominance but I wasn't about to give in. one of Remus's hands slid down from my hair to my waist, pressing the small of my back closer to him. He moaned when I broke away and began to kiss his neck and collarbone. It was the first time I noticed that his cologne smelled familiar, it reminded me of a potions class, when we were making Amortentia. He pressed his lips back to mine and was roughly kissing me, hunger evident in his actions. I slid a hand from his hair to the top of his shirt where I tugged his tie loose and pulled him impossibly closer.

This of course led to a big SPLASH and a freezing cold encounter with the fountain. We had fallen in and we were now dripping wet and my shirt was see-through. Did I mention that my bra is small, black and lacy? Yeah, add those three factors to a see-through white shirt, along with a hormonal teenage boy that has been previously snogging you senseless.

"That was fun." I grumbled. Remus made a small choking sound that could have been a laugh, but he looked a bit pained. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that…you're not exactly helping me here." He said through gritted teeth. I frowned and looked at him. He pointed at my chest where my bra was clearly visible. I blushed and I clambered out of the fountain sheepishly. I dried off using my wand, then pointing it at Remus, helping him dry off. I tugged my jumper on, still cold from the fountain.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." He sighed, running a hand through his tousled blonde hair in a very James-like manner. In fact, his hair somewhat resembled James's birds nest of black hair. He tried to flatten it but I caught his hand.

"Don't." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I like it."

He shrugged, throwing an arm around me as we walked back up to the common room. As least we didn't look too ragged so they assumed we were snogging. We walked in hand in hand, only to stop. Lily was sobbing onto James's shoulder, who was embracing her and trying not to enjoy it because of her distress. Mary was rubbing Marlene's back as she cried as well. Peter and Sirius were sitting in chairs, gazing into the fire.

"What's going on?" Remus asked. Lily surfaced from James's shirt and ran over to me, throwing her arms around me and crying hysterically. I must have looked completely bewildered because James explained in a quiet, dead sort of voice, "Lily just got a letter from the Ministry…her parents were found murdered this morning."

Lily let out another heartbreaking sob. I held onto her tightly, rubbing circles into her back and murmuring comforting words in Greek.

This week just couldn't get any worse could it? Remus and Sirius weren't speaking, there was homework piling up and now Lily's parents were dead.

This was just freaking peachy.


	34. Hogsmeade

_**Authoress peering into the room filled with readers. They all turn and raise their pitchforks and torches. One of them points at her and screams "GET HER!"**_

_**Authoress runs from the room screaming in terror as her reader try to kill her for not updating enough.**_

**A.N—Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. I know that it has been ages since I last updated, but I am going to work my ass off so I can update this for you. Tell you all what, I'm going to spoil you all and give you another chapter after this one, all on the same day. That's three chapters in one day! Please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—I am not rich. I am not British, so I cannot own harry Potter. **

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty Four

Hogsmeade

It was two weeks until Lily's 18th birthday and we were all planning to throw her a surprise party. she was still shaken and sad after the death of her parents, which is why we thought a good party might cheer her up a bit. And by 'we' I mean James, Sirius and Peter. But today, I was going on a date with Remus into Hogsmeade. We were also going to get her birthday present while we were there as well.

Mary had insisted on dressing me up for my date, but I pointed out that it will be cold being January. She had compromised and had given me a pair of formfitting grey jeans, knee high black boots, a white blouse with a thick black jumper. I had put a grey beanie on and black gloves that had the tips of the fingers cut off.

Remus looked very attractive in a blue jumper, jeans and sneakers. His hair was flopping around in a messy kind of way and he smiled at me. I winked when his heart sped up considerably. James whistled in approval.

"You'll give poor Moony a heart attack if you're not careful, Redfang." James chuckled. I put my arm around Remus's waist and his went around my shoulders.

"Redfang?" I questioned, looking up at Remus.

"Sirius and James wanted to give you a nickname." He explained. I nodded but cocked my head to the side.

"Why Redfang?"

"Because it's the colour your eyes go when you let your vampire side show and you have fangs. Duh." James explained it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I lifted my shoulders in a shrug. "Okay then. Ready to go?" I directed the question to Remus who nodded and gave a mock salute to James.

We walked to the Doors of Hogwarts and then onto the road down to Hogsmeade. We entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered butterbeers with extra whipped cream and marshmallows. We sat in a small booth and talked for a while when a shadow fell across us. We looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy leering at me.

"Can we help you with something?" Remus asked roughly. Lucius wasn't looking at him though, he was staring at me.

"You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'u' and 'I' together." He said. I nearly choked on my butterbeer. That was one of the lamest pickup lines I'd ever heard.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'f' and 'u' together. Take a hint and piss of Malfoy." I snapped. Malfoy looked unfazed and came back for another round.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"As much as it'll hurt when I kick your ass." I replied. What the hell did he think he was doing? Couldn't he see that I was on a date?

"If I could see you naked, I'd die happy."

"If I could see you naked, I'd probably die laughing." Remus snorted into his butterbeer when Lucius finally took the hint and left, grumbling curses and promises that I'll live to regret the day I turned down a Malfoy.

I rolled my eyes at the situation and ordered another round of butterbeers. Remus was glaring at Lucius from across the room. I sighed and placed a hand on his face, turning his head so that he can look at me.

"You know that there's no need to be jealous right? There is a reason I am sitting over here, getting ready to snog you into next week and not over there being shagged by one of the vilest creatures on the face of this earth. Do you want to know what that reason is?" I asked quietly. Remus smiled and nodded, not taking his eyes off me. I took a deep breath. It was time to tell him how deeply I cared for him, I knew it was a risk, but at least he would know.

"The reason is because I am not falling in love with Lucius Malfoy. I am falling in love with _you_." I stressed the last word so it would get into that thick head of his. He blinked a few times.

"You're in love with me?" he asked, dumbfounded. I grinned sheepishly.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way, but—" I was cut off when Remus began kissing me so passionately, there were catcalls and whistles coming from the other couples in the pub. He pulled way when we both ran out of air.

"I thought you knew how I felt when I gave you this?" he questioned, tapping my crescent moon necklace.

"You…you mean…?" I trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"I fell in love with you a little more each day since I first saw those blue eyes that have somehow bewitched me." he chuckled.

"We met in first year." I stated.

"Yes, we did." He confirmed, a little amused.

"All this time?" I asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"All this time. Did you know it took all my self-control not to rip Tommy apart?" he said it jokingly, but I saw the seriousness in his eyes. "All those times he touched you, I swear my heart shattered into a million pieces. It hurt almost as much as transforming each month. Then he would kiss you and I wanted to steal you away, back you up to a wall and snog you so much you would forget your own name."

He was whispering these words as he trailed kissed up the side of my neck. I shivered a tiny bit and pushed him away. He looked slightly confused.

"We _are_ in a public place you know." I informed him. I lowered my voice. "But when we get back up the castle, maybe you can show me what you meant about forgetting my own name." Remus chuckled and kissed me quickly.

"Deal." I snuck a look out of the corner of my eyes and laughed. Remus looked bewildered. "Look at Malfoy." Remus did and turned back to me, chuckling.

Malfoy must have seen the whole interaction because he now had a shattered glass of butterbeer in his hand and he was seething in anger. I was quite surprised to find that there wasn't steam coming out of his ears.

We left a while later, bracing ourselves for the cold outside and making our way to Honeydukes to get Remus his next supply of chocolate. He had a serious problem with his addiction.

When we got back up the castle, I asked if we could go see Lily. He smiled and we made our way up to the Heads Tower. Lily was sitting on the couch playing chess with James while Peter and Mary snogged on a couch nearby.

Marlene and Sirius were nowhere to be seen. I exchanged a look with Remus and had to stop myself giggling.

"Anyone know where Marlene is?" Lily asked. James and Remus made eye contact with peter, who had disentangled himself long enough to nod and shrug half-heartedly. Remus pulled me over the couch where I now sat in-between Mary and Lily, both looking as confused as I felt.

James came back down from his room and held out a piece if parchment to me, which I took. I glanced at the girls.

"What is this supposed to be?" I asked.

"Map of Hogwarts and everyone in it...oh no…" James groaned as writing appeared on the page

_Mr. Prongs would like to compliment the fair ladies that are holding his beloved map. Mr. Prongs would also like to comment on how lovely they are all looking this fine day._

_Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Prongs and wishes that the fair maidens enjoy using their map and hopes that they use it for mischief. Mr Padfoot would like to add that he thinks that Lily is a lovely girl and should put Mr. Prongs out of his misery._

_Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Padfoot and begs Lily to consider. Mr. Wormtail also wishes the lovely Mary to know she is beautiful and he loves her._

_Mr. Moony begs the girls a good day and hopes that the gorgeous Sophia smiles for him._

We all looked up from the parchment at the three blushing boys in front of us. Mary actually giggled.

"Well, that was a very…interesting read." Lily said as the words faded into the parchment. I managed to turn my laugh into a cough.

Remus sighed and drew his want he tapped the parchment and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

As he said the words, ink and patterns crawled like spiders across the parchment. It now read;

_Messrs' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDERS MAP_

The girl and I looked up at the boys.

"You made this?" Lily asked, looking at them with admiration.

"Mostly Moony did, but we all helped. I came up with the passwords, Peter came up with the idea of naming the people and Sirius came up with idea of imprinting some of our personalities into the map.

I unfolded the map and saw Dumbledore's dot.

"Is that…? No, it's can't be—" I asked.

"Dumbledore." James said.

"In his study." Peter said.

"Pacing. Does that a lot." Remus said, frowning a bit.

"So this map shows everything?" Mary asked, looking up from the map.

"Everything." Remus confirmed, nodding.

"Everyone—" James said

"Where they are—" Peter continued

What they're doing—" Remus went on.

"Of every minute—" James put in.

"Of every day." Peter concluded.

"Brilliant!" the three of us breathed.

"So why are you showing us this?" Lily asked after a minute's silence.

"Because we can find Marlene this way." James explained, walking over to the back of the couch so he could see the map too. We all searched for the dot labelled Marlene McKinnon and finally we found it.

"Is that…?" James asked trailing off.

"SIRIUS?" was the general outcry.

_Sirius, mate, you're a dead man walking._ I thought grimly, looking around at the shocked faces of my friends.


	35. Lily's Birthday

**A.N—Here is the other chapter I promised. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer—I'm not richer than the Queen of England, so I cannot be J.K. Rowling**

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty Five

Lily's Birthday

Okay, so Sirius didn't end up being murdered for the second time this month. Instead, everyone just took it in their stride and agreed to wait until the opportune moment to pounce on him. James had said this so I knew that there was a hidden agenda involved here. The way he said it though made it sound like the whole plan he had concocted was evil.

Remind me never to get on his bad side.

Lily was proving to be annoyingly observant. She kept noticing how the six of us would disappear for hours, trying to get everything ready for her birthday party.

We had each been assigned jobs. James and Remus would grab the liquor and food from Hogsmeade, Mary and Marlene would be in charge of decorating the common room and Peter was on Lily-duty. I was going to be lookout because someone let slip I was a fast runner.

Lily waltzed into breakfast that morning with a happy look on her face.

"Morning all. Beautiful day isn't it?" she asked. I shrugged.

"It's alright." James replied, shovelling eggs into his mouth.

"Do you guys know what day today is?" Lily asked.

"Friday?" Peter asked weakly, as if he had no idea.

"No." Lily said. "It's January 29th."

"Oh yeah!" Remus piped up. He started snapping his fingers as he searched for the reason. "It's that Quidditch player's birthday today isn't it? The one from the Tornados?"

"I think you're right Moony." James agreed. Remus looked at his watch and got up, kissing me quickly before leaving to go to Arithmancy. I had to stop myself from laughing. Lily looked so crestfallen; she honestly thought that we had forgotten her birthday!

"Cheer up Lily-bean!" I said cheerfully as we made our way to the Library. "There's going to be a party tonight in the common room. You'll have some fun, trust me. You may even get to dance with James." A thought entered my mind.

"What is going on with you two anyway?" I asked. Lily sighed, sitting down at a table.

"I like him, he doesn't know it. He likes me and I know it, hell, all of Hogwarts knows it, but he hasn't asked me out since before Halloween."

"So…you want me to talk to him for you? Knock some sense into that idiot's head?" I offered.

"Would you?" Lily brightened somewhat, "Thank Soph. You're the best."

I tossed my hair in a good imitation of Sirius. "I try." We both broke down laughing and ended up getting scolded by Madam Pince and chased out of the library, books beating us black and blue the whole way.

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

I tapped my foot impatiently as I looked at my watch for what seemed like the fiftieth time in that minute. Peter was taking Lily on a walk by the lake and they should be back soon. Mary and Marlene had sent me messages through James's two-way mirror that the common room was done.

I searched the grounds again and was rewarded when I saw Lily looking slightly annoyed and a flustered Peter making their way up to the castle. This was my cue and I raced back up to the common room nearly bellowing the password at the Fat Lady. I looked around at the group of students and grinned.

"She'll be here in about three minutes. Hide!" I said. Students scrambled around to find hiding places. I was biting my lip and wondering where I could hide when and invisible hand grabbed me and pulled me under something soft as water and light as air. I was nose to nose with Remus who was grinning cheekily.

"I figured we could hide in plain sight." He whispered. We somehow shuffled over to the couch and sat down. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I was so attuned to it by now I could probably find him in a big crowd and blindfolded. We sat in silence and since we were in the Common room, it was eerie.

It wasn't long until I heard voices and loud scuffling.

"-Peter, honestly, what is going on? You've been acting so strange and you know I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Lily was saying. The portrait door opened and Lily came in. she peered around at the black room when the lights came on, we all jumped out at her and yelled "SURPRISE!"

She screamed with fright and then broke down laughing. I skipped over to her and gave her a hug, wishing her a happy birthday.

"Now…we're even." I said to her. She laughed and turned to where Dannie Carter was standing on a DJ stand.

"Let's get this party started!" she said. The crowd cheered and without further ado, the music started blaring and the party immerged into full swing. Remus led me over to the makeshift bar where he transfigured a few chairs into barstools. I sat with him behind the bar and watched as he served drinks. He handed me a butterbeer and I toasted it to him. He grinned and turned his attention to his next customer.

Sirius.

Oh, fuck.

"What can I get you?" Remus asked dully. I winced at his tone. Sirius took a deep breath.

"I just came over here to say that I'm sorry, that I'm the biggest prat the world has ever known and that I hope that if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me…well…" Sirius trailed off uncomfortably. I nudged Remus with my foot and smiled sadly, nodding my head a bit. He understood.

Remus and I had talked about the whole thing and even though he was still pissed off at Sirius, he had decided to forgive him if Sirius now understood the consequences of his actions, and it was time to put this whole mess behind us.

"I forgive you." Remus said. Sirius's face snapped up to him again, an expression of disbelief on his face.

"What?"

"I said 'I forgive you.'" Remus said jumping over the bar with a grace I didn't know he had. "Just know that if you do anything that stupid again, I'll kill you."

Sirius grinned and embraced his best friend.

"I'm serious." Remus said calmly. Sirius's smile faded again.

"He's telling the truth." I agreed, sipping at my drink.

James came over with interest all over his face.

"I guess this means we're all one big happy family again?" James observed wryly, pulling Sirius into a hug. I couldn't help it when I slammed my butterbeer down and started laughing. The three boys looked at me with bemused expressions.

"What…?" Sirius started.

"You…boys….are…. SO STUPID!" I gasped between fits of laughter. I crumpled again and ended up falling off my chair and onto the ground. I got back up again and—cool as a cucumber—straitened my shirt and pretended nothing happened. Remus was shaking his head at me, but he was smiling.

"What did you do with Sophia?" Sirius asked. I narrowed my eyes and grinned when he gulped.

I held my hand out to Remus. "Dance with me?" I asked as a slow song came on. He grinned and helped be over the bar. He led me out onto the clear space and I hissed to James "Ask Lily to dance."

James blinked but then wandered off to find said girl while Sirius disappeared. Remus twirled me around and pulled me in. I linked my hands around his neck and his went around my waist. We just stood there, swaying to the music.

The song ended and a new one came on. It was a muggle song I recognised; _The Way You Make Me Feel, _by_ Michael Jackson. _It wasn't exactly a fast very fast song; it just had a speedy tempo. Remus, however, made the most of it and made me dance through the song, pulling off ridiculous dance moves and lots of low dips. I hadn't been able to stop laughing from the time the song came on.

Remus told me that he had to go back and tend the bar, but he promised me another dance. I wandered around, greeting friends. I even struck up a conversation with Frank Longbottom who was the photographer for the night. He used this nifty little spell to show me all the pictures he'd taken. There were a lot of great ones, but the one I like the most was the one of Remus and me dancing, him laughing as he spun me outwards in a circle and then back in gain, dipping back backwards so my laughing face could be seen by the camera.

I talked with Lily for a while and the party seemed to go on for mere minutes before the clock chimed midnight, but the party was just getting started. Sirius and James, being friends again, had decided to spike the punchbowl, not to mention start harassing me. Remus came over to me (my hero) and took my hand, leading me out of the common room and down the corridor. He pushed aside a tapestry and helped me inside the small space. It was dimly lit but I could still see him just fine. Hell, I could see the tiny little freckle on the underside of his jaw.

"I believe that you owe me a kiss, Mr Lupin." I said. Remus frowned thoughtfully.

"When did I promise you that?" he asked.

"I believe it was when we were on a date in the Three Broomsticks…"

"Ahh yes. I remember now." He said, stepping closer. "But refresh my memory in case I'm wrong?"

I giggled and wound my fingers through his hair.

"I believe you said, and I quote, you 'wanted to steal me away, back me up to a wall and snog me so much I would forget my own name'." I replied, pulling him closer by his tie.

"I am a man of my word." he replied a little huskily. I giggled and kissed him, reaching up because he was so goddamn tall. He wound his hand into my hair while the other went to my waist pulling me in closer. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I gasped. Chills were running down my spine but my skin felt like I had been swimming in a lake of fire. I ran a hand down his back and let it creep up his shirt, drawing small circles on his bare skin. He moaned and pressed me into the wall harder, so there was no space between us. His own hand was roaming my body, slipping down past my waist, my hip and to my thigh, which he hitched up and looped around his waist. I took the hint and wrapped my other leg around him. I grinned when I felt his heart-beat pick up and blood rushed to a—er—particular area.

"You're a bit excited aren't you?" I teased as he kissed my neck. He pulled back and looked down at me. I realized he had undone the first few buttons on my shirt, so my red bra was showing, my chest rising and falling with every breath.

"Maybe we should call it a night." He suggested and I grinned. I decided to tease him a bit more and as I slid to the ground I made sure my hips pressed against his. He shut his eyes briefly and I grinned wickedly. He shook his head at me as I buttoned up my shirt.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear you will." He muttered.

"You love it." I said, helping him with his hair.

"Yes I do." He said, catching my hand in his. "And I love you. So, _so_ much."

There was so much emotion in his voice, so much sincerity I was breathless for a moment. Then I couldn't stop peppering his face with kisses because I realized he was mine. All mine.

"I love you too. And I hope you know that I have no intention of letting you go anywhere. I'll just follow you." I said between kisses. He was laughing while I said this.

"Follow me? Till the ends of the earth and beyond?" he asked dramatically. I laughed breathlessly.

"Till death and beyond." I affirmed. He stiffened and I drew back, afraid I'd said the wrong thing, but instead he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me slowly and softly.

"I don't deserve you, Sophia. I really don't." he said quietly. I pushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled kindly.

"Yes, you do." I said.

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed**

**-Drkness's Daughter**

**-Cooky Crumbla**

**-javalon14**

**- anime-4-ever001**

**-asdfman**

**-Blitz-gurl-42**

**- R.I.P. Vinny**

**-Rocherchic143**

**-Withabitoflove23468**

**And the people who added them to their alerts/Favourites (this week)**

**-Hikiro Hikaru**

**-Vampire Girl 239**

**Thank you all so so much. Your faith means the world to me.**


	36. Finally Falling

**A.N—This chapter is dedicated to Drkness's Daughter, because today is her birthday. Also, to asdfman, here's some drama for you with more to come. Please read the A.N at the end of the chapter. IT'S IMPORTANT! This chapter is going to be short, but the next one will be longer, promise.**

**Disclaimer—If I was J.K. Rowling, Fred, Tonks, Sirius and Remus would never have died. So, there you go. I am not her…..That is all.**

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty Six

Finally Falling.

After Lily's party, everything went back to normal, well, as normal as it can get when it comes to Hogwarts. The Marauders were all friends again, the Slytherins hated us (and we returned the feeling) Marlene and Sirius kept creeping around behind our backs, Remus was trying to make up for all the days he was snarky and pissed and I was so happy I felt I could burst.

That was all before I looked at the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ today.

**Skilsworth Family Found Dead.**

Underneath this was a picture of the house, the Dark Mark hanging over it. I opened the newspaper and began to read;

_**Mr and Mrs Skilsworth of 17 Inkwell road were found murdered in their home last night. Their three of their four children, Sarah 10, Paris 8 and Luke 5, were also among the deceased. Aurors have confirmed that they were killed by dark magic and that the Cruciatus curse was used on the children. Their daughter, Paige (17), was at Hogwarts when the incident happened and can offer no comment. The public wishes Paige to know that they give their most heartfelt condolences.**_

I put the paper down. I looked over to the Hufflepuff table to seek Paige out. I knew her; we had played together as children. I had lived near Inkwell road, and I knew her parents. They had been kind people, they hadn't deserved this. I got up and went over to her, where she was being comforted by her friends and her boyfriend, Jonathan Wood.

I approached cautiously. "Paige?"

She looked up and I saw her eyes were red rimmed from crying and that her hands were shaking.

"Hello, Sophia. I suppose you've heard the news?" she croaked in a dead voice. I nodded and held out my hand to her.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk? Somewhere away from prying eyes?" I asked gently. Paige was a sweet girl; I didn't want her to suffer anymore. She nodded and took my hand, muttering something to Jonathan. He nodded and he frowned in a worried expression.

I put my arm around Paige and led her out of the Hall, lots of people muttering and whispering. I shot them all dirty looks as I led her out of the Great Hall and to an empty corridor. She sat down near the window.

I took a deep breath. "I know how you feel."

"No, you don't." she said quickly. I grinned, beside myself.

"Yes I do. You feel lost, alone, like someone has reached their hand inside your chest and ripped your heart out. You feel like you've been punched in the gut so hard you can't breathe. You feel ice in your veins instead of blood and this all hurts so much, you feel like dying, but you don't, you just keep living."

She was staring at me in amazement. I smiled a little sadly at her. "My mother hated me, Paige. She hated me because she didn't want me, because she was stuck with me. When she died, I didn't mourn her, no, I mourned the loss that we'd never get a chance to redeem our relationship. Rejoice, Paige because you had a family who loved you and you know that they're safe now. No one can hurt them."

Paige wiped away the tears that slid down her face. "You know, the scary thing about this war isn't dying yourself…it's losing the people you love."

I nodded sadly. "Paige, the best thing you can do is to let all your anger, your sadness and your helplessness out now, so it doesn't build up and make you bitter. Trust me…been there, done that." I said, chuckling a bit at the end. I got a watery chuckle from Paige.

"Thanks Sophia. And I'm really sorry about your mum." She said, standing up to leave. I got up too, giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry about your family." I replied. I watched her walk off, shaking my head and holding back tears.

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

It was Valentine's day on Sunday and I was actually looking forward to the day for the first time in my seventeen years of existence. Mostly because I had a boyfriend, but I also had a nagging suspicion about what James was going to do today.

I made sure Lily was wearing a pretty green blouse and jeans when we went down for breakfast. I had gone down in all black, despite the system of pink and roses and all that shit. Today, I was more curious about what was going on with Lily and James.

We sat down on a bench and started eating, Lily pretty much devouring her food so fast Sirius would have been impressed. I started when someone kissed my cheek and waved something blue in my face. I turned to see Remus sitting next to me.

"Happy Valentine's day." He said, kissing me full on the mouth this time. I smiled and pulled back. He then handed me the blue thing and I smiled because it was a blue rose. I had never seen one of those before so this was new.

"You too." I looked around. "Where's James?"

Remus grinned devilishly and said nothing, instead, stealing my toast and biting into it. He winked and I smiled; I knew what that meant. I turned to Lily.

"Hey, Lily-bean?" she looked up. "You remember that bet we made a while ago? About you and James? Is that still on?"

She looked a bit confused for a second before her face cleared. She smirked and buttered another slice of toast. "If he does it, then sure." She held out her hand and I shook it. We stayed in the Great Hall for another ten minutes, Remus being very annoying because of the way he was tracing circles on my thigh under the table. I was wearing jeans, but it was still a huge turn on. What made me pissed was he knew what he was doing and he was smirking about it.

James came in a moment later, a single white rose in his hand. He held it out to Lily, who simply stared at it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily." He said, handing it to her. She blinked but took the flower. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

Everyone in the Great Hall was watching by now. This was the first time in months that James Potter had asked Lily Evans out and everyone was eager to see what hex she would use on him this time. I was grinning madly and I knew Remus was watching me, a frown on his face as he used that big brain of his to figure out what was going on.

Lily, still holding the flower, stood up so she was facing James. He gulped, obviously expecting her to start yelling, but instead he got the shock of his life. Instead of yelling, Lily threw her arms around James's neck and kissed him full on the mouth. To say he reacted swiftly would be an understatement. He swept her up into his arms and spun her around, amidst to cheers. I heard a wolf whistle and was surprised to see that Professor Flitwick had been responsible for the whistle. Dumbledore was beaming and McGonagall was collecting galleons from Slughorn.

Huh, what do you know?

Remus turned my chin away from Lily and James, both of whom were blushing like mad. Remus then began to kiss me so passionately, even Sirius called for us to get a room.

I pulled back and watched as Lily and James left the Hall holding hands, not missing the look of loathing on Snape's face as they walked past him. I frowned.

"You okay?" Remus asked.

"Peachy." I replied, still watching Snape as he stabbed at his eggs.

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

**Hullo again. Okay, so I have a request of all of my fabulous readers. **

**#1—Review! Seriously! **

**#2—I have been reminded by a faithful reviewer (clw317, thanks so much!) that I have not yet written about the Marauders pranking the girls to revenge themselves on the Polyjuice Prank in their 6th year. Now, I am not very creative when it comes to pranks, so I would like all my readers to click that little blue button on the bottom of the page, and in a review, give me an idea for the prank. I will give full credit to the one I choose to use. I would greatly appreciate this!**

**Mischief Managed,**

**Maddaz a Hatter**


	37. Girl Talk

**A.N—Thanks to **_**Blue Lover5000**_**, **_**Sharpied. To. You. **_**and **_**anna lily potter**_** who added me to their favourites/alerts. Also, thanks to anime-4-ever001 who has kindly taken up being an unofficial beta for me. You rock. **

**Okay, I promised you a long chapter so here you go. Read, review and enjoy. A bit of girl talk in here. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…LOL**

**Disclaimer—*sighs* Do I really have to say it? Fine. None of this is mine…..Happy?**

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty Seven

Girl Talk

Lily and James were gone all day.

It was that simple and it was so cute I felt I was going to throw up. Mary was being mushy about it, Marlene was itching with impatience and I was fighting the urge to rip their throats out because their blood was pounding so hard.

We had stationed ourselves in Lily's dorm in the Heads Tower. Remus, Peter and Sirius had done the same and were waiting to ambush James about his date. I thought it was really cute that they cared so much, but it turns out they were only going to tease James about finally getting the girl.

My head snapped up when the door opened and Lily came in, slumping against the door and letting out a sigh. She bit her lip, smiling as she touched her lips. Her blood was pounding and from the way she was breathing, I would hazard a guess that James had kissed her.

And thoroughly at that.

"So, how did it go?" Mary asked, making Lily jump. She laughed at our expressions.

"I guess that you're staying the night then?" she countered, taking her pyjamas from her trunk. She dressed and we followed her movements, changing as well. We all jumped onto the large bed that was hers and grinned at her.

"So…what happened?" I asked, prodding her with my finger. She giggled.

"Well, he took me to the Three Broomsticks, bought me a butterbeer, then we sat there and talked." She answered, pulling a box of chocolates from her bedside cabinet. I took one and bit into it.

"You just talked? That's it?" Mary asked, a little disappointed.

"Yup. We walked around for a bit, then came back to the castle. We got to the common room downstairs when he pulled me in and kissed me." she stopped, a glazed look coming across her eyes.

I grinned.

"Aaaaaand? How was it?" I asked. she grinned, touching her lips again, almost unconsciously.

"It was…perfect."

Mary squealed and threw herself at Lily, wrapping her short arms around her and squeezing. Marlene laughed while I grinned. Mary and I were resting our heads on Marlene's shoulders, gazing at Lily as she told us the story. When it came to the part when he kissed her we all went 'Awww.' at the same time.

We got onto the subject of boyfriends so that the conversation included us all.

"So Mary, who far have you gone with Peter?" Marlene asked, nibbling on a chocolate frog. Mary laughed.

"If you mean 'have we had sex' then no." she answered. "Serious snogging, a bit of touchy feely, but nothing apart from that." I smiled at her answer because it sated Marlene's appetite.

Mostly.

Marlene started asking questions about how Peter looked with his shirt off, how good of a snog he was and all that jazz, but I tuned out. There were some things that I really didn't need to know.

"Sophia, what about you and Remus?" she asked. I choked on my frog.

"What?" I croaked.

"Have. You. Had. Sex. With. Remus?" she enunciated every word clearly, like she was talking to an idiot.

"No," I replied.

"Buuuut?" she prodded.

"But nothing." I giggled. "We haven't gone there."

"You've been dating for three and a half months!" Marlene exclaimed. I shook my head at her as she continued. "Just…jump his bones already! It's not that hard! Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. Sex."

Mary and Lily snorted.

"This applies to you too Mary." Mary shut up pretty damn quick after that. "And it's not that simple Marlene." I said. Marlene sighed dramatically.

"How is it not that simple?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious. I bit my lip, unsure how I was going to explain this.

"I want to have a sex life, Marlene, just not right now. A relationship shouldn't have to always be physical. I can talk to Remus about things, like books and the future and music. He listens to me when I'm having an emotional breakdown and he lets me cry on his shoulder when I need to. Sure, he can kiss, sure, he makes my knees go weak, sure, sometimes I want to drag him off to the nearest broom-closet and snog him stupid, but I don't because we're taking it slow." I explained. "Remus is amazing, but I don't want to go there yet." I blushed when I finished.

Lily and Mary were smiling at me like I was the cutest thing in the world and Marlene was blinking rapidly.

"But…the sexual tension is there?" she questioned. I laughed, flopping back onto the bed.

"Sometimes it's like I'm suffocating." I admitted. "But Remus is too much of a gentleman to make a move and I respect him for that."

Marlene groaned and grabbed another chocolate. "Okay, I'll forgive you for not telling me about your sex life—like a good friend would do—if you tell me you have seen him shirtless."

The other leaned forward at this and I nodded through my giggles. Mary squealed.

"Details! Details!" they cried. I sat up.

"I am _not_ telling you about my boyfriend's chest. Do you honestly think that he's in the dorm opposite telling the others about how sexy my legs are?" I asked rhetorically but I got an answer anyway.

"Yes." They chorused and I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell us?" Lily pleaded. "Remember that favour you owe me?

"Which one?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, take your pick, just tell us!" she demanded. I looked around at their eager faces and blinked.

"You really want to know?" I asked. I thought that they had been winding me up, but they were serious. They wanted to know. Very little was known about Remus and Peter. James and Sirius were no strangers to taking their shirts off in public.

"Abbs?" Mary supplied.

"Washboard." I admitted.

"Oooooooh." Lily purred. I laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Pecks?" Marlene prodded.

"Not as defined, but they're there." I replied, wondering how the hell we had gotten onto the subject of my boyfriend's chest muscles when we were supposed to be focussing on Lily.

"Bicep, triceps?" Lily asked. I shrugged.

"He was strong enough to lift me when we were at your sister's wedding and I'm 63 kilos." I said, biting into a frog. This seemed to satisfy them but they weren't done yet.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Why the hell are we even talking about this? And why the hell do you want to know?" I exclaimed, laughing a little. They looked at each other, and discussed something silently, like only best friends can do.

"Well…can you blame us? Remus hardly ever dates and whenever he does, the girl is over him in three seconds and doesn't say anything about him. Not much is known about Remus's romantic life, so can you really expect us to pass by this opportunity to learn more?" Mary explained. I bit my lip and twirled a strand of hair around my finger.

"You make a good point, dammit." I muttered. "And yes, he is a good kisser."

For the next ten minutes they interrogated me about Remus and those were the most uncomfortable ten minutes of my life. Eventually they let up and left me alone. I tuned out of the conversation as they gave a detailed analysis on Sirius's experiences in bed. Ew!

The sound of chuckling reached my ears and I looked around. That was definitely Sirius's chuckle…I would know that anywhere. The others didn't notice anything, but I had heard it. There were voices coming from my bag and I walked over to it, frowning. I dug around until I pulled out a mirror.

The two way mirror.

The other half that James had.

In his dorm.

Where Remus, Sirius and Peter were also staying.

Oh fuck.

"Sophia? You okay? You look so pissed you could explode." Marlene said, oh so delicately. I turned around and smiled innocently.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, I…just remembered that I borrowed this from Remus. I should return it." I lied, walking over to the door.

"Now?" Mary whined. I didn't answer as I walked down the stairs, across the common room and up the stairs to James's room. I didn't even bother knocking as I walked in. The boys were lounging about on James's bed, a small mirror identical to the one I had clutched in my hand. They looked up as the door swung open and I stalked over.

"What makes you think that you have the right to spy on us?" I demanded, throwing the mirror onto the mattress. I crossed my arms, glowering.

The boys were staring at me and swallowing frequently. I realized I was dressed in a very short purple nighty that reached halfway up my thigh (at the longest). Oh well.

"Sophia, I think you're going to kill Remus." James said, seriously, looking at his friend. I waved a hand nonchalantly.

"He'll get over it." I said waspishly. I pointed at the mirror. "This is girl talk, not a place for men."

The boys seemed to have recovered some of their wits because they were frowning, well, most of the boys. Remus had thrown an arm over his face, and was lying on his back, taking long, deep breaths.

"Why can't we hear?" Sirius asked. "I, for one, want to hear more about your analysis' of Remus."

James and he laughed. Peter bit his lip as Remus sat up.

"Yes, thank you for that. I had no idea you thought I was that good looking." He said, his eyes raking my body with hungrily. "And just so you know, I don't need to tell the boys you have sexy legs…they can see that for themselves."

I blushed and shifted my legs to they were crossed while I was standing up, a really good accomplishment actually. "Thank you?" I said awkwardly. I pointed at the mirrors. "You do know that the conversation we just had was not meant for your ears."

"Hence the term _eavesdropping_." Sirius smirked. I glared.

"Sirius, this is a huge breach of privacy. If I had wanted you to know all of that about Remus and me, I would have told you directly. But I didn't; that should tell you something." I watched as his expression faltered and he looked guilty for a moment. I glared at the others and left the room.

I got back to Lily's room smirking. The girls were intrigued by it and I told them about the mirrors and what I did. Marlene was especially proud of me.

"You go girl. Oh, I would have killed to have seen their faces." She gasped through her laughter. Lily made the sign of the cross.

"Amen!" she fell into a fresh peal of laughter, rolling around on the bed. Mary was chuckling, trying to avoid getting knocked off the bed by her two friends. This only caused us to laugh harder and we all huddled around, trying to control our breathing and clutching at our stomachs. We got into bed a while later, still smiling from our laughing fits.

A.N—a bit of a weird chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Please review. And I need some more inspiration for the pranks people!


	38. Payback's a Bitch

**A.N—I have to say people, that I am actually disappointed in you. Hardly any reviews AT ALL and only four people gave me ideas for the prank. The best one I got was from **_**Blue Lover5000 **_**and so I am using her idea. This chapter is dedicated to clw317 because of the review that she sent me about the prank. Please enjoy and I hope that this chapter makes you laugh. Also, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer—yeah yeah none of it is mine. **

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty Eight

Payback's a Bitch

I couldn't look any of the marauders in the eye the whole of the next day. It was humiliating to say the least. And it was also a little infuriating when they would look at me with knowing eyes. Especially Remus. He was the worst out of the lot.

Stupid boy brains and their boy thoughts and their arrogant boyish know-it-all-ness….Grrrrrrr!

Great now I'm growling in my head. What the hell is going on with me?

"Sophia? You got a minute?" I looked up at Remus who was looking at me with raised eyebrows and a bemused expression. "You know, when you're done scowling at your potions book."

My lips twitched despite myself and Remus sat down. "What's up, Remus?" I asked not looking at him.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, and I could hear the frown in his voice. I threw my quill down.

"Well, it could have something to do with the fact you eavesdropped on a private conversation and then teased me about it." I said sarcastically. Remus bit his lip and then sighed.

"It was wrong, I admit that and I'm sorry." He turned my face towards him. I avoided his eyes, looking down. "Any chance you can forgive me?" he said this so sweetly, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and I felt myself drowning in the topaz stones that were the windows to his soul.

I sighed half-heartedly. "I can't stay upset with you. But, you have to lay off the jokes. It's really irritating." Remus nodded his head, holding his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Fair deal." He looked around for a minute. "How long have you been in here?" he asked, looking around the library. It was a nice afternoon, the sun was shining and I had been cooped up amongst books since lunch.

"Lunch time. But I have the rest of the day free because Charms was cancelled and I had last period free anyway." I answered, picking up my quill to finish my essay. It was yanked out of my hand. "Hey!" I cried, reaching for it. Remus held it above my head.

"I am the studious one and even I know it's time for a break. Come on, we're going to get some fresh air into you." He grabbed my thinks and dragged me out of the library, my bag and his thrown over his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile. He and I walked down to the lake and into the surrounding trees for a while. We were a little far in before he stopped and cursed.

"Crap. Sophia, I'm sorry but I have to go. I promised James I would meet him after his meeting with McGonagall." He pressed a kiss to my cheek before racing off. I blinked and looked around at the trees before I heard shouting.

"Sophia!" I turned and saw Lily Mary and Marlene striding forward to me. I blinked and grinned at them.

"What are yo doing here?" I asked. Lily looked confused.

"James told me you needed to meet us here so we could talk about something."

"I didn't say that." I frowned. Something fishy was going on. "What are those boys up to?" I muttered as the wind changed course. The scents of Sirius, James, Remus and peter were coming from the trees and their blood was pounding with adrenalin.

Uh, oh.

"Run!" I cried, but too late. The boys sprang from the trees and started hurling water balloons at us, filled with icy cold liquid. We screamed and huddled together into a group, trying to avoid the wet missiles at we got soaked through. Then it stopped and we all looked towards the boys with murderous expressions. They were grinning and clapping each other on the back.

"We told you we would get you back for that prank you pulled on us last year." James said cheerily, as if he was discussing the weather.

"You thought we forgot didn't you?" Sirius asked rhetorically. I glared at him and struggled to keep from ripping his throat out.

"Paybacks a bitch." I heard Mary mutter. I looked over at her and had to stop myself from laughing. Her white shirt was now completely see-through and you could see the red lacy bra underneath. Peter was ogling her and she was too busy glaring at Sirius for her to notice.

"Mary." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Your shirt it's a bit...um…" I trailed off and pointed to her chest. She looked down and then back up at me, then to Peter. She blushed a brilliant red and reached into her bag for a jumper, but there was none. She looked at me and I shook my head.

"Boys, did you by any chance take our jumpers?" Lily asked, crossing her arms to preserve some kind of modesty. If James were a dog, he would have been drooling like a kid in a candy shop.

"No! Why would you think that Lily-flower?" Sirius replied in a shocked tone. Despite this, he still reached behind him into a bush where our jumpers were bundled. Marlene reached for it and Sirius waved his wand and the bundle vanished. Lily was glaring so fiercely I was awed at the fact that the boys weren't begging for mercy.

"I swear, Sophia, you're trying to kill me." Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I blushed and looked down at my feet, crossing my arms around my chest. "Here."

I looked up as Remus tugged his jumper over his head and handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and pulled it over my head, breathing in the smell of Remus's cologne. It was warm from his body heat and I felt protected against the chilly air, especially since it was so big it fell halfway down my thighs.

"Remus!" Sirius cried, "The whole point of this is that they were supposed to be drenched when we went back up to the castle!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want any other guy to look at my girl that way. I shudder to think what would be running through those Death Eater cronies' minds." Remus reasoned. I smiled gratefully up at him as he wrapped an arm around me and continued to keep me warm.

James sighed heavily and offered his own jumper to Lily. She took it grudgingly but put it on all the same. Peter offered his jumper and cloak to Mary while Marlene had simply borrowed Sirius's cloak.

We walked up to the castle in silence. When we got to the girls dormitories, we raced for the showers so we could get warm. I pulled on old woollen shorts and a t-shirt as well as Remus's thick jumper. I knew I should return it but it was so warm and it smelled like him…

"I'm going over to return this," Lily said shaking James's jumper. "You want me to take yours?" she asked us. Mary and Marlene nodded and handed her the clothes. She turned to me and I shook my head.

"I'm going to keep it." I explained. Lily raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Will you some with me?" she asked and I nodded. I followed her up to the 7th year boy dorms and we knocked, coming in when peter called out "We're decent!"

Lily proceeded with caution because she had never been in here before, but I went in with ease, plopping down on Remus's trunk.

"I came to give these back," Lily explained, handing the bundle to James. "Except for yours, Remus, Soph kind of wants to keep it." she winked at me.

"It's warm." I said, hugging myself. Remus chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You look hot in my clothes." H whispered in my ear. I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks," I said. I twirled my hair in my hands.

"Shit!" James cursed. I looked up and saw he was cradling his hand, which was bleeding.

I saw red. My eyes glazed over and my fangs set in. Hunger ripped at my throat as I saw the scarlet droplets oozing down his hand. I wanted nothing more than so bring that warm liquid into my mouth and drain him dry, but I fought it off.

I couldn't sit there anymore. I moved faster than the eye could see so I was leaning on the wall, taking deep breaths through my nose, because if I opened my mouth, I would latch onto James's arm. I closed my eyes and willed myself to relax. I felt hands on my shoulders but I didn't open my eyes.

"Is she okay?" I heard Lily asked worriedly. I let out a long breath and let my eyes crack open. they were still red, but hopefully they would fade soon.

"Sorry. Fresh blood." I said shortly. Lily nodded, frowning. Remus was studying my face critically. "I'll be fine in a minute." As I said the words, my eyes faded back to blue and I was able to breathe easier.

"Sorry Sophia." James apologized and I snorted.

"It's not your fault. Accidents happen." I replied. He smiled and I shook Remus's sleeves back so I could tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "We should go."

I grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her from the room. We were about to enter our dorm when a scream came from inside. I pushed the door open and saw that Marlene was the one who screamed. She had tears running down her face.

Lily and I burst into laughter and Marlene stomped her foot angrily. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed.

It was very funny actually.

Because the marauders had turned her hair bright, bubble-gum pink.


	39. The Order

**A.N—Okay I'm going to spoil you and give you another chapter, albeit a short one. Just want to say thanks to everyone who reviews and for those that don't…=(**

**Disclaimer—It all belongs to Jo. Not me. *sigh***

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Thirty Nine

The Order.

Marlene's hair stayed pink no matter what we tried. It only lasted four days but by the time it changed back, Marlene was so mad I thought that she would burst.

Weeks flew by and soon it was only a month until the end of our school year. Remus and I became closer (if that's possible) and James and Lily were almost inseparable. We teased her mercilessly about how she thinks of James now, especially when we catch her mumbling his name in her sleep.

Lily, Remus and I spent a lot of time in the library revising for our NEWTs and it was so stressful you wanted to tear your hair out.

"Ugh!" I groaned and threw my quill down. "I am never going to remember all of this!"

Remus chuckled and patted my knee comfortingly. "Yes you will. You just need to relax."

I raised my eyebrows and appraised his tranquil appearance. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"After being friends with James and Sirius for seven years, I have learned to be calm in stressful and or life threatening situations. This is just one of them." he shrugged and turned to me, watching me roll my neck around.

"You look pale, have you been hunting yet?" he asked, standing up and abandoning his book.

"Yes, but I think it's just the stress." I said, rubbing my neck. His hands pushed mine away and he started to massage my neck and I sighed with relief. "Thanks."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "You're very welcome." He continued to rub my neck and shoulders, while I wrote my essay for Charms out. I was done in no time and smiled when Remus kissed the side of my neck.

"Miss Harris, Mr Lupin?" we turned around to find a very grim Professor McGonagall standing there with her hands clasped in front of her. Remus looked calm but I'm sure that I looked extremely sheepish. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you both in his office immediately. He has also asked me to remind you that he likes sugar quills." McGonagall swept from the library without a backwards glance and I turned to Remus, eyebrows raised. He shrugged and we gathered our things.

I had been to Dumbledore's office a few million times before so when Remus asked me if I had been there before, I snorted. He raised an eyebrow but I saw his lip twitch.

He couldn't fool _me._

"Password?" the gargoyle rumbled.

"Sugar Quills." Remus said and the gargoyle sprang to the side, revealing a spiral staircase that wound upwards. We stepped onto it and I had to steady Remus when he stumbled a bit.

"Thanks." He breathed, straightening his robes. I smiled and clicked my tongue.

"No problem."

We came to a door that was obviously Dumbledore's office and we knocked. I pushed the door open and saw that we weren't the only ones there.

James, Sirius, Lily, Mary, Marlene, Benjy Fenwick, Tommy Harte, Peter, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett were there too. They looked up at the noise and I saw Sirius wink at me. I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to Lily.

"Do you know what's going on?" I murmured to Lily. She shook her head and grimaced.

"Can't be good though."

I agreed heartily.

"Good evening. I trust you are all wondering why I have called you here at this hour." We looked up and saw Dumbledore on the balcony, stroking a scarlet and gold bird; a phoenix. "I have called you here…to invoke you all into the order of the phoenix, if you will join."

"So…we have a choice?" Tommy asked nervously. His heart was pounding and I had to resist tearing his throat out. I really needed to hunt soon.

"Of course you do." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I will of course give you a moment to decide." The room elapsed into silence.

I wanted to join. I wanted to fight for the people I loved. I was a half-vampire, a half breed. Voldemort was working his ass off to eradicate people like me…like Lily. There was a lot I could do for the order. I could spy on the vampire clans in the north, I could get things done quickly, and I could take out half an army in about ten minutes…if I was accepted.

"Have you all made a decision?" Dumbledore asked. I looked up and saw him leaning over the railing, looking down at us. "Under normal circumstances, I would give you all more time to think about this, but I am afraid that time is not something we have a lot of."

It was a shock when Mary was the first to stand. "I'm in." I gaped at her and a moment later, Lily, Marlene and I had stood up too, clasping each other's hands tightly.

"We're in too." We chorused.

"NO!" came a general outcry from the boys. We turned to them and cross our arms. They backed off a bit and I heard Dumbledore chuckle quietly.

"I won't let you do this." James said, staring at Lily. I slapped a hand to my forehead and shook my head. Marlene threw her hands up and turned around. Mary rubbed her eyes tiredly with her other on her hip, looking at the floor.

This was _not_ going to be pretty.

"Let me? _Let_ me? Who are you to say what I can or can't do? I'm of age, I want to fight and there is nothing you can do about it. If you don't like it, you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Nothing you say is going to change my mind." Lily said firmly, her posture determined.

Remus turned to me and I jerked a thumb at Lily. "See previous answer." I saw his expression of pain and sighed, walking forward to take his hand. "Look, it's really sweet of you boys to be worried about us, but we're big girls now. We know the risks of joining the order. None of us may come out alive, but it's a sacrifice we're willing to make if it means that others don't have to die. We'll be saving innocent lives." I stared at Remus hard through all of this, pleading that he get the message. He only gazed back sadly with those beautiful amber eyes I loved so much before sighing and wrapping me in his arms.

"You're so stubborn, but I guess that's why I love you." He murmured in my ear. He let me go before addressing Dumbledore. "I would like to join too professor."

The others were all eager to join as well, but James was still miffed about Lily joining. Peter was too scared to say anything against Mary's decisions and Sirius was in a likewise situation.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said, climbing down the steps sot we were on the same level. He pulled out his wand and I narrowed my eyes at it wearily. He chuckled. "If you would all hold out your right wrists…" we did so and watched at a fiery rope emerged from the tip of Dumbledore's wand and twisted around our wrists like bracelets. It burned into my skin and I flinched. Then the pain was gone and instead of a burn mark, a tattoo was there.

It was phoenix, inked on with black, metallic red and gold ink. It shone in the dim candlelight and I grinned.

We were in.

We left soon afterwards. Each of us leaving for our dorms and as I kissed Remus goodnight, I thought about the war and what I had said. An ugly thought came into my head and I struggled to smother it.

How many of us were going to come out of this alive?

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

**A.N—Yeah I know it's short, but I've had severe righters block and it was Christmas so…..**

**You see that little blue button there? You know you want to click it. Go on.**

**Do it.**

**Click the button.**

—**Maddaz =)**


	40. NEWTS and The Quiddtich Cup

**A.N—Hello. Not much to say. I hope you all have a happy new year! Please review! I might not respond, but I'd still like the feedback! I'm not sure if I got the Greek right so if anyone would like to correct me that would be helpful.**

**Disclaimer—If I owned Harry Potter, I would be living in L.A, lying on the beach and working on my tan. But I'm not…..so there you go.**

SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM

Chapter Forty

NEWTS and The Quidditch Cup

"Potter passes to Wood—who ducks a bludger—passes to Fenwick—back to Potter—Potter shoots…GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

A loud cheer rang up from the Gryffindor end of the stadium and I laughed. I was circling the pitch, high up and was trying to find the snitch. Remus was commentating and I smiled when he started cursing when James as hit by a bludger.

"Slytherin in possession—Parkinson passes to Eppson-passes to Marsh, back to Eppson—Sirius Black shoots a bludger at him—OOOH! That has GOT to hurt! Gryffindor in possession again, Fenwick shooting up the pitch—passes to Potter who puts it away no problem. Slytherin in possession again and immediately—wait! Seeker Harris has seen the snitch! Look at her go!"

I _had_ seen the snitch and went into a twenty foot dive, trying to catch the blasted thing. It swerved to the left sharply and I mirrored its actions. The game was still going on above me and I saw Regulus Black trying to catch up to me. He was a brilliant seeker, but I was better. It soared upwards and I pulled up, avoiding Sirius as I went. The snitch was just in front of me and I reached out a hand, my fingers closing over it.

"AND SEEKER HARISS CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP—320 TO 130! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Remus yelled into the megaphone. I landed on the pitch, the snitch still clasped firmly in my fist. James and Sirius each kissed me sloppily on the cheeks; Benjy hugged me tightly, cracking my ribs. Lily bounded onto the pitch and hugged me firmly, then turned to James, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly. He threw his broom away and picked her up, swinging her around. I wolf whistled and they broke apart, bright red and grinning. Sirius and Robert picked me up, seating me onto their shoulders and handed me the Quidditch cup. I held it above my head so everyone could see it.

I looked around and saw Remus standing on the edge of the crowd, grinning and clapping madly. I blew him a kiss and he smiled wider, winking and mouthing 'I love you.'

Sirius and Robert carried me up to the common room, where we danced, drank and partied the night away.

It was a great way to end our Hogwarts days.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

I was sitting in the great hall with every other person in seventh year who was taking their NEWTS and I was still thanking Merlin profusely for the fact that this was my last exam. I don't think I can take another one. I might just skip it.

"And quills down please!" McGonagall called. I threw mine down on the desk and stretched from sitting in one position for over two hours. I looked around and saw Lily rubbing her eyes. I gave Marlene a thumbs up and she just grimaced. We left the great hall soon after and made for the Heads common room, but were stopped by a dozen angry looking Slytherins.

Sirius tried to move past them, but one of them shoved him backwards roughly. We drew out wands, ready for a fight.

"We thought we'd come and say farewell." Said one.

"Yes, the next time we meet will be on the battlefield." Bellatrix taunted. Remus went to lunge at her but I held him back. He was still upset about the incident last summer. Lily swept forward and looked Bellatrix in the face. I heard Bellatrix's heart speed up with fear—as she should, Lily was deadly with her wand—and I heart Lily's speed up with adrenaline.

"Bring. It. On." Lily hissed, before pushing past them and stalking up to the tower. We followed suit, me eyeing them wearily. We got a few paces before I sensed someone's wrist twitch and a curse being sent Lily's way.

Everything slowed down. I shoved Remus and Sirius to the floor, both of them bringing Mary and Peter down with them. Marlene seemed to be anticipating an attack and darted behind a suit of armour. James pushed lily to the ground, but didn't have time to defend himself and got hit by the curse.

He went down with a grunt and I felt my blood boil. No one touches my family.

No one.

Remus ran forward with Lily to see how bad the damage was while Sirius, Marlene and I started firing hexes at the Slytherins rapidly. My arm was a blur of movement as I took down six of them, the rest of them fleeing. I sent another curse hurtling after them and I grinned maliciously when I heard a muffled "Umf!"

I turned and ran to James's side. He was bleeding heavily, like an invisible sword had been sliced across his chest. I felt a burn in the back of my throat, my fangs sliding in and growing long. My vision clouded for a moment as my eyes changed to ruby red. I started to lean in when I felt arms encircle me from behind and I was dragged away. I struggled to get out of the grip, but they held firm.

I was slammed against a wall, my face being cupped in strong ones and I was forced to look into Remus's eyes. Seeing his calm amber iris's soothed me and I felt some control come over me.

"Sophia? Sophia! Come on! Get a grip on yourself. This is not who you are! Come back to me, glykia mou!"

My sweet.

It was the Greek endearment that reached me in my hysteria. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting all the memories of Remus and I flood into me, soothing me and gaining me control. I opened my eyes and knew they were back to their normal blue. Remus smiled and laid his forehead against mine.

"Sorry about that." I murmured. Remus chuckled.

"It's okay. It's just the animal in you, Redfang." We both laughed then and I hugged him. he held me to him tightly and didn't let me go as we walked up to the hospital wing.

Lily was sitting on the bed next to James, holding his hand and looking so pale she looked like a ghost. Mary was standing next to Peter who had his arm around her and was rubbing her shoulder. Sirius was pacing and gripping his black locks anxiously. Marlene was biting her nails and had her other hand around her waist, as if holding herself together.

We joined the others and Poppy came over a moment later.

"He's suffered a major blood loss. And he'll have scarring on his chest. I'd like to keep him in overnight." Poppy spotted me and came over, taking my chin in her hands. "You look pale. Have you been eating properly?" she glared at me.

"Yes Poppy. I think I might need something fresh though." I added to her in an undertone. She nodded and swept off with a small smile at Remus, who had his arm around my waist. She returned with a tall silver goblet filled with fresh blood, from this morning.

"Here you are dear." She said, handing it to me. I smiled my thanks and took a tentative sip. B-negative. Tasty, but not the same as A-positive.

I drank the glass and felt better immediately. "There. Much better. Now you don't look undead." She and I laughed at our inside joke while the others looked on quizzically.

"Never mind." I said, waving a hand. We were silent then and I looked up from where I was playing with Remus's fingers when I heard James's breathing hitch and change. His hearbeat picked up as well and I knew he was waking up.

"Poppy!" I called, dashing to James's side. Everyone else looked up from their positions and glanced at me. "He's waking up!"

As I said the words, James's eyelids fluttered opened and he smiled weakly. "How's it going?"

"Oh!" Lily gasped and started kissing his face rapidly. I smiled at the obvious love in her eyes.

"Whoa! Lils! Ease up!" James pleaded. Lily sat back and brushed his hair off his forehead tenderly.

"I was so worried about you." She whispered, tears I her eyes. Sirius squeezed her shoulder and looked down at his best friend. Remus was standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders and I held James's other hand.

"How do you feel Prongs?" Sirius asked gently. I blinked at him. I had never heard him say something like that. It was a nice change.

"Like Moony used me for a scratching post." I giggled and pinched James's cheek.

"You sound fine to me." I teased and he laughed weakly.

"Shut up, Redfang." I stuck my tongue out and we spent the rest of the time chatting until Poppy came over and told us to leave so James could get some rest. Lily argued with Poppy for a good ten minutes before she was allowed to stay the night with James.

We walked back to the Common room in silence, thinking about what world we were going into in the next few days.


	41. Graduation

**A.N—Hello people of Earth! Here's chapter 41. Just a warning, short chapter. Not really essential for you to read, or for me to write, but I thought, what the hell? Enjoy! I kind of modified the speech from The Twilight Saga Eclipse, so I should probably mention I don't own that either.**

**Disclaimer—Not mine. **

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty One

Graduation

James made a speedy recovery and he now had very impressive scars on his chest. Lily was very attentive to him and he was thoroughly enjoying her attentions.

I said good bye to Poppy and Hagrid and all the other teachers because we were graduating. Going out into the world.

I was sitting in my chair by the Black Lake, where our Graduation was going to take place. It was sunset and we could see Hogwarts gleaming in the light. I had my black graduation robes on with my pointed witches hat on, my black party dress on underneath. I sat not far from Sirius who was looking thoroughly bored. Lily and James got up to give their speech.

"When we were all eleven years old, we were asked what we wanted to be when we grew up." Lily began. "Some of us said Aurors, others said writers, or in my case it was a ballerina." Lily passed when a ripple of laughter ensued and Sirius stood up in his seat and did a little twirl before sitting back down. "When we were fifteen, we were asked again, and this time we said cowboys, Quidditch players or in James's case, the awesomest person alive." Another round of laughter spread through the crowd.

"But now that we are grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this?" James said, "Who the hell knows?"

"Yeah!" Sirius cheered and we all clapped. I saw McGonagall roll her eyes and Dumbledore chuckle.

"This is not the time to get everything perfect; this is the time to make mistakes. Take a train and get stuck somewhere, drink so much you pass out, fall in love…a lot. Change your mind and change it again, because nothing in this world is permanent. So make mistakes… live your life and when you're asked what you want to be, you won't have to guess." Lily paused and James and she then spoke together.

"You'll know." There was a lot of cheering and I whistled loudly as they took their seats. Dumbledore then began to call out names and soon it was my turn. I walked as calmly as I could up to the headmaster and took my diploma, shaking his hand. He winked at me and I grinned. I took my seat again and watched as all my friends graduated. When the ceremony was done, fireworks erupted in the sky above Hogwarts and I heard the clicking of Mary's camera and I smiled.

I was really going to miss Hogwarts. It was my home, Merlin knows that my mother wasn't very hospitable.

"Sophia?" I looked around and saw Remus standing there, his graduation robes billowing in the warm breeze. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I replied, taking his hand as we walked around the Lake.

"So I guess this is it." he remarked, looking back up at the castle. I nodded sadly.

"Yup. I'm really going to miss this place."

"Me too." He looked sideways at me and I swung his arm around me, his hand still in mine. "You know, James has asked Lily to live with him." I stopped and I looked up at Remus.

"Really?" He nodded and I smiled. "That's great!"

"But where are you going to live?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. "You'll be all alone."

I bit my lip and thought about it. Mary and Peter were already living together and Marlene was staying with her parents. Sirius was living in his apartment and Remus was staying with him. I would be all alone.

"You could come and live with me if you want." I suggested. Remus looked surprised at this offer. "Oh, come on, I know you hate living with Sirius. Anyone would."

Remus laughed and stepped forward embracing me. "Are you sure that would be alright?"

"Of course." I replied and I kissed him on the cheek quickly. "It'll be fun."

"Okay then. When can I move in?"

"Whenever you want." I replied and this time I kissed him on the lips. I still couldn't believe that this relationship was working out. I had been so sure it would crash and burn, but instead it turned out better than I thought it would. I knew now that he would never hurt me.

We returned to the party and we chatted with our professors and our old housemates.

"Come on! I want a picture!" Mary called and we all groaned. She had us take it in turns. A picture of me with everyone singularly and then one with me and Remus. He and I were holding hands and this seemed to annoy Mary.

"You're in love for Merlin's sake! Why don't you show it?" she asked, and raised the camera again. Remus wrapped both his arms around my waist as he stood behind me, craning his head around lay a long kiss to my cheek. I laughed and I saw Mary snap the photo, then handed the camera to Emmeline Vance.

We then arranged ourselves for a group photo. Sirius, James and Remus thought they'd be smart and pick me up so I was lying in their arms. Lily, Marlene and Mary were sitting below us, looking relaxed and Peter had his arm around Mary, gazing at her with love.

"Smile!" Emmeline called and then the flash of the camera. The boys put me down and I hit them each on the arm. They took it well and then swept off with their girls, leaving me and Remus alone. He led me out onto the dance-floor and he started to waltz me around the room, just like he had three years ago only this time I looked up at him and smiled.

When the song ended Lily and James came over to us. We talked for a while and Lily was unusually quiet.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" she whispered. I put a hand on her shoulder and half smiled.

"Yes." I replied simply. "But, that's the way of the world. You said it yourself. Nothing in this world is permanent."

"I know." lily said, hugging me tightly. "But our friendship always will be." She whispered the last line and I felt tears in my eyes. I drew back and ran a hand over my face.

"And I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" I exclaimed, making James laugh and hug me.

"Cheer up! This is the first day of the rest of our lives!" he said, making us all laugh and James looking very confused.

"Oh, James. You are a cliché embodied." Remus sighed, clapping his friend on the shoulder and shaking his head.

The rest of the night passed by quickly and all too soon I was tucked into bed and spending my last night in Gryffindor tower. I sighed and let sleep take me over, my hand around my crescent moon necklace.


	42. Moving In

**A.N—I've had a lot of free time today, so I thought I'd write you all another chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. This chapter is mostly fluff, so…..yeah.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own harry potter, no matter how many times I wish I did.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty Two  
>Moving In<p>

The Hogwarts express train ride was the gloomiest experience I had ever lived through. The eight of us were quiet and withdrawn, in our own worlds. When the train finally did pull in at Kings Cross, we all gathered our things, and with teary goodbyes, left. Just before I crossed the barrier though, I looked back and looked at the Hogwarts Express one last time. My heart felt heavy in my chest and I bit my lip, stepping back into the muggle world.

Lily and I disapparated to out apartment in London. Instead of unpacking her things, lily conjured up boxes and started packing away her things again. I helped and we even had fun doing it.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Lils." I whispered. We were sharing my bed because hers was all packed up and she wasn't moving into James's apartment until tomorrow morning.

"I'm going to miss you too." She replied. "Although, I'll admit I'm a bit excited to be living with James."

I raised my eyebrows. "You must really love him." I observed. She blushed and I smiled knowingly.

"I do love him. I just can't believe it took me seven years to see who he really is. I feel like such an idiot sometimes, but then I look into his eyes and I feel—" she trailed off, but I knew what she meant.

"Safe? Secure? Like nothing matters in this world other than the fact he's standing there with his arms around you?" I supplied and she stared at me.

"Yes. That's exactly how I feel." She paused. "Is that how you feel about Remus?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "I feel like I don't have to hide when I'm around him, like I can be myself, because I know he won't make judgements."

"What do you like the best about Remus?" Lily asked. "Physically?"

I raised my eyebrows at her question, but I answered anyway. "His eyes. I feel like I could drown in them. they're such an amazing colour."

"You know, I asked him what he liked best about your physical appearance and do you want to know what he said?" Lily teased. I bit my lip and nodded. "He likes your lips."

"My lips?" I questioned. That was weird.

"He told me that you can tell almost everything about a person by their lips. You can tell what their opinions are, what their passions are, their hates and most of all, their love."

I was silent for a minute before I smiled. "Who knew Remus was such a poet?" I asked and I grinned when Lily laughed.

"Goodnight, Lily-bean."

"Goodnight, Soph."

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I sighed as I looked around the empty room that had been Lily's, fingering the friendship bracelet that now had eight charms on it, each one having a significance of its own. One was a train, from our first year and when we first met. Our charm for second year was a cauldron, because Mary accidently spilt her potion on us and Lily and I had to spend four days in the Hospital Wing to get rid of all the boils. Our third year charm was a rose, because on Valentine's Day, we were the only two girls without dates to Hogsmeade, so we had given each other roses. Our fourth year charm was half a broken heart, because we had both had our hearts broken that year and had comforted each other through it. our fifth year charm was a silver wolf howling to the moon because of the way I had dressed up as Artemis at Jacob's wedding. Our sixth year charm was a teardrop, because we had both had suckish boyfriends and for the loss of my mother. Our seventh year charm was a little locket with the picture of the eight of us in it, all of us laughing and then smiling for the camera. The eighth charm was a single silver circle with an infinity symbol in the middle. It marked the beginning and the end.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a knock on the door sounded through the apartment. I picked up my wand and looked through the peephole and I saw it was Remus, hands in pockets and bouncing nervously on his feet. I grinned and opened the door.

"Hello." I greeted, stepping aside to let him in. He crossed the threshold and pressed a kiss to my lips before I turned and closed the door. "Got everything?" I asked, eyeing the small rucksack he had over his shoulder. He set it down on the kitchen bench with a very loud THUNK.

"I guess that answers that." I mumbled.

My apartment wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It had a lounge room and a small sitting room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and each bedroom joined into one bathroom. A small laundry was opposite the bedrooms and a small storage room was beside that. It was…cosy. Homely.

"Your room—" I said, pointing down the small hall, "Is the one on the right. Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'll make dinner."

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Remus said, coming up behind me and hugging my waist. He made it sound like it was only temporary.

"Remus, when I said you could live with me, I didn't mean it like you would be a guest. This place is yours just as well as mine. It's called sharing." I smiled as I said it, and I heard him chuckle as he kissed the side of my neck, making my breathing hitch.

"Sounds good to me."

"But, I think that we should establish some rules." I said, turning around and sitting on the counter so we were at eyelevel.

"Okay, let's hear it." Remus said, leaning against the fridge, arms crossed and curious.

"If you're finished with your dishes, don't just leave them in the sink for me to do. Lily used to do that and I hated it. Don't leave wet towels on the bathroom floor and you'll be doing your own laundry." I counted on my fingers just to make sure. "Okay that's everything."

Remus nodded. "Sounds fair."

"Any rules of your own?" I asked.

"Just one." He said, walking towards me and standing so his thighs brushed my knees. He leaned down and cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. It started out soft and sweet, but soon it became passionate and rougher. His tongue begged for admission and I granted it, winding my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. His hands were everywhere; one tangling in my hair, the other was sliding down my side, past me ribcage, pas my waist and then around to the small of my back. He stopped there, fingering the edge of my shirt and I kissed him harder. His hand went under the material and up my bare skin, causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin. His hand kept going up my back until it came to rest on the clasps of my bra. I pulled away from our kiss and gasped for air, my chest heaving.

"My rule is that I'm allowed to do that." He gasped and I giggled.

"Sure." I replied, kissing him quickly on the lips before pushing him away so I could start dinner. "Go unpack your things. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

I used magic to help me make pizza. I knew it was Remus's favourite and because it was his first night living with me, I had decided to do something special.

"Remus! Dinner's ready!" I called and I heard a thump, Remus cursing loudly and then coming in rubbing his thigh. He must have run into something. I had to hide a smile by turning to cut up the pizza.

I laid it down on the table and grinned when Remus made and excited noise. "You're amazing, you know that?" he said, taking a slice and biting into it.

"Then I guess I should mention I have a very large tub of double chocolate chip ice-creamin the freezer for dessert?" I asked, chewing on a bite. Remus looked up from his plate and his amber eyes were full of love and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I love you too."

We finished the meal and lay down on the couch, watching TV and eating the ice-cream. It was nice to know that Remus knew about Muggle technology, his mother being Muggleborn. We laughed and talked about everything and anything.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked me, scooping another mouthful of ice-cream into his mouth.

"I'm going to work for the order, and I'm going to take up being a healer at St. Mungos. And then there's you."

"Me?" Remus questioned. I sat up and turned around to face him, chuckling when I saw a bit of chocolate on the side of his mouth.

"Yes, you." I giggled, wiping away the chocolate with my finger and the licking it clean. "I'm going to be with you through this war Remus. Through thick and thin."

He touched my face and gazed at me with such a tender expression my heart cracked. "I love you so much. I'll never be able to say that enough." He murmured and he kissed me softly. He pulled back and smiled. I looked at the time and saw it was nearly midnight. I turned the TV off and put the ice-cream back into the freezer.

"Goodnight, Remus." I whispered, kissing his cheek. I walked down the hall to my bedroom and I saw that Remus had barely begun to unpack, let alone get a bed set up. If he thought he was sleeping on the couch, he had another thing coming to him.

I stalked back to the lounge room and saw he had indeed pulled a blanket over him and was settling down into the couch. I whacked him on the head and he sat up, glaring and rubbing his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded. I crossed my arms.

"If you think you're sleeping on this horrid couch tonight, you're sadly mistaken." I replied angrily.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked, throwing the blanket off him. I shrugged.

"My bed's pretty big. You can share with me." I said reasonably. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to sleep with you?"

"Not in _that_ way, but yes." I mumbled, blushing at the way it sounded. He chuckled and turned me around, giving me a gentle push.

"Go and get changed. I'll be there in a minute." He replied, picking up the blanket from the floor and folding it neatly. I walked into my room and dressed in a pair of black leggings and Remus's old school jumper. It smelled just like him; parchment, a rich cologne and hot chocolate. I snuggled down under the covers and waited for him to come. The door opened a few minutes later and I felt the mattress give under his weight. It was comforting. I turned over and brushed the hair off my face so I could look at him. he moved closer and wrapped an arm around me, my face pressed up against his chest. I felt his cheek against my hair and I sighed deeply, contented.

"I love you Remus." I whispered in Greek, closing my eyes and snuggling closer.

"I love you too, glykia mou, psihi mou, agapi mou."

My sweet, my soul, my love.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Okay, in case any of you were wondering, I am going to put the Greek endearments on my profile so you know what the hell Sophia and Remus are saying.**

**Click the little blue button.**

**Come on.**

**You know you want to…**


	43. False Alarm!

**A.N—Okay I couldn't help myself. I had to start this chapter right away. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer—It all belongs to Jo.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty Three  
>False Alarm!<p>

"They look so cute." Lily whispered.

"We should wake them up. The looks on their faces will be priceless." I heard Sirius suggest and then he used a few curses when Lily slapped him in the arm.

I was snuggled up under the blankets and duna, but there was also something else that was warm in my bed. As my thoughts became clearer, I remembered last night, when I had suggested Remus sleep in my bed with me and how we had cuddled. My head was restingon his chest, my arm tucked against my chest and my hand near my mouth. His arm was around me and his other rested on my waist.

I blinked and drew in a deep breath, my vision a little bleary from sleep. But I managed to make out the forms of Marlene, Mary, Lily, James and Sirius.

"I had better be dreaming and you had better not be in my bedroom," I threatened, letting them know I was awake. I looked around at them from where I was cuddled up to Remus and blushed.

"You're not dreaming." Sirius said, smirking. "You're having a nightmare!"

I groaned and tried to sit up, but Remus pulled me back to him, holding me tightly. He sighed in his sleep and I heard him mumble "Glykia mou Sophia," and then go back to sleep. It was in Greek so they couldn't understand it, yet I still blushed even deeper as I tried to squirm out of his grip and after about five minutes, I succeeded without waking him and slipped out of bed, stretching.

"You've been busy." Lily remarked. I rolled my eyes and swept past them to make myself some breakfast.

"It's nothing Lily, so don't get any ideas. He hasn't set up his bed yet and he was going to sleep on the couch." Lily shuddered at the thought and I nodded in agreement. She hated sleeping on that couch as much as I did. "So I offered to let him sleep in my bed. We didn't do anything." I added for Sirius and James's benefit. Sirius snapped his finger in a disappointed way and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you all had breakfast?" I asked and they all shook their heads. I set to work cooking, Mary helping me. After about half an hour, breakfast was ready and I set it on the table. Sirius and James began to devour the food. I heard Remus groan and he came out of my room and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Remus." I greeted, my back to him. Everyone turned and Lily giggled when she saw that Remus was shirtless. I thought he looked quite adorable with his hair mussed up and wearing nothing but black pyjama bottoms. Sirius wolf whistled.

"Nice look, Moony." James observed.

"What are you all doing here?" Remus asked tiredly, sitting down and piling his plate with food. I went over to him and tipped the pan of bacon onto his plate and placed a swift kiss to his cheek.

"We're going out." Sirius said. "You, me, James and Peter. To celebrate our end of year-ness."

"Year-ness?" I asked, sitting down next to Mary. James just shrugged.

"Do I get a choice?" Remus asked, sitting back in his seat. James and Sirius looked at each other.

"No." they chorused and I laughed along with Lily. They all helped me clear up the breakfast table and then we waited in the lounge room and talked while Remus showered and changed. He came back out a few minutes later, his hair still wet. James and Sirius left, each pressing kisses to their girls before going to the door.

"I'll see you later." I said to Remus as he walked towards the door. Sirius and James were standing there, making impatient gestures with their hands. Remus smirked and pulled me to him, kissing me soundly on the lips before pulling away and winking at me. He swept past Sirius and James, who winked at me and blew me a kiss before closing the door. I smiled and shook my head at their antics. Those boys would never grow up.

I turned around to see all three girls smirking.

"Okay so do you really want to tell us what happened last night?" Marlene asked me, frowning and rubbing her stomach.

"I told you what happened." I said, flopping down on the couch.

"Right." Mary said disbelievingly. I stuck my tongue out at her and I hear Marlene groan quietly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Marlene looked up at me, her normally tanned face pale.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked. I pointed it out to her and we all watched her race for the bathroom. Soon enough we heard the sound of her vomiting. We sprang off the couch and rushed to the bathroom.

Marlene was crouched over the toilet, throwing up spectacularly. I ran forward and pulled her hair off her face with a hair tie and Lily put a cold face-wash on the back of her neck. I looked at her quickly.

"it's a good way to calm down the throat, help it to relax." She explained. We sat with Marlene as she threw up, and when she was done, Mary flushed the toilet and we helped her sit up.

"Sorry." She mumbled thickly. I smiled kindly.

"It happens. Are you going to be okay?" I asked. She nodded and accepted the glass of water Lily handed to her.

"It's weird. I feel fine now." She said. I frowned.

"Marls," I began and the others knew something was wrong. I only called Marlene that when something was wrong. "When did you last have your period?"

"Wow, random much?" she asked.

"Marls, answer the question." I said urgently.

"Um…" she paused and then her eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Lily and Mary asked, obviously clueless.

"I'm late." She whispered. "Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

"What!" Lily cried. "So she's late, so she's been throwing up, what's the big—Oh." She gasped, he hand over her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." Marlene gasped. "How can I be pregnant?"

"Didn't you listen to that talk McGonagall gave us in third year?" Mary asked, he head cocked to the side.

"Ha, ha. " Marlene scoffed. I saw her distress and grabbed my wand. I walked into my room, pulled on some track pants and apparated away. I was back in four minutes and tossed a little box to Marlene. She looked at it gingerly.

"A pregnancy test?"

"That one's 99% reliable. Got it from the apothecary in Diagon alley." I grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her from the bathroom. "We'll leave you alone."

Mary shut the door behind us and we each sat on the bed, quiet and lost in our own thoughts. How could Marlene be so neglectful as to get pregnant now? There were contraceptive charms, you know! and Sirius black—the biggest playboy the world has ever known—would surely know them!

"All done!" Marlene called.

"If it's a girl, name it after me!" Lily called through the door just as we walked in. Marlene laughed from where she was perched on the toilet. The test was in her hands and she handed it and the instructions to me.

"Blue is pregnant, red in not." She said. "Tell me what it is."

I looked down at the little test and let out a breath.

"Red," I murmured. "It's red."

"Oh, thank God." Marlene breathed. I patted her on the back and we left the bathroom.

We spent the rest of the day being quiet, just watching the TV, reading or unpacking. The girls left a while later and I disposed of the pregnancy test so Remus wouldn't freak out.

The boys returned just after I stepped out of the shower. I was dressed in blue ripped skinny jeans, ankle socks, a t-shirt advertising the _Holyhead Harpies_ and towel drying my hair. It took ages to dry because it was so long…the things we women do to look good.

"Hey." I greeted, walking out and running a brush through a tangled black mess that was my hair. "Did you have a good time?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Remus admitted, kissing me quickly before flopping down on the couch.

"Are you boys staying for dinner?" I asked. they declined, but they hung out while I prepared our meal.

"Ugh, Soph?" Sirius stuttered. "Why is there a pregnancy test in the bin?"

I heard Remus choking on his butterbeer and James laughed loudly. Peter raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Not mine." I replied calmly.

"Then who the hell used it?" Remus asked, storming in. I smiled and turned to Sirius.

"You really need to learn those contraceptive charms, Padfoot. You gave Marlene a big scare."

Sirius blanched and I giggled. "Marlene?"

"Uh huh." I affirmed, stirring the fettuccini and adding some salt.

"Didn't know you and Marlene were that serious, Sirius." James said, leaning on the counter and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I glared.

"That is none of your business, Potter. Leave them alone." just to drive the stake home, I added, "Lily has told me quite a few stories about you and unless you want me to share, shut your trap."

"Lily—what? She…huh?" James spluttered, making us all laugh.

"Oh James." I sighed. "Don't ever change."


	44. Engagements

**A.N—Thanks to everyone who reviews. I hope you all like this chapter…but I won't know unless you click the little blue button at the bottom of the page. =)**

**Disclaimer—If I owned Harry Potter, I would be living in Fiji with a top-of-the-line Laptop.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty Four  
>Engagements.<p>

Remus and I lounged around for the rest of the week, Remus grudgingly sleeping in his own bed. I had a good laugh when I told him that and I saw his expression.

Truth was I enjoyed waking up in the morning and seeing him, his breathing relaxed and his eyes closed as he dreamed his sweet dreams.

I still felt like a fourteen year old girl getting her first kiss whenever I looked at him. My stomach got butterflies and my heart fluttered around in my chest. I still got goosebumps when he touched my hand for the briefest instant and I couldn't help smiling at his very lame jokes because it was just an excuse for me to laugh at how happy I was.

I loved the way his hair looked when it was windy and it got all messed up, or when it was dripping all over the place from a shower. I loved the way he got that little frown line when he was concentrating on something. I loved his laugh, it was so sweet and innocent. I loved it when he threw things at me when I was being an idiot. I loved it when he got angry about things and then when I would tell him to shut up, he would blush and kiss my cheek. I loved the way his eyes showed his emotions so clearly to me, yet to others, he simply looked aloof and calm. I loved it when I caught him staring at my mouth. I loved it when he played with my hair.

In short, I loved everything about him.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked, knocking on my bedroom door.

Mary was having a party tonight and we were all forced—I mean, invited—to go. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, silver high-heels and a form fitting sliver t-shirt.

"You look…" Remus shook his head. "Stunning."

I smiled and kissed him on the nose. "You look quite adorable yourself." I returned and taking his hand, I apparated us to Mary and peter's little cottage in Oak street. I knocked on the door and Mary opened it, her face flushed and a glass of wine in her hand. She ushered us in and I handed her the small cake I brought.

"Thanks." She said, waving us down the hall. We walked down and were greeted by many people. Our old school friends, our teachers, even some people from the order. I saw Arthur and Molly Weasley sitting in the couch, watching their five sons running around outside. Sirius was in his dog form and was chasing little Percy around while Charlie rode on his back. I smiled and went outside too.

"Hello Molly, Arthur. How have you been?" I asked, hugging them both. They had been dear friends to me when I was in my second year and I had kept in touch with them over the years, babysitting for them when they needed me to.

"Very well, dear and you?" Molly replied, moving over so I could sit down, her hands on her swollen belly.

"Better. How are things going?" I patted her stomach fondly. I watched as Arthur smiled with pride and molly glowed.

"They kick up a storm most of the time." I laughed and made idle chatter for a while, before Charlie started crying. Molly started to get up but I stood quickly, pushing her back down into the seat.

"Let me. I insist." I added when I saw her start to argue. I smiled and bent to pick up Charlie. He settled into my arms immediately and tugged on my braid. I threw him into the air and caught him again, making him laugh, "Again! Again!"

I set him down again and picked two year old Percy up and out of reach from Sirius who looked annoyed in his dog form and changed back with a faint '_Pop'_

"Party pooper." He grumbled. Percy squirmed in my arms and I set him down where he toddled over to his father. "For someone who's not the maternal type, you sure have a way with kids."

I blushed and grinned. "Never really thought about it actually." I admitted. Sirius laughed and clapped a hand to my shoulder. He got a devious look on his face and bent down and scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Sirius!" I yelped. "Put me down!" he answered my plea with a laugh.

"What's going on? Why is there an arse near your face Padfoot?" James asked. I heard Remus laugh and Sirius turned around so my face was visible.

"Help? Please?" I begged. Remus and James looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

"Nah."

"Prats." I shoved at Sirius again but he held on tightly. "Let me go, Sirius black or I'll start spilling secrets!"

"You got nothing on me." he replied cockily.

"Oh really?" I challenged. A crowd had gathered to see what was going on and I grinned evilly. "Alright then. When you were five years old, you snuck into a muggle shopping centre to see Santa."

"Oh God." James and Remus muttered, both of them fighting to contain their laughter, knowing what was coming.

"And when you finally came to sit on Santa's lap—" I continued.

"Shut up Sophia! I mean it!" Sirius cried.

"You peed." I finished. There was silence at my words when he dropped me to the ground and I was ready for the impact and quick as lightning, I righted myself so I landed on my feet instead of my ass. That was when people started laughing. Sirius, face flaming and eyes narrowed, stalked into the house. I dusted myself off and walked over to Remus.

"He had it coming to him." I shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, but he was unheard over the noise of the guests. "Can I have your attention please? Your attention please?"

"SHUT IT!" Marlene yelled loudly and silence ensued. We all looked to Peter expectantly. He shifted his weight and looked down at where Mary was at his side, hanging onto his arm, her face full of love.

"Thanks Marlene." Peter said to her and she winked. "Mary and I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and…we have an announcement we'd like to make."

"Peter and I are getting married." Mary finished. My heart soared in happiness for one of my best friend and I rushed forward to embrace her and offer my congratulations. I kissed Peter on the cheek and turned to the radio. I pointed my wand at it and the music rose. I cast a silencing charm over the yard to the neighbours wouldn't be alarmed at the noise.

"Let's get this party started!" I called. Many whoops rose to this and I was dragged out onto the floor by a seven year old Bill Weasley. He was a good dancer for a seven year old and when I took him by the hand and twirled him in a circle he shrieked with laughter. I saw Molly and Arthur talking and I caught my name. I knew it was rude, but I tuned into their conversation.

"She is so good with children. Such a kind soul too." Molly observed. I smiled and sent Bill running off to James. He swept the kid up onto his back and proceeded to give him a piggy back ride, Lily laughing and grinning fondly.

I searched around for Remus. I found him by the food and walked over to him smiling. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked, grabbing a butterbeer from the table. He shrugged.

"A little. I would enjoy it a lot more if I could dance with you." He replied, setting his drink aside and pulling me out onto the grass where all the other couples were standing. I kicked my heels off and allowed the cool grass to tickle my bare feet as Remus spun me in a circle and pulled me to him. I swayed to the music, my head resting next to his shoulder. I wanted to see Mary's ring, so when the song ended I went on search of her. It was simple, a single diamond on a white gold band and to little engraved swirls on the band on either side of the diamond.

"Ready to leave?" Remus whispered in my ear sometime around midnight. I nodded. I said my goodbyes and Remus and I walked hand in hand off the property, down the street, and then apparated away.

We landed outside my apartment building and we walked up. I let us in and flipped the lights on. I kicked my shoes off for the second time that night and trudged into the lounge room, flopping down onto the couch. Remus appeared at the other end and he sat with my feet in his lap. He began to massage them and I groaned with relief.

"That feels so nice." I said, staring at the roof and twirling a piece of hair in my fingers. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Remus chuckled. "Not in the last hour."

"How very neglectful of me." I looked at him, "Can you forgive me?"

Remus looked up from his work and cocked his head to the side, considering. "No. I don't think I can." He let my feet go and I raised my eyebrows.

"Please?" I pouted. He shook his head, his lips twitching. I swept my feet under me so I was leaning towards him, very aware that he could see down my shirt. "Pretty Please?" I begged, watching with satisfaction when he swallowed. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me off him. I frowned.

"You okay?" I asked, following him into his room. He yanked his jumper off and went into the bathroom. "Remus?"

I waited there for a minute before he came back out and smiled painfully.

"Sorry. I wasn't feeling well for a minute there." I hugged him and sighed when I felt his arms around me.

"It's okay. It happens." I replied, stepping back and looking up at him. I brushed some of his hair back from his face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I whispered, kissing him sweetly on the lips. He smiled weakly and I left to get changed.

I got to my room and shut the door. I wandered into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, letting my hair out of its braid so it fell down my back in waves. I walked back into my room and got my pyjamas out. I yanked my shirt over my head and the door opened at that precise moment. I turned around and gasped. Remus was standing there with an expression on his face that would make McGonagall blush. I reached behind me for my pyjama shirt to cover myself up because I was clad in only jeans and a green bra.

Remus caught my hand and I turned around with a questioning look on my face when I stopped. We were chest to chest and nose to nose, and I was trapped in the gaze he was holding with those enchanting amber eyes of his. He leant down and kissed me softly, but it escalated in passion as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I yanked him closer and he growled playfully when I nibbled on his lower lip. Hi hand slid from my hair down my bare back to rest just above my butt, the other on the back of my head, holding my lips to his. Hi slipped my hands down from the knots in his hair that my fingers had created and slid it down the length of his chest and then back up again to rest on the top button of his shirt. I popped them open until the shirt was open and I began tracing the scars that lined his well-defined muscles.

He began walking me backwards until my knees hit the bed and he lowered me down carefully. He broke the kiss and began peppering my neck, collarbone and stomach with lingering kisses. I gasped when he pressed his mouth to mine again and I pushed his shirt off his shoulders, running my nails down his back. He moaned and my heart sped up. His hand slid down from my hair to my hip while his other one reached up and rested on the edge of my bra, his thumb brushing my breast.

"Remus." I breathed when he broke the kiss to lick and bite at my neck. I felt a smile lift the corners of my neck when I realised that he was giving me a hickey. "Remus, maybe we should…slow down a bit." I mumbled against his lips. He pulled back and was breathing heavily, his amber eyes smouldering with lust.

"Yeah…yeah you're right." He agreed, rolling off me and standing up, then leaning down to kiss me again. "Sorry about that." He turned to leave but I caught his hand. He couldn't kiss me like that and then run away.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" I demanded, crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow and gestured with a thumb out the door.

"To my room."

"Uh, uh. You're sleeping in here tonight." I said, smirking. He dropped his thumb and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?" he asked and I nodded. We glared at each other before Remus sighed.

"Even if I argue, you'll win won't you?" he asked, a grin lighting up his face.

"Yup." I replied cheerily. Remus sighed and went to his room, returning a moment later dressed in his PJ's.

I got into bed with him and snuggled up to him. I ran a finger down his nose, traced his lip and across his jaw bone.

"Do you think Mary will be happy?" Remus asked me.

"With Peter?" he nodded. "Yes. She's had a crush on him since third year and he was just so shy she though Peter didn't have feelings for her, no matter how many times we told her otherwise."

Remus chuckled. "We had similar conversations, but it was about me and you."

"What did you say?" I asked quietly, studying his face for a reaction.

"They asked me what I saw when I looked at you and I said 'a strong, courageous, caring, funny, smart, beautiful witch that understands me.' They thought I was whipped, but I didn't care. Do you know how often I dreamed of touching your hair, wondering if it really is as soft as it looked? How often I dreamed of kissing you? How often I fantasized you and me, lying under the stars and you would laugh at something stupid I said?

"They asked me what I liked best about you, and I told them that you understood me better than even they did. You know what it's like to be discriminated against, to be hated for something you have no control over, to hate _yourself_ because of the constant possibility you would hurt someone you cared about.

"I knew I liked you from the first moment I looked into your eyes in our first year when I handed you your fork. I might not have realised I loved you until I was fifteen, but the devotion and the hurt and the longing was there."

"Hurt?" I asked. I was panicking; when had I hurt Remus?

"When I saw you with Tommy." He answered. "All I wanted to do was rip him limb from limb whenever he would touch you, or kiss you. I wanted to drag you away and kiss you until you couldn't breathe, telling you how much I loved you. It felt like someone had thrust their hand into my chest and had torn my heart out, while at the same time, I kept breathing, still alive… but dead inside."

Tears pricked my eyes and I leaned forward and kissed him again, holding him in my arms.

"You've got me now, and I'm not going anywhere." I murmured. "I love you with all my heart and I have no intention of ever letting you go. You're mine."

"Your prisoner, now and forever." He agreed with a chuckle and I giggled before settling down into his arms.

"How does it feel now? Holding me?"

"Indescribable." He answered.

"Try?"

He was silent before he answered. "It feels like I have a reason to wake up each day. Because I know that you'll be there, in my arms with those big blue eyes. You'll wake up, blink and then look at me. you'll smile then, and say good morning in this breathy voice that makes my heart jump around."

"That's how I feel, except in your case, you'll already be awake and the first thing I'll see is you smiling down at me with that cute grin that makes your eyes crinkle."

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything."

I drifted off to sleep, a smile on my face and sincerely hoping that my friends wouldn't be there when we woke up tomorrow morning.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—My longest chapter yet! It's…11:56pm and I am beat. I hope you like the chapter. Some drama coming up in the next chapter, but I probably won't be updating for a while. So, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Click the button.**

**Go on. **

**Click it. **

**You know you want to.**

**Come on. **

**You're almost there. **

**Can you feel the pull?**

**Click it.**

**PLEASE!**


	45. Lunch Dates

**A.N—Due to the requests to **_**Blue Lover5000**_** and **_**Drkness's Daughter**_**, I will be updating again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciated it more than I can say. I'd like to give a shout out to **_**xLizziexLupinx **_**who gave me the nicest review ever. It was so kind I cried. This is for you.**

**You're all going to hate me for this chapter. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own any of the characters, even though I wish I did. **

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty Five  
>Lunch Dates<p>

_Dearest Sophia,  
>It feels like ages since I last saw you. I know your birthday is coming up soon, so Jessica and I were wondering of you would like to come by our place and have lunch with us this Tuesday? We have a wonderful surprise for you as well, but I won't tell you until it's the right time.<br>Hope to see you soon!  
>Lots of love<br>Jacob (Your favourite cousin)  
><em>I smiled as I read the letter and sent back a reply. I loved Jacob. He was more of a big brother than a cousin. I looked in the envelope and saw a new picture of the three of them. Jessica was sitting on a park swing, her black hair in a short braid and smiling down at a laughing Danny in her arms. Jacob was behind the two of them and was gazing from his wife, down at his son then back to the camera.

I taped the picture to the fridge and smiled at it, tracing the edge with my finger, feeling sad for a reason I couldn't place.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM  
><strong>"Are you sure they won't mind if I come along?" Remus asked for perhaps the trillionth time. I rolled my eyes and tugged on his arm again.

"No. Jessica would grill me if I told her I had a boyfriend and I didn't bring him along for inspection."

"Inspection?" he squeaked and I giggled.

"Don't worry. You have nothing to worry about." I reassured with a smiled, but I could still hear his heart beating fast.

It had been a two weeks since Mary and Peter had announced their engagement and in that time I had started my healing program at St, Mungos and Remus had been working in Honeydukes (which I thought was a bad idea because of his chocolate addiction) James and Lily had been on a mission for Dumbledore for three days and they had only gotten back yesterday. They had been covered in bruises, their hair tangled with leaves and twigs and both were bleeding. They didn't tell us where they had been and in all honesty, that was fine with me.

I was still waiting for Dumbledore to call a meeting, for me to get the assignment I'm waiting for…and dreading. He was going to ask me to find the vampire clans in the north. There were four of them in total, and they all had commanders, the leaders that reported to the King. He was normally the most powerful and the oldest. Pure blood vampires can live for almost all of eternity, but they cannot wield magic. I'll live to maybe a hundred, maybe two if I'm careful.

I didn't want to go parley with the vampire King, because I knew that he would probably kill me; and for good reason. Wizards are just as cruel towards vampires as they are to werewolves, but with werewolves, they have no control when they transform, for a vampire—who are always in control of their thoughts and actions—they are treated as little more than beasts. Why _should_ they help wizards?

I sighed at the way my thoughts were drifting to such morbid territory. Remus seemed to guess what I was thinking and squeezed my hand gently. I smiled up at him painfully and we turned the corner to Jessica and Jacobs house, then stopped.

Hanging above the house was a bright green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. All the air left my lungs in a whoosh and my blood ran cold.

The Dark Mark.

"No!" I cried, tearing up the street to the house.

"Sophia! Wait!" Remus called but I was too fast for him. I pushed my way into the house and looked around, my hair flying.

"Jake? Jess?" I called out. I turned to the stairs as Remus came in the door, panting for breath. I didn't give him a second glance as I made my way up the stairs slowly. I climbed them one by one and when I got to the first landing, I covered my mouth to stifle a sob.

Jacob was lying crumpled there in an awkward heap, eyes open and glassy, and his hand still grasping his wand. He had died fighting, protecting Jessica and Danny. I picked him up gingerly and lay him flat on the ground, so he was out of that twisted position I had found him in and closed his eyes as tears leaked down my cheeks. I cradled his head as I wept. Remus was standing behind me, not wanting to intrude on my grief. I stood abruptly and made my way into the nearest bedroom, where I had to bite back bile as well as another round of tears.

Jessica was lying in a pool of blood, her eyes open and terrified. Her clothes were ripped and I knew from the stench of the blood that she had been raped and beaten before she had been killed. My lip wobbling, I closed her eyes and walked out of the room, my back to the wall and choking on my own sobs.

Strong and comforting arms wrapped around me and I allowed myself to cry. I cried for Jacob, I cried for Jessica and I cried for Danny…Wait.

Danny!

The sound of a heartbeat, faint but strong cut through my misery and I pushed Remus off me, listening.

"What? What is it?"

"Shhh." I said, placing a finger on his lips, asking for quiet. I followed the beats and came to the nursery, where the heartbeat was coming from the closet. I yanked it open and saw baby Danny, crying and thrashing around in a tantrum, but alive and well.

"Danny! Oh, sweet little Danny." I cooed, picking him up and holding him to me. I held him until he stopped crying, comforting him in Greek. Tears still ran down from my eyes and grief clutched at me, deep in my chest.

"There was a silencing spell on this closet. And an Order taboo. Only a member would have been able to open this." Remus said quietly, running a hand over the closet. "Jessica must have stashed Danny in here when she heard the Death Eaters. She saved his life."

"Oh God." I sobbed and Remus hugged me and Danny both, rocking us back and forth. He let me go a minute later and took out his wand, sending out a Patronus to the Order to get here quickly and then left the room, kissing me on the cheek as he went.

I walked down the stairs and put a sleeping Danny in his handle carrier to rest. I then went to the laundry and got to white sheets, draping them over the bodies of my cousin and his wife.

Oh no. James!

James was Jessica's brother…oh God. He was going to be devastated.

Remus came in a moment later looking grim. "I got rid of that foul Mark." He explained. "Before any Muggles saw it."

I nodded and sighed, my eyes were red from crying and I was still hurting inside. Poor Danny. He would never know his parents. He would never wake up on Christmas day, excited to see what his mum and dad got him. He would never get on the Hogwarts express, waving at his parents. He would never get to introduce his girlfriend to them; he would never have his father beaming with pride on his wedding day, while his mum wiped away her tears.

All of that, a lifetime of memories, torn away in an instant.

"Jess! Jess! Where are you?"

James was here, and so was the rest of the Order. Remus left to usher them all into the sitting room and away from the stairs. They all gathered, firing questions at the top of their voices, demanding to be heard. It was too much. The noise, the grief, all of it.

"SHUT UP!" I roared, my vampire side taking over my voice so it came out half yelled half growled. Everyone fell silent. "James, I am so sorry, but Jacob and Jessica are—are d-dead." I stuttered.

"What?" James was very pale and he looked like he had been punched in the gut. "No. You're lying."

"Why would she lie?" Moody demanded gruffly, his eye spinning upstairs. "She's right, Potter. They're gone. Sorry lad."

"NO!" James cried loudly and it broke my heart. I had lost my brother and he had lost his sister. Lily hugged him tightly as he sobbed his misery. Everyone looked so shocked and so full of sadness. Kingsley and Moody went upstairs with Arthur Weasley and Sirius to move the bodies.

"Danny? Where is he?" James croaked, walking towards me and taking my shoulders in his hands, shaking me slightly. My voice shook as I answered.

"He's alive. Jacob held the Death Eaters off while Jessica hid Danny in the closet, silencing it and putting a taboo on it so only a member of the Order could open it. She could have fought, but they were on her the minute after she closed the door. She saved Danny, but it cost her life. I am so, so sorry James."

James only nodded, biting his lip and putting his head in his hands as he slumped into a chair. I walked into the kitchen with a sleeping Danny. I handed him to James and he held his nephew close to him, the last thing he had left of Jessica.

"We moved them, Dumbledore." Moody said quietly. I snapped my head around to where my old headmaster stood, the light in his eyes had vanished and his face was set in a grim line.

"Good, good. Do you know how long they've been dead?"

"They were attacked at about three this morning." I answered from across the room. Every head turned to me in surprise.

"How did you know that?" Molly asked, rubbing her belly.

"I could smell it on the blood." I answered truthfully. They were all going to find out eventually that I was half vampire, so why not now? And to be honest, I was in too much pain to care.

"How—how could you smell…?" Marlene trailed off and I let my vampire appearance take over when I turned to face them. They all shrank back.

"You're a vampire? Mary gasped and I shrugged.

"Half, actually." I corrected. "Witch mother, vampire father. Long story." I added when Kingsley opened his mouth.

"How many of you knew?" Marlene demanded. Lily, the Marauders and my old school teachers all raised their hands guiltily.

"Can we deal with this later, please?" James asked weakly. "My sister just died and Soph, you can tell us what happened."

"How?" Moody asked gruffly. My eyes widened at what they were going to ask me to do. To use one of my most powerful vampire senses…

"Blood leaves an imprint, you know." Lily sighed. Everyone turned to her in surprise. "I did my homework!" she defended and a little laughter rose from the room, but it faded quickly.

"I've never tried it before." I protested. I knew I could smell what happened in the past. When I had gotten to Hogwarts in my first year I had researched for weeks about vampires and I had found that they could smell what happened in the past if they concentrated hard enough on the elements in the blood. I had never attempted it before.

Guess now was a good a time as any.

"Just concentrate." Remus kissed my hair and I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I was silent for a moment when a picture flashed across the back of my eyelids.

"There were seven death eaters." I murmured, walking out into the hall. The others followed, except for James and Lily. I touched a gash on the wall. "They came in the front door, blasting it open. Jake stunned one of them and sent him crashing here. He managed to shout a warning to Jessica before he was taken down by a Crucio. Bellatrix's work."

"Whoa." Mary breathed. I knelt down and saw a droplet of blood on the carpet, then a larger pool. I dipped a finger into it and brought it to my face, smelling it. It was one of the Death Eaters blood and I knew its owners name.

"This is Lucius Malfoys blood. He was here." I said, holding my bloodied fingers to them. Moody grumbled. I took another breath, seeing another flash of the past. "They moved up the stairs, following Jake. He tripped and fell… he tried to hold them off but they over powered him. They killed him." I winced as I heard how cold my voice sounded.

I kept going up the stairs, until I came to the bedroom. The others watched as I knelt by the window. "Jessica tried to run for her wand after hiding Danny in the other room but they stunned her." I took another deep breath. It confirmed what I had suspected. "They started to hit her, wanting to know about the Order. Gah!" I clutched the side of my head.

"Soph!" Remus cried, catching my elbow. My eyes were pricking with tears. "What is it?"

"I can…I can hear her screaming." I whispered. Silence greeted my words until Dumbledore gestured with his hand to continue. "A few of them left when they realized they weren't going to get any information and after that… they killed her."

Something still seemed off. I could smell more blood than necessary and I frowned, wondering how I had not noticed it before. I stalked from the room and into the study opposite.

"What is it?"

"Blood. Too much blood." I answered distractedly, searching the place. I turned the desk over and got my answer. The mangled body of a boy was there, blood seeping from his head and chest wounds. He looked around twelve years old.

"Oh, my goodness." I heard Molly gasp.

"What's his story?" Moody asked quietly. I knelt down next to him and studied his face critically.

"He saw the Mark this morning and came to investigate. A Death Eater was still hanging around and killed him for snooping…Oh that is vile." I spat in disgust. "Bellatrix got her claws into him."

"Poor kid." Sirius murmured, knowing his cousins violent manner. Bile gripped the back of my throat but I swallowed it down.

"That's all I can do I'm afraid." I said, pushing past them all and jumping over the banister to land on the first floor, silent as a mouse. I walked into the lounge room where Lily was holding James and Danny was sitting on the carpet, playing with a small orange ball.

"James?" I asked and he looked up, eyes swollen and pink. "I gave them all the information I could, but I'm afraid I can't do anything more."

"Yes you can." James croaked and I blinked. "You can hunt down those bastards one by one and drain them dry for killing my sister."

"They killed my brother James. I'm just as angry as you are. But an eye for an eye is no way to live." I replied, sitting down on the carpet with Danny.

"You're right." James sighed. The Order came in a moment later and I didn't look up. I was too busy wondering what was going to happen to Danny.

"What's going to happen to Danny?" I asked him. "He's your nephew. You can take him if you want, or we could send him to my grandmother—"

"No." came a quiet voice and I looked around at Dumbledore. "In the study we found these. They're Danny's birth certificates and details. It names you as godmother, Sophia."

"What?" I asked, shocked. Jessica and Jacob had told me they had a surprise for me, but I had never expected this. "Was Jake mad?"

"No." Dumbledore answered calmly as though it was a serious question.

"I am not a fit authority over a child, Albus. I am a freaking half-vampire, who is only seventeen."

"Eighteen." Lily cut in. I glared at her and she glared back.

"It doesn't matter. James is closer in blood to him than I am anyway."

"Jake and Jess wanted you to look after Danny. Not me." James argued and I frowned. I just couldn't win. I knew me arguing was stupid so I gave in.

"Fine." I grumbled. The Order left, except for Mary, Marlene, Sirius and Peter.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mary asked gently, sitting down on the rug.

"Because I was a coward. I was so afraid of losing my friends because of what I am, but right now I'm more worried about losing my friends because I can't use my full potential to protect them." I replied, rolling the ball to Danny and watching as he clapped his hands together and smiled a toothless smile.

"You're not a coward. But you didn't honestly think we'd run away screaming did you?" Marlene asked and I grinned guiltily. "You did?"

"It's what people usually do." I shrugged.

We elapsed into silence until Peter volunteered to take Marlene and Mary home. They left with sad smiles and pats on the back.

James and Lily left soon after, but Sirius stayed behind to help Remus and I gather some things for Danny. He was really quiet for a while until I turned to him and told him to go and support James in his time of need. He left reluctantly and I turned to Remus, who was bouncing Danny on his hip, watching me. I shrugged and we apparated into the apartment.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Remus asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I don't know."

"How about, he has my room—no listen—and I can sleep with you from now on?" he suggested after a moment. I frowned because it was a good idea and I was annoyed I hadn't thought of it first.

"Are you sure?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"Positive." He replied firmly, a determined look in his eyes. We set to work, and through it all I was wondering how the hell I was going to look after a baby, not only because I was eighteen, but because there was a war descending.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I told you that you would hate me. Now review and tell me how much.**

**Go on.**

**Click the button.**

**You know you want to.**

**It's right there…..**


	46. Staggette

**A.N—This chapter is being posted early due to Blue Lover5000, who inspired me to get this done. This is for you!  
>I was really surprised by the positive reviews I got. I know that the last chapter was depressing, so I'm really sorry about that, but it had to be done. This is a weird chapter and I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense.<br>PLEASE READ THE A.N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer—Not mine.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty Six  
>Staggette<p>

It took no time at all to get Danny settled in. We transfigured Remus's bed into a cot and we put his bags and things in the closet. Remus moved his things into my room while I worked at getting Danny to go to sleep. I hummed a lullaby by Grandma taught me and Danny was dead to the world when I set him into the cot. He rolled over and put his thumb in his mouth.

I sighed and walked out to the couch. I flopped down on it and kicked my boots off. This had been a horrible day and all I wanted to do was go hide in a corner and cry.

"Soph?" I looked over the edge of the couch and saw Remus standing there, a sad look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, coming to crouch next to me and taking my hand. I shrugged, tears brimming my eyes.

"Eventually." I replied shakily, my lip wobbling traitorously. I bit it to stop myself crying and looked away. I had cried in front of him way to many times. Remus brought a hand to my cheek and made me look at him and his thumb brushed a tear away.

"Budge up." he said and I moved to he was sitting behind me and his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe. "It's okay to cry, glykia mou. Don't hold it in."

I couldn't help it. I started sobbing and it was hard, gut wrenching sobs. My chest heaved and I turned around to wrap my arms around Remus, who held me to him tightly. I thought about little Danny, sleeping soundly in the next room, unaware that his mummy and daddy were never going to smile at him again, to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight.

"Oh god." I gasped. "Why does it hurt so much?" Remus rubbed my back and held me even tighter.

"Because you care. It's because you care so much that it hurts so badly when something is ripped away from you."

"I wish...I-I wish…"

"Shhh." Remus soothed, kissing my hair and rocking me back and forth as I cried. "I know, sweetie. I know."

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I sighed as I looped my other earring into my ear and stood up, straitening my dress. Tonight was Mary's bachelorette night and even though I would rather stay at home and eat ice-cream with Remus, I was obligated to go seeing as I was a bridesmaid. Besides, the wedding was three weeks away in September, why do we have to celebrate her last night of freedom now?

"Ready to–whoa." I turned and saw Remus leaning against the doorway to the bathroom. He had crossed his arms and was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes that had nothing to do with the fact it was dinner time.

"Would you stop staring at me like I'm something to eat?" I asked with a smile, letting him know I was joking.

"Depends."

"On what?" I asked with a sigh. He chuckled.

"Never mind. Letting my imagination run away with me, but it clearly isn't needed because you look amazing in that dress." He said, gesturing up and down with a hand.

"Thank you." I blushed, grabbing my bag from the bed and slinging it over my shoulder. I grabbed my coat and held it in my arms. "Are you sure about this? Because I can stay—"

"Rubbish. Go out and have some fun. I'll still be here when you get back." Remus strode forward and kissed me softly before leaning his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. I pecked his lips quickly and walked down the hall and to the door, opening it and running straight onto James.

"Whoa! Careful now. I know I'm irresistible, but I really don't want to get into a fight with Remus over you. The guy's an animal." Sirius barked with laughter and Peter gave a small laugh.

"I thought you were working on deflating your ego, James." I wondered, crossing my arms.

"Ha!" Sirius snorted and James tackled him without warning, Peter stepping over the tangled limbs and standing next to me and Remus.

"Go. Save yourself." He whispered and I smiled at him, winking before I jumped over the two idiots on the floor and exiting the building.

This was going to be a loooooooong night.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

"Ready? Set? Go!" I called, watching as my three best friends lifted their shots to their mouths and downed them in quick succession. I clapped and whooped, a little tipsy from all the drinks I'd had. Lily spluttered with laughter and Mary pointed at her over her glass.

"Do you need a bib?" she asked with a laugh.

"Well excuse me if I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." Lily slurred, more than a little drunk. Marlene and I laughed and Mary clapped Lily on the arm.

"Another round, Rosie?" I asked. We were in the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta had cranked up the volume on the radio so the other customers wouldn't hear us. She was so nice, Rosmerta. I knew she doted on the Marauders so when we told her we were their girlfriends….well let's just say she nearly flew through the roof with joy.

"_So you're the girl that James is always ranting on about?" Rosmerta asked Lily and I smirked when I saw Lily blush.  
>"That's her. Took her long enough right?" Marlene smiled, nudging Lily in the ribs.<br>"Shut up Marls." Lily muttered and I laughed again.  
>"And you must be Sophia." I nodded, surprised. "Oh yes. Those boys are always going on about you. Especially Remus." Rosmerta winked and I blushed deeply. "So what brings you lovelies here tonight?"<br>"We're celebrating Mary's engagement." Lily explained. Mary showed her the ring and Rosie squealed.  
>"Congratulations! Who's the lucky man?"<br>"Peter Pettigrew." Mary replied with a smile.  
>"Really? Well I must say that is a surprise; he always was a shy little thing. I wish you all the best dear. So what'll it be?"<em>

We had then proceeded to eat, drink and dance and Rosmerta was still laughing at the story we told her about how Lily and James finally got together.

"Hey Sophia?" Lily slurred.

"Yes?" I giggled. She was a funny drunk.

"I think Remus loves you!" she whispered, as though it was some big secret. I laughed.

"I know he does."

"Mmm mmm. I mean he _loves you_ loves you." She giggled and winked. My eyes widened at her meaning and a blush crept up my neck and cheeks.

"We're taking it slow, Lils." I murmured, taking a long drink from my glass. She nodded and patted my arm, winking.

"Just you wait."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"You'll see." She winked and my heartbeat sped up. I could hear the blood pounding in my veins and my stomach wound into a knot.

I blamed what had just been said on Lily being drunk and I pushed all other thoughts out of my mind as Mary called us forward to do a group photo. I smiled and pretended like I hadn't heard what Lily had said, but it kept coming back to the front of my mind, blocking out all other thoughts as I licked my lips and downed my drink.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I know, I know. Weird chapter right? Onto what I wanted to say, or well, ask in this case. I've been looking around at some people's profiles and I have seen that they have made banners for their stories and I was wondering if any of you lovely readers would like to create one for me. I would give the creator full credit for their hard work.  
>If any of you are interested, send me the link to the banner you've created in a PM and I'll check it out. Thank you all!<br>Now….review.**

**Come on.**

**You know you want to.**

**Can you feel that?**

**It's the silent call of the little blue button.**

**Review….review….review!**

**Come on.**

**It's right there!**


	47. Two Weeks

**A.N—Not much to be said except grab some tissues and be prepared to hate me. Oh and thanks for the reviews! This update is due to the nagging—I mean, gentle nudges—from Blue Lover5000, asdfman and anime-4-ever001! Also, Thanks to Maggie for reading these chapters over and making sure the Greek is correct. **

**Disclaimer—I don't own it.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty Seven  
>Two Weeks<p>

"Good luck." I said.

Mary, James, Lily, Remus and the rest of the Order were going on a mission. We had received an anonymous tip that some Death Eaters were getting a portkey that had a crate full of Dark creatures that would be enslaved to be in Voldemort's army. We all knew a battle was coming sooner or later and if this was one of the rare opportunities that we would have to wreak some havoc among the Dark side, we would take it.

Remus came forward and hugged me tightly and whispering in Greek "I'll be back before you know it."

I couldn't say anything because of the tears that threatened to spill over so I just nodded. Remus pulled away to kiss me softly, then moved to say goodbye to Peter. I walked over to James and Sirius, who were talking about the mission and I surprised them when I hugged them both at the same time.

"Take care of each other. Promise me." I whispered.

"Promise." James said, hugging me back.

"Marauder's honour." Sirius said, stepping back and crossing his heart. I smiled and kissed them both on the cheek before going over to Mary and Lily. I hugged them both and I slung my mother's medallion around Lily's neck.

"For luck." I explained and she bit her lip, tears swimming in her eyes as she hugged me again. I held on tightly before pushing her towards the group. She waved and smiled sadly at me, gripping James's hand so hard I was surprised he wasn't crying out in pain. My gaze sought out Remus's and I smiled as our eyes met, mouthing '_I love you.'_ before he blew me a kiss and they disappeared with a CRACK.

I sat down heavily in the kitchen of the Burrow. Molly, Marlene, Peter and I were the only ones not going, due to the fact that Molly now had five sons—her twins, Fred and George had been born three weeks ago—she needed to take care of and I had Danny. Marlene had volunteered to stay and Peter was acting on Dumbledore's orders, doing some other mission tonight.

I smiled up at Molly comfortingly before I looked back down at my cup of tea. She was bustling about, cooking and cleaning. Marlene was in the sitting room playing with the kids.

"Don't worry dear." Molly said and I looked up at her. "It'll be alright."

"Do you really believe that Molly?" I asked gently. She frowned and a dark shadow passed over her face.

"No. But it'll do no good to sit around here and worry. Why don't you—" Molly gasped when a loud siren sound filled the house. The wards around the house had been broken into.

Death Eaters.

"Quick, take the children and hide!" Molly said, drawing her wand. I gathered the kids, Bill helping me herd his brothers. I hid my surprise as Molly lifted up a secret locker underneath the couch. I helped the kids down and turned to close it but Marlee stopped me.

"No. You stay with them, I'll help Molly."

"But—"

"NO!" Marlene yelled and she pushed me towards the ladder and I climbed down, looking up into the face of my friend. She smiled weakly and closed the door.

It was pitch black and I used my vampire sight to locate a few candles, lighting them with my wand. Charlie and Percy were sitting on the floor, Bill was standing and was biting his lip, his arms crossed and worried.

"Where's mummy?" Percy asked. He looked about ready to cry and sat down, scooping him into my lap. "I want mummy!"

"It's okay, Perce!" I soothed. "It's okay." I rubbed him on the back and when he had calmed down I turned to Charlie. "Hey Charlie, how about you tell Percy some stories?"

"Yeah!" Bill agreed. "I'll help!"

With that done, I turned to where the twins were sleeping, huddled in blankets. I bit my lip and strained to hear what was going on outside.

"…the Phoenix mission?" I heard a growl.

"I'll tell you nothing." Molly said firmly. I smiled at her courage.

"Crucio!" I heard a female shout, Bellatrix no doubt.

"No! No, I won't!" Molly cried. I wanted to race out there, to help her, but I needed to stay with the kids. Molly would kill me if I left them alone, vampire or not. Damn it all but that woman was so scary she made Voldemort look like a furry kitten at times.

"Tell us where the Order of the Phoenix is!" said the same voice that was more of a growl.

"Never!" it was Marlene this time and I could hear her grunting in pain.

"Let's just go. They're obviously not going to tell us anything." said the voice/growl. I heard a huff and then the distinct CRACK of someone disapparating.

The twins had woken up and I cradled them in my arms. They were beautiful babies, with bright blue eyes and tufts of ginger locks. I smiled down at them as I rocked them back and forth, watching in satisfaction as they fell asleep again.

The door above us opened and I breathed in the fresh air.

"They're gone." Marlene said softly, helping Bill as he climbed up the stairs. I looked down at the twins, then at the ladder and shrugged, crouching down and using some vampire strength, I jumped upwards swiftly and landed on the floor of the sitting room, careful not the jostle the twins.

"Whoa!" Bill, Charlie and Percy breathed. I smiled at them and walked over to the small crib near the fire, kissing their foreheads as they slept.

I turned to the children and pointed them upstairs, telling them to go play. I then went to help Molly, who was very pale and was shaking. I draped a blanket around her and made her a cup of tea, watching in satisfaction when she dozed into a peaceful sleep.

"Sophia! They're back!" Marlene called. I raced into the kitchen and saw twenty very battered, bloody people. I flinched back and pressed myself against the wall, shutting my eyes. The blood was overwhelming and I caught flashes of images.

_Lily and James running for their lives across a barge, Sirius not far behind them and Frank Longbottom leading the way. Moody, Kingsley, Fabien and Gideon flying on brooms above them, covering those on the ground. I recognised Mary, Benjy, Arthur and Remus near the crate, wiring up a bomb of high explosives._

Another image floated across my eyelids.

_Death Eaters chasing them as they raced to get to the portkey, weaving through trees and branches, not noticing the blood running from their wounds and scrapes. Mary screaming out in pain._

Tears formed behind my eyes and one of them slid down my cheek.

_Then…silence. They stopped and looked back. The Death Eaters were gone, the crate had blown and it was now a burning mass of metal and animal flesh. Lily and James looked around for Mary, Sirius calling out and Remus very pale.  
>"Where is Mary?" Remus asked. Fabien landed near him and he was cradling Mary on his arms. Her eyes were open and unblinking, her skin pale and a look of horror on her face. She was dead.<em>

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me and were just in time to see me crumple to the floor, sobbing.

Mary? How could Mary have died? She couldn't have! Sweet, lovely Mary. Who had a small snort in her laugh, who loved brushing my long hair, who hated broccoli, who was one of my best friends! How?

Lily joined me on the floor, cradling me in her arms as she too wept and Marlene was sobbing onto Sirius's shoulder, while Remus and James were holding each other in their grief, tears running down their cheeks.

"She died a hero." Fabien spoke and I raised my head to look at him. "I saw the whole thing. She was cornered by a bunch of Death Eaters while she was finishing up the bomb. She duelled them, giving us a chance to escape. She hit the bomb with a spell and it detonated, blasting her back. We tried to stop her but she….she just…" Fabien broke off as his voice grew thick and he raised a hand to his forehead, turning around. Gideon patted his shoulder and sat down heavily in the chair.

"She sacrificed herself to get rid of those monsters. They're just a pile of ash now. We checked. She saved all our lives and got the mission done." James added over Remus's shoulder.

Lily pressed something into my pal and I looked down, seeing my mother's medallion. "It kept me safe." She whispered and I dissolved into tears again.

Molly woke up and came padding into the kitchen. "What's going on? Is everyone alright?" she asked worriedly. I stood up with a frown.

"Molly go lie down. You've been through enough today." I said, guiding her back to the couch. "You explain." I said to Marlene who glared daggers at me.

"Where are the children?" she asked. I jerked a thumb at the stairs.

"Upstairs playing. I left Bill in charge." I replied, settling her down into the couch, wrapping a blanket around her.

"WHAT?" came from the other room and Arthur came into the sitting room, crouching at his wife's side. I left to give them some privacy. I took a deep breath and looked to where lily and Marlene were huddled, tears pouring down their faces. James and Sirius looked at a loss as to what to do.

Remus saw me and I heard him mutter "Watch and learn." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he enveloped me in a hug. I decided to make a show of it and hugged him back, crying silently. He rocked me back and forth, murmuring things in Greek. I broke away from him and went over to lily and Marlene and we hugged each other, sharing in each other's grief.

The door opened and a cheery Peter came in, shrugging off his cloak and turning around, his smile dying on his face.

"What happened?" he asked, taking in our red eyes and the tear stains on our cheeks, to Sirius, James and Remus talking quietly in the corner. When they noticed peter, they all got up and hugged him, leaving him slightly breathless and shocked. "What's going on? Where's Mary?"

His last question was met with silence and I decided to bite the bullet. I stood up and I made my way over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Peter…Mary's gone." I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"Gone?" he asked, puzzled. "Gone where?"

"She's dead." I whispered, my heart breaking. His face went pale and he stepped back.

"You're lying."

"No she's not. We saw it happen. We all did." Gideon cut in, his hands shaking on the glass of butterbeer he was holding.

"No. No. No, no, no. No!" Peter cried, clutching at his hair. I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. James tried to reach for his friend, but Peter shook his hand off, wrenching the door open and slamming it behind him.

He didn't look back.

We didn't go after him.

We just succumbed to the pain of losing Mary McDonald.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I told you that you would hate me. Review and tell me just how much.**

**Go on.**

**I know you hate me.**

**Tell me just how much.**

**It's the little blue button just there…**

**It says review…..**

**Go on. **

**Click it.**


	48. Funerals and Top Secret Missions

**A.N—Another update! I'm spoiling you! This chapter may cause you to break down into tears, so go and grab the tissues!  
><strong>_**Blue Lover5000**_**—I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Another update on the same day. That's the least I can do for making you mad at me for killing off Mary. However…you may hate me even more after this.  
>Disclaimer—Do I look richer than the Queen of England? That's what I thought.<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty Eight  
>Funerals and Top-Secret Missions.<p>

Mary's funeral was today and I was ready for it. Well, as ready as one can be when saying goodbye to your best friend who died to save your sorry ass while you hid in an underground cellar babysitting the kids. I still couldn't believe she had died, that she had left Peter all alone. He was a wreck. He was twitchy, he drank a lot and he had even taken to smoking since she had died. James, Sirius and Remus had tried talking him round, but he refused to even come to the funeral.

"I don't want to believe she's gone. If I go, she's gone forever." He had yelled at us before slamming the door in our faces.

Remus was being very cautious around me, as if I'll break at any moment. Danny was a great way for me to be distracted, but it couldn't last. As soon as I slipped into bed, the pain would clutch at my chest and I would roll over, sit up and cry as Remus slept on, light snores filling the air.

"Sophia? Ready to go?" Remus asked, knocking on the bedroom door lightly. I nodded and smoothed down my black dress and my feet into black ballet flats, lifting Danny up and holding him close to me.

"As I'll ever be." I said heavily. I sighed and rolled my head around on my shoulders, easing the soreness out of the stiff muscles from all the late nights. "Let's go."

We walked out of the building and down the street before apparating away. Mary was being buried in Godric's Hollow. We had all agreed that it was the best place because there was a lot of unused space in the graveyard. When we all died, we all wanted to be buried, side by side.

We walked into the church and I placed Danny in the small room in the back, where all the children were going to play while the ceremony was in session.

Remus took my hand and we made our way to the front where Lily and Marlene were sitting holding hands while Sirius and James were standing and talking to Mad-Eye. Mary had a closed coffin, with a picture taken of her just a few weeks ago when we went over to her house to celebrate her engagement. She was smiling in the opposite direction, her hair getting caught in a breeze. She laughed and then turned to waved at the camera. I smiled sadly as I sat down next to my girls. They greeted me with sad smiled and quiet 'hello's' and I gripped Lily's hand tightly.

I was dreading when the ceremony would start because I had volunteered to speak about Mary. I had no idea what I was going to say, but hopefully I would think of something…and quick.

Everyone settled down as James took the podium. "Today we are here to acknowledge the loss of Mary Rosalind McDonald. We will be hearing from Sophia Harris on behalf of her family and friends. Soph?"

I took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the podium and smiling at James when he patted my hand encouragingly. I looked out amongst the crowd and saw people who loved this one human being. That one human being had cause this much pain, just because she had been ripped away from us.

I took a deep breath and started to speak. "The whole reason we are all here today is to remember Mary McDonald. She was many things. A sister, a daughter, a niece, a cousin and to some of us, she was just Mary." I took a deep breath. "Mary was one of those people that you couldn't help but love. She was sweet, considerate, smart and she always made me laugh. She loved sunny summer days and she loved eating cauldron cakes. These simple things about Mary made her who she was. But I have come to notice that people only say the good things about someone when they die. They list the good qualities but not the bad. For instance, Mary had a temper, she was annoying when she wanted something and she snored. Loudly. I'm saying the bad things as well as the good because Mary wasn't perfect….none of us are. But it's what makes us human.

"Mary died a hero. She sacrificed herself to help her loved ones, leaving us behind and moving onto the next world. A lot of people wish they had known her, and I pity those people because she was one of the most wonderful people that this world has and I am privileged to have known her.

"So don't forget Mary. She's never going to be gone from this world as long as people remember her. I'll certainly never forget her. I'll never forget my sister."

I stopped there and bit back tears, chocking on them as I sat down again. I took Lily's proffered tissue and dabbed at the tears running down my cheeks. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the ceremony. I was too enveloped in my grief. I only snapped out of it when Lily shook me slightly and I got up, following as Remus, James, Sirius and Frank Longbottom carried the coffin out, all of them unashamed of the tears running down their cheeks. I linked hands with Marlene and Lily, feeling stronger because of it.

But only a little bit.

The boys lowered the coffin on the ground next to her grave with was just a bare tombstone. As one, Lily, Marlene and I drew our wands and pointed it at the grave. Words etched themselves into the stone in ornate writing.

Mary Rosalind McDonald.  
>17 April 1960 – 23 August 1978<br>Sister, Daughter and Wife.  
>A Soul is Immortal in Memory.<p>

We had decided to put that she was Peter's wife, even thought they were never legally married. They had been married in our eyes and that was all that mattered. Remus walked around the crowd to wrap his arms around my waist from behind, but I didn't let go of my friends' hands. I saw James and Sirius do the same with their girlfriends and they didn't let go of me either. I was crying silently now, the tears running down my cheeks and into the ground below.

Mary's coffin was lowered down and I threw a single daisy into the ground—Mary's favourite flower. A moment later, she was swallowed up by the earth and was gone. Everyone came up to us and offered their condolences and we shook hands, we smiled sadly, we hugged strangers and we kissed the cheeks of children.

Everyone had agreed that Marlene, Lily and I were as good as Mary's sisters and that we should be here to represent her family. Her biological parents had died when she was a kid and she had been raised by her aunt, who was now in a nursing home for aging witches. Mary hadn't had any siblings, so we were her only family left.

Soon it was just the six of us around the grave and as I turned away, I caught a glimpse of someone standing in the trees. It was Peter. He strode towards us and smiled weakly before it vanished and an expression of pain crossed it. he knelt down next to the grave and laid a bouquet of daisies on top of the fresh, wet earth. He murmured a goodbye and then stood up. he hugged each one of us, me last.

"I heard your speech. It was amazing. Mary would have loved it." he croaked, his voice hoarse. I took his face in my hands and I made him look into my eyes.

"Mary loved you with all her heart. Don't think a little thing like death is going to stop that. For any of us." I said, reaching into my purse and pressing Mary's engagement ring into his palm, where it sat while he stared at it. He then reached up for his necklace and he tied the ring around it, kissing it before tucking it away.

We all looped our arms around each other as we walked away, only glancing back once at the grave.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

"What changed your mind?" Lily asked Peter.

We were in Lily and James's apartment, drinking Firewhiskey and sharing in each other's sorrow.

"I decided that staying at home and drowning my sorrows wasn't what Mary would have wanted. She would have wanted me to go and celebrate her life then….move on." Peter answered heavily. I nodded and sighed, watching Danny play on the floor with Sirius. He loved kids, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm leaving soon." Peter said suddenly. Remus spat out some of his Firewhiskey and James choked on his. I handed Remus a napkin and turned to Peter sharply.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" We all demanded.

"You leeving?" Danny echoed and I stopped to smile at him. peter's lips twitched but his face remained sad.

"Dumbledore needs someone to go on a top-secret mission for him and I volunteered. I need to do something productive otherwise I'll go mad."

"So…what's the mission?" Sirius asked.

"If he told us it wouldn't be 'top-secret', would it?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes. "You're a real idiot sometimes, Sirius."

Sirius pouted. "Shut up Lily." He grumbled, turning back to Danny.

"When do you leave?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Tomorrow morning." He answered, downing the rest of his drink. "You can come and see me off, if you'd like."

"We'll do that." Remus replied, squeezing me into his side before letting me go again. I smiled weakly up at him.

Jacob. Jessica. Mary. Now Peter. My world was falling apart at the seams. I was losing everyone I loved. Who was next?

Me?

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I warned that you would need tissues. The next chapter will be a lot happier. Promise.**

**You can go ahead and review now. **

**Tell me how much you hate me. **

**Go on. **

**I dare you.**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	49. Emerald Lilies

**A.N—Hello! I couldn't resist starting this ASAP so this is for all of you lovely readers. I just checked my story stats and I have seen that over 10,000 people are reading this story. SO WHY HAVE I ONLY GOT 79 REVIEWS? Come on people! Pick up the pace!  
>Disclaimer—I own a very battered teddy bear, NOT THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS!<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Forty Nine  
>Emerald Lilies.<p>

A week after Mary's funeral passed and we tried hard to get back into a normal routine. Peter had left for this mission that day after and we all said teary goodbyes.

What had surprised me was when James called Remus and me over one night in December. He was running a hand through his already messy black hair and his hazel eyes were shining with anticipation. Sirius was on the couch, bored and looking slightly haughty. James then told us what he wanted us to do and to say I was happy was an understatement. We agreed to his plan and left to get things ready.

So that's pretty much how I ended up hiding in the trees in the park in London. We watched as Lily and James came down the walkway and they sat down on a park bench. Lily leant her head into the crook of James's neck and he smiled at her. The Order, old school teachers and friends were all hiding in the trees and because I could hear what they were saying, I relayed it to the others.

"He's just asked her what she wants for the future." I whispered to them and they all inched forward a little. "She's just said as long as she's got him, she doesn't really care."

"Awww." The girls cooed and the boys rolled their eyes, except for Remus. He was too much of a sweetheart to do any such thing.

We watched and James slid off the bench and down onto one knee. I didn't have to tell them that Lily had said 'Oh, my God.' because they could clearly see it from over there.

"James is saying…I promise to love you until the day I die and hell even after that…will you, Lily Marie Evans, marry me?"

"Marie?" Sirius asked and I swatted him on the arm while the others shushed him. I rolled my eyes and grinned when Lily launched herself and James, sending him backwards and kissing every inch of his face.

We jumped out of the trees and screamed "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Lily screamed in fright and then smacked James when he started laughing. He helped her up and held her close.

"What the hell are you hugging her for?" Sirius called "Kiss her, you bloody fool!"

We all laughed and watched as James kissed Lily passionately and dipped her backwards. I clapped and whooped, wolf whistling at some stages and after about a minute, they both came up for air a minute later and Lily blushed bright red. They were then enveloped by well-wishers and I gathered Lily up in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Lils! I'm so happy for you!" I stepped back and saw her gasping and smiling happily. "Didn't I tell you that if you gave James a chance, you wouldn't regret it?"

"You were right. As always." She added with a grin. I reached for her hand to see the ring and I gasped. It was a gold band and shaped like a lily, the petals were bright green emeralds and the middle was a single clear diamond. It was gorgeous.

I whistled. "That is a big rock."

"That's not a rock." Marlene cut in, catching Lily's hand in hers and peering at the ring. "That's a continent."

We all laughed and I wandered over to Sirius, who was gazing sadly at his friends. "You okay?" I asked, nudging him gently. He nodded and shrugged.

"I guess I'm just a bit jealous."

"Why?" I asked, stunned. He smiled down at me ruefully.

"Marlene and I broke up yesterday. And seeing how happy Remus is with you and how James is getting married to Lily now, I feel a bit…alone."

"You and Marls broke up?" I asked sadly. He shrugged again, hiding the pain I knew he felt.

"We agreed that it wasn't going anywhere in the near future and I told Marlene to go find a guy who'll give her the world because she deserves it, and I'm not that guy."

"Oh, Sirius." I whispered, hugging him tightly. He patted me on the back.

"I'm okay. Really. I just…"

"Feel empty?" I asked and he nodded, surprised. I patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You'll be okay, Sirius. One day…you'll find that special girl and she won't know what hit her."

He barked a laugh and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Redfang. You know, I was sure that Remus was an idiot for ranting on about how amazing you are for the past eight years, but now I can see he wasn't exaggerating or lying. You really are amazing."

I smiled and looked over to where Lily and James were standing, exchanging loving glances. I wondered if that was how I looked when I gazed at Remus. If I did…I was the biggest sap I the world.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I let out an audible sigh as flopped down on the bed, tired from my day.

I had spent three hours in the emergency room with some patient and I had nursed a man who had been bitten by a werewolf. He had been kind, but bitter.

"You know," I'd said to him, "My boyfriend is a werewolf. He handles it just fine. You just need to have the right attitude. Hate what you are if you want, but learn to deal with the fact it's not going to go away."

"Your boyfriends a werewolf? Like me?" he'd asked, his eyes raking me over. I giggled.

"Yes." I answered, fluffing his pillows up.

"Honey, if I get a girl as gorgeous as you because I'm a werewolf, I'll embrace it any day of the week." He had winked at me and I'd smiled back.

I stood up with a sigh and unzipped my nurses uniform, throwing it in the wash basket. I reached behind my pillow for my pyjamas, but I changed my mind and tugged on a pair of shorts and Remus's jumper. I padded into the next room where Remus was telling Danny a bedtime story.

"The dashing prince then thrust the enchanted sword into his enemy's throat, saying 'You would kill four innocent men just to capture me?' The dashing prince then leapt off the balcony and started to fight. Fighting like a tiger, like a panther—" he broke off and turned around to see me standing there, an amused expression on my face, leaning against the doorframe and my arms crossed.

"Is this your idea of putting the baby to sleep?" I asked innocently. Remus shrugged sheepishly and I smirked.

"What did the dashing prince do then?" I asked, walking forwards.

"He leapt onto his faithful steed, racing home to his beautiful girlfriend, Sophia and their small godson, Danny." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded.

"Right." I leant over and pulled the blankets up around Danny, kissing his forehead gently and murmuring, "Sleep well, latreia mou."

Remus smiled knowingly at me and I shrugged innocently. "What?" I asked quietly, careful not to wake Danny.

"You're going to be a great mother one day." He said with a smile.

"Who said I wanted to be a mother?" I shot back, walking out into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of butterbeer from the fridge.

"I saw the way you were looking at Danny." Remus said, sitting on top of the counter. I rolled my eyes and handed him a bottle.

"Maybe someday, but for now, I have bigger fish to fry."

"Which fish?" Remus asked.

"Hmmm. How about the forces of darkness gathering behind the most evil wizard the world has ever seen?" I asked sarcastically.

"Point taken." Remus said, inclining his butterbeer towards me and then taking a swig. I sighed walked over to Remus.

"Sorry I'm a bit snarky. I've just had a _really_ long day." I apologized, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning back so I could peer up into his face. He half smiled and set his butterbeer aside, sliding off the bench.

He took my face in his hands and without warning he was kissing me without abandon. I let out a gasp and closed my eyes, kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet and up onto the counter. He stepped in-between my legs and slid his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hands through his blonde locks and up the front of his chest, making him moan. I popped the buttons open and traced the scars there. His own hand was wandering, down my back, and on the hem of his jumper. He broke the kiss and lifted the jumper over my head, so I was now only in very short shorts and a white bra. He kissed me again; hungrily this time and I pushed his shirt off his shoulders. A hand was tangled in my hair and the other was pressing the small of my back against his hips.

I broke the kiss to press smaller ones against his neck, collarbone and I traced the edge of a scar with my tongue, smiling when Remus shuddered. He yanked my head up and pressed his lips to mine roughly. He pressed his hips closer and I felt a bulge press against me.

"It's my wand, I swear." He gasped, breaking the kiss and sucking on my earlobe. I chuckled quietly and became serious quickly.

"Remus." He looked at me this time, lust smouldering in his eyes. . I swept the hair off his forehead. "I want you."

He blinked and shifted his feet awkwardly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said and squealed when he scooped me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom. He dropped me to my feet and shut the door behind him, muttering a silencing charm on the bathroom and the bedroom door.

"Don't want to wake up Danny." He explained. I giggled as he kissed me again, lowering me gently on the bed.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Ooooh la la. Things are heating up aren't they? If you're wondering why I didn't write a lemon, it's simply because;  
>a) I would have to raise the rating on this story.<br>b) I still feel a bit uncomfortable writing those kinds of scenes.  
>c) You all have imaginations. You can be creative as to what happened.<br>Just know that yes they did the dirty *winks***

**REVIEW!**

**Come on.**

**The button's right there!**


	50. Dress Shopping

**A.N—This chapter is dedicated to **_**DobbyLuvsHarry, Alya Kihaku**_** and **_**SophieRemus**_**, who gave me the reviews and the inspiration I needed to start this. I cannot believe I'm up to chapter 50 already. 50! Wow. I am on a roll! **

**Keep the reviews coming people. I love them and me being a single teenager, I need love. **

**Disclaimer—We've been over this people. Me. No. Owny. Harry. Pottee.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty  
>Dress Shopping<p>

I woke up to the sound of scratching. I shifted and saw that Remus was sitting on the bed next to me, wearing nothing except blue boxers with little snitches on them. He had his sketchpad in his hand and a charcoal stick in the other, his teeth clamped over a blue and a darker blue pencil.

"What are you doing?" I asked, staring at him. He looked up and winked.

"Pretend to sleep. I'm almost done…" he trailed off, his attention on his work.

"How long have you been up?" I asked sleepily, closing my eyes.

"An hour. Maybe two." He answered around the pencils. I waited a few more minutes and listened to the sound of his breathing and the charcoal brushing against the pages before, "Done."

I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face, tusking the sheets around my naked form before taking the sketch.

It was a black and white picture of a woman. She was sleeping, the sheets tucked up around her, her leg protruding from under them so her bare calf, knee and lower thigh were exposed. One arm was thrown up above her head, a finger twirled around her long black hair and the other was clutching the sheets to her chest, four scars looped around her upper arm, gleaming on her coloured skin. Long black lashes rested on her cheekbones and her full lips were quirked in a faint smile. Around her neck was a blue crescent moon necklace.

My necklace.

Tears sprang to my eyes at how beautiful I looked. "Is this how you see me?" I asked. Remus nodded and kissed me softly.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you're sleeping? Or better question; do you know how beautiful you are all the time?"

"I do now." I whispered. "You should do this for a living. Lupin's Portraits."

"Hmm. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" he asked with a grin.

"People are always looking at getting family portraits done; especially pureblood families and they'll pay handsomely for it." I handed the sketchpad to him. "You should really consider this, Remus."

"I will." He assured. "But right now, I'm going to go make my beautiful girlfriend breakfast in bed."

"I love you." I smiled, watching him leave and appreciating how good his ass looked in those boxers. I shook my head and chuckled, rolling over and snuggling down into the covers again.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM **

I yawned as Marlene and I sat in the bridal store, flipping through the magazines in the store.

"Why are you so tired?" Marlene asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I just had a late night." I shrugged, not looking up from the magazine.

"Come on. Don't give me that. You look different…Oh, My God!"

"What?" came Lily's voice from the dressing room.

"Sophia had sex with Remus!" she squealed and I shushed her loudly.

"Jesus! Just go get a megaphone why don't you?" I hissed angrily.

"You didn't deny it!" Lily pointed out and Marlene laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"So what if I did?" I asked, casting a silencing charm around us so our conversation won't be overheard.

"How was it?" Marlene asked. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows.

"You're really asking me this?" I asked.

"Hey! We told you about our first times with our boyfriends!" Lily protested. I shuddered at the memory of the play by play that they had given me. There were some things that I didn't need to know about James and Sirius and how awesome they were in sex was one of them.

"Yes and I have been scarred for life because of your honesty." I replied dryly.

"Come on! We're you best friends! You're supposed to share the smut! Right Mary?" Marlene asked and we all went quiet. I put the magazine down and leant forward, looking at the floor.

"Sometimes, I forget she's not here. That she'll never come back." Marlene whispered and I patted her knee. The sound of the curtains coming apart drew our attention and we looked at Lily. My mouth dropped open.

She was wearing a sleeveless dress that fell to the floor with a full white skirt and intricate pearl beading was sewn across the breast line and the same thing in a pattern on the bottom of the skirt. A green corset sash in a deep emerald colour wound around her waist and was held together with a diamond clip. It looked beautiful on her. It was _her_ dress.

"Lily." I breathed. "You look amazing."

She smiled. "Hair up or down?"

Marlene went up behind her and waved her wand to it was up in a French roll with ringlets falling messily around her face. "All we need is some pins or clips."

"You're amazing." I declared, coming up behind them both. "Camera!"

"What?" Lily and Marlene chorused, turning around with the same confused expressions. I dug through my purse and pulled out a camera. I waved it and it sat in mid-air. I clicked the timer and raced to link arms with Marlene and Lily. The flash went off and we relaxed. I raced forward and took the camera, snapping one of Lily alone, modelling her dress.

Our bridesmaid dresses were simple, but elegant. They were dark green, sleeveless, fell just above the knee and around the waist was a layer of white lace, the opposite to Lily's dress. Because lily had decided on her being up, we were going to have our hair down.

"I think we're done for the day ladies." Lily announced.

"We'll meet at my house. It's closer to the church and Sirius has moved out now so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"You and Sirius broke up?" Lily asked sadly, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, like a week ago." Marlene said, snapping her fingers. "Keep up with it, Lils."

We laughed and I heard Lily grumble, "You get engaged and you fall behind on gossip. Who would've thought?"

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I shut the door to the apartment behind me and slumped against it. Who knew that shopping for bridal wear was so exhausting? I threw my coat off and kicked my shoes into the corner. I grabbed a butterbeer from the cupboard and made my way into the sitting room to find three of the four marauders there. James and Sirius were grinning in a way that made me nervous.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"So…you and Moony finally did the deed." Sirius began and I groaned, stalking past them.

"First Lily and Marlene, now you! I don't want to share about my sex life!" I groaned, sitting down heavily on the couch. James snickered.

"No offense, but the girls have already given me a play by play on you guys having sex, and I really didn't need to hear about it then, so I'm not really up to sharing with you about mine." I added, sipping from my butterbeer. James and Sirius appeared over the couch and I saw Remus laughing silently, smothering his chuckles behind a hand.

"They what?" they chorused, aghast. I nodded.

"I know lots of things about you guys that I shouldn't." I shuddered. Sirius shifted uncomfortably and James blushed bright red.

"What did they say?" Sirius asked.

"Many, _many,_ disturbing things that have scarred me for life." I replied seriously. "And the thing is, I didn't even ask to know any of that. They told me during a girl talk. Ugh."

"I think we should have a talk with them, Prongs." Sirius said seriously.

"I agree, Padfoot, my friend. But before we do that, let's get all the horny details from Moony."

"Hey!" I cried. "I _am_ sitting right here you know!"

"Meh." James waved it aside and I scowled.

"Why don't you just show them the drawing you did this morning?" I muttered sarcastically as I walked past them. They must have heard me because they turned to Remus who shrugged. He got up from the armchair and handed his sketchpad to the boys. They flipped it to the last page and Sirius whistled.

"I could get used to waking up and seeing that every morning." He murmured to James. I threw a spoon at his head and glared at him.

"OW!" he said, rubbing the back of his skull and glaring at me with anger.

"That's what you get for perving on your best mates girl." James said and we all dissolved into laughter while Sirius pouted and rubbed his head.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Hello. I was wondering id anyone has thought about my offer to make me a banner?**

**Also, if anyone wants to see what Lily's engagement ring and her wedding dress looks like, the link's are in my profile ,along as the Greek endearments and their translations. Again, thanks to Maggie who checked them over for me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Now….Review!**

**Come on!**

**Please? **

**Pretty Please?**

**With a cherry on top?**

**It's right there….**

**The little blue button. **

**Click it.**


	51. The Bridal Bouquet

**A.N—This is the fifth chapter I've posted today. I guess I'm just desperate to get this done. I'm a woman on a mission =D  
>Now. My birthday is coming up on the 18th and I'm going on a Holiday for 11 days. So I'll be without a computer for that long and I will be unable to update. I guess that's why I'm spoiling you all with updates this week. For the next four days, I will be updating maybe 6-7 chapters a day. Hopefully. No promises.<br>So in return, I would like to reach at least a 100 reviews by the end of the week. I think that's fair, don't you? Great!  
>Disclaimer—I think you know what goes here by now.<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty One  
>The Bridal Bouquet.<p>

Remus's arm was around my waist, his leg rubbing against mine and his cheek resting against my neck. He stirred finally and I felt him smile. He kissed by neck, by ear, my shoulder and the place where my neck ended and my back began. My toes curled pleasantly.

"Good morning to you too." I murmured as he continued to kiss his way down my back and then back up to my neck, before kissing my lips.

"Eeeeeeew!" came a small voice form the doorway. Remus and I sat up and I saw Danny, scrunching up his nose in disgust and still in his PJ's, his teddy clutched in his fist.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, sitting up and reaching for Remus's white button up shirt. I slipped into it so I wasn't just in my underwear and freak the poor kid out.

"Couldn't sleep. It's uncle Prongs's wedding day!" Danny cried happily, jumping up and down. He was very smart for a three year old.

"Yes it is." Remus agreed. "You want to hop in with us?"

"Yeah!" Danny grinned, bounding around to Remus's side and climbing up awkwardly. He settled under the covers, cuddling up to Remus. I smiled and kissed them both; Remus in the lips, Danny on the cheek.

"My boys." I said fondly. I glanced at the clock and swore. "I'm late! Lily is going to kill me!"

"Aunty Redfang said a bad word!" Danny said, pointing at me. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"That's why I love her, mate."

"You love her?" Danny asked, confused.

"Yes. Just about as much as I love you, mate." Remus answered and I grinned proudly at them, pleased that they got along so well. I managed to shower, get dressed and grab my purse without falling over in my haste. I kissed them both goodbye and told them I'd see them in a few hours.

"Take care of him!" I said, leaving the bedroom.

"I will!" Remus called. I grinned and stuck my head around the corner of the door.

"I was talking to Danny." I said and I giggled as Remus rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. I apparated into Marlene's apartment and took a deep breath. Time to get to work.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I set the last pin into Lily's red hair and applied some hairspray to it to hold it in place. I bounced a few curls to make sure they stayed in place. He blew on her nails, drying them. I took them in my hands to examine them. They were just a clear coat, with a single fake diamanté on each fingernail. He toes were done the same way. I set about doing her makeup and Marlene laid out her dress on the bed.

I applied a light dusting of powder to her face and thin eyeliner with mascara making her eyes look bigger. Her lips I applied a small amount of lip gloss to, making them look pinker. Above her left I I stuck a little diamanté face jewel in the shape of a Lily. I added three small diamonds to the other eyes and observed my work.

She looked amazing and she wasn't even in her dress yet. She stood up, giving me a cheesy grin and a thumbs up. She stood in a pool of fabric as Marlene brought the dress up around her and zipped the back up. She handed me the green corset sash and I fastened it at the front, and then smoothed out the skirts. I helped her into her shoes while she used Marlene as a balance board and then Marlene and I stood back to admire our work. Lily did a twirl and we clapped.

"Okay. Have you got your essential items?" Marlene asked. Lily frowned.

"My what?"

"You know! Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Have you got them?" Marlene asked urgently and I bit my lip.

"No! Oh, God!" Lily freaked. Marlene made a soothing gesture with her hands.

"it's okay. Good thing I already though of this. Your dress is new so that's covered. Here." Marlene tossed a scrap of lace at Lily and I raised my eyebrows at the garter. "I'll want that back."

"When did you buy a garter?" I asked as lily slipped it on.

"I dated Sirius Black for a year and a half. Enough said." Marlene held her hands up at shoulder height in a gesture of surrender. "You just need something old and something blue."

We stood for a minute before I grinned and slipped my medallion around Lily's neck. "It's been in my family for centuries. It's old, so it should count." I explained. She grinned and dropped it down the front of her dress and out of sight. Marlene excused herself to the bathroom, leaving me and Lily alone.

"Knock, knock." Came a voice and we turned to see Molly. She had a small box in her hands and had tears shining in her eyes. "Oh, Lily dear, you look beautiful. Marlene told me you may need something blue?" she opened the box and two little silver and blue charms, carved out of silver to look like a bride and groom a single blue gem sat between the figures in the shape of a heart.

Lily gasped. "I know how you two get charms for a year of your friendship, but I figured that this was an important moment. And it's blue for the occasion." Molly explained. She helped us attach the charms to our bracelets and we hugged her, thanking her for the gifts. She left and Marlene chose that moment to come in.

"Peter's here, but he's only staying for the ceremony." She informed us.

"I thought you went to the bathroom." I questioned, frowning.

"I did." She replied innocently. "I then left to go check on the things downstairs."

I glanced at the clock and took a deep breath. "It's time."

Lily squealed and we made our way downstairs. Peter, Remus and Frank were there. Marlene went down first, earning a whistle from Frank. I went down next and Remus winked at me, kissing me quickly.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said, turning to the staircase as Lily descended. As she turned to the boys, I felt their heartbeats pick up and I saw their jaws drop.

"James is going to die." Peter stated plainly. We all laughed and grasped each other's hands as we apparated to the small church in Godric's Hollow. Lily had suggested it so Mary could be part of the celebrations.

I led Lily to the church entrance and I sent Peter in to tell the minister to begin. I heard thing quiet down and I handed Lily her bouquet of white lilies. Marlene did a last check on her hair before walking into the church. Remus stood by Lily's side and looped her arm through his.

"Still time to change your mind." He whispered.

"Shut up, Remus." She muttered nervously. I grinned and kissed her cheek, then Remus's. it was my turn and I walked down the aisle. I saw James standing next to Sirius, both of them looking dashingly handsome in their tuxes. James looked happy and fit to burst.

_She looks gorgeous._ I mouthed. He winked and smiled. I walked to the side where Marlene was standing in front of Sirius. Everyone stood as the wedding march started. Lily and Remus came down the aisle and I heard James suck in a gasp, as well as everyone else.

Lily truly was the definition of beauty in that moment. She looked radiant as she gazed at James. When she reached him, Remus gave her away and stood behind me. Peter stood next to me and I saw he looked sad, so I covertly took his hand and squeezed gently.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today to celebrate the union of Lily Marie Evans and James Harold Potter." The minister.

I saw such love on both of their faces it made me want to cry. James looked like this was a dream come true and Lily looked so sure, so ready that I couldn't believe I ever doubted for a moment that she and James were meant to be together.

"Do you, James take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minster asked.

"I do." James answered with a grin.

"Do you, Lily take James to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minster asked.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, by the laws of magic, I pronounce you man and wife." The minister turned to James and grinned. "You may kiss your bride."

James stepped forward and took her face gentle in his hands, kissing her sweetly and lovingly I felt my heart crack. The guests erupted into applause and I whistled loudly, causing most of the guest to turn to me in surprise.

"What's the matter? You never seen a girl whistle before?" I asked, and they turned around, filing out of the church. Remus took my hand, but I slipped away. "I want to grab something first."

He studied my face before nodding.

"I'll see you in a minute." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Save me a dance."

I slipped out of the church and walked among the graves, coming to one that rested under a small tree.

"Hey Mary." I whispered, kneeling on the ground and looking at her headstone. "It's Lily and James's wedding today. I know you wish you could be here. I miss you. We all do. Especially Peter." I sighed and looked down that my bouquet. I plucked a single lily from the bunch and waved my wand. It turned to stone, and using a complex sticking charm, I added it to the corner of the headstone, so it hung over her name.

"Now you can say you were part of the bridal party. Love you Mary. I miss you. I hope that wherever you are, you're safe."

I stood up and strode into the church, wiping away a stray tear and unaware that a pair of eyes was watching me with hate.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

The reception was in full swing when I got back. Lily and James were dancing in the middle of the floor, surrounded by guests. I saw McGonagall dancing with Sirius, making her laugh when he dipped her backwards. I saw Marlene dancing with Remus, I saw Danny playing with Percy and Charlie while Bill dance with his mum and I also saw Frank and Alice Longbottom kissing in a corner.

"Miss Harris. You look lovely this evening." I turned and saw Dumbledore standing there, a glass of butterbeer in his hand.

"Thank you professor. You can call me Sophia, if it makes it easier." I said, smiling at my old professor.

"Then please call me Albus, if we are on first name terms. I wish to speak to you in private, if I may." He added, glancing around. I nodded and lead him over to a table in the back.

"What is it?" I asked. Albus sighed heavily.

"I need someone to go to the King of the vampire clans to see if he will fight with us. I would like you to go, if you will accept the mission."

I blinked. "When would I leave?"

"The day after tomorrow." He answered. "Voldemort grows stronger with every passing day and a battle will come soon. We need to gather our forces."

"So soon?" I asked, looking over to Remus. I bit my lip and turned back to Albus. "I'll be ready and waiting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at dawn."

"Excellent. Thank you, Sophia." He added, standing up and leaving me alone. I watched him leave, playing with my bracelet. A shadow fell across me and I looked up to see Remus. He held out a hand to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"You owe me a dance." He explained. I smiled and accepted his hand as a slow song came on. He twirled me around and pulled me close. I breathed in the smell of his aftershave and the general scent that was Remus.

I spent the night dancing with everyone, even Albus at one stage. Frank called the bridal party in for photos.

"Okay, just Lily and James for this one." He snapped a picture of the couple. James bent and kissed Lily on the cheek, making her smile and blush. "Now, the Best Man and Maid of Honour." Sirius and I stood on either side of Lily and James, smiling happily at the camera. Marlene and Remus came in after that and we snapped a picture of that.

"I want a picture of just the boys." Lily said and stood to the side. I watched as James looped his arms around Remus and Sirius, then smiled happily at the camera, enjoying the moment with his brothers.

"Now the girls." Franks called and Lily, Marlene and I strode forward. Lily wrapped her arms around our waists and we leant our heads on her shoulder, laughing as Sirius made a funny face behind Frank.

About an hour after photos, Lily called for the girls to come and catch the bouquet. I groaned and walked out onto the dance-floor. Lily stood on the raised podium and winked.

"Okay ready?" she turned around with her back to us. "One! Two! Three!" she threw the flowers and I held my hands up for it and got the biggest shock of my life when the bouquet landed in my hands. I looked at Lily and she clapped her hands, searching for Remus.

"I think someone's trying to tell you something Remus!" she called, making everyone laugh and Remus blush. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly at him. Sirius nudged him and waggled his eyebrows. Remus shoved his friend playfully and I laughed.

Before Lily and James left, I told them about the mission and Lily gave me the medallion back. "You'll need it more than I will." She whispered, before kissing my cheek and taking James by the hand.

I watched as my best friend disappeared and wondered when I would see her again.

If I lived, that is.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—The Plot thickens. *Yawns* It's 1:46 am and I am beat. I **_**hope**_** you all appreciate how much work I put into this chapter. I **_**would know**_** you appreciate me if you reviewed. **

**Review.**

**Tell me how much you love the chapter.**

**Tell me how much you hate it.**

**JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	52. Family Fangs

**A.N—I started this because I couldn't sleep. It's 42****C and it's 3am. I thought if anything will get me to sleep, it's writing. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Short chapter, sorry.  
>Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter. How many times do I have to say it?<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty Two  
>Family Fangs<p>

I shifted my rucksack on my shoulder and adjusted my cloak straps. It was dawn and I stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Remus, Sirius, Danny and Marlene had come to see me off and we were waiting for Dumbledore.

I was nervous about going alone, but one look at Remus and Danny would change my mind. If I could help protect them by going, then I would go a thousand times over, fear or no fear. People do crazy things when they're in love, and going into a forest filled with Dark creatures to get the allegiance needed to win a war was one of them.

It was a chilly morning and I shivered against the cool air. I hugged Danny closer to me and took a deep breath as Albus appeared in front of me.

"Are you ready my dear?" he asked quietly. I nodded and kissed Danny quickly. I hugged Sirius and Marlene, quietly begging them to take care of Remus. I move to him next, taking his face in my hands I kissed him softly and pulled away after a moment. I turned around and crouched down in front of Danny.

"Danny, I need you to do me a favour." I asked him in Greek. He nodded, his brown hair flopping all over the place. "I need to look after Uncle Moony for me. I need you to make him smile while I'm away, okay? Promise me you'll try your best."

"Promise." He said in the same language, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a hug. I leaned back and kissed his forehead once more. I stood and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Ready." I said with a heavy sigh. He smiled and handed me a scroll of parchment.

"You remember what we discussed?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Good luck to you then. Give my regards to the King." He patted my shoulder reassuringly and I faced the forest. I looked back at my family, turned and in the blink of an eye, ran into the woods, leaving all that was familiar behind.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

It took me four days to reach the Vampire Clan. It was massive, four hundred vampires at least. They lived in wooden huts and they all ranged in age. The youngest was I think twelve and the oldest was somewhere between fifty or sixty. There were men and women of all different races and coloured skins, but they all had blood-red eyes and pearly white fangs protruding through their lips.

You could tell a vampires age by the colour of their eyes. The younger vampires had a dull, rust colour eye, and as you aged, they became brighter and brighter until they turned the iris into that resembling a cat, a vertical slit.

I walked towards the large Mansion at the end of the long lane. I had a crowd that had gathered behind me and I tried not to let my nervousness show because of the way their ruby red eyes followed me, their fangs pointed and deadly.

A man stood on the porch of the mansion, and I marvelled at his handsome features. He had an olive complexion, black hair that was long and had been cut to look spikey. His eyes shone brilliant red, his irises like a cats and his fangs protruded through his lips as he smirked down at me. A simple gold crown wound around his brow, holding three small diamonds, the one in the middle slightly larger than the others. This vampire was extremely old, and extremely powerful.

I threw back the cowl of my cloak and knelt down on one knee, my medallion swinging against my chest.

"Greetings to you, mighty King. I come before you as a loyal servant of Albus Dumbledore, who pleads your help in a time of great distress." I spoke clearly, looking down at the ground. I felt hands on my shoulders as the King helped me up. He lifted my chin and he drew in a gasp when my eyes met his.

"Diana?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"N-no." I answered shakily. "Diana was my mother. Do you know her?"

"I did." The King said, stepping back to look me over, his eyes wondrous.

The crowd gasped and a woman with slivery blonde hair stepped forward. "She has the medallion."

"Indeed she does." The King murmured.

"Listen, I came here to ask you if you would fight with us against Voldemort in the war. I didn't come here to talk about who my parents were or weren't. I need an answer. If it's a yes, that's great if it's a no, I'll get out of here and never come back." I said. This was _so_ not worth four days of running.

The King turned to me and motioned with a finger. "I shall speak with you alone." he said. It was not a question and o followed him up the stairs. He dismissed the crowd and closed the door behind me. I shrugged my cloak off and held it in my arms looking around at the rich furnishings and the ancient tapestries.

"Sit down." He gestured, staring at me, drinking me in as if he was afraid I would disappear. I sat. "Tell me your name?"

"Sophia." I replied, digging in my backpack for the scroll which Dumbledore gave me and I placed it on the desk separating us. He smiled after I told him my name and he opened the scroll, breaking the wax seal. He read it quickly and then placed it on the desk again. This felt more of a business deal than an allegiance to fight.

"This man, Dumbledore. He is the leader of this organisation, the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. "He formed it secretly to help fight against Lord Voldemort."

"_Him_, I've heard of." The King said darkly, his eyes flashing with loathing. "He has killed many of my kin." He studied me with those unnerving eyes of his and I tried not to squirm under his gaze. First rule with dealing with vampires; don't show fear.

"You are part of this organisation?"

"I am." I showed him the Phoenix tattoo on the inside of my wrist. He gazed at it for a moment before snapping his eyes back up to my face. "Will you consider joining us?"

"Hmmm. Do you know what Dumbledore has offered in exchange for our help?" he asked, tapping the scroll. I shook my head. "He has offered us land in the Forbidden Forest, he will speak on our behalf to the Wizengamot when we are in need of help and he has given a third bequest."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You."

"Huh?" I stuttered.

"Your mother was Diana Harris, correct?" the king continued. I nodded impatiently. "Did she ever tell you who your father was?"

"She never mentioned a name, just that she was assaulted by him and I was the result." I explained, frowning. "Do you know who he is?"

"I do."

I waited for him to elaborate. "Yes?"

"He is me."

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Oooooh a cliffy. I'll update the next chapter later today. All shall be revealed. **

**Now, tell me if you liked the chapter.**

**Tell me if you hated it.**

**Tell me how much you love fried chicken.**

**I DON'T CARE! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	53. My Mother's A Liar

**A.N—Here's the chapter I promised. Please, please, pretty please REVIEW! I need reviews. They inspire me to keep going and if I don't get enough, those 6 chapters a day will just….float away….**

**Disclaimer—Do I really have to say it? *Sighs* Fine. I don't own Harry Potter…..Happy?**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty Three  
>My Mother's A Liar<p>

I sat in my chair, staring at the King, my jaw touching the floor in shock. How could he possibly be my father? And if what he was saying was true, that would make me…a princess? I mentally scoffed at the ludicrous thought.

"You're lying." I stated plainly, recovering my scattered wits. The king laughed, standing up and coming around the desk.

"That medallion." He pointed at it. "Which side of your family did it come from?"

"My mothers."

"Wrong. I gave it to your mother when we were married. It has been mine for nine hundred years. I acquired it from a noble in my home town Greece in the year 1061." I looked up, astounded. He didn't look a day over nineteen.  
>"Your mother said she was assaulted and that caused her pregnancy?"<p>

"Yes." I frowned. If that was a lie, I should have been able to tell. Her heartbeat would have picked up. "Is that not the truth?"

"It is the farthest from the truth as it can get." He replied grimly. He sat on the desk, facing me as I played with the medallion around my neck. "I met your mother in London, when she was fifteen. She was attending Hogwarts and we became friends over the summer. We wrote to each other for a time and soon, we began seeing each other. I told her that I was a Squib but she didn't care about that. I fell in love with her. She was so beautiful, so kind. I married her and we lived together for a while. Diana could hardly fail to notice that I didn't eat or drink anything and that I often disappeared at night. One day she figured out what I was and confronted me about it. I felt so relieved that she knew and I left to check in with my lieutenant here in the village. When I got back to our cottage, all her things were gone with a simple note saying that she couldn't love a monster, that she was leaving and not to look for her."

He smiled then and looked down at his hands. "I did look for her, despite her warning not to. I found her in Greece, on Kalokairi island, after three years of searching. She had a little baby girl. She had bright blue eyes and black hair and a beautiful laugh. You. I tried to reason with Diana, but she had turned bitter and angry since I had last met with her and she threatened to harm you if I did not leave. I tried to steal you away, but Diana had placed wards around your cottage. She knew as long as she had you as a bargaining chip against me, I would leave her alone. I warned her she would find out who her father was eventually, but she slammed the door in my face."

He looked up at me, his red eyes swimming with emotion. "And here you sit. My beautiful little girl."

I sat stunned, processing what I had heard. His heart didn't beat, but I knew he was telling the truth. All this time I had hated my father for what he had done to my mother, when it was really my mother who had done the damage. She hadn't been able to see past her prejudices and in doing so, she had ripped my family apart. I could have had a father this whole time, and she had turned him away, bitter and angry. She had abused me as a kid, obviously convincing the man in front of me she meant business.

What hurt more was that she had lied to me about how I was conceived. I hadn't been created by a monster, I had been created by the kind man in front of me.

"What's your name?" I asked. My mother had told me once, a slip of the tongue on her account, but I had grasped onto the name and had memorized it.

"Andreas." He replied. My chest filled with elation and blinked away tears of joy. His name was Andreas. It was an old Greek name, meaning Warrior. It somehow suited him.

"Would you mind if I hug you?" I asked. He blinked rapidly before enveloping me in his arms. He was warm even though his heart didn't beat and he smelled like pine needles. It felt like I was home.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Andreas accepted our offer to fight against Voldemort and began drawing up orders to send to his commanders in the four clans around the mountains. I had informed Dumbledore that everything was arranged and that I would send him word of when Andreas could meet with him in person. Andreas had pleaded that I stay with him for a few months so we get to know each other. He told me stories from his youth and being over 900 years old, he had a lot. I told him about my friends, the Order, Hogwarts and Remus.

"He sounds like a wonderful young man." Andreas said. I smiled and looked out over the tree tops. We had climbed the ancient tree right to the top in the light of dawn.

"He is." I agreed, playing with my necklace.

"He gave you that?" he asked and I nodded, unclasping it and handing it to him. He smiled as he read the inscription. "He loves you very much. I can sense that."

I frowned as he handed it back to me. "How can you sense that?"

"He has left an imprint on your heart, and the heart beats the blood through the body." He explained. "If you listen closely, you can hear the thoughts running across the persons mind."

I blinked and my lips stretched into a smile. "That's incredible."

Andreas laughed and jumped down from the tree, landing fifty feet below, with a subtle grace. "Come! I must show you something." He called up to me and I jumped down, rolling to reduce the impact. He led me back to the kings quarters, people stopping and bowing when they walked by.

Andreas was a beloved king. He ruled fairly and unbiasedly. I had come to respect him in the last few weeks and maybe even learned to love him.

He was my father after all.

He walked around his desk to a small vault carved into the wall. He opened it while I watched with a curious expression. He brought a box out and opened it. Inside sat a silver diadem with a single moonstone that sat in the centre of a silver circle disk.

"It is meant to be worn by the immediate female to the king." Andreas explained. "Diana would have worn it if she had consented to, but since she is no longer with us…it is rightfully yours. I was wondering if you would wear it when we meet with the Order."

I stared at it in shock before I smiled and nodded. Andreas smiled widely as he took it out and placed it on my head, the smooth metal resting on my forehead. It wasn't uncomfortable at all; in fact it felt like the final piece if the puzzle was now in place.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Another short chapter. Sorry, sorry. **

**You know what happens now?**

**YOU CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON.**


	54. An Alliance and Welcome Home

**A.N—Jeeeez. Pushy much people? **_**DobbyLuvsHarry**_**….if you're addicted to my story, you are now officially my new favourite person. Seriously. And just so you know, it was 42 degrees Celsius. So that's about 107 degrees Fahrenheit and this was at 3am. Sometimes I hate living in Australia. Thank you to everyone who reviews and to those lazy readers…..Grrrrrrr.  
>Disclaimer—I don't own anything you recognize. <strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty Four  
>An Alliance and Welcome Home.<p>

It took two days to get to the edge of the forest, thanks to that nifty vampire speed. Andreas had pulled me along as we ran so I was half flying, have running. It was an amazing feeling, flying without a broomstick. Andreas had already gathered the army that would fight against Voldemort in the coming months and they were flanking us as we moved like the wind, silent but strong.

I was nervous about what was going to happen. The vampires wanted revenge for all the kin that had been murdered by Voldemort, whereas Dumbledore wanted to stop the fighting and just kill Voldemort. Also, there was the tiny issue that I was the princess.

Yeah that was going to be an awkward conversation. Sirius and James will tease me for weeks.

Andreas was dressed in black jeans and a white button up shirt. His crown rested on his head and his cloak flapped around his ankles. I was dressed in a white sleeveless dress with a black waist corset, my diadem resting on my brow. We were all barefoot and surprisingly our feet were pretty clean. I remained in my vampire form as we strode out of the woods, my fangs sliding over my lip. I linked arms with Andreas and he smiled down at me before lifting his chin proudly and standing taller.

The whole Order was waiting at the edge of the forest, Dumbledore and Remus were standing at the front, and Danny was sitting on the ground at Remus's feet. None of the people were watching us as we approached. Danny looked up as we came closer and he called out "Aunty Sophie!"

He got up and toddled towards me. I grinned widely and caught him as he jumped into my arms. I swung him around and laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Did you miss me?" I asked and he nodded, staring at Andreas, who was watching this display with a smirk. He then jerked his head and we walked forward and I set Danny on the ground, watching him scramble back to Lily.

We stopped a metre from Dumbledore and I stepped forward. "May I present his royal majesty, King Andres, Lord of the Potantes sanguinem. Andreas, I'd like you to meet Albus Dumbledore, founder and leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

Andres stepped forward and help out his hand. Dumbledore grasped it. "I have heard many wonderful things from Sophia about you. All of you." His eyes flickered to Remus who frowned at me and I winked, making him smile

I turned to where Andreas and Dumbledore where having a heated discussion a few paces away. I could hear what they were saying a smile had stretched over my face before they even shook hands again and made their way back.

"An alliance has been agreed upon. We shall fight!" Andreas called to the gathered vampire who cheered and began walking back into the woods. I smiled and soon it was only, the Order, me and Andreas.

"It's a pleasure to meet Sophia's family." He said warmly, making Lily smile and shake his hand. I watched as everyone introduced themselves and shook his hand, turning when i sensed Remus moving behind me.

"Don't even try." I said and I heard a disappointed groan.

"You always spoil my fun." He smiled, taking away the sting. I grinned and ran into his arms, kissing him firmly on the mouth. He picked me up and swung me around, making me laugh. He set me on the ground again and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you." He said, it coming out muffled because his head was buried in the crook of my neck.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

"So, this is the Remus I've heard so much about." Andreas smiled. Remus stepped away and offered his hand to Andreas, who shook it firmly. He then turned to me. "Are you going to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" James asked cautiously, reaching for Lily. I walked over to Andreas and slung an arm around his waist.

"You tell them. You're better at this sort of thing."

"As you wish. Sophia is my daughter, and the princess of the Clan Potantes Sanguinem." Andreas then explained how he had met my mother, how they had fallen in love and then how she had deserted him when she found out he was a vampire. He also explained how she had used me against him, keeping him away. In the end all the boys whistled.

"That's quite a story." Moody said, his eye whizzing in all directions.

"I still can't get over the fact you're a princess." Sirius chuckled. Andreas and I growled at him at the same time, making him jump. James and Remus laughed and I shook my head fondly at them.

"I must go." Andreas spoke to me in Greek. "You shall visit soon, yes?"

"Of course." I promised, hugging him tightly. "I'll bring Danny. You'll love him."

"I look forward to it." he replied, stepping back and tapping the diadem. "Never forget who you are."

"I won't." I said, stepping back and watching him turned and become a blur of colour as he ran into the forest. I looked over at my friends and smiled cheerily.

"So, what have I missed?"

Remus shook his head and slung an arm around me. "Welcome home."


	55. Of Spy's and Portkeys

**A.N—Sorry my last chapter was so short, but I was lacking in inspiration. My loyal reviewers are the only things that keep me going. So if you want chapters fast…click the little blue button. **

**Disclaimer—Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters for a little while.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty Five  
>Of Spy's and Portkey's<p>

I fired a hex over my shoulder as I ran through the woods in the Forest of Dean. I heard screams in the distance and grunts of pain. I saw flashes of red, blue and gold emit from above the branches of the trees. Lily ran beside me, gasping and trying to keep up.

I had put the Order through hell getting them whipped into fighting shape. Dumbledore had made me commander to the army and because the vampires were already a hundred times fitter than any human being, I had to get them all into shape.

They had been running laps, lifting weights and duelling for weeks now. Lily had struggled at the start, but her determination won out and she was such a good fighter, even my father was scared of her.

I gasped as a fallen tree loomed out in front of me and gathering myself, I launched myself over it, doing a flip and then landing stealthily, I kept running, touching the strap of the map tube that was slung over my shoulder.

"Stupefy!" I cried, sending a hex over my shoulder and smirking when I heard a Death Eater grunt and fall. I stopped looked around for Lily. She came through the trees and bent over, wheezing.

"Thank God I started training you lot. You wouldn't have been able to run that far, that fast four weeks ago."

"If we live through this…remind me to thank you." Lily gasped. I laughed and shot another stunner into the trees. I grabbed her hand again and we raced through the trees.

We stopped when we reached the safe-house. I bolted the door behind am and scanned the room. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Alice and Marlene were in here too, all of them hunched over and gasping. I snorted.

"You lot look like you've run a marathon."

"Probably because we did!" Sirius wheezed.

"Pssh. That was nothing!" I protested. I received several death glares and I decided now was a good time to shut up. "I'll be quiet now."

"Thank God!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you don't like 'em quiet, do you Moony?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows and I narrowed my eyes at him. I listened to his blood for a moment and I crinkled my nose.

"That is disgusting, Padfoot. You shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about your best mate's girl." I stalked past him and peered through the curtain.

"Yes I can read minds Lily." I added to spook him out, "Yes, James I can read yours too and there is a time and place to be having those kinds of thoughts about Lily." I shuddered.

I turned away from the window and winked at him, making him narrow his eyes and glare. I saluted cheerily. We had nothing to do now, except sit and wait. We were waiting for Fabien and Gideon to pick us up. I sat on the floor, yoga style and put my hands in my lap.

"What re you doing?" Frank asked. I opened and eye to look at him then shut it again.

"Listening."

"To what?"

"To the sound of our impending deaths descending down upon us." I replied dryly, making Marlene and Alice giggle. I focused on my breathing as I listened to the sounds of Remus pacing, of Sirius bouncing a stone in his hand, of Frank and Alice laughing in the corner, of Peter wincing as Marlene dressed a wound on his arm.

A flash of blue light came from the corner and Fabien and Gideon appeared, a tangle of limbs, robes and flashing red hair.

"Fabien! Get off me!"

"Move your foot!'

"Stop pulling!"

"That's my ear, you prat!"

Lily looked at me imploringly and I rolled my eyes, whistling to get their attention. They stopped and looked up at me, James and Sirius took this opportunity to pull them apart. A battered old copy of A History of Magic sat on the floor where they had apparated to and I picked it up, handing it to Gideon.

"Thanks. No problems then?" he asked.

"Just a few bumps and bruises," Marlene said, blushing when Fabien looked at her and winked. I raised an eyebrow at Lily and Alice, both of whom had seen the blush as well.

"Right, grab this and—" Gideon started and was cut off by a bang. The door flew open and we ran up the stair, firing hexes back down at the Death Eaters. Fabien saw me and threw the book to me, screaming "GO!"  
>"But—!" I started but hey both cut me off<p>

"GET OUT OF HERE!" they kept duelling and someone grabbed me by the elbow, towing me upstairs as I tried blinking away the images of Fabien and Gideon Prewett battling for their lives and for the few seconds we needed to get away. I touched the book in the instant when I felt two heart beats stutter and fail.

The world hitched and I was sucked away, landing in the field of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was walking briskly down to us and I bit my trembling lip.

"Did all go as planned?" he asked. I shoved the map at him and turned away.

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Fabien and Gideon are dead. I heard their hearts stop just as we left." I replied thickly. So much death, so much pain and for what? We weren't winning this war, far from it and since the vampire had joined us, we'd won a lot more battles, succeeded in a lot more missions, but we weren't winning this war and Voldemort was growing stronger every day.

"Oh God." Lily gasped, hugging James who looked pale. "Poor Molly."

"Poor everyone." I corrected under my breath. The Death Eaters were picking us off one by one.

"What I want to know is how the Death Eaters knew about our mission." Remus started. "It was a secret mission."

"We have a spy in our midst." Sirius muttered and we all took an involuntary step back from each other.

"No. This is ridiculous. Why would anyone betray us?" James asked, his already pale face ashen. I shrugged and raised a hand to my mouth, the other wrapping around my waist. If there was a spy among us, I would know, unless they knew about me being a vampire and they had countered my reading ability.

If there was a spy among us, then that means that none of us are safe.


	56. Jealousy

**A.N—This chapter is dedicated to **_**the awesome one**_**, a faithful reviewer. You asked for jealousy, well, I'll give you jealousy. **

_**DobbyLuvsHarry**_**—It was just an accident. I didn't actually notice until I started rereading over my chapters. My bad!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty Six

Jealousy

Two months passed after that mission. It was now August and the air had turned chilly. Danny was now four years old and Lily was moody all of a sudden. Remus had taken me out on a date for the first time in months and I was so relieved. We'd both been on edge for months and it was nice to just sit back and relax.

We were lying side by side under the stars, the wet grass was cold but I didn't complain. Remus was warm and he smelled amazing. There wasn't a word to explain what the scent was. He always managed to blow my breath away when he stood in the doorframe, cleaned up and ready for a date. His hair still wet from the shower, his blonde locks sticking to his forehead in a totally adorable way. His amber eyes warm and a half smile pulling at his lips.

I sighed contentedly. "This is perfect."

"So are you." He replied and then groaned. "Merlin that was cheesy."

I giggled, snuggling into his side. "Yes it was, but it was cute too."

We lapsed into silence before Remus stood up and held out a hand to help me up. "It's cold and I don't know about you, but I could do with one of Rosie's butterbeers."

I smiled and grasped his proffered hand. We disapparated and landed just outside the Three Broomsticks. Remus opened the door for me and I smiled at him as I stepped over the threshold. I waved a hello to Rosmerta and I followed Remus to a booth in the back, the same booth we had sat in the very first time I had told him I loved him.

"Hello dearies." Rosie greeted. "The usual?"

"Yes, thanks Rosie." Remus replied with a charming smile and I took pity on her, especially when her heart beat sped up and she winked. I watched her walk away and then rolled my eyes at Remus. He shrugged innocently.

"What?"

"Please, Remus. You know what your charm does to girls. Leave poor Rosie alone." I replied.

"What _does_ my charm do to girls?" he asked half curiously, half with flirt.

"Her heart is pounding a million miles an hour, she's blushing like a nun in a lingerie store and she's smiling like an idiot." I replied with a knowing smile, never taking my eyes off him. He raised his eyebrows and then chuckled. He kissed my nose and excused himself to the bathroom. I shook my head as I watched him go and looked around the pub. There were a lot of couples here and I smiled as I saw Marlene sitting with some guy and they were sharing a drink, and I mean that literally.

"Hello, beautiful."

I looked around and saw that Tommy Harte was standing there. I frowned. "Hello Tommy."

"You look just as beautiful as I last saw you." He said and without invitation, he slid into the booth with me and sat so close his thigh brushed mine. I slid away discreetly and leaned away from him.

"So," he began, attempting to sound seductive, not doubt. "Your place or mine."

I smiled as though playing along. "Both. You go to yours, I'll go to mine." I pushed him away and let my gaze harden so he trembled.

"Come on." He whined. "I know you want me."

"And what deluded you to think that?" I asked angrily. The whole world knew I was with Remus, so why was Tommy bugging me with shitty pickup lines and lame attempts at getting me to go home with him?

"I saw the way you were looking at me before." He said, his arm around the back of the seat and I instinctively edged away from him, my hand balling into a fist and my feet poised to spring away.

"If I was looking at you—and I most certainly wasn't—it would have been with disgust, not lust. Go away, Tommy, before I hurt you." I growled. He chuckled

"Come on, baby. I know you want to be with a real man instead of that pup."

"I believe she already told you she wants you to leave." Came the voice I loved so much. Remus was standing there, taking the situation in. tommy, leaning over me and attempting to seduce me and me leaning away, wrinkling my nose in disgust and hate.

Tommy stood up and squared off with Remus. Remus was taller than tommy by about an inch, but that didn't cow Tommy. Damn it.

I smiled grimly. If this came down to a fight, Tommy was going to have his ass handed to him. And this would be before I got my hands on him.

"Are you going to make me leave?" Tommy asked, pushing Remus away. The pub had gone quiet as they watched the scene in front of them. I stood up and glared at Tommy.

Remus stepped back and grinned mockingly. "Is that the best you can do?" he asked. Tommy turned red with anger and swung at Remus, but he was ready for it and ducked, sidestepping and pushing Tommy to the floor. I had taught Remus how to fight the muggle way after I had come back from my mission and I had to say he was pretty damn good at it. Tommy rolled over to get up but Remus had drawn his wand and had it aimed between Tommy's eyes.

"Remus." I said, pulling on his arm. I looked down at Tommy, who was bleeding from the impact of the floor. "Let's just go. He isn't worth wasting magic on."

Reluctantly, Remus lowered his wand and stalked out of the pub, not even waiting for me. I handed a few galleons to Rosie and apologised for both of the boy's behaviour and then left soon after. I apparated to the apartment and saw that Remus was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands and his back to me. I went around the couch and crouched in front of him.

He didn't look up.

"Remus?" I asked gently

He made a 'hmmmmm' sound.

"Are you alright?"

He shrugged.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, worried

He shook his head.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked, frowning

Again, he shook his head.

"Are you furious with me?" I asked, annoyed

He shook his head a third time.

"Are you going to _talk_ to me?" I snapped, standing up. He said nothing, just kept looking at the floor, or his eyes were closed, I couldn't tell. I huffed and stalked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I paced the room, unsure what was wrong with him. I bit my nails and then ran a hand through my long hair. I sat on the edge of the bed and then fell back against the mattress, thinking over and over _What had I done wrong?_

I sighed and opened the door, walking slowly out to where Remus sat, in the same position I had left him in. I sat on the coffee table and took his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at me. his eyes were dark with emotions.

"Talk to me." I pleaded. "What are you thinking?"

He gazed at me for a long moment, then let out a long breath and leaned back against the couch, pulling his wrists out of my grip to run them through his hair, unaware how sexy that made him look. "Sorry. I guess I was just jealous."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why on earth would you be jealous?"

"I saw the way Harte was looking at you. I heard him try to seduce you. I saw his thigh touch yours and…I don't know how to explain it. It's like something rose up inside of me and I wanted nothing more to rip Harte's head off and then drag you into my arms and hold you prisoner. It hurt to see you with him the first time around and it hurt a hell of a lot more knowing I had held you and he was trying to get you back." He replied quietly.

I felt my chest crushing against the sorrow I felt at having caused him pain. I got up and instantly sat down in his lap, my legs over his thigh so I was sitting sideways. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his head down so his soft, pink lips met mine. His arms wound around me and held me to him tightly. I kissed him passionately and ran my fingers through his hair, twirling the honey blonde locks around my fingers before pulling away and kissing every inch of his face.

"I never want to hear you say anything like that again Remus Lupin. You have no cause to be jealous because I am yours. Yours. Always have been and always will be. I belong to you, no one else. You don't need to worry." I whispered, caressing his face. He blinked and hugged me close, as if locking me away with him and throwing away the key.

Jealousy was a nasty little bugger.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I hoped you liked that, because I had fun writing it.  
>I would like all my readers to know that one of my reviewers told me that they were sitting in front of the computer waiting for an update at 3 in the morning. I would just like to express how much I appreciate all the positive feedback and all the compliments. It makes me smile so wide my cheeks hurt whenever I check my inbox and there's a review there. I truly love this story and I am so glad you all like it just as much.<br>I'd just like to take this opportunity to say thanks to Margarita, Alex and Sarina, my best friends, who without them, I wouldn't have had the courage to post this story at all. So if you want to thank anyone for this story, thank them for the inspiration that drove me to write all of this.  
>So please make my day better and review.<strong>

**Mischief Managed,**

**Maddaz**

**xoxo**


	57. Fairy Lights

**A.N—It's the chapter you've all been wondering about. I hope you all like it, but I won't know that if you don't review. I love this chapter; I enjoyed writing it and it is my favourite so far. I wrote this while listening to **_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince Soundtrack**_**. I am obsessed, it is true, but then again so are you, dear reader. **

**Otherwise you wouldn't be here. =D**

**Disclaimer—I am not the awesome and insanely creative J.K. Rowling, so I cannot possibly be her.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty Seven  
>Fairy Lights<p>

Remus was going to take me out on a date to make up for the one that was rudely interrupted and poorly ended. I swear if I ever get my hands on Tommy Harte he was going to pay dearly. Or maybe I'll just hand him over to Andreas.

I think I've been hanging around Sirius too long. He's putting all these bad and evil thoughts into my head.

Remus had told me to dress up and so I was wearing the blue dress Lily had given me for my seventeenth birthday. I was wearing all my blue and silver jewellery; my moon necklace around my neck, my friendship bracelet on my left wrist my sapphire earrings from Marlene in my ears. I spritzed some perfume on and then slipped my diadem over my head. I had become accustomed to wearing it.

I slipped my feet into silver heels and walked into Danny's room. Lily was going to look after him for me and James was more than happy to spend the night with his nephew. I wondered when Lily and James would start trying for a baby.

"Okay, I'm all ready to go." I crouched to look Danny in the eye. "Now you be good for Aunty Lily. Use your manners and give uncle Prongs a big hug from me, okay?" i hugged Danny.

"Bye, Aunty Sophia." He replied, hugging me back and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"How do I look?" I asked Lily as I stood up to full height. She smiled and opened her mouth but Danny interrupted and bounced up and down.

"Pretty! Very Pretty!" he grinned toothily and I smiled at him.

"What he said." Lily jerked her thumb at Danny and hugged me herself. Remus came in a moment later.

"Hey mate!" he greeted, hugging Danny. "You be a good boy for me, alright?"

Danny nodded and promised he would. We watched as Lily took Danny's hand and they disappeared with a CRACK. I then followed Remus to the front door and locked it behind me. he took my hand and apparated me to the edge of a forest. The trees were tall and had half green and a half orange leaves that were falling form the top branches. The ground was grass except for a gravel path.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He hadn't told me anything about this date and I was curious as to what he had in store.

"Trust me." he said and he led me into the forest, walking backwards to look at me. I grinned and followed him, not saying a word. He stopped abruptly and walked around me, my back pressing against his chest as covered my eyes. "No peeking."

I let out a frustrated breath. I hated surprises, and Remus knew it. I think he was doing this to annoy me.

Remus prodded me forward and I walked awkwardly, relying on my ears, nose and Remus's body to lead the way. We stopped after a while and he lifted his hands, whispering, "Open." in my ear. I opened my eyes and gasped.

A small table was set on the grass, two steaming dishes sitting on top on either side of a candle stick. The small clearing sprouted with daisy's, small rose bushes, lilies, violets and every other kind of flower you could think of. What stood out for me though was the tee tops. All along the branches and trunks were little white fairy lights, shining out in the dark.

I turned around in Remus's arms and kissed him. "Did you do all this for me?" I asked a moment later, tears in my eyes.

"Yup. Do you like it?" he asked, a little insecure.

"No." I replied, grinning. "I love it."

He put a hand over his heart and breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me for a minute there. Come on. Let's eat."

He had cooked me ravioli. "You're awesome." I declared as I ate and he grinned at me. We talked for a while, eating chocolate ice-cream he had stashed under the table. My stomach was bloated from all the eating and I was feeling contented. Remus had noticed me shivering from the cold.

"Here," he said, slipping his tan leather jacket off his shoulders and placing it around mine. It smelled like him and I was warm from his body heat. I instantly felt better and I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He went around and brought his seat around the table so he was sitting facing me directly. I turned to the side to I could face him too. He took my hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"Sophia, koukla, there's something I need to say, and I need you to listen and not interrupt." He said quietly, his face gazing at me as he played with my fingers. I nodded.

"Go on." I replied, licking my lips and shifting in my seat. Why was I so nervous?

"Do you remember when you told me you were mine?" I nodded, smiling. "When you said that, out loud for the first time, I wondered how I had ended up with such an amazing woman like you. I wondered how you could be so beautiful, so brave and so kind. I knew from the minute I looked into your eyes that you were something special, and it wasn't until I kissed you at the Halloween ball that I knew just how special you were.

"Did I ever tell you when I first realized I loved you?" I shook my head, still smiling. "It was in our fourth year and it was raining. I was reading underneath the beech tree by the Lake, and I looked up and I saw you standing in the rain, your hair was drenched, your head was and your tongue was out, trying to catch the rain." Remus chuckled at the memory and I blushed. "You had your arms out and you were spinning around. You laughed and I had never heard you laugh before that. I vowed then and there that I would make you laugh like that again, that I would be the one to comfort you when you cry, to be the one to spin you around on the dance-floor, to kiss you under the mistletoe, to cuddle with you and watch you fall asleep, to love you with all my heart."

He looked down at our entwined hands and I heard the smile in his voice. "I fully intend to keep that vow to the best of my abilities."

I watched as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a black ring box and sank down onto one knee. I put a hand over my mouth and breathed, "Oh my, God."

He took a deep breath and looked deep into my eyes. "Sophia Harris, I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" as he said it, he opened the box and a beautiful white gold ring sat there, a single blue sapphire sat nestled around a circle of tiny diamonds. I swallowed the lump on my throat and nodded.

"Yes. A thousand times yes!" My voice shook with emotion as Remus slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed it before standing up and kissing me firmly on the mouth. I smiled and wrapped my arms around me as he spun me around.

He set me back on the ground and peppered my face with kisses. He held my face in his hands and looked startled as he saw the tears running down my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy!" I sobbed, smiling like a fool. He laughed and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He rested his forehead against mine and I looked deep into his eyes.

I knew in that instant I had never loved him more; his hair, his eyes, his kindness, his wit, his bravery, his loyalty, his love. Joy filled in my chest like a balloon until it seemed I would explode with happiness.

I was going to be his wife. I would be his to have and to hold. I would be able to wake up every day and know he wasn't going anywhere. That he was mine forever.

We packed up the table and the lights with a flick of our wands and apparated home. That night, Remus just couldn't keep his hands off me.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I hope you liked it! Review and let me know!**

**Now, a word for **_**Blue Lover5000**_**. I officially love you. Without your constant reviews and encouragement, I wouldn't have had the inspirations to write this. You're awesome…no joke.**

**CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON!**


	58. November, 1979

**A.N—I'm keeping my promise of multiple chapters a day. Here's lucky number three. **

**Thanks to xLizziexLupinx for being an awesome reader. This is for you!  
>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**Disclaimer—If I owned Harry Potter, I would be the happiest girl in the world. **

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty Eight

November, 1979

The news of our engagement was met with many squeals, hugs, winks and smiles. The whole Order was assembled when Remus and I broke the news.

_*Flash Back*  
>Remus stood up and took my hand, lifting me up and holding me to his side. I placed my left hand on his chest and smiled up at him. "May I have your attention?" Remus asked and the room went quiet.<em>

"_Sophia and I have some news." He paused and looked down at me, smiling. "I've asked her to marry me and she's said yes."_

"_Congratulations!" Lily, Molly, Marlene and Alice squealed, wrestling me from Remus's side and wrapping me in hugs. James, Sirius and Peter slapped Remus on the back and pulled him into a bear hug. Moody even smiled at me; I was sure I imagined it. Dumbledore was positively beaming, Kingsley was smiling fondly, McGonagall had tears in her eyes and Arthur kissed my cheek, wishing me all the best. I turned around and saw Andreas standing there, a sad smile on his face._

"_What's wrong?" I asked in Greek. he pulled me into a hug._

"_I just got you back, only to give you away again." He replied in the same language. I pulled away and kissed his cheek._

"_But this time you know I'm coming back." I replied. He grinned and wished me well, threatening Remus that if he ever hurt me….well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Andreas had spoken in Greek as he addressed Remus and although no one knew what Andreas was saying, they must have gotten the drift because Remus's face paled considerably and he stammered when he answered. _

_At James and Sirius's prodding Remus had kissed me softly to seal the deal.  
>*End Flashback*<em>

I was sitting in Lily and James's apartment in London, pouring over bridal magazines and laughing about trivial things with Marlene. In my happiness, it was easy to forget that we were fighting for our lives nearly every day.

Lily was acting weird. Her emotions were all over the place and her heart beat was irregular and her hormones were up and down. She looked pale and slightly green as we ate our pies.

"Lily, are you al—" I asked and was cut off as she made a beeline for the bathroom. "—right?" I fished lamely before getting up and going into the bathroom. I saw Lily hunched over the sink, vomiting. I made a worried tutting noise and pulled her hair back with a clip as she heaved again. Marlene wet a washcloth and put in on the back of her neck, then rubbed her back.

Lily washed her mouth out and brushed her teeth when she was done and we stepped away to give her room. She turned around with an apologetic smile and I shrugged.

"Are you alight?" I asked and she nodded. Marlene slung an arm around her and we walked back out into the sitting room. I gave Lily some crackers to settle her stomach and, curious, I listened to her blood. It sounded as though her heart had multiplied…like there were two hearts beating….

"You're pregnant." I blurted out with a gasp. Lily and Marlene turned around to face me, shocked. Lily clutched her hand to her stomach again and she made for the bathroom again. I bit my lip as Marlene and I followed.

"How can you tell she's pregnant?" Marlene asked. I glanced at her sideways.

"I listened to her blood. Andreas taught it to me while I was staying with the Potantes Sanguinem a few months ago. If I listen closely, I could hear a tiny echo of Lily's heartbeat, as if there were two hearts instead of one." I explained as I stood in the doorway of the bathroom. When Lily finished, she turned around and grimaced.

"Will one of you go to the apothecary in Diagon alley and get me a pregnancy test?" she asked in a strained voice. Marlene offered to go and disappeared with a CRACK. I moved to Lily's side and I sat next to her on the edge of the tub.

"James and I have been trying for a baby." She said quietly, as if awed by the fact there was a human being inside her. "We've been trying since October. We even decided we wanted three kids. Two boys and a girl."

"Name the girl after me!" I giggled. Lily patted my knee and smiled.

"Sure. Sophia Mary Potter. How does that sound?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"How about we just focus on finding out if you really are pregnant and it's not my mind playing tricks on me." she nodded her head in agreement.

Marlene appeared with a POP and handed Lily the box, while grabbing my arm and leading me out of the sitting room. We waited a full five minutes before lily came out, glowing.

"It's positive. I'm pregnant!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me and Marlene. I all laughed and flopped down on the couch. Lily couldn't stop grinning the whole time we were picking out a venue for the wedding reception.

I heard laughter coming from the direction of the front door and I leant forward, giving Lily a heads up. I had no idea how she was going to do this, but I was willing to play along. Not long after, the door opened and the Marauders came in, grinning and sopping wet from their snowball fight. James walked past Lily, dropping a kiss to her cheek before going into the kitchen and coming back out with butterbeers in his hands. Remus flopped down on the couch beside me and kissed me while accepting his bottle. Sirius sat down next to Marlene and Peter took the floor, stretching out and closing his eyes. James leaned over the back of the couch next to Lily.

"So what goes on, Ladies?" James asked. Lily shrugged nonchalantly while winking at me.

"Nothing much. We organised a date to go dress shopping, Sophia made cherry pie and I found out I'm pregnant." She turned around on the last one and looked at James.

Remus, Sirius and James spat out their butterbeer and Peter sat up so quickly he knocked his head against the coffee table.

"W-what?" James coughed. I slapped Remus on the back and he wiped his mouth. Lily smiled and stood up, walking around the couch to take James's face in her hands, looking him squarely in the eye.

"I said, 'I'm pregnant.'" She repeated. Sirius barked a laugh.

"Way to go Prongs!" he said cheerily. James was standing there in shock and Lily was waving a hand in front of his face. Marlene, Remus and I burst out laughing.

"James? James? Helloooo? Anybody home?" Lily asked, slapping James's cheek lightly. He blinked and came to. I was still laughing, clutching at my stomach because it hurt. James seemed to register what Lily was saying because he caught her face in his hands and kissed her so passionately even Sirius looked away.

"Ugh, you do know that there are people here, right?" Marlene asked, clearing her throat awkwardly. James and Lily stepped back, both blushing and gasping.

"Congratulations you two." Remus said, standing up and hugging James while kissing Lily on the cheek. Everyone got up to offer congratulations. We spent hours celebrating and just enjoying time with friends. James couldn't stop beaming. I heard some of his thoughts because his blood was pounding so hard. It was mostly '_She's having my baby.'_ and '_Merlin, she's beautiful._' or '_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

I smiled as I apparated home, thinking about the little one that is going to be toddling around with us soon. That little baby is going to be one special little tyke, especially with James and Lily as parents.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Hello. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, promise. I'm going to start writing as soon as I post this chapter. It should be up an a few hours. In case any of you were wondering, Potantes Sanguinem is Latin for 'Blood Drinkers.' Just in cas e you were wondering**

**Please Review!**


	59. A White Wedding

**A.N—Hello. I got to work on this ASAP. I promised you a long chapter, well, I stuck to my word! Enjoy and please leave a review!  
>Disclaimer—I own a green Sharpie, not Harry Potter<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Fifty Nine  
>A White Wedding.<p>

I woke up and smiled. It was my wedding today. I was getting married. In six short hours I would be Mrs Lupin. I smiled wider and snuggled deeper into Remus's arms. He stirred and looked down at me, letting out a breath and smiling.

"You look beautiful in the morning." He whispered breathily, kissing my forehead I made a contented sound and sighed happily.

"Awww. Isn't that just touching, Wormtail?" I heard Sirius ask. I gasped and sat up, yanking the sheets up around me.

"Sirius!" I exclaimed, seeing the others there too I blushed. "Please, get out!"

"Oh, stop being smutty!" James chuckled.

"Seriously, guys, get out of here!" Remus growled.

"If we see anything we haven't seen before, I'll throw a galleon at it." Sirius smirked at me when I blushed deeper and raised my eyebrows. "We're here to collect Remus. Have to get him ready for his big day."

I huffed angrily. "If you lot aren't out of here by the time I count to three, I will hurt you." I hissed. They looked nervous but stood their ground. They were Gryffindor's after all.

"Now Sophia—" Sirius started, making a soothing gesture with his hands.

"One." I counted, putting a finger down

"—do you really want to—" he went on.

"Two."

"—kill the groomsmen? That would—"

"Three!"

"We're leaving!" they shouted, bolting from the room and shutting the door behind them. I giggled and threw back the covers, grabbing my robe and wrapping it around myself. I watched as Remus got dressed and walked out to the sitting room where James and Peter were talking and Sirius was putting Danny's coat on. He loved the little boy, almost like his own nephew. It was quite sweet actually.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah we have to get him away ASAP and try and talk some sense into him." Sirius said, piggybacking Danny and making the kid laugh. I glared at him while James and Peter laughed. Remus turned to me.

"I'll see you later." He said while his hands were on my shoulders.

"I'll be the one in white." I replied with a grin. He leaned down and kissed me, the boys making gagging noises. His lips left mine and I saw that Sirius and James had taken him by the arms and had dragged him away. Peter smiled and winked at me, before closing the door.

I sighed and went to take a shower while I waited for the girls.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I was sitting in a chair while Marlene worked her magic on my hair and Lily painted my toes. I was filing my nails to give myself something to do. I had a robe on, but underneath I was in nothing but lacy white underwear and a sleeveless slip. Molly and Alice were here too, sorting out the bouquets and the bridesmaid dresses. It was a while before Marlene pronounced that she was done. My hair now was pinned in a French roll while the strands were curly. Strands were left loose to frame my face and to tumble down my neck. Lily lowered my diadem over the French roll, careful not to mess up Marlene's masterpiece. Marlene moved to my makeup and Lily went to go get into her baby blue bridesmaid dress, Alice in tow to help her. Molly came in and took my dress out of the bag to lay it out on the bed.

"Okay, all done." Marlene pronounced. I got up and took the robe off. Molly and Marlene helped me into the dress. It had a full white skirt and a tight blue bodice that made me have to breathe in to get the buttons to stay in place. White netting fell over the skirt and sewn in at the waist was silver and blue glittery flowers. A large one sat on my left hip, bunching the material together. It was a beautiful dress and I hoped I could do it justice. I stuck with my usual jewellery and was wearing a pair of silver heels that made me look taller, but the dress still trailed behind me when I walked.

"Okay. Your essentials." Marlene said as Lily and Alice came back in. "Something old?"

I withdrew from my bra my mother's medallion before putting it back.

"Something new?"

"My dress." I answered.

"Something borrowed?" she asked. and I bit my lip. Lily snapped her fingers and hurried over to her bag, withdrawing the lacy garter Marlene had loaned her months ago.

"I guess that takes care of that." Marlene stated. "You were married months ago. Why am I getting this back just now?"

Lily blushed. "There's a reason I'm pregnant, Marls." She mumbled and I laughed along with the others at Marlene's horrified expression.

"Something blue?" I pointed to my engagement ring, my necklace and my bracelet. They seemed satisfied with my essential items and I took a breath to calm myself down. Marlene wheeled a full length mirror in front of me and I my eyes widened at the vision in front of me.

The woman there had a curvy figure that made the dress fall in elegant waves. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy roll but it made her heart shaped face look gorgeous and the olive skin of her neck and shoulders shine. Her eyes were a vivid blue and this was accented by the grey eye shadow and thick mascara. She looked like a princess with the diadem shining around her brow and I had to remind myself that I _was_ this woman. That was _me_.

And I looked….beautiful.

"Who picked the dress?" Alice asked.

"I did." Molly beamed. I had grown very fond of the older woman and had invited her along to our dress shopping spree. Alice had been invited too of course but she had Auror duty.

There was a knock on the door and I heard that James, Sirius, Andreas and Frank were here. Marlene slipped into her bridesmaid dress and grabbed her bouquet of roses. Alice and Molly went down the stairs of the Burrow first and I heard laughter. Lily pushed Marlene to go down and we listened to the whistles and gasps of admiration.

"Just you wait. You haven't _seen_ beauty until you see Sophia." She crowed. Lily went down next after she kissed my cheek and winked. I smiled when I heard James's heartbeat pick up. He was so in love.

"You both look amazing but, I want to see the blushing bride." Sirius yelled the last few words up the stairs and I giggled, bracing my left hand against the banister while I held onto my bouquet with the other. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I hesitated before placing my foot down on the first step that would allow them to see me before I gained confidence and kept going. A camera flashed and I smiled.

"Whoa." The boys gasped and Frank dropped his camera. He picked it up and straightened, blushing.

"If Remus wasn't my best mate, I would totally steal him from you." Sirius smirked. I whacked him with my free hand. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing his arm. James snickered.

"Remus won't know what hit him. Are you sure you're not part Veela?" he chuckled.

"Very sure." I replied. Andreas came forward and cupped my face in his palms.

"You look so different than your mother did on our wedding day." He murmured in Greek. He spoke to me in my native tongue when he wanted privacy. "You look like Aphrodite herself kissed your lips and put the stars in your eyes. Remus is a lucky man."

"Would you speak English?" Everyone whined and as one, Andreas and I turned to them and growled. They all took a step back.

"Ready?" Andreas asked me and offered his arm. I took a breath.

"As I'll ever be." I replied in English.

We took a portkey to Godric's Hollow church. I wanted to be near Mary on my special day. James and Sirius left with promised to tell Remus nothing except to prepare for a heart attack. The girls led my into a back room to wait until everyone was getting seated. Alice and Frank left soon afterwards and Molly went out to give the signals. Andreas made himself comfortable in a chair while he waited

I gathered Marlene and Lily into an embrace. They seemed a little shocked by it but hugged me back.

I held on a little longer then stepped back to look at them. Lily had tears in her eyes and Marlene was smiling sadly.

"Our baby has grown up." Lily said to Marlene. Andreas laughed and I smiled and shook my head.

"Who would have guessed that four years ago that Remus and Sophia would be getting married?"

"It sounds like something from a fairy tale…the werewolf and the vampire, mortal enemies in love." Lily replied dreamily and I raised an eyebrow, exchanging a glace with Andreas. He shrugged. Since when were werewolves and vampires mortal enemies?

"It's time!" Molly said before bustling out to her seat and blowing me a kiss. Lily and Marlene ushered me to the aisle and I stood just out of sight, holding Andreas's hand. Music started and Marlene looked at me and smiled, keeping that same smile as she walked down the aisle and to the left. Lily followed soon afterwards and then the music changed to a soft, waltz like music and the guests stood up. I linked my arm through Andreas's and I made my appearance.

There was an audible gasp from the crowd but I didn't hear any of that. My gaze was fixed on Remus. He looked dashing in his tux and as soon as my eyes locked with his amber ones, I couldn't look away. His heart sped up and he smiled at me. he looked so sure of himself as he stood there, like asking me to marry him was the most important thing he ever did.

Andreas kissed my cheek and gave me away to Remus. I handed my bouquet to lily who held it as I joined both my hands with Remus's. The minister started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony. There is no greater gift than the love that makes two people one. To behold this love blossoming between two hearts is always a joy; and to behold the vows of lovers as they take each to the other, throughout all the changes of life, is a glorious moment of the soul. It speaks of the great conviction by which people mutually rely upon and believe in one another. In a world where faith often falls short of our expectation, it is a wonderful tribute to two people to see them joining hands and hearts in perfect faith."

The minister turned to Remus. "Remus, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

The minister turned to me but I didn't take my eyes off Remus. There was no one else here but me, him and the man marrying us. "Sophia, will you have this man to be your wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I replied smiling. Remus winked and I had to stop myself from giggling.

"Repeat after me." the minister said to Remus. "I, Remus take you, Sophia,"

"I, Remus take you, Sophia," Remus repeated.

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward…" the minister continued

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward," Remus repeated, squeezing my hands.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…" the minister said.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I give you my love." the minister finished.

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I give you my love." Remus repeated.

The minister now turned to me. "Repeat after me. "I, Sophia take you, Remus,"

"I, Sophia take you, Remus," I repeated.

"To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward…" the minister continued

"To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward," I repeated, my heart fluttering.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…" the minister said.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I give you my love." the minister finished.

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I give you my love." I concluded.

The minster turned his attention to the guests. "What token of these pledges do you offer?"

Peter stepped forward with the rings and handed them to the minister.

"Bless this act, that the intentions of this moment, symbolized by this visible act, shall be fulfilled through the days of their lives."

He gave Remus my ring and he dropped my right hand to take my left in both of his. "With this ring," Remus said, "I thee wed, and pledge my faithful love."

The minister gave me Remus's ring and I took his hand, not taking my eyes off his. "With this ring, I thee wed, and pledge my faithful love." I said, linking our fingers again. Remus grinned and I saw lily and Marlene crying silently.

"For inasmuch as Remus and Sophia have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, and thereto have engaged and pledged themselves to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring and joining hands, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

The minister turned to Remus and said in a well get on with it voice, "You may kiss your bride."

Remus didn't miss a beat when he stepped forward and took my face in his hands, kissing me. I put my hands on his chest and kissed him back while the guests stood up in their seats and cheered. A camera flashed behind my eyelids and I smiled.

We broke the kiss and grinned at each other. I was Remus's wife.

He took my arm and we took our first walk as man and wife. Rose petals rained and I laughed as Remus ducked out of the way. We stood in the doorway and greeted our guests. We stayed until it was only the marauders, Marlene, Lily and I.

"Welcome to the family officially, Soph." James whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug. I felt tears spring into my eyes and I bit my lip to stop them from spilling over; Marlene would kill me for ruining my makeup.

"Good to have you with us Redfang." Sirius murmured before kissing my cheek and moving to congratulate his brother. Peter stood in front of me awkwardly before hugging me stiffly and kissing my cheek.

"Congratulations." He said with a tiny smile before moving off. He disapparated to the reception and we were about to follow before I called out for them to stop.

"What?" they all asked.

"There's something we need to do first." I said, bustling away and out into the snow covered graveyard. They followed me cautiously and they stopped still in front of Mary's grave. They hadn't been here since the funeral.

"Where did that lily come from?" Lily asked. I smiled.

"I pulled it from my bouquet and stuck it here. She needed to be part of your wedding Lils." I replied, taking a rose from my own bouquet as I said it and waved my wand over it. I positioned it on the grave before I rose and stowed my wand away. I shivered against the cold.

"Okay, now we can go." I said, taking Remus's hand and leaving Mary behind.

We landed in the reception area of the hall and the others went in to announce un in. as soon as the door shut, Remus kissed me thoroughly and left me gasping.

"What was that for?" I asked, taking deep breaths. He grinned.

"That was for what you did for Mary. It was also for becoming my wife today. And the fact you look utterly and amazingly breathtaking. I swear my heart stopped for a minute when I saw you."

I giggled. "No it didn't. If anything is sped up."

He laughed and kissed me softly before pulling away and looping my are through his and leading me out just in time to hear Andreas announce, "For the first time, Mr and Mrs Lupin!" we were greeted with a standing ovation and thunderous applause. We walked to the bridal party's table and sat down. We ate our meal, speeches were made and then it was time for our dance.

He led me out onto the floor. He had left his jacket, had loosened his tie and had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. I had let my hair down to avoid hairpin headache later, so it fell in curls down my back. He spun me in a circle before pulling me close and waltzing me around the room. other couples soon joined us. We stopped in the middle of the dance-floor and he wound his arms around my waist whit I placed mine around his neck as we swayed to the music.

"How do you feel, Mrs Lupin?" he whispered in my ear and I smiled. I loved that.

Mrs Lupin.

"Like a little girl getting her first kiss; giddy, excited, and a bit nervous. I am also irrevocably in love." I replied. Remus drew back and lifted on hand to cup my face, kissing me. Clapping sounded from around us and we broke apart.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Sirius called. There was a lot of laughter at this while I just blushed and grinned at Sirius's antics.

We did the married couples traditions. We fed each other cake, he slipped my garter off and flicked it into Sirius's hands, who then cried out, "This is Marlene's!" we danced and made speeches. Then it was time for me to throw the bouquet. I turned to see it sail into the hands of my cousin Lauren who looked at Sirius and blushed when he smiled at her with all the charm he possessed. I had already warned all my relatives of Sirius's nature…especially the girls.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked and we linked arms again to leave, with many BANGS and whistles and lots of applause. I laughed as Remus and I climbed into the car and set off. We drove in silence and it was only broke for Remus to tell me he loved me, or that I was beautiful, or sometimes both.

We reached a fancy hotel—a wedding present from James and Lily—and while Remus checked in, i played with my hair and avoided the gazes of the young men on the corner who were wondering what I was doing here.

"..she's probably here for her honeymoon." Said the kind one.

"Nah. Looks like hers? She has to be here for that photo shoot." The red head nodded as he spoke.

"I don't know." said the third one, "Jared might have a point, three pounds says…"

I tuned out when Remus came back to me. He dangled the key on his finger and I shook my head as he waggled his eyebrows, unable to stop myself laughing. As we walked, I slipped under Remus's left arm so it was around my shoulders and held it there with my left hand, o as the boys walked past they saw our wedding rings. I saw the redhead hand over crisp notes to the other two boys.

Remus and I were on the nineteenth floor and we arrived in our suite. Our bags were already waiting for us inside but before I could go in, Remus had swept me up bridal style.

"Remus!" I cried, smiling all the same.

"It's tradition." He said, carrying me into the room and nudging the door shut with his foot. He set me down and gazed at me. I leaned up to kiss him and pulled back after a while. I turned around and pushed my hair over my shoulder.

"Undo the back for me would you?" I asked, grinning when his heart flopped around. He fingers pulled at the delicate buttons apart carefully, exposing my slip. I turned around and kissed him quickly before turning to the bathroom to get out of the dress and wash the makeup off my face.

"Hey!" he protested.

"I don't want you to hurt the dress!" I called through the door and I heard him chuckle. I stepped out of the dress and cleaned myself off, taking all my jewellery off, except for my rings. They were staying on for good.

I opened the bathroom door with my dress slung over my arm while I held my jewellery and shoes in the other. I put the precious jewels away in a wooden music box and I zipped the dress into it's bag before hanging it in the closet. Remus was leaning against the four poster king sized bed, staring at me with hungry eyes. He had stripped his shirt and tie off and he stood barefoot against the soft carpet underneath us.

I walked towards him and he met me halfway, crashing his lips hungrily against mine. I let my fingers knot in his hair as he lifted me up off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself closer. He walked me backwards until he bent and I was against the soft mattress. His tongue demanded entrance and I granted it without a second thought. I ran my hands over the muscles of his chest and over his shoulder blades, travelling down his spine and pressing the small of his back against my hips. He groaned and flipped us over so I was on top, lifting my slip over my head so I was only my underwear. He visibly swallowed and kissed my neck before returning to my lips. I rolled him over so he was on top of me again and I pulled his dress pants down so he was only in his boxers. His mouth left mine again and moved to my ear. His hand gripped my hip while the other braced himself against the bed. He kissed up and down my neck then, nipping at a particularly sensitive area, making me gasp and curl my toes pleasantly. There would be a hickey there tomorrow.

He drew back to look down at me, his amber eyes filled with trust, love and lust. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, drawing his lips back to mine.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—This was my longest chapter yet! It's 4:37am and I am so tired. I'll be back later people, so you'll have to content yourself with this chapter until I get some sleep. **

**If any of you want to see pictures of Lily and Sophia's wedding dresses/engagement rings, the links are in my profile. **

**Peace out people!**


	60. Sirius and Lauren

**A.N—I am stunned by the amount of positive reviews in the last few chapters. It is impossible to describe the feeling of getting positive feedback. Now, because I am lazy, we're skipping forward a few months and it's now April, 1980, four months since Sophia and Remus got married. You'll see why. I hope this chapter pleases all!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter. No many how many times is wish I did, I don't. *sobs***

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty

Sirius and Lauren

To say I had a wonderful honeymoon would be the biggest understatement of the century. Remus was so caring I wanted to smack him for babying me, but really I found the whole thing sweet. We stayed in bed for about three days, just watching movies, reading to each other or…other things.

Molly in the meantime had informed us she was pregnant again just before our wedding and was expecting a little one next month. The twins were now two years old and I think James, Sirius and Remus sensed kindred spirit; the next generation of Marauders.

Merlin help, Molly.

It was April now and I was going over to the Potter's house. They had moved into a small cottage in Godric's Hollow to raise a baby. Lily was now five months pregnant and it was showing. She looked at if a watermelon was growing in her stomach. She and James had decided on names already. Lily had kept her promise to name it after me and Mary if it was a girl.

Sophia Mary Potter.

But if it was a boy, they were naming after James's father, Harold.

"But Harold is a horrid name!" Marlene protested. "He'll be teased when he goes to Hogwarts!"

Lily rolled her eyes and sat the food on the table. We were having Sunday Dinner here every week and I was loving it.

"Oh, will you all give it a rest?" I asked with a groan. "Why don't you just compromise?"

"How?" they all asked me and I blinked.

"Um…why don't you name it Harry? That's a pretty good name and a different version of Harold." I said, shovelling a potato into my mouth to stop myself digging a bigger grave for myself.

Lily and James shared a smile and I saw Lily nodding, "Harry. Harry Potter. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Harry it is." James finalised, kissing Lily on the cheek as she sat down heavily. "Thanks Redfang."

"Anytime Prongs." I replied with a grin. The door opened and Sirius came in, pulling Lauren in by the hand and smiling like a schoolboy. "There you are!"

"Sorry we're late." He offered no explanation as he pulled Lauren's chair out for her, before sitting down himself and eating like a human being and not wolfing down his food like the dog he usually was.

He was really trying to impress Lauren.

We ate in silence for a while until Sirius and James started cracking jokes. We all ate and laughed like normal people. It was easy to forget about the war. More muggles have been found killed by magical means in the last two months than in the last year. It was a sign; Voldemort was getting stronger.

I helped Lily clear up the dishes but Marlene and Peter left to go to work or report with the Order. Things were tense there too. There was a spy among us and no one was safe. I trusted very few people now.

Sirius came into the kitchen, the door swinging behind him as he laid dishes on the counter. He then picked up a towel without complaint and started wiping the dishes clean.

"Soph, can I talk to you about something?" he asked quietly. I looked sideys at him and then back at the dishes.

"Anything." I replied seriously. He heaved a breath then let it out.

"Do you remember when Lily and James got engaged?" he asked and I smirked.

"Like I could forget."

"And…and you remember when you said one day I'd find someone? Someone who'll make me feel…loved?"

"Yeah." I replied slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I think Lauren might be her. She's amazing and she's so sweet. I saw her for the first time and something clicked, you know?"

"You're speaking to a married woman, Sirius. Trust me, I know where you're coming from." I paused. "Can I aske you something?"

"Sure."

"When you saw her for the first time, what was the first thing that drew your attention?"

"Her smile." He answered after a while, a grin lighting up his face. "then her eyes. They were such a wonderful shade of brown. Like chocolate."

"Could it be?" I gasped, raising a soapy hand to rest over my heart. "Sirius Black? In love? Alert the media!"

Sirius grinned and nudged me with his hip playfully. "Shut up."

"No really," I giggled. "It's wonderful. I knew you were destined to find somebody. Everyone is."

"Do you really believe that? That everyone is capable of falling in love?"

"Yes. It's the oldest and most natural thing on Earth." I replied. "Even you have someone Sirius and you're the biggest playboy Hogwarts has ever seen. Just do me a favour."

"What?"

"Don't hurt Lauren. She's a sweetheart and I don't want to see her get hurt. She's my cousin and you're my big brother. I don't want blood spilled over this and I most certainly don't want it to come between us."

"Are you suggesting that I'll hurt her?" Sirius asked angrily.

"No," I said calmly, "I'm only saying be gentle with her. I know that you have a sweet side you lock away behind your sarcasm and humour. So find the freakin key and pour your heart out to Lauren. If you want love, Sirius, you have to take the risk."

Sirius blinked at me before pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. "Thanks Redfang."

"Anytime, Padfoot." I replied.

"That reminds me." he said, drying his hands and pulling out the Marauders Map from his back pocket. I dried my hands as he opened the map. It had changed since I last saw it.

_Messrs' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
>Along with Mdme's Redfang, Flighty, Stripes and Prancer<em>  
><em>Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers<em>  
><em>Are proud to present<em>  
><em>THE MARAUDERS MAP<em>

"Redfang, Flighty, Stripes and Prancer?" I questioned. Sirius shrugged.

"It was Peter's idea. You girls were just as mischievous as we were; we thought it was only right to add your names to it. We didn't add your personality traits because we decided to do this after Mary…well, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" I grinned. James and Remus came in then. They saw me holding the marauder's map and grinned.

"You showed her then?" James asked.

"Yup."

"This is amazing." I said, kissing James on the cheek and Remus on the mouth. They grinned and bowed like the idiots they were.

But they were _my_ idiots.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I know it's short but I never actually planned this chapter, it was sort of a filler chapter. Sorry. And the reason I'm jumping through time is all of this is because Sophia is actually remembering all of this. Just in case you forgot or were confused. **

**Also, ****there is a poll in my profile for you all to vote on and I really need you to. It's essential to this story!**

**Review!**


	61. 13th July

**A.N—Hello again. This chapter isn't really important, but I wrote it anyway. Please review!  
>Disclaimer—I own a battered pair of pointe shoes, not Harry Potter<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty One

13th July.

"Happy birthday to you.  
>Happy Birthday to you.<br>Happy birthday dear Sophia!  
>Happy birthday to you!"<p>

I stirred and sat up in bed, seeing Danny carrying a stack of pancakes covered in maple syrup and chocolate covered strawberry's, a single candle sticking out of the top. I smiled and sat up and Danny carefully clambered onto the bed and set it into my lap. Remus trailed in behind him, sitting on the bed behind me and carrying a thick rectangular present. Danny helped be blow out the candle and Remus handed me the present.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"We didn't spend a Knut." Remus promised and I smiled, ripping the paper off and saw a photo album bound in red leather with _Memories _written in gold letters across the front. I opened it and gasped. Every page was filed with paintings and drawings that Remus had done and they were like wizarding photo's' they moved. The first one was of Danny and I laughing on the couch while I tickled him. There was one of me sleeping but I watched as my eyes opened to blink and smile at Remus as he drew. Another picture showed of Lily, James, Sirius and me laughing as we lounged around in the Potters house. There was one of Lily rubbing her swollen belly and James hugging her from behind, his hands on hers as she smiled at the baby growing inside her. Sirius was twirling Lily around as James did a sort of swing step with Marlene. Remus had drawn himself in, dipping me low and then brining me back up, laughing. There was a drawing of the Marauders with their arms around each other and laughing as Sirius spat out some of his butterbeer. There was one of me in my wedding dress, with Remus standing behind me and hugging my waist before turning my head to kiss me. there was another of Danny and Remus throwing a Quaffle back and forth in the park. But there was two that put a lump in my throat and tears spring into my eyes.

The first was of Jacob and Jessica, laughing and dancing at my seventeenth birthday. I watched as Jacob spun Jess out and then back in, dipping her low and kissing her. I put a hand to my mouth as my lip trembled.

The other was a portrait of Mary. It was black and white picture except for a few streaks of gold. She was dressed in a white chiffon dress and had angel wings sprouting from her back. Her hand rested on the edge of an archway as she half turned to smile at me. Gold light flooded half of her face and gave it a glorious glow. She was smiling warmly, the beaded friendship bracelet I gave her on her wrist and her engagement ring blinking into the light as she moved.

I was conscious of the tears falling from my eyes as I read at the bottom of the page; _Soaring like the dove she was born to be; a peace bringer and kindness embodied. Rest In Peace Mary._

Mary's Patronus had been a dove.

I threw my arms around Remus and sobbed. It was so beautiful and so heartfelt I couldn't help it.

"It's beautiful." I said, wiping away the tears. "I love it. Thanks you."

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile, kissing my temple. "Eat your pancakes and let's go. Lily wants you at the house ASAP and we both know better than to mess with her." Even Danny shuddered. His aunty was scary when she was on a rampage.

I ate quickly, showered and dressed. Then I grasped Remus's hand and Danny's before apparating to the Potters. Lily was bustling around, her belly swollen to the size of a watermelon. She was due any day now and James was worried and excited. Marlene was telling Peter off for something in the corner and he was blink rapidly as he tried not to run for cover. Sirius and Lauren were there and I smiled at the way he was gazing at her.

Lauren was a sweet girl with long black hair and olive skin, almond brown eyes and rosy red lips. She was the sweetest person you will ever meet and I loved her dearly, almost as much as I had Jacob. She was more of a sister than a cousin.

"Happy birthday!" Lily cried, walking over to me and giving me an awkward hug. I smiled and hugged her back. Everyone came forward to hug me as well and wish me a happy birthday. It was my 20th and I was officially out of my teens.

Yippee.

We spent the day lounging around and talking. Lily was tired and went up to bed early. I smiled as I heard the baby's heartbeat and its contentedness with Lily. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy, but I guess it would have to be a surprise.

I guess that this will be one surprise that I'll like.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I know it's short, but I'll make the next one longer. Promise.**


	62. 31st July

**A.N—It's the long awaited chapter, well, by me that is. Just want to say thank you to;  
>-Blue Lover5000<br>-asdfman  
>-anime-4-ever001<br>-xLizziexLupinx  
>-Drkness's Daughter<br>-and DobbyLuvsHarry  
>For being my most constant and loyal reviewers! I love you all! But don't let that stop you other readers from reviewing!<br>Disclaimer—I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter! Please don't sue me! *breaks down into tears***

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty Two  
>31st July, 1980<p>

James was getting on everybody's nerves. He was fawning over Lily like a dog—no offence Sirius—but if he didn't cut it out soon, I was going to hand him over to the Potantes Sanguinem. Even Lily was annoyed by his attentions, even though it was incredibly sweet. Sirius, Remus and Peter had come up with a plan and us girls were in on it. Even Laruen was eager to be part of this and she never cause trouble or did anything mischievous. Sirius was having an effect on her.

That's why we all stormed into the Potter house on Thursday morning, making James jump and draw his wand while Lily rushed down the stairs to see what was happening.

"Oh, it's you lot." Lily breathed a hand on her heart in relief.

"Can you feel the love?" Sirius remarked sarcastically, making me giggle. Lily rolled her eyes and made her way down the rest of the stairs, one hand on the banister and the other on the small of her back. She walked over to the couch and sat down with a relieved sigh.

"So what are you all doing here?" James asked, sitting beside Lily, his arm around her.

Sirius was practically bouncing with anticipation. "We're going out."

"We?"

"Yes 'we.'" Sirius let out an irritated huff. "You me, Wormtail and Moony."

"No thanks." James replied immediately. Lily looked at him with pleading eyes.

"James, I think you should go. Spend some time with the boys, have some fun. I'll still be here when you get back." She promised softly. James melted like butter in her gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"She's sure." We all said, Lauren included, blushing. James frowned but got up and with his boys, left. We all slumped down into couches and turned the TV on. James was fascinated by everything muggle and had asked Lily questions about every little thing muggle. It was quite cute actually. Lily go up to get some chips and dip and Lauren offered to help her. Marlene struck up a conversation about Lauren and Sirius.

"He seems to really love her." She sighed, looking a little sad. I leaned over and took her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit sad that everyone is paired off and I'm the loner again."

"Peter isn't with anyone either." I pointed out and Marlene snorted.

"That's because he'll only ever love Mary. It's really sweet, but really sad."

CRASH!

Marlene and I jerked around at the sound, drawing our wands and running into the kitchen. Lily was standing there, a hand on her bloated stomach and her face crunched up in pain. I could smell the hormones in her blood and her heart beating erratically, along with the baby's.

My first thought was _Shit!_

My second was, _Her water just broke!_

My third and most dominant one was _Just my luck. As soon as James leaves, the baby is being born._

"Lils?" Marlene asked and Lauren was looking very pale with worry.

"What's happening?" Lauren asked, slipping into Greek in panic. "Sophia? Is she okay?"

"No." I replied in English. "Her water just broke; we need to get her to St. Mungos now."

I grabbed an old kettle and concentrating on St. Mungos I tapped it with my wand saying, "Portus."

It glowed blue before we all touched it and appeared at St Mungos. I was the only one who was either not panicking or in incredible pain.

"Lauren, go and find the boys. Check Hogsmeade, London, Diagon alley event the Forest of Dean and Hogwarts, just get James over here quickly." I said to her in rapid fire Greek. She nodded and disapparated. I turned to Marlene and together we hollered for help and soon a nurse came and wheeled Lily away. I was about to let her go but she get on so tight my knuckles ground against each other.

"Don't leave me." she whispered fearfully. Marlene volunteered to stay in the waiting room for the boys to get here and I followed Lily through the hospital. I waited as the mediwitches came in and got Lily onto the bed and I tied her hair back to she didn't have to worry about having hair in her mouth. She groaned in pain and I made soothing noises.

4 hours, 53 minutes later at 1:17 pm, Lily gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.

She saw him for the first time and even though she was panting, she managed to ask, "Let me hold him." the mediwitch wrapped him in a white linen blanket and handed him to Lily, who looked down at her son with so much pride and love I thought I would choke on the happiness surrounding her. I looked over her shoulder at the little face in her arms and saw he had a tuft of jet black hair and an adorable little mouth that was opening and closing as he shifted in his mother's arms before getting comfortable. I changed out of the robes I had been given and back into my jeans.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go tell Marlene." I said and Lily nodded and gave me a smile, humming a lullaby to her son. I walked out of the room and down to the waiting room down the hall. Marlene was standing there pacing; with the boys all crowded around James as he held his head in his hands and tried taking deep breaths. Everyone looked up when I entered and James launched himself at me. I beat him to it as I wrapped my arms around him and grinned like a fool.

"It's a boy! A beautiful baby boy! A boy!" I cried and James froze up. Everyone started clapping and congratulation James but he didn't moves as I stepped back and took his hands in mine and led him like a blind man down the ward, the others following us. I motioned for them to stop and I pushed James in ahead of me, the other chuckling at his dazed expression.

I closed the door behind me and watched as Lily looked up and smiled at James. He walked forward as though in a trance and looked from her face to the little boy in her arms. His chest swelled as he looked at him and lily moved over a little so James could sit next to her. He kissed his sons forehead and then his wife's lips and I smiled happily.

"Hello there. I'm your daddy. Hi!" he whispered to the baby and I felt tears of joy spring into my eyes. Lily laughed and handed the baby to James who looked slightly overwhelmed by the little life he had created. New life was such a beautiful thing.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked, moving to the foot of the bed. Lily looked up at James.

"Harry. Harry James Potter." She replied and James let out a shaky breath.

"Will you…will you get Sirius in here?" he asked in a breathy voice and I nodded with a smile. I turned and opened the door. I grabbed Sirius by the arm and yanked him into the room with a wink at the others.

"Jesus! Watch it, Redfang!" Sirius protested while rubbing his arm. I shrugged, unable to keep the grin off my face. He turned to see James holding baby Harry in his arms and he assumed a look that resembled getting ice shoved down his back.

"Prongs…He's so tiny." Sirius said coming around the bed to look at the little thing. I went around to Lily's side and took her hand, kissing her cheek.

"I am so proud of you." I whispered.

"I am too." James said. "Soph? Thanks for being here. I don't know what we would do without you." I blushed a magnificent shade of red and mumbled something about how it was nothing.

"We actually have something we need to ask you both." Lily said and James handed Harry over to Sirius who looked so startled he nearly dropped Harry and I had to lunge forward to steady him and show him how to support his head and spine.

"You're a natural, Soph!" James smiled, "Who taught you to hold a baby?"

"Jessica." I murmured stepping away as silence filled the room. James cleared his throat.

"Sirius," James said seriously, "You're my best mate and more, you're my brother. Sophia, you're like my own sister and Lily is attached at the hip with you. We know you already have Danny to look after, but would you be Harry's godmother? And Sirius, you'll be godfather, right?"

Sirius and I exchanged a shocked glance and then smiled. "Of course." I replied.

"Sure mate." Sirius replied. He handed me harry and embraced his brother in a man hug. Lily watched the display from her bed with tears of joy in her eyes.

I looked down at my godson and was for the first time shocked by the power this little being possessed. His blood rang with power and I blinked. He is destined to do great things.

But I kept that to myself.

"Lily. Lily, he's opening his eyes!" I gasped, shifting so I sat next to Lily and she could see her son's eyes for the first time. They opened and we all gasped. They were a vivid green; Lily's eyes. Exactly the same shape, exactly the same colour.

"My god." Sirius muttered and we laughed. I smiled at the small family and went to let the others in. I skidded to a stop.

The whole Order was there, even Andreas and his lieutenant Meghan. All our old professors and school friends had turned up to wish their congratulations.

"So…what's his name?" McGonagall asked, clapping her hands excitedly. I had never seen her this excited.

"Harry. Harry James Potter. He just opened his eyes." I paused for dramatic affect. "They're green. Exactly the same shade as Lily's, but he looks like James, his hair is messy now and there isn't even that much of it!" they all laughed. "Don't take my word for it though, come and see you for yourselves."

I lead them inside and took Remus and Danny by the hand, kissing them both. I lifted Danny onto the bed so he could see his cousin. A mediwitch walked past and I handed her a camera. I rushed in to stand next to Remus and Lily.

"Smile!" she barked to moody who rolled his eye and grinned like a wolf. The camera flashed and Harry didn't even cry. He just squirmed and rolled about in his blankets. All the girls cooed over the baby while the boys congratulated James on 'a job well done.'

Heh.

Looking around I had just one thought; _This was going to be one loved baby._

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—I hope that put a smile on your faces, because I had one on mine the whole time I was writing this.**

**Please please please please please please please, Review! **


	63. Lullaby

**A.N—I think that this might be the last chapter I post for today so I hope you like it. I got the lullaby from **_**Hush Little Lily, by CatieLee**_**. I changed it a bit, but it still belongs to her. Lily's humming tune is Lily's theme, from HP7 Part 2 Soundtrack. Just if you were wondering. **

**Disclaimer—Me. No. Own. Harry. Pottee. Are we clear?**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty Three  
>Lullaby<p>

Harry was welcomed with enthusiasm and love by the whole family. Molly had given birth to her new son, Ron, in May and when she introduced Ron and Harry, it was like they were destined to be mates. It was adorable. Danny was very protective of his cousin and gave him a lot of attention. Remus and I were around at the potters so often I was wondering when they were going to ask us to move in.

Remus and I had been looking around for a house of our own. There had been nothing wrong with the apartment, but with Danny getting bigger, we had decided to move in order to let him get outside for a bit. We had found a small three bedroom cottage in a wizarding town and it was perfect for Remus to set up an art studio. He already had a waiting list of customers for portraits. I was proud of him.

I was in the potter house, Lily was taking a nap and James was with Harry. To say that James doted on his son was an understatement. He absolutely adored Harry, even as a baby he had a charming effect on people, making him like him. When I heard him laugh for the first time, I almost tore him out of Sirius's arms. I walked up the stairs to hear Harry whining. I stopped in the doorway to see that James was rocking Harry, his back to me and was singing his son a lullaby.

"Hush Little Harry, don't you cry,

James is gonna sing you a lullaby."

Harry stopped whining and listened to his father's voice. I leaned against the doorway and crossed my arms.

"And if my singing voice disappears,

James is gonna drink some butterbeer,

And if that butterbeer is awful,

James is gonna get you a brand new Quaffle,

And if the Quaffle falls in the grass,

James is gonna get you an hourglass,

And if that hourglass won't switch,

James is gonna get you a golden snitch,

And if that golden snitch won't fly,

Mummy's gonna bake us some apple pie,

And if that apple pie is stiff,

James is gonna get you a hippogriff,

And if that hippogriff won't grow,

James is gonna get you a mountain troll..."

At the sound of the word troll, Harry began to whine again.

"Alright, well I guess I won't get you the mountain troll... ," James said with a grin. I cracked a smile and had to stop myself from laughing. James tried a different tactic.

"And if that hippogriff gets fat,

James is gonna get you the Sorting Hat,

And if that Sorting Hat won't sing,

Think of all the memories that will bring

And in a couple years or more,

You and I will both be in Gryffindor,

And when you grow a little more hair,

We'll be Hogwart's greatest pair,

So when you wake up from your nap,

You and I can go steal the Marauder's Map."

As he said the last line, he lowered Harry into the cot and murmured "Sleep well, Harry. Daddy loves you."

James had come so far since he was fifteen. He was still cocky and still pulled pranks, but he was showing his loyal, smart and loving side now. He had grown into a man.

He turned and saw me leaning in the doorway, smiling. "You have a lovely voice." I giggled before dashing down the stairs and away from him. He chased me down the stairs and pinned me to the couch, tickling me mercilessly until I cried "Uncle! Uncle!"

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I got home from St Mungos late that night. It had been a long day and I was just looking forward to going to sleep. I'd even settle for the couch at this point. I dragged my feet bare feet into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I tugged it out of my ponytail so it fell over my shoulders and down my back.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in that outfit?"

I turned to the left to see Remus leaning his elbows against the counter, his amber eyes smouldering. I heaved a sigh and walked past him.

"Not really in the mood, Remus." I replied quietly, flopping down on the couch. He followed me and took my feet in his lap.

"Long day?"

"Yup." I said and closed my eyes. "Loooooooong day."

Remus continued to rub my feet and humming as he did so. This is what I loved about Remus. He knew when I needed peace and quiet. I felt myself drifting off and felt someone pick me up, cradling me like I weighed nothing more than a feather. I didn't open my eyes. I knew any minute I would drop into coma.

"What's wrong with Aunty Redfang?" I heard someone whisper. Danny.

"She's just really tired." Remus whispered back. "Can you race upstairs and get the door for me mate?"

"Mm hmm." Danny replied, happy to help. I heard his little feet bounding up the stairs and I felt Remus grunt slightly as he carried me up the stairs and then into what I suspected was our room and I then felt the softness of my bed. I opened my eyes a crack to see Danny snuggle up to me in bed and press his back against my chest. I smiled and hugged him closer, like a real teddy bear. I felt the bed creak under the weight of Remus as well as me and Danny. He put his arm around my waist and put his cheek against mine, cuddling both me and Danny.

I fell asleep after that faster than you could say Quidditch.


	64. Possibilities

**A.N—I need all my lovely readers to do me a massive favour. I need you all to go to my profile and vote on the poll I have set up. If I do end up doing a sequel, it will be about Harry going through all his school year and building a relationship with Remus/Sophia/Sirius. If not, I'll add a few extra chapters to tie up all the loose ends. Please review.  
><strong>_**We're jumping ahead in time again, so it's now September.**_

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty Four  
>Possibilities.<p>

I woke up and saw Remus staring down at me, his head propped in his hand as his other hand stroked my cheek. His foot was moving up and down my calf, hitching my pyjama pants up and I smiled up at him.

"Hello, moro. How are you this morning?" he asked. I drew in a deep breath and exhaled through my nose. I cuddled closer to him and listened to his heart. I loved listening to the steady tempo of his blood pumping.

"Fine. How about you?" I asked. He chuckled and kissed the crown of my head.

"Bloody brilliant." He replied, holding me close. I breathed in the scent of Remus; his cologne, his sweat, his shampoo and the minty smell of toothpaste.

My stomach twisted and I sat up slowly, the sensation intensifying. I assured Remus I was fine before walking out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the bathroom. I turned to the sink just in time to vomit spectacularly. When I was sure I was done, I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. I padded down to the kitchen and saw Danny sitting at the table, eating bacon and eggs while reading a picture book that was propped against the juice jug. I sat down with a sigh and feeling hungry I piled my plate high with food. Remus watched me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked defensively. He shook his head and puckered his lips innocently.

"Nothing. Are you sure you're feeling alright? You took off in a bit of a hurry."

"I'm fine, just felt a bit queasy." I replied. "I'm fine." I added firmly as Remus gave me a dubious look. He looked ready to protest but when my eyes flashed red, he was wise enough to let it go. I ushered Danny to go get ready for school. We had enrolled him in a wizarding primary school instead of a muggle one. Danny was an honest soul, like his dad and Remus and I didn't want the risk of him blabbing about our world to anyone. Besides, he could make friends that he would be able to carry onto Hogwarts.

Remus took Danny to school while I scavenged in the fridge for some food. I was really hungry and I suspected that because I had emptied my stomach I just needed to fill it back up again.

My mind drifted to Lily and James, cuddling little Harry and I smiled. They made such a wonderful family. The love in James's eyes when he looked at Lily made your heart ache and the look of love in his eyes when he looked at Harry made you want to crawl away and hide; he would do anything to protect his son. Lily had never been so happy. She still couldn't believe that James was hers, she was still shocked when she woke up every morning and saw him sleeping next to her. I thought that their whole relationship was out of this world. Impossible to describe.

Tears pricked my eyes and I scolded myself. "Why am I so emotional?" I asked myself angrily.

Sirius and Lauren had grown closer and I knew that she was what Sirius had been looking for. The way he looked at her and talked about her was evident that he was deeply in love, and they had known each other less than a year and had been dating for eight months, but if he loved her truly and with all his heart, who am I to judge?

Peter has been quiet and twitchy lately, and I understood that. It was the war and we were no closer to finding the spy. It was a pain in the ass, but there was nothing we could do about it. I wish I hadn't told the order about my vampirism, because whoever the spy was, they were using my mind reading thoughts ability against me, blocking me out. I couldn't even tell who was doing it.

Marlene had started seeing this guy, Marco, but it was mostly a physical relationship. Marls had given up all hope of finding her 'soul mate' as she put it. I told her not to give up, but no one listens to _me_.

"Soph?" Remus was back and I looked over the couch at him. He walked around to look me in the eye. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little green." He asked, touching my forehead which was indeed clammy. I felt my stomach roll again and I pushed past Remus, racing upstairs faster than the eye could see and slamming the bathroom door shut to throw up again. Remus hammered on the door to let him in but I wouldn't budge. He even threatened to break it down. I cast an impertable charm on the door. He heard him pacing outside the door and as soon as I was convinced I was done I let him in and sat on the edge of the tub, my head in my hands. He knelt down in front of me immediately and took my wrists in his strong hands, to peer into my face.

"Yeah, I'm going to venture a guess and say you're not alright." He murmured. I smiled weakly and pointed to the cabinet under the sink.

"Get me my toothbrush will you? I need to wash this taste out of my mouth." I replied. He walked over to it and pulled the door open, a packet of tampons falling out. I frowned at that. I had bought those ages ago and I hadn't used it…

"What's the date today?" I asked. Remus stowed the box away and handed me my toothbrush, toothpaste at the ready.

"The seventeenth, why?" he asked and his face grew taught with worry when I remained silent. "Soph?"

"Shhh. I'm counting." I replied. I counted and recounted, hoping I was wrong. But I wasn't… I was nine days late for my period. I drew in a breath and let it out. "Oh, my god."

"What? What's wrong? Sophia, you're killing me here!" he cried.

"I'm late." I replied in a dead sort of voice. "I'm nine days late for my period."

Remus looked clueless. "And that's…bad?" he asked cautiously. I rolled my eyes and stood up, gripping his arms.

"Don't you get it? I'm late! I was throwing up! My emotions are all over the place! I was eating a lot!" I stopped to wipe away the tears that were streaming down my face. "I—I think I might be…pregnant."

Remus went pale. He backed away a step and blinked rapidly. His heart sped up and he swallowed. He took another step back. Then another

And another.

"Remus?"

He turned and fled. I frowned and followed him down the stairs calling him but he didn't answer.

"REMUS!" I screamed and he finally turned around.

"WHAT?" He bellowed back and I glared.

"WHAT is your problem?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you not understand? Are you really that naïve?" he hissed angrily. I had never heard him speak like that to anyone, so it came as a punch in the gut when he used it on me.

"No," I answered. "So, why don't you tell me?"

"You're vampirism won't pass onto the child; It doesn't go past the second generation. But me? ME? I'm a werewolf, my kind…they don't usually breed!" he fisted his hands into his hair. "I've probably passed on my condition to the baby! I don't know how you can even look at me! Passing on my curse to an unborn baby is…What I've done is unforgivable!"

He started pacing again and I stood there, mute as a statue and shocked. I reached for him but he stepped back as though burned. "I need to go. I need to think." He muttered, grabbing his cloak and wrenching the door open, then banging it shut.

I walked to the door and touched the doorknob as sobs built in my chest and burst forward, wracking my body with greif as I slid down the door, curled my knees to my chest and cried. I cried for Remus, I cried for the baby and selfishly, I cried for my heart being torn in two.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Depressing chapter I know, but I'll update again soon. Promise. Please leave a review and vote on the poll. I'll update quicker if you do!**

**xoxo**

**Maddaz**


	65. Remus's POV

**A.N—****Now I know that these are supposed to be Sophia's memories, but I've wanted to do a Remus POV for ages, so here it is.**** I know it doesn't make much sense, but I think it'll help you understand chapter 66. Leave a review and tell me what you think. After this though it will go back to Sophia's POV.  
>Disclaimer—If I was J.K. Rowling, Fred, Remus and Sirius wouldn't have died.<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty Five  
>Remus's POV<p>

I wandered around the town for hours, thinking the same thoughts over and over again, like a sick kind of war chant. _How could I have been so idiotic? How could I have not predicted this? Poor, sweet Sophia. What have I done? To her? To me? To the baby? What have I DONE?_

Stupid question.

I knew what I had done. I had passed on my curse to an unborn, innocent child. I could feel it in my gut that it would be like me. I had made it an outcast before it even came into the world. I had branded my wife to raise a monster.

Sophia.

Just her name makes my heart ache.

She was my world. My everything. I had to remind myself sometimes that she was real, that she was mine. That it was _my_ ring on her finger. She was so beautiful and she didn't even see it, hell, she didn't even _try_. I loved the way she would brush her hair while looking at me in the mirror as I watched her. I loved the way she would open those vivid gemlike eyes of hers in the morning to move closer and to smile at me. I loved it when she curled her toes when I kissed her neck. I loved the way she was so kind, so loving, so…Sophia.

The way she had raised Danny was inspiring. He was a well-mannered, gentle thing, but he was like me, bursting with secret mischief. I loved him like my own son.

I didn't regret falling in love with Sophia. I didn't regret marrying her—in fact that was the best decision I'd ever made. I only regretted the situation I had put her in.

And the look on her face when I had raged at her. She had looked so scared…so worried…so sad. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and never let her go, but…I was too angry at myself to touch her.

I think angry is too pitiful a word to describe what I was feeling.

Self-loathing was more accurate.

I knocked on the front door to the Potter's house and James opened it, his grin dying on his face when he saw me.

"Moony? What's wrong? You look like you've been hit with a bludger." He let me in and I swallowed, following him into the sitting room where Lily was sitting on the floor, her head hovering over Harry's belly before blowing a raspberry against it and making the little tyke laugh. My lips twitched at the sight and it fell away at the thought that that would be Sophia in eight short months.

"Remus! Hello! How...are you alright?" Lily asked me and her voice faltered and became worried as she looked over at me. I shook my head, pacing the room and running a hand through my windswept blonde hair. James and Lily exchanged a glance.

"Moony, spit it out already!" James cried anxiously and I continued to pace, ignoring them. James glared at me but I didn't pay any attention. I watched in my peripheral vision as he threw some Floo powder into the fire and called, "Padfoot get over here! Remus is acting really agitated and I'm worried. Bring Peter!"

I sat down in the armchair for a full three seconds before getting up and pacing again. Lily picked Harry up and took him over to his toy crib. Putting him down and sitting down on the couch. James stood next the fire and watched as Sirius, Peter and Lauren emerged from the fire. I paid no attention to them and continued pacing, trying not to rip my hair out.

"Moony! Long-time no see!" Sirius said and then saw my expression sobered.

"Remus, tell us what's wrong." Lily pleaded. I heaved a sigh and fell into the armchair again. I put my elbows on my knees and clasped my hands in front of me and my head bowed.

"Moony, you're freaking us out." James said his face etched in worry. I looked up at them and saw genuine concern. I was so lucky to have friends like them…I didn't deserve them.

"Sophia's pregnant." I said in a hoarse voice, strained with grief.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sirius asked, making circling motions with his hands. "I thought it was part of the whole married life thing."

"It is. Moony is just nervous." James said grinning and I glared at him so fiercely Lily should have given me a gold star.

"I am not nervous. I am furious." I enunciated each word so they wouldn't miss the anger and hate I felt towards myself.

"Uh…why?" Lauren asked, sitting on the arm of Lily's chair and biting her lip. I shot out of the chair again.

"My kind don't even breed!" I exclaimed. "I know it will be like me, a monster! How can you expect me to live with myself when I knowingly passed my condition—my curse—onto an innocent baby! And Sophia! She'll never forgive me! I don't know if I can face her after what I said!"

My speech was met with silence and Lily stood up, standing in front of me, her green eyes glinting.

"What do you mean? What did you say to her?" she asked dangerously. If she was protective of anybody besides James and Harry it was Sophia. "What have you done, Remus?"

"I yelled a bit, I think I called her naïve at one stage. I just…couldn't take it."

"Couldn't take it? Couldn't take it? No! No what you were was a coward!" I turned and saw Marlene standing there, feisty and incredibly angry. She stalked forward and I backed up instinctively, but not fast enough. She slapped me across the face with all the force she could muster and I felt the sting and the pain of the smack. My head jerked to the left and I raised a hand to my cheek, my jaw going numb.

"Did you know that I went to visit Sophia a few minutes ago? She told me everything. Did you know she is sitting on the couch, crying her eyes out? She's blaming herself for this whole thing and she told me that she wants nothing more than to tell you she's sorry. SHE'S SORRY, AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WALKED OUT ON HER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO COULDN'T TAKE THE BURN WHEN YOU FELT THE HEAT! AND SHE'S THE ONE CRYING! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG, YET SHE'S BLAMING HERSELF! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BETTER MAN THAN THIS REMUS!" Marlene screamed angrily, poking me in the chest to enunciate her point and I cowered at her rage. "SO I SUGGEST YOU FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD TO MAKE YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A FREAKING DICKHEAD!"

She took a breath and stepped back a bit but still spoke furiously, hissing, "Did you know she was so scared to tell you her feelings all those years ago because she was afraid you would reject her, or worse, hurt her? When she finally let herself open up, let herself love, you go ahead and screw it up. It's not the fact she's hurting Remus; it's the fact that it was YOU that hurt her."

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Remus. How could you be so stupid?" Lily asked, looking up from where she had put her head in her hands. James made and indignant noise and Sirius glared at Lily.

"Funny," I said humourlessly, "I've been asking myself that all day."

"No. I mean, how can you be so stupid as to not do your homework properly?" Lily sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sirius and Peter looked at James quizzically and he just shrugged and made a _don't-look-at-me-mate _gesture with his hands.

"What the hell are you on about, Prancer?" Marlene sighed.

"When we were in our sixth year and we had that essay on werewolves I went to the library and I checked out this book. It was published that year and it said that even if werewolves reproduce, it doesn't affect the genes. Your child won't have any werewolf characteristics! You're freaking out over _nothing_!" Lily explained angrily.

I felt the air leave my lungs in a rush and relief and shock take over me. Sophia was safe? The baby was safe? I felt a weight lift off my shoulders and remorse and sorrow replace it. I had been a dick. A bastard. A son of a bitch, and every other profanity you could think of. But none of them were even close to how cruel I had been to Sophia.

How could she forgive me?

Sirius seemed to read my mind. "If I was you, Remus, I would go back to her and beg for her forgiveness. Get on your knees if you have to. But I swear to every god there is if you do anything to harm a single hair on her head, I will…" he stopped and took a breath.

"I'm such a bastard." I breathed.

"Uh…yeah!" Marlene chirped up. "Now, go and apologize before I slap you again."

I felt elated by the task ahead and so thankful my friends had knocked some sense into me...literally.


	66. I So Sorry Sophia

**A.N—I needed to get this down before it left my brain, so here is another chapter for you. I hope you all appreciate the fact that it's 3am and I'm still working on this.  
><strong>_**I'd like to point out that this is from Sophia's POV and that is how it will stay unless I give you indication otherwise.**_** Please, please review!  
>Disclaimer—I don't own harry Potter! Honest! Please don't sue me! I'm too young to be sued!<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty Six

I'm So Sorry, Sophia.

I took a shower after Marlene left. She had been quivering with anger and had stormed to the fireplace, telling me she would sort it all out and to not lose hope. I had just smiled weakly and watched her disappear into the flames.

Danny had come home through the Floo with Molly, who had been so kind to give Danny a liquorice wand. I smiled and waved her off as she left. Danny had come over to the couch and had not failed to notice I was sad.

"Why you so sad?" he asked and I smiled.

"Uncle Moony and I had a fight." I replied, pushing his brown hair back off his forehead. He was such a sweet boy. He reminded me of Jacob…and Remus.

"Who won?" he asked and I chuckled.

"No one. Uncle Remus had to leave. He had to go for a walk." I said, trying to protect him from the fact that Remus may never come back. The way he had looked at me…

"Danny. There's something I need to talk to you about." He sat up straighter and I took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a baby. Pretty soon there's going to be a baby here with us."

"I have a little brother?"

"No, a new cousin." I corrected. "And it may be a girl."

"You're my mummy, I get a new brother." I sighed. He was too sweet. I wasn't his mother. I was his godmother, his aunty but that was it. His real mother was dead.

"Yes, glykia mou. Now, why don't you go up and play? I need some time to think. Can you be a good boy for me?" I asked and he nodded, crawling into my lap. He hugged me quickly and pressed a sloppy kiss to my cheek.

"I love you mummy." He whispered before darting up the stairs and out of sight. I watched him go, a smile tugging at the edge of my mouth, but it faded as quickly as it had come.

Remus.

My chest contracted under the pain of his words as they echoed in my ears. The way he had shouted, the way he had looked so torn, it had nearly killed me. It was my fault. I had freaked him out and I was such an idiot. I should have broken it to him gently, not the way I had.

Why had I let myself get involved with him? I didn't regret falling in love with him, I didn't regret agreeing to marry him—that was the best thing I'd ever done. What I regretted was opening my heart up so much to him. I had always been scared of getting hurt, but when Remus was the one to hurt me…the pain and the betrayal was indescribable.

I let out a breath and rubbed the bridge of my nose while my other hand fell on my abdomen. There was a little life growing inside of me. It filled me with happiness and dread. What if I wasn't a good mother? Could I deal with the fact Remus might not come back?

Green flames drew my attention to the fireplace and I turned my head to see who it was, half expecting Marlene, but it wasn't.

It was Remus.

He dusted himself off, looked around and saw me on the couch. He whimpered as he took in my appearance and I turned away from him, hiding behind my still damp hair. He took my hand and we both noticed how cold it was.

"What have I done to you?" he whispered, mostly to himself. He put a finger on my chin and turned my head to look at him. He was on his knees, his eyes were swimming with emotion and a red mark was on his right cheek. Who had slapped him?

Marlene was my best guess, but if Lily had been angry enough with him…possibly. Or maybe Sirius had punched him? That's the sort of thing he would do.

"My god, Sophia." He murmured. "I am the world's biggest prat. I was stupid, cruel and a coward. I was too concerned about what I thought was possible rather than what was actually true. I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me, to take me back, but I have to because I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't bear the thought that I'll lose you over something so idiotically done on my part even Sirius knew it was wrong. I need you in my life because eisai i zoi mou."

_You are my life_. I had to swallow the lump in my throat to stop the tears that had flowed so freely today from spilling over. Stupid hormones.

"If you give me another chance, I will make it up to you. I will spend all my life trying of that's what it takes. So I have to ask; can you forgive me for being such a bastard?"

I studied his face as he spoke and I saw nothing but remorse and desperate longing. He was truly sorry for what he had done and if he was willing to start over, I would give him another chance.

"I forgive you." I whispered. Remus stared at me in shock before kissing me passionately. I let out a sound of surprise but melted into the kiss. He leant back and then sat next to me on the couch.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you a million times over." He punctuated every word with a kiss. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Enough of that." I giggled. "That's how we got into the situation in the first place."

He chuckled and then leant down to pull my shirt up and expose my stomach. He placed a hand there and kissed my belly button.

"Hello in there." He whispered. "I'm sorry to you too. You're not a monster. You're my everything." He looked up at me and added, "Both of you."

"Uncle Moony!" Danny cried. Remus turned and smiled at him.

"Hey mate!" he said, watching as Danny ran towards him…and punched him on the knee with a clenched fist. "Ow! Danny!"

"That's for making mummy cry!" he said and I laughed. He smiled at me and clambered into my lap.

"It's okay now, Danny. We made up." I soothed. I looked at Remus and smiled. "Everything's better now."

Remus answered this with kissing Danny's forehead, my lips and then my stomach. I had never been so emotional in one day and had never been so happy about it.


	67. Order Photo and Naming Names

**A.N—Hello! A lot of you have questions that need to be answered so I'll be happy to give you an answer, but I'll be putting it at the bottom of the page. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They brighten my day. Thank you for everyone who has voted on my poll. It's helping make the decision easier. And to the people who sent me PM's or reviews with their answers, don't worry I'm keeping a tally on paper, not just the computer so I got it all. I love you all.**

**This is a short, and pretty pointless chapter, but I thought, what the hell, let's post a really random and pointless chapter today. =)  
><strong>_**We're jumping ahead in time again. It's a month later since the fight so it's October, 1980.**_**  
>Disclaimer—If I owned Harry Potter I would be living in New York, across the road from my big sister. Love you Maggs!<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty Seven  
>Order Photo and Naming Names.<p>

Marlene wasn't as forgiving as I was of Remus, but in time she got over it. when I announced that I was pregnant, I nearly went deaf from the thunderous sound of congratulations and clapping. Molly is pregnant again with her seventh child and was convinced it was a girl, while all her sons wanted another boy. Arthur was still getting knowing smirks from Sirius and James, even a month later.

I loved the fact Molly was pregnant again. My little one would have someone to play with along with Harry and Danny. Danny was being a perfect little boy, helping me around the house and he was only five years old. Harry was an angel. He hardly ever cried, he slept for hours on end and he laughed a lot. Understandable because he had the marauders as uncles and one as a father. He had even muttered his first word, _mama _then three hours later and a whole lot of coaxing he said _dada_. Lily had cried she was so proud and James had stood there smiling like an idiot.

"Soph?" Remus's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I smiled up at him. We had sat around for hours talking about our fight after Danny had gone to bed. He was distraught with how he had behaved, but I had forgiven him. I still couldn't believe that Marlene had told him—and everyone else for that matter—why I hadn't given our relationship a chance earlier. I was touched by how passionately she had handled the situation, but a bit peeved.

"Mmm?"

He sat on the couch with me and I curled up, putting my book aside.

"I think we should talk about the baby." He said and despite the half smile on his face, I felt a rush of panic.

"O-okay." I stuttered. He laughed and took my hands in his.

"Sophia, you're shaking." He noticed.

"Sorry."

"You're not afraid are you?" he asked, frowning. "Because I was just wondering if you had any baby names you'd like?"

I blinked. Once. Twice. The blushed. "Oh. Sorry. For a minute there I thought…"

"What?" he asked quietly while he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I shook my head.

"Never mind. I was just being stupid." I shook my head and smiled. "Really. Forget it."

Remus studied my face for a moment, "Okay. So, any names you'd prefer?"

I had thought about it, but I only had one name I liked. "I only have a name for a girl. I haven't thought about a boy's name." I admitted, playing with Remus's fingers as I spoke.

"Go on." Remus chuckled.

"Alexandria. My nana's name was Alexandria and she was more of a mother to me than anyone." Remus smiled.

"Alexandria." He rolled the name around on his tongue and he seemed to like it, because he smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love it. Any ideas for a middle name?"

"Mary." I was determined on that one. Remus nodded in agreement. "Do you have any ideas for a boy?"

"Andre. Andre Romulus."

"Why Romulus?" I asked. Remus chuckled.

"Your Greek and you don't know the story of Remus and Romulus?" he asked through his laughter.

"No, I do. They were twin brothers that were raised by a wolf and they built the ancient city of Rome. Romulus was jealous of his brother Remus and he murdered him. I was just curious as to why you would want to name your son after your namesake's twin brother who supposedly kills you." I replied dryly. Remus was still chuckling.

"I just thought if we were naming our baby after relatives, and to keep your Greek heritage alive, we should take a name from mythology."

"Okay." I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. "So Alexandria Mary for a girl and Andre Romulus for a boy."

Remus smiled and bent to kiss me, then my stomach. "Sounds good to me."

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

"Remus, hurry up! We need to be at Headquarters in three minutes for the photo!" I called up the stairs. I heard a bang, Remus swear loudly and Danny laughing. I rolled my eyes at him. he was going to brainwash the poor kid. I rubbed my stomach and smiled at the small bump I felt there. I was two months pregnant and so far it hasn't been that great. My emotions are all over the place, the mornings were unbearable and I was now eating for two. The worst thing was I couldn't drink blood.

If I did, the baby would be a vampire for sure, and I didn't want that for it. so to get the blood I needed, I had to use a blood replenishing potion once a week. It wasn't quite the same, but it did the job. And I still had seven months of this to go.

"Alright, we're ready!" Remus called, bounding down the stairs with Danny behind him. the two of them…honestly. "How do we look?"

"Very dashing." I replied honestly. "Now let's go!"

I dragged the both of them over to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder in it and we disappeared. We stepped out at HQ and rushed to hug everybody. There was a lot of us. Around fifty.

"Alright, alright settle down and get in close!" the photographer called. Remus wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands on my stomach. Lily had her arms around James's waist and Sirius had one arm linked around James's shoulders, his other around Laurens waist. Marlene was standing with Peter and Molly laughing about something. All the kids were sitting in a little play pen and Charlie was in charge since Bill was already at Hogwarts. He grew up so quick. The camera flashed and the picture was taken.

As we left, they handed us each a picture individually and I knew that as soon as I got home I had to hide it.

Never know when those stupid Death Eaters may come knocking.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—like I said, pointless. Please review.**

**Okay, now Q&A time.**

**A few people have asked me if Lily and James are going to die and to be honest with you all, I haven't decided yet. It depends on the sequel if there is going to be one. **

**Now a few chapters back I mentioned that if I DID do a sequel it would be about building a relationship between Remus/Sophia/Sirius. What I meant was that HARRY would be building a relationship with these people and it would probably be set during PoA. **

**Does that clear that up? =)**

**Okay.**

**Now…REVIEW!**


	68. Flash Of Green

**A.N—You're all going to hate me for this chapter. I'd like to point out that I'm trying to stick to the book as much as I possibly can and that is why this chapter has to happen. I'm sorry…but it needs to be done.  
><strong>_**It's now March 1980.**_**  
>Disclaimer—I own nothing to do with Harry Potter.<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty Eight  
>Flash of Green<p>

I was now four months pregnant and fat. I didn't mind, but it was still annoying. Remus told me I still looked beautiful and I told him to shut up and stop lying. Danny was really excited and was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation.

I was worried about Marlene. She had been out of the loop for days now and no one had heard from her. She was still living with her family and no one had heard from them either. Moody was taking some Aurors and some Order members to go and check up on them.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something bad had happened. Call it intuition, call it me worrying and being paranoid. But I felt it in my gut that something was amiss.

"Sophia?" Remus said trying to get my attention as I paced. "All this worrying isn't good for you or the baby. I'm sure Marlene is fine. Sit down and try to relax."

I looked over to him and saw that even though he was sitting down, his fingers were tapping the couch impatiently and his brow was pinched in a worried frown. I sighed and sat down with him, resting my head on his chest and putting my hands on my stomach. Remus wound an arm around me and I kissed his forearm, closing my eyes. I drifted into a dream.

_I was running through tall grass, laughing as my hair billowed out behind me with the wind. I could hear the sounds of laughter behind me and Remus calling my name. I kept running and the sun dropped below the horizon to make the world turn black. I stopped running because I couldn't hear Remus anymore. I dashed back the way I had come and came to a patch of bare land and saw Remus, pale and staring up at me unblinkingly. _

_He was dead. _

_I screamed and dropped to his side, trying to get him to wake up, but it was futile. I sobbed and looked around for help, only to see little Danny's body, his face terrified and tear tracks running down his cheeks. He was dead too._

_I stood up and backed away; turning to run but I bumped into someone…someone with a snakelike face and evil red eyes. I watched as he raised his wand and green light flashed in my vision._

I sat up with a scream. I panted for breath and I looked around. I saw that the whole Order was in my house. Lily was crying hysterically and James was rocking her back and forth. Harry was being hugged by Sirius, who had tears running down his cheeks. Peter was nowhere to be seen and I thought that was odd.

They looked around at my scream and Lily didn't waste a moment by launching herself at me and crying on my shoulder.

"Lils? What's going on? Why are you all here?" I asked, groggy from sleep. Everyone had crowded around the couch now and I felt unnerved by the attention. "Will someone please answer me?"

"Why did you scream?" James asked and I blushed.

"Nightmare. And don't avoid the question." I added hastily. I patted Lily on the shoulder and I wondered why she was crying. Remus bit his lip and sat next to me while Danny curled up on the rug and rocked back and forth. Tears streaming down his face.

"We went to Marlene's house today." Kingsley started in his deep, rumbling voice. "She's been out of action for too long to just be nothing. When we got there…the Dark Mark was above the house."

I let that sink in and I felt my heart crack. "And?" I croaked.

"Her whole family was dead. It wasn't by Death Eaters either. This wans;t their style of killing. Usually they're messy and unfocused. This was precise; they were tortured before they were killed." He stopped abruptly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. If it wasn't Death Eaters, who killed them? Surely not Vol—"

"SHHHH!" everyone hushed and Remus clamped a hand over my mouth.

"The name is taboo!" Moody growled. "So unless you want a whole herd of Death Eaters in here, keep your yapper shut!"

I blinked and moved Remus's hand away. "So…where's Marlene?"

Silence.

"Why will no one talk?" I exclaimed. "You know if you don't tell me I'll find out for myself! Blood doesn't lie!"

Silence.

"Fine." I huffed. "I'll do it my—"

"Marlene was in the house when You-Know-Who attacked." James croaked, cutting me off. "She was killed too. Sophia…she's gone."

I let the words sink in, but I couldn't believe it. "What?"

"She's dead." Sirius said quietly. Lily burst into a fresh wave of sobbing and I blinked away my own tears. Marlene…dead? No.

No. It couldn't be true. But even as I thought this, I knew that they weren't lying. Their heartbeats were normal, their pupils the same size and their breathing was regular. It was true and I felt a mountain sit on my chest, the weight of the loss was so large. I hugged Lily back and felt the tears sliding down my cheeks.

First Jacob and Jessica…then Mary…now Marlene.

I was slowly losing everybody I loved in a bright flash of green.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Told you that you would hate me. So…click the little blue button that says 'Review' and tell me how much. **


	69. Six Candles

**A.N—Hello. Yes it's me again, come to nag you about reviewing. This chapter was never a part of my plan to write, but I thought it should be added in. The birthday cake kiss kinda popped into my head and I thought, **_**I gotta write this, now**_**! **

**I'd just like to point out that I love all the suggestions for the ending, but I've had this fanfic planned out since I started it (from beginning to end) and I have another few chapters to go before I announce it's finished. So even though I appreciate the ideas, it's getting really annoying. Sorry.  
>Disclaimer—I own a diary I've written all my deepest, darkest secrets in…not Harry Potter.<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Sixty Nine  
>Six Candles.<p>

It was Danny's birthday today, the 7th of March. Everyone was coming over for cake and a small party. I thought that it was a bad idea, with Marlene's…death…so fresh and raw to celebrate anything, but Remus had been firm.

"He's only going to turn six once. What would Marlene say if she was here right now?" he'd asked, placing his hands on his hips and looking very much like a mother scolding her child.

"She would say something along the lines of 'Why the hell are you putting your life on hold just because I'm not there anymore? Really Soph, you need to loosen up and love a little, you twit.' Or something like that." I had shaken my head and sighed. Remus had chuckled at my Marlene impression—which was pretty bang on, by the way—and kissed my cheek.

"That's my girl." He had said and that was how I ended up sitting around the coffee table talking with my friends. James and Remus were playing with Harry and Ron, while Charlie, Danny, Percy, Fred and George toddled around playing tag. Molly and Arthur were relaxing on the couch, Lily, Lauren and I were talking about babies and Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

Green flames engulfed the fire and Sirius hopped out, his cousin Nymphadora in tow.

"Sorry we're late. Andy wanted me to babysit tonight and you know her; she won't let you say no." he said crouching down to his cousin's level. "Dora, this is my family. Family, this is Dora."

I smiled at her and watched as Lily got up from the couch. "Come sit with us girls, Dora." She said, holding out a hand. Dora took it and followed Lily to the couch, where she sat in the middle. We talked for a while longer and then I got up and grabbed the cake from the fridge. I lit it with the tip of my wand and carried it in.

"Happy Birthday to you,  
>Happy Birthday to you,<br>Happy Birthday dear Danny,"  
>Happy Birthday to you!" we sang and we clapped when Danny blew out the candles. I smiled and leant into Remus's one arm embrace as I smiled at Danny. James handed him the knife and guided his arm as he cut the cake. Dora stood near him, her hair blonde and her eyes blue as she smiled.<p>

"Oooh! He touched the bottom of the cake!" James cooed with a sly grin and pushed Dora towards him. "You have to kiss the closest girl! Looks like you're getting a smooch today Dora!"

We all laughed and clapped when Danny turned and kissed Dora on the cheek, both of their cheeks going red and in Dora's case, her hair turned a bright red. I smiled and sat down, my legs felt weak and being eight months pregnant did nothing to help that. Lily cut the cake up and I smiled at her gratefully. I honestly don't know what I would do without her.

Five hours, six laughing fits and three tantrums later (It was Percy who threw the tantrums, not me.) Remus was being a sap and was making sure I was comfy in bed.

"Really, Remus, I'm fine. Stop fussing." I sighed for perhaps the trillionth time. He rolled his eyes at my reply and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I felt a movement in my abdomen, followed by a kick. "Remus, Remus quick!" I gasped, searching for his hand. I pressed it to the side of my stomach and he blinked, letting out a breathy laugh. He looked so awed at the fact that there was a little life inside of me. He had felt the baby kick before, and it never seemed to daze him any less each time. And the fact it was his baby made it a lot more personal and a lot more special. He had looked so cheery when he had felt Harry kicking, but now he looked…proud.

"Hello in there." He murmured. He kissed his way over my abdomen and I smiled, playing with his hair. I wondered not for the first time who this baby would look like. Would it look like Remus, or me, or a combination of both? I didn't really care, but one was always curious.

"How did I get so lucky?" Remus asked against my skin. He looked up at me and I cocked my head to the side, listening. "How did I fall in love with the most wonderful, beautiful and incredible witch I've ever met, and how in the world did she end up being pregnant with my baby?"

I laughed. "Remus, if you don't know how babies are made at this stage, I'm going to be very worried about you." He laughed and shook his head, rubbing my stomach.

"I meant, how could you, Sophia Harris end up married to me? A werewolf with nothing to offer you except my love and devotion? How did you, Sophia Harris, the most beautiful girl to grace the halls of Hogwarts, end up being mine?" he asked, a sad look on his face and sorrow in his eyes.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Lupin now. Not Harris. And second, you ended up with me because you were _you_." I replied quietly, caressing his face gently. "I ended up falling in love with you because despite the fact you're a werewolf, you didn't let that stop you from having a normal life. Sure it's a bit annoying having to cook your meat on the rare side now and sure you're moody sometimes, but I don't let that bother me because of the love I feel for you. It's strong enough to overcome anything. And now that I'm starting to sound like an absolute sap, I'm going to shut up."

Remus laughed and kissed my temple, holding me to him and murmuring sweet words. "You're not a sap. You're pregnant."

I slapped him on the arm lightly and he chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. I smiled and snuggled closer. "I think Danny had an impression of love at first sight."

"Who? Dora?" Remus asked and I nodded. "Hmm. Possible. I can't say he doesn't know how to pick them. She's a cutey pie."

"She is. You know Molly had her baby yesterday? A baby girl, Ginevra. All the boys are disappointed, especially Ron." I giggled and Remus laughed again.

"Oh well." He laughed. "She's going to be a powerful little thing."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"She's a seventh child and the Weasley haven't had a girl in seven generations. Seven's the number of magic, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I smiled. "At least she'll have someone to play with soon."

Remus gulped, and I laughed. "You'll be fine." I assured him and he looked a bit pale, but calm all the same. I shook my head and sighed, getting comfortable. I was the one who had to deliver tha baby, and _he_ was the one who was nervous?

Is there something wrong with this picture, or is it just me?


	70. June 6th

**A.N—Wow. I leave for a day and the reviews just disappear. Come on people! I NEED reviews to keep me motivated. If I don't get enough, my creative energy will just plummet and you won't be getting as many updates. =(  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to Jo. <strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Seventy  
>June 6th<p>

James and Sirius were driving me bonkers. If they didn't stop fussing over me I was going to scream. Lily was on my side because she knew how I felt and Remus was slightly offended that they had taken his job. It put a smile on my face, but it was still annoying. Lauren had gone back to Greece to pack her things. She was going to come and live here in Britain for a while. She said it was for the sweets (she had the biggest sweet tooth in the world) but I knew she was moving here to be with Sirius. Peter was always MIA now and I worried about him. He hadn't been the same since Mary's death and that was to be expected, none of us are, but now he was cold, aloof and a bit snarky. I figured it was because of the stress of the war, but sometimes I had my doubts…like there was something I was missing.

"That's it!" Lily cried, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "You four are going out. No if's but's or maybe's. If you try to smother Soph anymore, she'll suffocate. Go on! Get! And take the boys with you!"

She handed Harry over to James and Danny followed his uncles. Lily then proceeded to herd them out the door and I watched with a grin and raised eyebrows, saluting at the boys as they left. They protested and yelled the whole way out until Lily slammed the door in their faces, cutting off their protests. She turned around and let out a long breath. I applauded her with a smug grin and she took a bow.

"Nice work." I praised.

"Thanks. Come on, time to take you to St. Mungos for your check up." she said and grabbed her purse from the counter. She took my hand and we apparated to the lobby of the hospital, making me feel woozy and unsteady on my feet. The mediwitch led me to a room and they gave me check over. Lily smiled and held my hand the whole time, the supportive and amazing friend that she is.

"I'm sorry." She apologized when she started crying. I blinked.

"What for? You're allowed to cry once in a while. It's good for the soul."

"Heh." She chuckled, wiping away tears. "It's just that I can't help but wonder what Mary and Marlene would have said if they were here." She sniffed.

"I think about them." I admitted in a hollow voice. "All the time. It makes me so sad and sometimes I cry myself to sleep I miss them so much. I wish with all my heart that them dying was a dream—a nightmare—but I know that it's true, that they're never going to come back."

Lily made a tutting sound and then enveloped me in a hug. I smiled sadly and drew back. "I'm fine. Really. I just—Gah!" I clutched at my stomach as pain controlled me.

"Nurse!" Lily called but I hardly paid attention. My water had just broken and blind pain gripped me. lily hadn't made a show of this much pain when she went into labour, so she was either really good at hiding her emotions, or she just wasn't in as much pain.

For my sake, I chose the first option.

Lily held my hand as I was led into the delivery room. My hair kept falling into my face and it was annoying until Lily tied it back for me. She sent a Patronus to Remus, but they wouldn't let him into the room anyway. That was a strict rule here; no men allowed. It was stupid and medieval, but it was a rule.

I lost track of time after that. It was so painful—I wondered how Molly had done this seven times—and I didn't snap out of my own little world until there was a cry and the mediwitch announced, "It's a girl!"

I gasped for air and held out my arms for her, not even worried about the fact I was tired and sore because all that mattered was that I could hold her. She had a mop of black hair and her skin was pink and covered in blood. She was crying feebly and moving her mouth around, her little tongue sneaking out and licking her tiny lips as she settled into my arms. I laughed breathily and sniffed as proud and joyful tears pricked at my eyes.

"She's so beautiful." I whispered, a smile on my face as I looked up at Lily. She had tears in her own eyes as well. "Will you…will you go out and tell them the news?" I asked and she nodded her head before racing out of the room, the sounds of her high heeled boots clacking on the floor.

"It's a girl!" I heard her cry. "A beautiful baby girl!"

There was the sound of clapping, congratulations and a chair toppling over. "Let him go. They need to be alone for a while." Molly said firmly. A moment later the door burst open and Remus stood there, an awed look on his face. I smiled at him and beckoned him closer. He moved like a man hypnotized, not taking his amber eyes off my face. When he reached my side, he let his gaze drop to the little girl in my arms. He sucked in a breath and swallowed, his eyes shining with tears.

"She's so beautiful, just like her mother." he whispered. He kissed my forehead and put a palm over the crown our daughters head, gazing at her tenderly. "Our little Alexandria."

"Little Lexi." I murmured and I stroked the edge of the blanket near her head. I turned to Remus and held her out to him. "You want to hold her?"

He blinked, swallowed again and nodded. He took her in his arms and held her like she could break at any moment. Remus looked down at our daughter with such love it filled the room, he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. I bit my lip and felt the corners of my lips twitch. She was so beautiful and he was so handsome, it made a wonderful picture.

"Mummy!"

I looked around and saw Danny come flying into the room. He launched himself onto the bed and wrapped his little arms around me. I laughed and hugged him back. "Careful, glykia mou, I'm still a bit sore."

Danny drew back with a sheepish expression. "Sorry." He mumbled. He caught sight of the pink bundle in Remus's arms and his eyes grew to the size of galleons. Remus walked around and knelt down so Danny could see his new baby cousin. Even though he called me mummy, I wasn't her. I was a poor substitute for the parent he should have had, but I was his all the same.

"Danny, I'd like you to meet your new baby sister, Alexandria." Remus said quietly. Danny blinked rapidly then frowned.

"She's so small." He said plainly. I laughed and Remus snorted.

"She's a baby, mate." He explained. I shifted on the bed and took Danny's hand in mine.

"Now, you have to promise me something." I asked. Danny nodded. "I need you to promise you will be the best big brother in the world. You have to promise you'll protect Lexi no matter what. You have to promise to make her laugh and to comfort her when she cries, okay? Can you do that for me?" Danny nodded again and smiled when I hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to change her middle name, if that's okay?" I asked over Danny's shoulder. Remus looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, handing her back to me so Danny could peer at her face critically.

"Mary-Lee. Mary and Marlene." I explained. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Alexandria Mary-Lee Lupin." He said, looking at his daughter with pride. "Perfect."

"Knock, Knock?" I looked up and saw Lily, accompanied by the rest of the Order behind her. "Can we see our latest addition?" I nodded and beckoned them to come in.

"Sophia, you look amazing!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Like a super model." James agreed. Lily swatted them on the arms and I glared.

"I look like a mess, admit it." I said.

"You look ruddy wrecked." Moody growled and I laughed.

"Thanks, Mad Eye." I said and he winked at me with his good eye. I looked down at my daughter and up at Remus again. I handed her to him again and put my arm around Danny, resting my cheek against his hair.

"I'd like you to meet our little girl, Alexandria. Alexandria Mary-Lee." He said, standing next to James, Sirius and Arthur.

"Nice name." Sirius replied genuinely. He smiled down at her. "Hello in there."

"Little Lexi." I smiled. Molly squeezed my shoulder and then went back to rocking Ginny.

"Soph," Remus said quietly. "She's opening her eyes." He gave her back to me and I peered into her face as her little eyelids fluttered open…Remus stared back at me. She had inherited her father's amber coloured eyes. I felt it in my bones that she was going to be beautiful, with eyes like that and if she had my hair, she would be the most dazzling creature to walk the halls of Hogwarts.

"Amber eyes." I whispered, accidently slipping into Greek. "Your eyes."

"Speak English, would you?" Sirius moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"She has Remus's eyes." I repeated and they all 'Awww 'ed. Lexi was passed around and soon everyone ha d taken a picture of her, but she came back to me when she started crying. As soon as she was in my arms, she quieted down and soon fell asleep.

"Looks like you have a magic touch." Remus murmured and I grinned. Everyone left after a while and soon it was just the four of us. Danny opened all the doors for me on the way out and Remus's hand never left the small of my back. I couldn't stop smiling at my little girl. She was so small, so delicate and she was all mine.

Danny went to bed soon after we got home, kissing Lexi goodnight and hugging me tight whispering, "Thank you for my baby sister." He was so sweet, but he was like Remus. Innocent on the outside, trouble on the inside. I shuddered as to the thought of all the broken hearts he'd leave behind him at Hogwarts, but it also made me proud.

I rocked Lexi to sleep, Remus watching from the bed. She was asleep in no time, the lullaby I had hummed knocking her out. I should make lyrics to sing to her, but I figured _Heh. Wait till morning._ I cuddled up to Remus and he kissed the crown of my head.

"Thank you." He whispered and I smiled.

"For what?"

"Not only making me the happiest man on this Earth by marrying me, but by giving me a beautiful baby girl along with it." he explained and I curled my toes happily, sighing happily before I fell asleep.


	71. The Last Song

**A.N—Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm almost finished and then it's time to see if there's going to be a sequel. Thanks to everyone to leaves comments. You're amazing.  
>Sorry it took me so long to update, but the internet was being annoying and wouldn't let me log into FanFiction, so I couldn't upload it. *grumbles very bad words*<strong>

**Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter. It sucks, but it's the truth.**

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Seventy One  
>The Last Song<p>

It was Harry's first birthday today and Sirius and I had gone out shopping. Since James was insistent on brainwashing the kid to love Quidditch (which I had no objection to) we had gone and brought Harry a toy broomstick. It only rose two feet off the ground and went about three miles an hour, but it was still cute.

Lexi was a little angel and Danny doted on her. He was very protective of Harry and Lexi, his little brother and sister. It was adorable. Remus had turned into the coddling little dad, and Lexi was going to be such a daddy's girl. It made me smile…and worry a bit. If she was a daddy's girl to one of the legendary Marauders, she was in a heap of trouble. I shuddered at all the mischief she, Danny and Harry would cause.

We sang little Harry his birthday song and I pulled Lily aside to help with the dishes. We laughed and told stories. Peter and Lauren weren't here, doing something for the order I suppose. They were MIA a lot now, but I guess that's what happens in a war.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lily whispered, glancing in the direction of the door that led to the living room. I nodded sincerely.

"Lils, we've been best friends for eleven years now. You can tell me anything." Lily looked nervous and happy as she took a deep breath.

"James and I are thinking about trying for another baby." She whispered and my jaw dropped.

"Really? So soon? Shouldn't you wait a bit? I mean, Harry's only a year old." I replied and she looked a bit nervous.

"I know, it's just…I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I know I'm being stupid, but…"

"You just know it, don't you?" I finished and she nodded, tears in her eyes. "Lils, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Thanks, Soph. You're the best."

"I try." I replied with a heavy sigh and flicking my hair over my shoulder in a very Sirius-like manner. Lily busted out into laughter and the gloom and doom moment was gone. I heard Lexi crying and left the kitchen to go and pick her up. I cradled her and hummed the lullaby I had sung to her every night before I out her to bed as I walked around the sitting room. She quietened down and soon was asleep in my arms. I didn't want to let her go so I continued to rock her as I walked. I hummed as I went, lulling her into dreams. She was so beautiful, and I was beginning to see her features clearer. She had my face and her skin was a dull olive colour, exactly the same shade as mine. She had Remus's pink lips, though and his nose. Her hair was growing longer and it was jet black, but her eyes had changed from amber to a liquid gold colour, like a warm fire.

Danny had notice how different they looked, but he didn't let it bother him. He had brown hair that was dark enough to pass for black and his eyes were a warm brown colour. His skin was olive as well. His father had been Greek, after all and his mother had been very tanned. He was a gorgeous boy and he would be breaking hearts before I knew it.

"That's a nice tune." Sirius commented from the couch. I smiled.

"Thanks. It just kinda popped into my head the first time we took her home. But if you think this is good, you should hear James's lullaby. It's really creative." I smilked as James spat out his butterbeer.

"You swore you'd never mention that again!"

I shrugged innocently, still smirking. "Whoops." James got up and advanced but I held Lexi in front of me. "Uh, uh! Watch the baby."

James scowled and sat back down, Sirius and Remus bugging him to sing the little rhyme. Harry started laughing in his crib and I looked over to see that he was playing with his new broom and that it was hovering, waiting for him to get on. James got up and helped him on. We all watched as baby Harry zoomed around, James running after him and making sure he was okay. Remus took a camera out and snapped a photo, Lily laughing as she wiped a plate dry and James running after Harry. I smiled and looked down at Lexi.

"You better like Quidditch, or we'll disown you." Sirius said to her over my shoulder. "But, no pressure."

"Sirius!" I cried, smacking him on the arm. He laughed and pressed a kiss to Lexi's head before running off, yelling after James. Remus came over and snapped a picture of me and Lexi, Lily standing in the background. Danny was helping Lily as she put the dishes away.

"Sorry, Aunty Lily." He apologized when he dropped a plate and it smashed.

As I looked around, I saw that this was a family. Sure it wasn't perfect. Sure it was different. Sure things might blow up from time to time, but it was a family all the same.

Danny was asleep on the couch, tucked under a blanket and Lexi was ready fro bed. I nodded to Remus and he picked Danny up, careful not to wake him up. I kissed James, harry and Sirius goodbye.

"Now, you boys take care of Lily." I spoke to James and Harry, who was clapping his hands, experimenting with the sound.

"We will." James said with a smile. Harry pumped his fists up and down in an excited manner. Lily laughed and kissed them both, taking her son off James. Sirius snapped a picture and I hugged Lily before whispering, "You'll be safe soon, Lils."

"I know." she said, hugging me back, but careful not to squeeze Lexi. "Love you, soph."

"Love you too." I replied. I repeated the sentiment to James and Harry before leaving. Remus and I walked down the street and then apparated away. I tucked Lexi into her crib before going into Danny's room.

It was a simple blue with Quidditch posters and pictures of his family along the walls. His bed lay next to the window and it had a nice view of the park across the road. I particularly loved the frame of the picture on his bedside table. It was if Danny and Lexi, he was sleeping on his side, his hand on her chest and she slept on her back, wrapped in pink blankets. It was a sweet picture and I loved it. I bent and kissed Danny's head, murmuring, "Goodnight, my darling boy."

I walked back into our room and saw Remus was having a shower. I walked over to the crib, pulling on my pyjamas. Lexi was gazing up at me with big, innocent eyes that melted my heart. I still couldn't believe she was mine.

"Stop staring at her, you're going to burn a hole in her head." Remus said quietly and saw he was only in pyjama bottoms and water was glistening on his muscular chest.

"Like that stops you from gawking at her." I snorted. He smiled and came to my side, looking down at her. He put a finger to her small hand and she grasped it, pulling it this way and that. She had inherited some vampire characteristics from me after all. She would be as strong and fast as me some day, but she wouldn't drink blood. She'd have a great immune system and

"Do you ever suppose all this has been a dream?"

"A dream?" I asked.

"Like you've imagined it all, that you're going to wake up and find out that none of this is real." He asked, looking up at me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not this creative. There's no way I could have come up with all of this." I waved my hand towards Lexi, him and Danny. "And if it is all a dream, then none of my loved ones would have died."

Remus frowned and hugged me close. I breathed in the smell of him and kissed his shoulder. He held me tighter. "When will it end, Remus?"

"I don't know." he whispered, rocking me back and forth. "I don't know. I just know that as long as you, Lexi and Danny are safe, I can continue breathing." He stepped back and tilted my chin up to kiss me. when we broke, he put his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too."

"Eisai i zoi mou." He whispered.

"And you're mine."

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—Well, I hope you liked it. Sorry about the wait. I'll try to make it up to you by posting the next chapter. Please please leave a review. **


	72. Halloween, 1981

**A.N—Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you all like it. The sequel should be up soon. I just need to plan it out first and come up with a name….any suggestions?  
>Now, you're all going to hate me for this chapter. Not because I kill someone off, not because Lily and James are dead, but for the <strong>**massive**** cliffy I'm going to give you. He he he.  
>Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. Is it me, or have I said this before?<strong>

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

Chapter Seventy Two  
>Halloween, 1981<p>

I snapped out of my memories, almost glad to sink into the past. Sirius had fallen asleep in my lap and Remus's head lolled against the couch. I glanced at the clock. It had only been two hours, but had relived my entire lifetime in such a short span. I stroked Sirius's hair and sighed.

Lily. James. Harry.

Three lives. Two had ended, one had been ripped apart. All in one night.

POP

I screamed and drew my wand, sending Sirius toppling onto the ground and causing Remus to jerk awake, looking around frantically. I aimed my wand at the figure and saw it was Frank Longbottom.

"What colour did I turn your hair when you threatened to kiss me in front of everyone in the Great Hall in our sixth year?" I asked firmly.

"A very bright pink with orange stripes. It took me a week to figure out the counter curse." He muttered. Sirius sat up, grumbling. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I have some news." Frank went on. I ran to get him a butterbeer; he looked very worn and tired. "We caught Peter. He didn't go down without a fight though. He ended up killing thirteen muggles in the process. He's in a holding cell in the ministry. The only reason that he's getting a trial is because James would have wanted his friend to get a fair fight."

"He doesn't deserve it." Remus hissed. I blinked but said nothing.

"Yes but still. There's something you ought to know. This isn't going to be easy for you to hear, but Peter wasn't acting alone. Lauren Harris was helping him."

I dropped my butterbeer and it sloshed out onto the floor, soaking into the carpet. My heart began to pound and my breathing hitched. "Lauren?"

"Sorry. We've been finding bits and pieces of evidence everywhere. She's been a death eater for years. Since she was sixteen, in fact. She was trying to help Peter escape tonight when they were caught." Frank turned to me. "I'm sorry, Soph."

I nodded. "When's the trial?"

"In about an hour." He said, looking at the clock. "They want him and Lauren locked away."

"Can we come?" Remus asked. Frank hesitated before nodding. He left soon after to check on Alice and his son, Neville. I looked at Sirius, who was deathly pale and had a look of pain on his face. I sat down next to him.

"Paddy? You alright?"

"No." he murmured. "Are you alright?"

"No. What's bothering you?"

"Well, I just went to my brothers home and found him dead, along with his wife—who I regard as a little sister—and their son Harry had a slash across his forehead from defeating the darkest wizard of all time. Then I found out that another of my brother's was behind it, and my girlfriend was his accomplice." He replied dryly. I frowned.

"Sirius, I'm hurting too. So is Remus and everyone who ever knew Lily and James. It hurts more than I can explain, but it will fade. All we can do now is be there for Harry." I choked, tears streaming down my face. I turned to Remus. "Go with him, and pack his things. He can stay here for a while."

"I can?" Sirius asked.

"He can?" Remus repeated with a raised eyebrow. My lips twitched.

"Yes, he can. I don't think any of us want to be alone for a while yet. Now that You-Know-Who is gone, we'll have Death Eaters lurking about, trying to find him. it's going to be a very long time before any of us are safe again."

"Were we ever safe?" Sirius asked sarcastically. War had changed us, that was for sure.

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

I dropped Lexi and Danny off at the Burrow while we went to the trial. They were only too happy to help and I was grateful. When Molly had opened the door, her eyes had been red, swollen and puffy from crying and Arthur had been sitting at the table, a brandy in his hand, his head in the other.

I had been to visit Alice and Frank as well. They were such nice people, and their son Neville was adorable. Big chubby cheeks and a toothless grin. He was a gorgeous baby, in fact he was three days older then Harry.

I sat in the filled rows of the court room, two straight-backed chairs with thick silver chains hanging off the legs and arms. I swallowed and looked up. Dementors. God, I hated Dementors. I took my wand out and thought about my wedding day, when Lily had pulled me aside and had told me we would always be sisters. A white snow dog erupted from the tip of my wand and joined the other Patronus's.

"Bring in the prisoners!" called the minister, Joe Calter. I felt Remus and Sirius wrap their arms round my waist and I grabbed their free hands, pulling them into my lap and squeezing. We looked to the door and saw Peter and Lauren come in, silver magical shackles around their ankles and wrists. They shuffled along in plain black robes, glaring at Calter. The guards chained them to the chairs and I bit my lip. I was determined not to cry.

"Disciplinary hearing of the first of November in offences committed including, indirect murder, use of the Cruciatus curse and being a spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Interrogators', Joseph Calter, minister for magic. Defendants, Peter Pettigrew and Lauren Rose Harris."

The trial was long and throughout it all, Peter sat there like a coward, whimpering and pleading his innocence. Lauren sat up straight in her chair, looking proud and unfazed. What had happened to her? She had always been a sweet girl, and Peter had always been so shy! How could they betray us like this?

"How do you plead?" the minister asked, glaring.

"Not guilty!" Peter cried.

"Guilty." Lauren replied in a cold voice. I shuddered and gripped Remus and Sirius's hands tighter.

"The Wizengamot, your verdict please?" the minister asked. I sucked in a breath.

"We find the defendants, Peter Pettigrew and Lauren Rose Harris to be guilty." I let out the breath.

"The Wizengamot hereby sentence's the defendants to life in Azkaban." The minister made a banging sound. "Case closed and may you all have a good day."

Everyone got up to leave, but Sirius, Remus and I stayed behind. We had been given time to talk with them and quite frankly only one word kept circling around in my head. Why? Why? Why? Why?

Never letting go of their hands, I approached with Sirius and Remus. We stood in front of them.

"How could you?" Sirius growled. He wasn't upset anymore. He was angry. And an angry Sirius Black is a really bad thing. "Why did you do it?"

"Because it was fun?" Lauren offered and I had to stop Sirius from hitting her. Sirius may be a lot of things, but he didn't hit a girl.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Peter cried. "You were supposed to protect Mary, but you didn't…it's your fault she died! You, all of you in the order! And the Dark Lord was taking over everywhere! What was the point in resisting?"

"What was the point?" Remus hissed. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"Do you really understand nothing?" I asked, turning to Lauren. "And you! How could you look me in the eye, knowing what the death eaters did to Jacob! He was your brother, Lauren!"

"I hated him!" she exclaimed. "He was the perfect little boy that went and married some British bimbo and had a kid that everyone just adored! I never got any attention! It was always, Jacob-this and Jacob-that! Then that little brat comes along and it starts all over again! I felt honoured to be the one to kill him. he looked me right in the eye and I killed him. it was the best feeling…the rush and knowing I would never be compared to him again. He's better off dead anyways."

I couldn't help it; I slapped her across the face, the sound of the smack echoing around the room. Her face turned to the right and a red hand print formed on her cheek. I was breathing heavily and my eyes had glazed over, turning red.

"You ungrateful, devious, manipulative, bitch." I growled. "Azkaban is too good for you."

I turned to Peter. "Mary died to protect us all. She died because she loved us and wanted us all to be safe, including Lily and James. You dishonour her memory by this betrayal. You failed her, Peter, and we all know it. Mary knows it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sirius muttered. Remus's lips twitched but his face remained cold. As one we all turned to the doors and left, leaving as our friends were dragged away to Azkaban.

We walked down the clod corridors of the ministry, our arms wrapped around each other. everywhere we went, witches and wizards shook our hands and offered their condolences, their support and their outrage of what Peter and Lauren did. I appreciated it, all of it, but it didn't ease the pain.

"Sophia! Sophia, wait up!" I heard and I turned around to see Emmeline Vance, a fellow healer at St. Mungos. She jogged up to us and held her side, panting for breath. "Thank…God…I…caught…you."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. Sirius had stiffened at my side and Remus had drawn his wand, ready for action.

"Come with me. It's Lily and James." She replied, straightening up and offering her hand. We didn't question her, we took her hands and she apparated us to the room. we saw Lily and James on a joined bed, wearing white robes and looking pale. I bit my lip to stop myself from sobbing like a lunatic. That was when I heard it. The steady heart beats in their chests and the rise and fall of their breathing.

"They're alive?" I breathed, walking around the bed to take Lily's hand. She stirred a little, but her eyes didn't open. Her bracelet was still dangling on her wrist and I smiled as the tears poured down my face. Remus was clutching the edge of the bed so hard his knuckles turned white and Sirius looked like he had been clubbed over the head, his face shocked and pale.

"Not quite. They were hit with the killing curse, but something happened. It didn't work properly." Emmeline explained. "They're in a coma and we don't know how long it will last, but odds are, they'll wake up someday." Her tone suggested they had an idea of when that someday was.

"Someday?" I asked.

"The day You-Know-Who falls." She whispered. I frowned.

"But, Voldemort's gone." Remus croaked. "He's gone, how can they still be asleep if he's gone?"

"That's the thing. We don't think he is gone. And by 'we' I mean Dumbledore. He thinks that You-Know-Who will be back. And until he does, they'll be stuck like this."

I had hope. It was small, but it was there. Lily and James were alive, not conscious, but they were alive.

"Precisely." A voice said. I looked out the door and saw Albus standing there, looking calm, yet the light in his eyes had vanished. "You have Mary to thank for this."

"Mary?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

"When Mary sacrificed herself for you, she cast a powerful countercharm against any harmful magic. Lily did the same thing last night for Harry, which is why he left that house with only a scar. When Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow and tried to kill the Potter's, Mary's charm countered it and sent them into a kind of limbo for a few hours before they reinhabited their bodies. Unfortunately, I have no idea how Voldemort survived, so I must settle for the fact that they could be in here for a long time." he said quietly, looking into their faces.

"So, you're saying until Voldemort is defeated, they're stuck like this?" Sirius asked

"Yes." He answered heavily.

"But, before that, Voldemort has to rise again." I stated.

"Yes."

I groaned. Fan-bloody-tastic. Not only did by godson face death when he was only a year old, but his parents were in a coma until the Dark Lord was defeated fully. Oh god.

My nerves won't be able to handle this.

"One thing bothers me though." Sirius began. I looked at him. "How is Voldemort going to rise?"

"Harry Potter," Albus murmured, "Is the key."

I exchanged a look with Remus and Sirius and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

_Shit._

**SHRLJPLESBMMPPMM**

**A.N—That's it! That's the end! The sequel will be up soon, (hopefully) and it will be from a third person's POV, but it will still surround Remus/Sophia/Sirius/Danny/Lexi/Harry. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Just want to say thanks to Maggie, who is the reason I had the courage to post this in the first place and always gives me great constructive criticism and support. Love you girl. Also, thanks to Sarina, who will hopefully review now that the story is finished. **

**Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Your support means the world to me. Thanks to the people who added me to their alerts/favourites; it puts a smile on my face.**

**And lastly, thanks to J.K Rowling, who let me borrow a few of her characters for a while! =D**

**In the immortal words of the marauders, this is Maddaz a Hatter.**

**Mischief Managed. **

**xoxo**


End file.
